I Just Can’t Go On Without You
by rachcorleone
Summary: “-Eu vou te matar, Desrosiers. Não importa o quanto demore, eu vou te matar. Guarde bem as minhas palavras.”
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Simple Plan, infelizmente, não me pertence, assim como as músicas usadas também não pertecem. Até onde eu sei, isso aqui é tudo fruto da minha imaginação doentia, e a última vez que chequei minha conta bancária – inexistente -, eu não recebo nada por isso, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Iniciada em:** 18/03/2007 **Concluída em: **17/07/2007

**Prólogo**

O silêncio era tenso. O julgamento se aproximava cada vez mais do seu final e a cada segundo tornava-se mais e mais violento.

-Promotoria, apresente suas considerações finais. – a voz autoritária do juiz quebrou o silêncio que seguia as palavras da defesa e, suspirando, David ergueu-se de sua cadeira, fechando alguns botões de seu terno, antes de caminhar até a bancada do júri, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a pequena "mureta" que o separava das pessoas que ali estavam. Sentia, durante todo o caminho, o olhar mortal que o réu lhe lançava, mas não se importou realmente com isso.

Encarou cada um dos jurados rápida e profundamente, sendo devolvido em cada olhar.

-Eu sei que todos estão cansados e, arrisco dizer, entediados, após as considerações finais da Defesa, mas eu não pretendo me estender muito, de modo que peço um pouco de paciência dos senhores. – ficou alguns segundos em silêncio organizando os pensamentos, antes de puxar o ar com força e, finamente, iniciar: - Bill Gibson é acusado de pedofilia, homicídio, formação de quadrilha, falsidade ideológica e tráfico de drogas, mas, infelizmente, julgado apenas por homicídio.

Lançou um olhar rápido ao réu, o qual não parava de lhe encarar e isso estava começando a lhe incomodar. Puxou o ar com força mais uma vez.

-A defesa insistiu em perguntar o quão justo seria prender um homem que tem três filhos e é o único que sustenta a família. – continuou, ignorando os vários resmungos que Bill começava a soltar. – A promotoria só deseja que vocês pensem sobre três coisas: quão justo seria permitir que um pedófilo more com três meninas de oito, nove e dez anos? Quão justo seria deixar uma esposa continuar vivendo ao lado de um assassino? E, por fim, quão justo seria com a sociedade em geral, permitir que uma pessoa com tal passado, continue livre?

Silêncio.

-Todas as provas já foram apresentadas aos senhores, bem como as testemunhas, de modo que não há necessidade que eu fique repetindo tudo o que já foi dito nessas oito semanas. Portanto, pensem bem antes de decidirem. – lançou mais um olhar para os jurados, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e começar a caminhar em direção ao seu próprio lugar. – Sem mais, Excelência.

Aquele recesso parecera ser o mais longo de toda a sua vida; preferira não sair do tribunal para comer: seu estômago não parava de se revirar em nervosismo, fazendo-o acreditar que qualquer coisa que entrasse, sairia imediatamente.

Portanto, ao invés de sair, ele ficara em seu lugar, fuçando em sua pasta, até encontrar o seu celular de última geração, o qual ligou, não demorando muito em ser avisado pela pequena máquina de que tinha cinco ligações perdidas. Pierre.

Sorrindo, discou o número do celular do outro, levando o próprio ao ouvido e ouvindo chamar uma, duas, três vezes, antes de ser atendido.

-_Bouvier_. – o tom sério e impessoal, totalmente profissional, deixou David saber que o homem mais velho não havia olhado no visor do celular antes de atendê-lo.

-Ocupado, baby? – perguntou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Pierre riu.

-_Esses formulários ainda me matam._ – riram. – _Mas que seja... Eu nunca estou ocupado para você, __**chuchu**__._

Por muito pouco, David conseguiu conter a alta gargalhada que quisera lhe escapar pelos lábios. Contentou-se com uma risada normal.

-Volte para a construção, que é seu lugar, Bouvier. – riram mais uma vez e, então, o silêncio.

David suspirou baixinho, apoiando aos cotovelos na mesa e rabiscando uma folha qualquer.

-_Como você está, pequeno?_ – Pierre quebrou o silêncio, no que David sabia que ele estava se referindo ao processo. Sorriu.

-Um pouco nervoso. – respondeu baixinho, os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer da mesa lisa e lustrosa. – Mas confiante; as provas que juntamos eram boas. – Pierre concordou com um barulho qualquer, apenas para dizer que estava ouvindo, embora David soubesse que ele estava distraído. – E você? Está muito quieto.

O outro riu baixinho.

-_Só estou um pouco cansado, não se preocupe._ – David abriu a boca para perguntar quanto tempo fazia que Pierre não dormia, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, o mais velho já mudava de assunto: -_O que acha de sairmos para jantar hoje?_

-Parece ótimo. – o fato de o barulho ao seu arredor estar aumentando gradativamente, deixava David saber que o recesso chegara ao seu fim. – Tenho que desligar, anjo. Te ligo de volta assim que terminar.

-_Tudo bem. Boa sorte, meu bem._ – David sorriu ao ouvir o tom doce na voz do outro.

-Te amo, Pie. – murmurou simplesmente e sabia que o maior sorrira ao ouvir isso.

-_Amo mais. _– e desligaram.

Não demorou muito para que o juiz voltasse e o júri lhe entregasse um envelope, onde David sabia estar o veredicto.

-Por voto unânime... – a voz autoritária ecoou pelo tribunal silencioso. – Esse júri decidiu que Bill Gibson é culpado pelo assassinato do agente de campo do FBI, Jack Sullivan, sendo condenado à dez anos na prisão de segurança máxima; ao término desse prazo, o acusado deverá ser executado.

Após essas palavras, seguiu-se um silêncio pesado, o qual não demorou em ser quebrado por um urro de fúria, lançado por Bill, o qual erguera-se num pulo e fizera menção de correr até onde David estava; Bill foi segurado pelos braços pelos policiais do tribunal e, enquanto era arrastado para fora da sala principal, ele berrou:

-Eu vou te matar, Desrosiers. Não importa o quanto demore, eu vou te matar. Guarde bem as minhas palavras. Eu juro que...

Aos poucos, sua voz ia ficando mais e mais abafada, mas David não prestava real atenção ás ameaças que lhe eram berradas.

Tinha vencido, afinal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Três anos depois..._

Cantarolando, fechou a porta do carro atrás de si, acionando o alarme e caminhando apressado para o interior aquecido da casa.

Apesar de adorar o inverno, tinha que admitir que essa época do ano não era muito agradável de passar sem ter à quem ficar abraçado o dia todo; e, exatamente por isso, que ia o mais rápido possível para dentro da casa: para poder se agarrar ao corpo aquecido de Pierre e, com um pouco de manha, convencê-lo a encher a banheira.

Bocejando, abriu a porta da casa, entrando logo em seguida, fechando a peça de madeira atrás de si, sendo recebido pelo ar quente do aquecedor e pelos efeitos sonoros de um filme qualquer.

Olhou para a pequena mesa próxima da porta, deparando-se com a chave e o celular de Pierre depositados ali. Sorrindo, colocou os próprios pertences sobre a mesinha, antes de pousar sua maleta ao lado do pé da mesa e, tirando o paletó, pendurou-o de qualquer maneira na ponta do corrimão da escada, para lembrar-se de levá-lo para cima quando fosse tomar banho.

Bocejando brevemente, caminhou até a sala, apoiando-se na batente, enquanto afrouxava a gravata e dirigia seu olhar para Pierre.

Como não sorrir perante aquela cena, no mínimo, encantadora? O homem mais velho estava estirado no sofá, usando apenas uma samba-canção; um pacote enorme de MM's repousava sobre o colo dele; na mesa de centro repousava uma caixa de pizza pela metade, e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

As belas e expressivas íris castanhas fixavam a tela da televisão com atenção.

-Pensei que médicos só comessem coisas saudáveis. – disse, divertido, fazendo Pierre erguer os olhos, parando com um MM pressionado contra os lábios vermelhos, numa posição infantil.

-Os de verdade fazem isso mesmo. – riram, enquanto David caminhava até o sofá e, colocando o pacote de MM's sobre a mesinha de centro, antes de deitar-se sobre o corpo forte do marido, beijando-o brevemente nos lábios, sentindo os braços fortes abraçarem sua cintura.

-Você demorou. – Pierre resmungou dentro de sua boca e David mordiscou o lábio inferior do outro, num protesto mudo por Pierre ter interrompido o beijo para falar isso.

-Tive que terminar de arquivar um caso. – explicou, antes de voltar a beijá-lo, dessa vez mais longamente.

Quando os lábios se separaram, uma das mãos de Pierre fez um leve carinho na bochecha de David, que soltou um leve ronrorado perante a caricia.

-Quer comer alguma coisa? – David negou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de esconder o rosto na curva alva do pescoço de Pierre, onde depositou um leve beijo.

-Amo você. – murmurou, quando o maior começou a afagar seus cabelos.

-Demais, baby. – o outro respondeu, pressionando os lábios contra sua têmpora. – Tem certeza de que não quer nada, amor?

David sorriu, extasiado com o excesso de zelo de Pierre.

-Eu quero um banho bem quente... – murmurou, antes de erguer a cabeça e roçar a ponta do seu nariz no de Pierre. – E relaxante.

O maior sorriu de fraco.

-O dia foi tão difícil assim? – David apenas revirou os olhos, antes de segurar o rosto do outro entre suas mãos pequenas.

-Nada que um bom banho de banheira não resolva. – Pierre riu.

-Com massagem? – as íris esverdeadas de David brilharam. – Okay, com massagem.

Sorrindo, David colocou um pouco de força nas mãos, apertando-as contra as bochechas de Pierre, antes de abaixar a cabeça, cobrindo os lábios do outro com os próprios, num beijo apaixonado.

As línguas se enlaçavam com saudade e os corações batiam descompassados um contra o outro, enquanto as mãos corriam o corpo um do outro, como se ainda houvesse algo que não conhecessem após tanto tempo juntos.

Mas eles sabiam que o tempo que ficassem juntos nunca iria mudar as sensações e os sentimentos que sentiam.

Dez anos... Mal conseguiam acreditar que haviam chegado à tanto, mas sabiam que a felicidade que viviam agora era deveras merecidas após tantas coisas que haviam passado para conseguirem chegar ali.

Ainda se beijando, se levantaram; David pendurado, literalmente, em Pierre, abraçando a cintura do maior com as pernas, enquanto os braços magros abraçavam fortemente o pescoço forte; os lábios se provando como se a primeira fez que o faziam.

Eles mereciam essa paz e sabiam disso.

**Flashback**

_Aquela era a festa de casamento mais chata que já fora e isso era fato: a música era parada, as maçantes e, na sua humilde opinião, a comida estava péssima. _

_A única coisa que salvara aquela festa fora a bebida._

_De fato, nunca odiara tanto sua irmã como o fazia naquele momento; quer dizer, em geral se dava bem com ela, mas será que Julie não podia esperar para casar? Ah, verdade... Ela estava grávida e o pai deles não queria que ela ficasse gorda ou desse a luz antes de ser casada._

_Perfeitamente compreensível; o que não era compreensível era o porque de sua irmã querer sua presença ali, na mansão dos tal dos Bouvier, mofando no luxuoso sofá a noite toda, com pessoas que nunca vira na vida ao seu arredor. Sem contar que eram todos velhos._

_Aquilo era o inferno!_

_-Festa chata? – a pessoa que havia sentado ao seu lado perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. David ergueu a cabeça, pronto para mandar fosse quem fosse ir pastar, mas antes que sua boca pudesse emitir qualquer som, o filho da mãe entrou no seu foco de visão._

_Aparentemente alto, cabelos castanhos bagunçados; lábios sorridentes e vermelhos; belas e expressivas orbes castanhas. Ombros largos e peitoral, aparentemente, definido._

_Aquilo era o paraíso!_

_-Um completo porre. – respondeu, minutos depois, quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz e seu cérebro lembrou-lhe de que o estranho havia feito uma pergunta._

_O outro homem apenas riu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça e David não pôde deixar de notar o quão hipnotizante ele ficava enquanto ria._

_-Acho que te entendo. – ele respondeu simplesmente, olhando ao arredor brevemente, apenas como que para constatar que não havia ninguém que ele conhecia, ou julgava interessante, ali por perto, antes de voltar a fixar David. – Eu sou Pierre. – e estendeu uma mão, a qual o mais novo apertou._

_-David._

**Fim do Flashback**

A vida daqueles dois era a coisa mais previsível.

Os horários mantinham um padrão comum, saindo vez ou outra do padrão; os lugares que freqüentavam eram, quase sempre, os mesmo, bem como não fugiam muito da monotonia da rotina na cidade grande, viajando poucas vezes, no que sabia ser uma decisão de ambos.

Ah, esses dois...

Bouvier e Desrosiers... O melhor médico cirurgião e o melhor promotor criminal de todo o Canadá. As mentes mais brilhantes que ele já vira.

Mas isso não fazia com que Bill gostasse minimamente daqueles dois; não gostava de Desrosiers, pelo óbvio fato deste ter lhe colocado naquele inferno, com um futuro tão patético quanto o próprio promotor era.

De Bouvier não gostava por ter ajudado a promotoria a recolher provas, com a ajuda daquele seu "papai" rico, influente e diretor do FBI.

Dos dois, como um todo, não gostava, porque... Bem, primeiramente por serem dois gays. Segundo: pelo óbvio fato de que, quando os dois haviam começado a ficar juntos, Bouvier estava cometendo uma pedofilia explicita, por ser dez anos mais velho que Desrosiers e, na época, o promotor tinha apenas dezesseis anos. E o que acontecera á Bouvier? Nada, absolutamente!

E com ele, Bill, que apenas cumprira seu trabalho ao matar Jack Sullivan? Dez malditos anos, enclausurado ali, com o futuro certo da morte quando tais anos fossem completos.

Mas nem um minuto daqueles três anos fora perdido com bobeiras; fizera os amigos certos ali dentro, conhecera as pessoas certas, bem como conquistara o respeito de tantas outras que tinham tanto ou mais poder do que Bouvier e Desrosiers juntos.

Oh, sim... Tinha plena noção de quanto poder esses dois tinham, juntos. Bouvier tinha o pai como diretor do FBI e um dos irmãos mais velho era agente de campo da CIA.

Já Desrosiers, além do próprio poder, o qual seu cargo e talento lhe davam, tinha como pai um dos melhores juizes penal e criminal de todo o mundo, sem contar com a irmã mais velha, a qual fazia qualquer coisa não tão importante assim dentro da Interpol, mas que obviamente tinha os contatos certos.

Ah, tanto poder em duas famílias distintas... Unidas por Julie Desrosiers e Jay Bouvier, bem como David Desrosiers e Pierre Bouvier.

E se Bill não soubesse que o Juiz Desrosiers não se dava bem com os herdeiros Bouvier, perguntar-se-ia por quê, demônios, o poder de ambas as famílias não haviam, ainda, sido ligados de forma mais inteligente e estratégica. Perguntar-se-ia porquê um não ajudava o outro, com provas, com contatos, com influencias.

Perguntar-se-ia tudo isso, se não soubesse que o Juiz Andre Desrosiers tinha ódio mortal por Jay e Pierre Bouvier.

De Jay o juiz não gostava por ter engravidado a jovem e inocente Julie, quando esta tinha dezenove anos recém completos, arruinando, assim, a carreira brilhante que a garota poderia ter tido ao lado do pai, na rede mundial de escritórios Desrosiers.

Já de Pierre... Oh, essa era uma parte interessante da louca história familiar. O Juiz, obviamente, não gostava deste herdeiro do império Bouvier por ter levado seu filho caçula para o caminho do homossexualismo de forma definitiva. Era de conhecimento geral que o Juiz tivera diversas discussões tanto com o filho quanto com o genro, mas o mais curioso – e estranho, na opinião de Bill -, era que sendo juiz, Andre poderia ter feito qualquer coisa à Pierre, até mesmo prendê-lo por pedofilia, contudo, algumas semanas após ter expulsado o próprio filho de casa, parecia que tudo voltava ao normal; David voltara a falar com o pai, mesmo que não houvesse voltado a morar na casa do juiz, preferindo continuar morando com o namorado.

E, fosse o que fosse que houvesse sido decidido, Bill sabia que poderia ser muito importante para que conseguisse pôr em prática tudo o que vinha planejando, desde que David lhe ferrara a vida.

Mas era apenas um detalhe; um detalhe que, definitivamente, não poderia influenciar em absolutamente nada na sua vingança.

Fosse como fosse: nunca iria permitir que seu plano desse errado. Faria o que fosse preciso para cumprir a promessa que fizera á David há três anos, mas, além disso: queria atingir Pierre Bouvier, por ser um maldito filho da mãe, que conseguira providenciar as provas essências para sua condenação.

A única coisa que o casal maravilha não sabia era que haviam assinado a própria sentença de destruição. Riu de forma sádica; o som frio e cruel soou pela cela vazia, ecoando.

David lhe pagaria da pior forma possível.

**Flashback**

_-Uma cor. – disse, simplesmente, na falta de coisa melhor para perguntar, enquanto caminhavam lentamente por aquele parque._

_O homem ao seu lado riu, como que dizendo que havia milhares de coisas melhores para serem perguntadas._

_-Azul. – deu de ombros, perante o olhar que David lhe lançou, antes de rir; sorriu, completamente inebriado pelo sorriso bonito do garoto. – Idade?_

_Fora a vez de David dar de ombros; haviam se conhecido no casamento de seus irmãos, há dois meses e, desde então, tornaram-se bons amigos, contudo, não sabiam detalhes tão íntimos um do outro, apenas informações superficiais._

_Ainda assim, David não pôde evitar sentir-se terrivelmente envolvido por aquele homem inteligente, charmoso, engraçado e agradável. E, exatamente por isso, decidira chamá-lo para dar uma volta naquela tarde de domingo nublada em Montreal, e propusera aquela brincadeira deveras infantil de perguntas e respostas._

_Mas, de fato, não tivera real coragem de começar o jogo com perguntas intimas, deixando isso à encargo de Pierre, contendo-se em perguntar coisas bobas._

_-Dezesseis. – deu de ombros novamente perante o franzir de cenho de Pierre. – E você? – perguntou, após alguns segundos, nos quais Pierre mantivera a mesma expressão, aguçando sua curiosidade._

_A diferença entre ambos não poderia passar de três anos, David pensou, analisando cada linha jovem do rosto do outro, o qual deixara de lado a expressão surpresa, substituindo-a por uma divertida._

_-Vinte e seis. – fora a vez de David franzir o cenho e, parando de caminhar, ficou encarando Pierre, que apenas ria, divertido, de sua reação. – O quê?_

_Divertido, embora ainda surpreso, David colocou as mãos na cintura, numa típica pose de mãe zangada, e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, numa falsa repreensão._

_-Eu acho que não expliquei direito... – riu; o som pueril invadindo os ouvidos de Pierre, fazendo-o se arrepiar e se encantar mais e mais pelo jovem à sua frente. – Mas o objetivo desse jogo é ser completamente honesto, Pie. Você não pode simplesmente inventar uma idade absurda. – riu, tolamente. – Se quer mentir, faça isso com classe._

_Pierre jogou a cabeça para trás, e permitiu que uma gostosa gargalhada escapasse por seus lábios, num gesto que encantou deveras à David._

_-Quer dizer, então, que eu não tenho classe ao mentir? – perguntou quando, finalmente, conseguiu controlar a risada._

_David apenas encolheu os ombros, sorrindo, antes de cruzas os braços em frente ao peito e cerrar os olhos, numa fingida analise._

_-Nem um pouco. – respondeu, por fim, permitindo que os braços voltassem a balançar ao lado do próprio corpo, rindo. – Mas, ok... Eu vou fingir que acredito que você tem vinte e seis anos e você faz de conta que é verdade e a amizade continua a mesma._

_Embora ele houvesse falado isso sério, Pierre sabia que David ainda tinha uma certa inocência, que o fazia acreditar em tudo o que as pessoas que conhecia lhe diziam; ou quase tudo: o garoto já havia mostrado que não era tão tolo a ponto de acreditar até nas coisas mais absurdas, contudo, podia notar que, de certa forma, David sentia-se da mesma maneira que ele próprio sentia-se em relação á David._

_Era uma espécie de confiança cega, mesmo que ambos soubessem que não deveriam confiar tanto assim numa pessoa que conheciam á tão pouco tempo, mas que entre eles era algo inevitável, mesmo que nunca houvessem parado, realmente, para falar sobre os próprios problemas._

_-Por mim, tudo bem. – respondeu, vendo que o mais novo ainda esperava uma resposta. Sorrindo um para o outro, voltaram a caminhar lado a lado, no mesmo instante em que um facho de luz cortava o céu escurecido cedo demais e as primeiras gotas, grossas e geladas, começavam a cair._

_-Okay. Minha pergunta não tem nada a ver com a brincadeira, mas como eu sei que você não vai deixar passar, faz de conta que é... – Pierre não pôde não rir da própria frase confusa, sendo imediatamente seguido por David. – Você não se importa de tomar chuva, certo? Eu realmente estou com saudade de ficar andando nas ruas, enquanto a chuva simplesmente cai. Isso me relaxa absurdos._

_David sorriu de tal forma compreensiva, que Pierre perguntou-se se aquele garoto realmente tinha apenas dezesseis anos._

_A cada minuto que passava ao lado dele, Pierre percebia o quanto ele conseguia ser especial: seu lado infantil era deveras meigo e conquistador, contudo o seu lado adulto era por demais tentador._

_Sem contar na óbvia beleza que aquele menino continha: os cabelos negros bagunçados num quase moicano, as íris castanho-verdes sempre realçadas por uma levíssima camada de lápis e os lábios tentadoramente avermelhados e com um quase permanente sorriso meigo, o qual contagiava até mesmo aquela pessoa que possuía apenas tragédias em sua vida._

_-Eu gosto de chuva. – David respondeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, permitindo que as gotas acariciassem seu rosto, escorrendo e entrando, por vezes, nos lábios entreabertos num sorriso inocente. – Quando se tem uma boa companhia, claro. Porquê Julie é muito irritante com aquelas coisas de "ai, minha chapinha" ou, ainda, "ai, minha maquiagem" e sei lá mais o quê que as mulheres se preocupam quando começa a cair água._

_Riram._

_-Ótimo. – respondeu, apenas. Alguns minutos de silêncio confortável caiu entre eles, nos quais apenas continuaram caminhando, observando a chuva aumentar cada segundo mais, enquanto o vento forte fazia as copas das árvores balançarem num ritmo que poderia ser considerado belo. As poucas pessoas que estavam no parque corriam, ao longe, na direção do abrigo mais próximo. – Eu posso perguntar, ou é sua vez? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, fazendo David erguer as magníficas íris para si, sorrindo._

_-Minha vez. – estalou os dedos pequenos, enquanto olhava ao arredor, assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém ali, além deles. Puxou o ar com força, como que reunindo coragem, e voltou a encarar Pierre: - Por quê achou o casamento da Julie e do Jay chato?_

_Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas perante a pergunta, coçando a nuca. Realmente não esperava que David lembrasse de que havia concordado que o casamento estava maçante. Riu, dando de ombros._

_-Se eu te contar o que aconteceu, promete não contar pra ninguém ou, ainda, me ignorar? – David franziu o cenho, numa expressão confusa que Pierre achou realmente sexy, antes do menor concordar com um aceno de cabeça. – Então... – pigarreou. – Eu fui obrigado a ir àquela festa; e todo mundo que vai á uma festa, obrigado, a acha um saco._

_David piscou, tentando entender aonde Pierre queria chegar, mas não obtendo sucesso nisso, de modo que o menor apenas passou uma mão pelos cabelos, fazendo várias gotas escorrerem, se juntado às tantas outras que escorriam sem parar pelo rosto de linhas delicadas._

_-Certo. E daí?_

_Pierre puxou o ar com força._

_-Eu fui obrigado a ir, Dave, porque... – sentiu o rosto corar. – Bem, porque... Eu... – voltou a pigarrear e desviou o olhar. – Eu... Gosto de... É... Homens._

_A última palavra soou tão baixa, que Pierre tinha suas duvidas se David havia realmente a ouvido e o silêncio que se seguiu a suas palavras não lhe ajudou em nada absolutamente, levando em conta que não conseguia encontrar o mínimo de coragem dentro de si para encarar o garoto._

_-Odeio me tornar repetitivo, mas... E daí? – David perguntou, fazendo Pierre olhá-lo, surpreso. David deu de ombros. – O quê? É algum crime você gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo? – girou as orbes castanho-verdes. – Crime devia ser o preconceito, de qualquer forma._

_Pierre sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que usava._

_-Minha vez. – David sorriu, deixando claro que não tinha mais nada a comentar sobre o motivo de Pierre. – Por quê __**você**__ achou o casamento chato?_

_David sorriu de forma sapeca, deixando que o mais velho soubesse que esperava essa pergunta._

_Num gesto ousado, David caminhou os passos que os separavam e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, deitou as mãos sobre os ombros fortes de Pierre, para ter mais sustento, e aproximou os lábios tentadores da orelha do homem mais alto._

_-Seu dia de sorte, baby... – ele murmurou de uma maneira ligeiramente inocente, embora Pierre soubesse que o tom fosse completamente proposital. – Eu também gosto de garotos, por isso, tive que ir._

_O coração disparou, o corpo tremeu; um arrepio correu pela coluna, enquanto a razão apenas resolvia ir dar uma volta._

_David afastou-se apenas o suficiente para fixar suas íris esplendidas nas de Pierre, enquanto um sorriso doce brincava nos seus lábios bem desenhados._

_E, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, sem se importar para o fato de ser muito mais velho que o outro; sem realmente pensar que a reação de David não poderia ser nada boa, Pierre pousou uma mão na nuca do menor, forçando a cabeça dele na direção da sua, até que os lábios se encontrassem, roçando-se leve e profundamente, antes de se afastarem levemente, como se uma corrente elétrica houvesse corrido entre eles._

_Os braços fortes do mais velho abraçaram a cintura fina de David, enquanto as mãos pequenas escorregavam dos ombros largos, até a nuca; os dedos pequenos brincavam com os cabelos curtos da região, enquanto, dessa vez, o mais novo tomava a atitude de roçar os lábios, deixando Pierre saber que ele também queria aquilo._

_Não demorou muito para que os lábios se colassem num selinho longo e intenso, enquanto as mãos faziam breves carinhos no corpo um do outro, apenas aumentando os batimentos cardíacos; apenas fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem mais e mais bambas._

_Apenas aumentando o desejo._

_Não demorou muito para que David sentisse a língua de Pierre contra seus lábios, pedindo passagem, a qual o garoto não hesitou em dar; quando as línguas, finalmente, se encontraram, iniciaram um beijo quase carnal, mas ao mesmo tempo puro e inocente, como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo de suas vidas._

_As línguas se enroscavam com sofreguidão, explorando cada recanto desconhecido da boca do outro, enquanto as mãos corriam pelo corpo do outro, causando arrepios e mais – se isso era possível – batidas descompassadas de seus corações. _

_As gotas geladas da chuva apenas aumentavam, intrometendo-se na união de lábios, dando um gosto mais romântico e, Pierre se arriscaria a dizer, apaixonado ao contato._

_Era um momento mágico e Pierre admitia isso, por mais que soasse piegas um homem de vinte e seis anos pensar algo do tipo._

_E, sem que nenhum dos dois notasse, daquele beijo havia acabado de nascer o sentimento mais puro e intenso de suas vidas._

**Fim do Flashback**

Os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, enquanto os corpos uniam-se com perfeição e os lábios se procuravam de forma desajeitada, enquanto as mãos corriam pelo corpo do outro, apenas aumentando a sensação de êxtase, prazer e amor.

Não demorou muito para que alcançassem o ápice, juntos, permitindo que um gemido longo e rouco escapasse por seus lábios, antes do corpo maior simplesmente amolecer e despencar sobre o corpo menor, cujo tórax subia e descia em ritmo com a respiração descompassada.

As mãos pequenas correram pela lateral do corpo maior, enquanto os lábios delicados depositavam um beijo carinhoso na lateral da cabeça do marido, cujo rosto estava escondido no seu pescoço; o beijo foi retribuído por um breve encostar de lábios na curva alva, que fez mais um arrepio correr pelo corpo pequeno.

-Te amo. – David murmurou, finalmente, quando a respiração voltou ao normal; continuavam na mesma posição, apenas esperando que os corações se acalmasse e as respirações voltassem ao normal; as mãos pequenas do mais novo continuavam fazendo um carinho gostoso na lateral do corpo, e nas costas de Pierre, que apenas permitiu que um ronrorado escapasse por seus lábios, sem força de erguer a cabeça para poder saciar a, ainda presente, necessidade de ter os lábios do outro junto ao seu.

-Te amo demais, criança. – murmurou, apenas, antes de esfregar a ponta do nariz na pele sensível no pescoço de David, que apenas afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e dando mais acesso à região para Pierre, enquanto permitia que um ofego escapasse.

Os pequenos carinhos continuaram a ser trocados, apenas fazendo com que os corações voltassem a descompassar e todo o amor que sentiam viesse a tona de tal forma, que chegava até mesmo a doer.

Não demorou muito mais para que os lábios finalmente voltassem a se tocar, fazendo os arrepios se tornarem mais intensos. Os corações voltaram a disparar e os corpos ficaram trêmulos.

Uma das mãos pequenas de David estava pousada na nuca de Pierre, puxando-o com força contra si, tentando aumentar mais ainda o contato dos lábios, enquanto a outra mão corria para a cintura do maior, fazendo um carinho gostoso na região.

Uma das mãos de Pierre fazia um carinho leve na bochecha de David, enquanto a outra se enroscava nos cabelos negros.

As línguas se enroscavam de modo lento e apaixonado, cada um tentando passar naquele toque todo o amor, respeito e devoção que tinha pelo outro.

Contudo, o momento foi quebrado pela música do celular de Pierre, o qual começara a tocar insistentemente.

David grunhiu dentro da boca de Pierre, resmungando qualquer coisa que ele mesmo não saberia o que era.

-Droga. – o mais velho resmungou, antes de esticar o braço, de modo que pudesse pegar o celular, sobre o criado-mudo, ao mesmo tempo em que fixava suas íris nas

de David, num pedido mudo de desculpas.

David sorriu, levando a ponta de um dos dedos ao maxilar de Pierre, fazendo um leve carinho ali, enquanto o marido ouvia com atenção o que era dito do outro lado da linha, antes de dar uma seqüência de ordens médicas que David nem se atreveria a tentar entender.

Não demorou muito para que o celular fosse desligado e um breve beijo depositado nos lábios macios de David.

-Eu tenho uma emergência. – Pierre resmungo, obviamente contrariado, ainda roçando os lábios nos do mais novo, que apenas suspirou pesadamente.

-Tudo bem. – resmungou de volta, antes de pousar uma mão na nuca de Pierre e puxá-lo na sua direção, fazendo os lábios voltarem a se unirem, num beijo rápido, porém tão cheio de paixão quanto o que trocavam antes do celular tocar. – Amo você, anjo.

-Eu também, pequeno. – Pierre respondeu, antes de dar um último beijo rápido em David e depositar um beijo na testa do menor, levantando-se e indo ao banheiro, tomar um banho rápido.

David suspirou mais uma vez, ajeitando-se na cama e puxando o cobertor, até que este lhe cobrisse até a altura da cintura. Virou de lado e abraçou o outro travesseiro, sentindo o perfume de Pierre impregnado ali.

Sorriu contra o tecido; apesar de Pierre viver tendo que atender várias emergências durante a noite e, assim, tendo que interromper um momento deles como aquele que se desenrolava minutos atrás, o menor sabia que cada um daqueles momentos era precioso, mesmo que dificilmente pudessem terminar com ambos dormindo abraçados.

Bocejou, enquanto ouvia o barulho do chuveiro sumir.

Amava Pierre há muito tempo e desde sempre o mais velho tinha aquelas chamadas inesperadas e, mesmo que se sentisse chateado com aquilo, às vezes, sabia que não podia simplesmente exigir que Pierre deixasse de atender seus pacientes que, na maioria das vezes, estavam em estado grave, apenas por um capricho seu.

Admitia que havia certas épocas do ano em que tinha uma necessidade de atenção enorme, pois era quando Pierre tinha mais chamadas de emergência, mas o marido era atencioso o bastante para perceber isso e usar a maior parte do seu tempo livre para levar David para passear ou, apenas, lhe comprava algum presente, enquanto voltava do hospital.

Não pôde impedir seu sorriso de aumentar ao pensar nisso; Pierre agia como se David ainda tivesse dezesseis anos e, o menor admitia, gostava da atenção e carinho que o mais velho lhe dava sempre que podia.

-Que sorriso bobo é esse? – a voz do dono de seus pensamentos soou terrivelmente próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr e o sorriso apenas aumentar.

Rindo, David virou de forma que ficasse de barriga pra cima e pudesse levar a mão até o rosto do outro, cobrindo-lhe as bochechas com a palma de sua mão, fazendo um carinho gostoso com as pontas dos dedos.

-É o que você faz comigo, bobão. – Pierre riu, e David correu rapidamente os olhos pelo corpo do marido, vendo-o completamente vestido, pronto para ir atender sua emergência. Pierre inclinou-se, unindo seus lábios brevemente.

-Vou tentar voltar logo, amor. – ele disse entre um beijo e outro. – Te ligo pela manhã, se não der pra voltar ainda de noite. – David concordou com um resmungo, antes de voltar a beijar Pierre.

-Te amo. – declarou, ainda dentro da boca de Pierre, que apenas sorriu contra os lábios do menor.

-Eu também. – e, depositando um último selinho nos lábios tentadores de David, Pierre passou uma mão pelos cabelos do menor, desarrumando-os, antes de se erguer. – Até mais, baby.

-Até.

Quando Pierre saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, David deu um último suspiro apaixonado, antes de se erguer e ir tomar um banho.

Aquela seria uma longa noite solitária.

**Flashback**

_-Você só pode estar brincando comigo, David. – a voz de Andre Desrosiers soou por toda a biblioteca, severa e incrédula, fazendo o garoto cruzar os braços em frente ao peito e erguer as sobrancelhas, não se importando realmente com a explosão do pai._

_-Por quê estaria? – Andre soltou uma risadinha sarcástica e fez um gesto com a mão._

_-Você __não pode__ estar namorando o Pierre Bouvier. – e, como se fosse possível, suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se mais ainda._

_-Por quê? Só por que ele é o cunhado da Julie? – e, sem esperar respostas, continuou: - Corta essa. Ele não é o __meu__ cunhado. _

_Deu de ombros, enquanto Andre afundava na confortável cadeira de couro, esfregando as pontas dos dedos contra as têmporas, num gesto cansado._

_-Por Deus, David, ele é dez anos mais velho que você e... E... É um __homem__, por todos os Santos. – David girou os olhos._

_-E daí?_

_-Você não pode estar pensando mesmo em namorar sério uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que você. – Andre disse, quase beirando á histeria; David sabia que seu pai não era homofóbico, mas também sabia que a coisa toda mudava quando era o seu filho que dizia ser gay e que estava tendo um relacionamento sério com um homem muito mais velho._

_O garoto apenas encolheu os ombros._

_-Qual é o problema nisso, papai? Você sempre soube que eu fico com garotos. – replicou, num tom que deixava claro que, apesar da frase ser grosseira, era dita com todo o respeito que um filho poderia ter pelo pai._

_-Uma coisa é você ter... Aventuras. Outra, completamente diferente, é você querer ter um relacionamento sério e o pior é que ele é dez anos mais velho que você. – David sorriu e Andre bufou. – Você o conhece há o quê? Dois meses? – o menor negou com um aceno de cabeça, ainda sorrindo._

_-Seis meses._

_-O que você pode saber sobre ele em seis meses? – David riu com a tentativa do pai de lhe fazer desistir de Pierre._

_-Muita coisa, mas o mais importante, pai, é que eu realmente me apaixonei por ele._

_-Ai, Deus. – Andre resmungou, afundando mais ainda na cadeira, choramingando. – Ele sabe disso?_

_David suspirou pesadamente e, pela primeira vez, desde que a conversa começara, a expressão divertida deu lugar à uma incerta e Andre pôde notar que, mesmo apaixonado, David nunca deixaria de ser emocionalmente fraco e, isso, o homem sabia que seria um problema muito sério na vida do filho._

_-Eu... – pigarreou. – É uma situação meio complicada, pai. – o garoto respondeu, finalmente sentando-se na cadeira confortável que havia na frente da mesa de Andre, que apenas mirava o filho._

_Apesar de realmente não aceitar a decisão do garoto, queria ouvi-lo, saber como ele estava se sentindo; saber suas dúvidas._

_Havia prometido a si mesmo, há muitos anos, quando se casara, que não iria fazer o mesmo que seu pai fizera consigo, à seus filhos; prometera que sempre os amaria e, mesmo que não aceitasse suas decisões e, obviamente não fosse permitir que eles a seguissem, iria ouvi-los e aconselhá-los da melhor maneira possível._

_-Por quê seria complicada? – David ergueu as sobrancelhas, obviamente surpreso pelo repentino interesse de Andre, que apenas sorriu. – Ei, além de seu pai, eu sou seu amigo, portanto, esse é seu amigo falando. Seu pai foi dar uma voltinha._

_David riu e Andre sentiu o pequeno nó em seu peito se afrouxar; odiava ver David confuso e temeroso sobre o que pensar e fazer. O garoto perdia toda a espontaneidade quando isso acontecia e ficava em seus raros momentos de seriedade._

_E Andre tinha que admitir: David permitia-se ser tomado de tal forma pela felicidade e alegria, que contagiava a todos que estivessem no mesmo ambiente que si e isso fazia uma falta absurda, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos._

_-Bem... – o garoto começou, pigarreando, obviamente sentindo-se tímido. – Pierre e eu... Estamos enroladas, sabe? Nada tão sério, mas nada tão largado assim. Eu realmente gosto dele e acho que ele gosta de mim... Seja como for, hoje ele propôs que a gente tivesse um relacionamento sério. – voltou a pigarrear. _

_-Sim. E o que você disse? – David suspirou, as íris perdendo num ponto qualquer do cômodo e um sorriso bobo surgindo em seus lábios, como se estivesse vivendo a cena novamente._

_-Eu disse que sim. – continuou, ainda com o olhar perdido. – O problema é que nunca falamos o que sentimos um pelo outro e, embora eu saiba que deva aproveitar o que tenho com ele enquanto durar, eu não consigo deixar de me sentir incomodado por isso._

_Andre apenas suspirou pesadamente perante a óbvia insegurança do filho, perguntando-se porque o garoto era assim, mesmo que sempre se mostrasse tão seguro do que queria, de como consegui-lo e mantê-lo; David era realmente bom com máscaras, embora sempre permitisse que as pessoas às sua volta lhe conhecessem. E sempre que ele se mostrava seguro demais com alguma coisa, era porque ele não tinha a mínima certeza de como terminaria fosse o que fosse que ele queria._

_E, desde que aquela conversa começara que Andre deveria ter notado que o filho estava calmo demais, divertido demais, em se tratando de relacionamentos, o que deixava claro que ele não tinha a mínima certeza se Pierre estava consigo apenas por diversão ou se era por ter realmente algum sentimento._

_E Andre também sabia que, se Pierre realmente gostasse desse garoto, teria que fazer muitas coisas para deixar isso claro, mas era óbvio que David não o comunicaria disso e, tampouco, Andre o faria._

_Suspirando, Andre arrumou-se sobre a cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície lisa de sua escrivaninha, juntando as pontas dos dedos e fixando suas íris verdes, na castanho-verde do filho._

_-Dave... Pierre é dez anos mais velho que você; embora novo, ele já é um médico bem sucedido e bem responsável. – suspirou, não acreditando realmente que iria ajudar o herdeiro Bouvier com seu filho. – Admito que garotos dessa idade não sabem muito bem o que querem, mas eles com certeza não querem aventuras com adolescentes... Principalmente quando são relacionamentos homossexuais. Normalmente, nesses casos, eles procuram alguém que tenha uma idade mais próxima á sua; ou eu acho que seja assim. – encolheu os ombros. – O fato, David, é que apesar de tudo, você sempre acaba deixando claro, nas suas atitudes, que você tem aquele "quê" de inocência; aquele ar de quem precisa aprender várias coisas, ainda. Acredito que, se uma pessoa tão mais velha, esteja interessado em você e queira um relacionamento sério, seja porque tem algum sentimento maior do que mera diversão._

_David abaixou os olhos, absorvendo e refletindo sobre as palavras do pai; ligando-as com os momentos que já vivera com Pierre, onde este deixava claro que não faria nada que o mais novo não quisesse, bem como seria completamente paciente com ele, entendendo que David ainda não tinha certeza se queria, realmente, dar um passo maior dentro da relação deles; entendendo que David ainda tinha que se preparar para certos momentos._

_O garoto suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de dar de ombros e sorrir para o pai. Erguendo-se num salto, ele foi para o outro lado da mesa e enlaçou os ombros do pai, num abraço agradecido._

_-Obrigado, pai. – murmurou. – Muito obrigado._

**Fim do Flashback**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Eu quero que você acabe com esse conto de fadas, e quero que faça isso o mais rápido possível, entendeu? – a voz fria e maldosa chegou à seus ouvidos pelo fone do telefone, e ele apenas tamborilou os dedos na mesa, antes de olhar para as próprias unhas, chegando à conclusão de que estava na hora de fazê-las.

-Um fim definitivo? – a pessoa permaneceu em silêncio, pensando, antes de soltar uma risadinha desdenhosa.

-Oh, não... Eu quero que eles continuem convivendo, mas quero transformar essa convivência num inferno. Acabe com o conto de fadas, mas ainda não mate o amor. Acabe com a essência do relacionamento deles.

Suspirou, erguendo os olhos para a janela, podendo ver o final do nascer do sol.

-Entendido.

E, sem mais palavras, desligaram.

**Flashback**

_Rindo de leve, separou os lábios dos de Pierre, espalmando as mãos no peito malhado, empurrando-o levemente._

_-Pára. – disse num tom de ordem, porém que não passava de um sussurro._

_Estavam em pleno cinema, sentados na última fileira, apenas namorando; na tela passava um filme que eles nem se lembravam mais qual era e a sala estava bem vazia, dando aos dois toda a privacidade que queriam._

_Pierre riu baixinho, antes de segurar a nuca de David, puxando-o de voltar para si e juntando os lábios mais uma vez; as línguas se enroscando, os dedos fazendo leves carinhos na pele sensível do pescoço do outro, enquanto os corações disparavam como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que eles se beijavam._

_Mais uma vez, David simplesmente riu e os separou, não sem antes dar um último selinho nos lábios avermelhados do outro._

_-É sério, Pie. – murmurou, fazendo um carinho leve no rosto do outro. – Pára! – e riu de leve, fazendo Pierre sorrir e, inclinando-se, dar um último beijo no mais novo._

_-Tudo bem, criança. – David apenas girou os olhos perante o apelido, antes de voltar as orbes para a tela grande._

_Não demorou para os créditos começassem a serem exibidos e as luzes se acendessem, permitindo que ambos saíssem da sala._

_Para o completo descontentamento de David, Pierre se recusava a segurar sua mão por mais que cinco segundos; os corpos não se aproximavam mais do que eventuais roçar de braços. O mais novo sabia que isso era apenas porque Pierre queria ser discreto e não queria, realmente, que muita gente soubesse que eles estavam juntos, mas realmente não entendia o motivo do mais velho._

_Bufando, fechou a cara, perdendo todo o bom-humor, e desviando o olhar para as vitrines das lojas do shopping._

_-Quer um sorvete, Davey? – Pierre perguntou, distraído e David apenas deu de ombros._

_-Não, obrigado. – o tom sério e indiferente pareceu atrair a atenção de Pierre, que girou a cabeça encontrando a expressão fechada de David, que ainda olhava para as vitrines, conforme eles andavam pelos longos corredores, parcialmente cheios; as íris castanho-verdes se perdiam em qualquer objeto, sem realmente vê-lo, e o corpo esbarrava nos outros que passavam ao seu lado, sem se importar em desviar._

_-O que foi? – David suspirou pesadamente, antes de parar de caminhar e se virar, de modo que ele e Pierre ficassem um de frente para o outro._

_O menor mordiscou o lábio inferior e olhou ao arredor, parecendo indeciso sobre se deveria ou não falar o que lhe estava incomodando._

_-Eu... – suspirou e levantou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar Pierre nos olhos. – Eu queria um beijo, Pie._

_Pierre apenas ficou sustentando o olhar do menor, surpreso por ele ter feito tal pedido, mesmo depois de eles terem tido uma séria conversa sobre terem que ser discretos sobre a relação que tinham._

_E a demora de Pierre em responder, apenas fez David soltar uma risadinha debochada, finalmente quebrando o contato ocular deles, olhando para um ponto qualquer que não fosse o homem mais velho._

_-A gente já conversou sobre isso, Dave... – Pierre disse, simplesmente, fazendo David fechar os olhos brevemente, como que pedindo paciência a todos os santos, antes de voltar a erguer as pálpebras, revelando as esplendidas íris mergulhadas em puro deboche._

_-Claro. O grande Doutor Bouvier não quer correr o risco de ser visto aos amassos com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que ele. – não foi pelo o que o menor disse, mas pelo modo que o fez, que fez Pierre sentir o corpo ficar tenso ao constatar que o mais novo interpretava as coisas como bem lhe conviesse. _

_-Eu nunca disse isso e você sabe bem disso, David. – resmungou, recebendo em resposta uma careta debochada e um girar de olhos._

_-Sei; você não quer que eu sofra preconceito e sei lá o que demônios mais. – deu de ombros. – Tudo bem. – olhou para o relógio no próprio pulso. – Eu tenho que ir, Pierre. A gente se vê. – e, ficando na ponta dos pés, depositou um rápido selinho nos lábios do maior, antes de simplesmente lhe virar as costas e começar a caminhar em direção oposta._

_Pierre suspirou, caminhando apressado até David, segurando-o pelo pulso. David lhe olhou, surpreso, mas ainda tinha um certo brilho de magoa no olhar que fez com que o mais velho se sentisse terrivelmente culpado._

_-Desculpe. – pediu, soltando o pulso do outro e abaixando a cabeça._

_Ouviu David suspirar pesadamente._

_-Olha pra mim. – Pierre olhou-o, de repente sentindo-se terrivelmente pequeno diante o olhar de pura raiva que o mais novo lhe lançava. Encararam-se em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Uma coisa, Pierre, é você querer ser discreto; outra, completamente diferente, é você agir como se não passássemos de colegas, que vão ao cinema e pronto. Fim do programa. – ele disse, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Eu sei o motivo de você querer ser discreto; eu sei que você pode ser acusado de pedofilia ou o caralho a quarta, mas eu realmente não preciso de alguém que fique agindo como se fosse o meu amigo e não meu namorado, durante todos os nossos encontros._

_Continuaram a se encarar, o silêncio pesando entre eles._

_-Desculpe, Davey. – erguendo uma mão, Pierre acariciou a bochecha do outro. – Eu realmente gostaria de poder sair pelo shopping, de mãos dadas com você e roubando beijos, enquanto ríssemos de nada em especial. Mas eu realmente não quero que você sofra preconceito. Porque, você vai ter que convir que, mesmo que aqui no Canadá até o casamento gay seja permitido, ainda há muita homofobia._

_David suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto frustrado._

_-Eu te entendo, Pierre. – murmurou, voltando a olhar para o relógio. – A gente pode conversar sobre isso depois? Meu pai pediu para que eu voltasse logo, porque ele queria falar comigo. – Pierre concordou com um aceno de cabeça e David sorriu de leve. – Certo. – voltou a depositar um selinho no lábio do maior. – Só pense numa coisa: cedo ou tarde, eu vou ter que aprender a conviver com o preconceito. Não seria melhor que fosse mais cedo? – e, sem esperar resposta, simplesmente girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para fora do shopping._

**Fim do Flashback**

Suspirando, tamborilou os dedos sobre o mouse, enquanto os olhos corriam pela tela do computador, procurando qualquer erro no contrato que passara a manhã toda escrevendo, tentando se desligar do barulho ao seu arredor, indicando que seus colegas de trabalho estavam indo almoçar.

Aquela era a parte mais chata do seu trabalho e David admitia isso; passara a manhã toda escrevendo o contrato para um dos mais importantes clientes do escritório e, agora, o li pela terceira vez, procurando qualquer erro, forçando a mente para saber se não havia esquecido de nenhuma clausura; e tentava á todo custo não permitir que aquele bando de esfomeados, que eram seus colegas, lhe tirassem a concentração.

Contudo, no momento em que concluiu tal pensamento, o telefone sobre sua mesa começou a tocar, de modo estridente. Suspirando pesadamente, e ainda lendo com atenção o contrato, tirou o fone do gancho, levando-o até a orelha e atendendo de modo automático.

-Farell e Bancroft Advocacia, boa tarde.

-_David?_ – a voz do outro lado soou animada, mas ao mesmo tempo incerta, temendo ter ligado para a pessoa errada. – _David Desrosiers?_

David apenas franziu o cenho, mas não parou de correr os olhos pelo documento que a tela do computador ainda mostrava.

-Ele mesmo. Posso ajudar? – o urro baixinho de felicidade fez toda e qualquer concentração que David tivesse, evaporar, enquanto franzia ainda mais o cenho. – Quem é?

-_Jack. Jack Turner. Lembra-se de mim?_ – David sentiu sérios ímpetos de negar, mas sabia que a mentira seria descoberta tão logo fosse verbalizada.

Suspirou.

O quê, demônios, seu ex-namorado queria?

-Claro que lembro, Jack. – respondeu, por fim, correndo os olhos ao arredor, notando apenas um ou outro advogado em sua mesa; o escritório muito silencioso, finalmente. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

-_Como você está?_ – Jack perguntou, ignorando a óbvia vontade de David de ir direto ao motivo da ligação. – _Faz anos que não nos falamos._

David girou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente contra Jack, perguntando-se se este havia ligado apenas para pôr as novidades em dia.

-Eu realmente não posso conversar agora, Jack. Eu tenho mesmo que terminar um contrato, o qual meu chefe quer sobre sua mesa em meia hora, então... Se você puder ir direto ao motivo da ligação, eu realmente lhe agradeceria.

Jack riu baixinho, enquanto um barulho começava a soar do outro lado da linha, deixando claro que Jack também estava trabalhando, remexendo vários papéis.

-_É horário de almoço, Davey... Não tem porquê se apressar com esse documento._ – David cerrou os olhos para o nada, irritando-se pelo apelido pelo qual Jack lhe chamara.

Nunca soubera explicar o motivo, mas nunca gostara desse apelido sendo pronunciado por Jack; soava como algo banal, quase como se David fosse a pessoa mais fácil com que Jack já tivera um relacionamento, o que fazia com que este último pronunciasse seu apelido com um certo "quê" de superioridade.

-Eu não estou no meu horário de almoço, Jack, portanto, se você não tem nada de importante para me dizer, eu tenho que desligar. – o outro simplesmente riu.

-_Okay, okay..._ – ele concordou, o tom debochado sempre presente na voz, irritando seriamente á David, que apenas fechou os olhos e contou até dez, pedindo paz á todos os santos que conhecia. –_Você sabe que todos os anos, a nossa turma da escola faz um churrasco na casa de um de nós, para podermos nos ver e pôr as novidades em dia._ – ah, claro. David recebia o convite por telefone todos os anos, contudo, nunca tivera tempo, ou até vontade, de ir à um desses encontros. Concordou com um resmungo. – _Então, esse ano vamos fazer na casa da Melissa, nesse sábado agora. Se você quiser ir..._

David suspirou, analisando rapidamente a questão. Desde que se formara no colegial, que sua antiga turma se reunia todos os anos, a fim de não perderem o contato e manter as amizades. Contudo, David nunca tivera real disposição para ir à esses encontros, os quais sempre aconteciam na casa de algum deles.

Mas, talvez, ele estivesse realmente precisando se distrair. Talvez, se Pierre quisesse ir, ele desse uma passada na casa de Melissa, a qual era uma das poucas pessoas com que ele ainda falava esporadicamente.

-Eu não prometo nada, mas posso tentar ir dessa vez. – respondeu, por fim. – Eu posso levar uma pessoa? – completou, antes que Jack pudesse começar um longo monólogo de como seria realmente excitante eles poderem sentar-se em algum canto, com um copo de uma bebida qualquer, para conversarem sobre os velhos tempos.

Jack ficou um tempo em silêncio, como se não esperasse tal pergunta.

-_Oh, claro que sim, David. Essas reuniões são abertas para as famílias também, você sabe..._

Conversaram por mais alguns poucos minutos, nos quais David se informara sobre os horários e como se chegava á nova casa de Melissa; desligaram com David prometendo que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ir esse ano.

Mas o menor sabia que só teria a mínima vontade de ir, se Pierre concordasse em lhe fazer companhia.

Recostando-se na cadeira, suspirou pesadamente, correndo os olhos pelo final do contrato, antes de mandar o computador salvar as alterações e imprimir três cópias.

Enquanto a máquina começava a expelir as folhas, David voltou a tirar o fone do gancho discando um número há muito decorado.

Ouviu chamar uma, duas, três vezes, antes de finalmente ser atendido.

-_Fala, amor._ – pela óbvia empolgação de Pierre, David soube que o maior finalmente fora liberado do seu plantão.

Sorriu.

-Você tem alguma coisa programada para esse sábado? – perguntou, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos, enrolando uma das mechas curtas.

-_Não que eu me lembre, por quê?_ – rindo da empolgação quase infantil do marido, David lhe contou sobre o convite que recebera e falando, também, que estava cogitando seriamente em ir dessa vez.

Pierre ouvia tudo calado, apenas prestando atenção e tentando lembrar-se se não tinha, realmente, nada marcado para o final de semana.

-O que acha, meu bem? – David perguntou, por fim, enquanto esticava o fio do telefone, a fim de poder pegar os papeis que a impressora terminara de cuspir, voltando a sentar-se e montar os três contratos, organizando-os.

-_Parece ótimo, pequeno._ – David sorriu, grampeando o primeiro bloco de folhas. – _Se você quiser mesmo ir, por mim tudo bem._

-Ótimo. – respondeu, rindo, terminando de grampear o segundo bloco. – Já está em casa? – Pierre negou, falando que estava chegando ao estacionamento do hospital, para finalmente ir para casa. – Vamos almoçar juntos? Eu acordei atrasado e não tive tempo de tomar café e estou morrendo de fome e...

Pierre lhe interrompeu com uma risada.

-_E você odeia comer sozinho?_ – rindo, David concordou. – _Okay, me encontre no restaurante de sempre em meia hora._

Falaram mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente desligarem.

Não demorou muito para que David entregasse os contratos para a secretaria do

seu chefe e, por fim, saísse para almoçar.

**Flashback**

_Puxando o ar com força, David forçou uma expressão alegre, tentando esquecer-se da quase briga com que tivera Pierre há pouco; pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada da porta da biblioteca de seu pai e, após mais alguns segundos de hesitação, abriu-a. _

_-Hey, pai. – disse, fechando a porta, indo sentar-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de mogno do homem mais velho, o qual abriu um leve sorriso ao lhe ver._

_-Hey, filho. – Andre respondeu, começando a fechar as várias pastas que analisava antes da chegada do jovem Desrosiers. – Como foi o passeio?_

_-Foi ótimo. – sorriu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da pequena magoa que sentia por Pierre. – Você queria falar comigo?_

_Andre terminou de arrumar suas coisas, assumindo uma postura severa, a qual David sabia que não significava boa coisa; franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado._

_-Como estão indo as aulas de baixo? – David piscou, confuso; seu pai, apesar de lhe pagar aquelas aulas, nunca se interessara realmente pelo rumo que elas tomavam._

_-Bem. – deu de ombros._

_-E você ainda quer ter uma banda? – se antes David estava confuso, agora não havia sequer palavras para expressar tal sentimento._

_Seu pai sempre deixara claro que nunca iria apoiar essa idéia de ter uma banda, mas que nunca o impediria._

_-Sim._

_Andre suspirou, deixando claro que a conversa chegara ao ponto que ele queria; mesmo que David ainda sentisse-se confuso._

_-Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso, não sabe? – o garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – E sabe o que eu penso sobre o seu namoro? – mais um aceno, embora não conseguisse ver o final daquela conversa maluca._

_Andre puxou o ar com força, no que David achou ser uma tentativa de reunir coragem para verbalizar fosse o que fosse. Minutos de silêncio se seguiram, com o mais novo sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável com a seriedade do pai._

_-Você sabe que eu não apoio, realmente, nenhuma dessas decisões? – David concordou. – Com isso em mente, eu... Decidi que você não vai poder ter os dois._

_David arregalou os olhos; o coração falhou um batimento, voltando a bater logo em seguida, descompassado, enquanto o ar se perdia no caminho até os pulmões._

_Seu cérebro se recusava a acreditar nas palavras do pai, fazendo com que o garoto achasse que não tinha ouvido direito._

_-O quê? – a pergunta, feita de forma pasma e, de certa forma, magoada, não pareceu abalar nem um pouco o homem mais velho, que apenas suspirou, como que dizendo que aquela era uma questão óbvia._

_-Você ouviu muito bem, David. – resmungou, mal-humorado. – Estou te dando uma escolha: ou você toca em uma banda e desiste do Bouvier, ou você desiste, fica com o Bouvier e será promotor._

_David ficou em silêncio, olhando fixamente para o pai; os lábios entreabertos em surpresa, como que esperando que o pai risse e falasse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Mas isso não aconteceu; Andre continuou no seu silêncio sério e David no seu próprio, pasmo. _

_Quando a primeira lágrima escorreu, solitária, pelo rosto do garoto, Andre soube que o filho havia aceitado aquilo como verdade._

_-Você está brincando comigo, não é? – ele perguntou, a voz trêmula deixando claro que ele fazia força para não deixar mais nenhuma lágrima escorrer._

_-Não. – a resposta seca e, em parte, indiferente, apenas fez com que o garoto fechasse os olhos com força, permitindo que as lágrimas rolasse livremente, molhando o rosto. – Você tem que aprender que nem sempre se pode ter tudo o que se quer._

_Após essas palavras, David ergueu-se de supetão; as íris castanho-verdes brilhavam de raiva e magoa que Andre sabia que o filho sentiria e, de tudo o que esperava ouvir, as palavras que David verbalizou, lhe machucaram mais que qualquer outra coisa._

_-Se você queria me fazer te odiar, você pode sentir-se muito feliz, porque você conseguiu. _

_E, sem falar mais nada, saiu da biblioteca, batendo a porta atrás de si._

**Fim do Flashback**

Cantarolando a música que soava em alto e bom som pela casa, segurou uma pequena quantidade de espuma entre as mãos, em formato de concha e, erguendo-as na altura dos lábios, soprou, fazendo com que a espuma "voasse" até o rosto do marido, o qual estava quase completamente afundado na água, com os olhos fechados, vez ou outra cantarolando uma frase da canção.

Quando a espuma atingiu seu rosto, Pierre ficou quieto por uns segundos, antes de passar a mão pelo rosto, limpando-o, e rir, ajeitando-se dentro da banheira.

-David! – ele exclamou, rindo, sendo seguido pelo menor, que apenas encolheu os ombros perante o olhar de fingida repreensão do mais velho. – Isso é coisa que se faça? – toda a raiva passada nas palavras era desmentida pelo sorriso divertido nos lábios firmes.

David riu, ainda ignorando o que o marido dizia, no mesmo instante em que uma nova melodia começava a soar pela casa.

-_I don't know how to make lots of money_ – cantarolou, balançando levemente a cabeça no ritmo lento da canção, antes de rir da careta que Pierre fez ao ser ignorado. – _I got debts that I'm trying to play. __I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings._

Rindo, Pierre esticou-se levemente, de modo que pudesse puxar David de encontro ao seu próprio corpo, num semi-abraço, antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha do menor, que ergueu a cabeça, lhe sorrindo de modo infantil, antes de continuar a cantar, ainda se divertindo com a vasta quantidade de espuma que cobria a água quente da banheira.

-_But that don't mean much anyway. __I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_. – o menor se aproximou um pouco do outro, um sorriso doce surgindo nos lábios bem desenhados. – _If I could I would build it alone..._

-Criança. – Pierre resmungou, antes de mordiscar a bochecha de David, que sentiu um arrepio correr sua coluna, embora não tenha demonstrado isso, continuando a cantar.

-_I will write you a song._ – a voz suave soou, fazendo Pierre apenas apertar mais o corpo menor entre os braços fortes, escondendo o rosto na curva alva do pescoço delicado, suspirando. – _That's how you'll know that my love is still strong._ – ajeitando-se dentro da banheira, David fez Pierre erguer a cabeça, antes de lhe depositar um selinho nos lábios bonitos. – _I will write you a song and you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you. _– acariciou uma das bochechas do homem mais velho; esverdeados fixos em castanhos. – Viu, Pie? Eu não posso ir em frente sem você. – ele disse, por fim, antes dos lábios se encontrarem, num beijo lento.

As línguas se enroscavam com sofreguidão, enquanto as mãos pequenas de David se perdiam entre os fios molhados do cabelo de Pierre, o qual tinha as mãos correndo pelas costas de David, fazendo o menor sentir uma série de arrepios correr por seu corpo.

Uma das mãos pequenas escorregou para a nuca de Pierre, fazendo uma leve pressão, como que querendo aumentar ainda mais o contato das bocas; os corações batiam descompassados, num ritmo unânime, enquanto os corpos ficavam trêmulos e os pulmões começavam a pedir por oxigênio.

Terminaram o longo beijo com uma série de selinhos, antes de o mais novo acomodar-se entre as pernas do maior, de modo que pudesse apoiar as costas no tórax definido do marido, a cabeça deitada no ombro largo, enquanto os braços fortes lhe abraçavam na altura do estômago e o queixo do maior era apoiado no seu ombro.

Ficaram dessa maneira por muito tempo, conversando sobre banalidades, trocando pequenos carinhos e breves beijos, enquanto o rádio ia tocando o cd repetidas vezes, sem que eles se importassem realmente com isso.

Suspirando, Pierre depositou um último beijo na pele sensível abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de David, que ofegou.

-Temos que nos arrumar para aquela sua festa, amor. – David resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, antes de arrumar-se, de modo que ficasse de lado e pudesse enlaçar Pierre pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto ali.

-Agora eu não quero mais. – resmungou, manhoso, fazendo Pierre rir, acariciando os cabelos negros do menor. – Não ria. A culpa é toda sua.

Pierre continuou rindo, abraçando David com força.

-Deus, como eu adoro esse jeito dengoso. – David riu de leve, depositando um pequeno beijo no queixo do outro. – Eu te amo muito. – completou, roçando a ponta do seu nariz no do menor, o qual permitiu que um sorriso meigo escapasse para seus lábios.

-Eu te amo demais, baby. – o mais novo respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e cobrindo os lábios de Pierre com os seus próprios, num selinho longo, o qual nenhum dos dois teve coragem de aprofundar.

-Tem certeza de que não quer mais? – Pierre perguntou, minutos mais tarde, quando finalmente haviam saído de dentro da banheira e se enxugavam. – Sabe... É uma festa.

David riu, terminando de se enxugar e enrolar a toalha na cintura.

Suspirou.

-É, é uma festa. – sorriu, desviando os olhos brevemente, no que Pierre sabia ser uma atitude que ele fazia sempre que tomava uma decisão rápida. – Me dá meia hora. – e sem esperar resposta, caminhou até o quarto, abrindo o guarda-roupa, olhando analiticamente para cada uma das peças ali dentro.

Pierre riu, encostando-se na porta do banheiro da suíte dos dois; um sorriso divertido nos lábios e os braços fortes cruzados na frente do peito.

Meia hora? Bem, ele ia ter muito mais do que meia hora para ver televisão, enquanto esperava.

**Flashback**

_Aquela semana fora um inferno e Andre Desrosiers não tinha a mínima vergonha de admitir isso._

_Logo no dia seguinte ao que falara ao filho que este teria que escolher entre suas duas maiores paixões, o caçula não aparecera para o café da manhã e tampouco para o almoço, o que era de se estranhar._

_Quando verbalizou tal pensamento à esposa, Marie apenas lhe comunicou que David havia ido passar alguns dias na casa do jovem Bouvier, a fim de poder pensar no que iria fazer de sua vida; Marie falara isso de modo displicente, enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo de linho branco, antes de completar, dizendo que não tinha a mínima dúvida de que David apenas fizera isso para conseguir junto algum autocontrole, e não passar os próximos dias lembrando ao casal o quanto odiava seu pai por ter uma atitude tão... Ridícula?_

_E tal atitude apenas fez com que Andre soubesse que Marie não aprovava, nem minimamente, sua decisão, mesmo que ela não fosse tomar a parte do filho, ou tentar fazer o marido desistir de tal idéia: a criação que a esposa recebera fora severa demais para que ela pudesse sentir-se bem o bastante, metendo-se numa briga entre pai e filho._

_Contudo, quando Marie começara a tratar o marido de forma fria, após o quarto dia com David fora de casa, Andre soube que se não resolvesse aquele assunto logo – não importando como -, Marie daria seu próprio jeito de arrumar as coisas e Andre teria que aceitar, sem reclamar uma virgula sequer do que fosse decidido._

_Era por isso que, quando o mordomo avisou que David havia aparecido, indo para o próprio quarto, tomar um banho, antes que fosse conversar com o pai, que Andre começara a agradecer aos céus por não ter que esperar Marie irritar-se com a situação, pois sabia que a decisão da esposa não lhe agradaria nem minimamente._

_-Ele já vai descer, não precisa ficar tão nervoso. – a voz controlada da mulher chegou á seus ouvidos, fazendo-o dirigir os olhos para a porta, onde Marie estava parada, com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, lhe olhando de modo severo, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensivo._

_-Eu só estou com medo do que ele possa ter decidido. – Marie suspirou, indo sentar-se ao lado do marido, beijando-o afetuosamente na bochecha._

_-Seja o que for que ele tenha decidido, lembre-se que ele é seu filho, Andre. Você deve apoiá-lo. – acariciou os cabelos castanhos do marido, onde algumas mechas grisalhas começavam a aparecer. – Não importa o que ele escolher... Eu vou apoiá-lo e guiá-lo; não me importa qual decisão você tome, Andre. – e, sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela se retirou._

_Andre suspirou, apertando os dedos contra a têmpora; pela atitude de Marie, soube que a mulher estivera com o filho e conversara com ele, de modo que a esposa já sabia qual havia sido a decisão de David._

_E, apesar de sempre ter sonhado em passar sua rede de escritórios para o filho quando se aposentasse, naquele momento realmente esperava que o amor que David tinha pela música fosse maior que a paixão que seu caçula dizia sentir pelo jovem Doutor Bouvier._

_-Hey. – o cumprimento frio e sem qualquer intimidade, fez Andre erguer os olhos para encarar um David sério, sem nenhum sinal do seu tão habitual brilho de vivacidade nos olhos. O garoto havia colocado a máscara de frieza que Andre lhe ensinara a vida toda, para usar com pessoas para quem o filho não quisesse mostrar qualquer sentimento, não importando quão idiota este fosse._

_E saber que David estava magoado consigo, a ponto de não querer lhe deixar ver qualquer coisa que se passava por sua mente, era algo com que Andre sabia que tinha que se preocupar, pois sempre que o caçula Desrosiers chegava a tal ponto, era porque alguém havia realmente cutucado sua ferida._

_E Andre sabia que o havia feito da pior maneira possível._

_-Por quê não me disse que ia ficar na casa do Bouvier, enquanto tomava sua decisão? – uma única sobrancelha foi erguida, em ironia._

_-Você mesmo sempre me disse que eu não devo satisfação àqueles que me fizerem perder qualquer respeito que eu tivesse por eles. – foi tudo o que o garoto disse, antes de sentar-se no sofá de frente ao que Andre estava._

_-Eu sou seu pai. – um sorrisinho debochado brotou no canto dos lábios do garoto, que deu de ombros, indiferente._

_-Um pai bem estranho, se me permite dizer. – inclinou-se para frente levemente, como quem vai contar algo realmente chocante. – Sabe... Sempre me falaram que pai era aquele que tenta te fazer o mais feliz possível e apóia suas decisões. – voltou a arrumar-se sobre o sofá fofo, dando de ombros. – Acho que estavam errados._

_Andre puxou o ar com força, enquanto analisava a postura séria e debochada que David assumira, vendo no filho a si próprio quando enfrentara seu pai, o qual queria que Andre fosse um operário e este queria exercer Direito._

_-Mas certamente você não veio até aqui para me falar como devem ser os pais de verdade. – David sorriu; um sorriso vazio, completamente desprovido de qualquer emoção._

_-Obviamente. – deu de ombros, olhando analiticamente para uma nova escultura que Andre havia ganhado de um de seus clientes. – Bela escultura. – o garoto resmungou, antes de voltar sua atenção para o homem mais velho. – Eu só vim aqui para te falar que eu pensei na sua... Proposta, se é que podemos chamar assim._

_Um silêncio tenso caiu na sala, enquanto Andre encarava o filho, esperando que este continuasse, mas as íris esverdeadas do garoto apenas corriam ao arredor, analisando a decoração, como se nunca houvesse visto-a antes._

_Andre suspirou, sabendo que o filho não falaria nada além do que lhe fosse solicitado, numa atitude óbvia de lhe atingir; e ele estava conseguindo, pois Andre começava a sentir-se seriamente irritado com o comportamento do caçula._

_-E o que decidiu? – David suspirou pesadamente, antes de rir de leve, parecendo divertido._

_-Eu realmente não consegui ver o que você esperava que eu decidisse, Andre... E mesmo que houvesse conseguido, não decidiria isso apenas para lhe agradar. – girou os olhos. – Eu... Decidi que vou esquecer essa história de banda, vou me focar em direito, virar promotor, como __você __decidiu, e ficar com o Pierre._

_Pai e filho se encararam fixamente; o primeiro com descrença e o segundo com frieza._

_-Você... O quê? – perguntou, pasmo demais para conseguir aceitar aquela situação e David apenas franziu o cenho, numa fingida surpresa._

_-Você me deu uma escolha, lembra-se? Ou a banda ou o Pierre. – deu de ombros. – Pois bem, eu escolhi o Pierre._

_Andre sentiu o corpo ficar tenso; sua mente trabalhando mais rápido do que se lembrava de já ter acontecido antes, procurando mil e uma maneiras de fazer o filho desistir de tal idéia, mesmo que, depois de ter ouvido a última frase de David, soubesse que o que o garoto sentia por Pierre Bouvier não era apenas uma paixão adolescente, e sim amor; daqueles que duravam para sempre; daqueles que superavam qualquer barreira para poder tornar-se realidade._

_Um amor que David não sentia nem minimamente pelo sonho de ter uma banda; o que surpreendeu realmente Andre, pois o garoto tinha esse sonho desde que era uma criança; e o patriarca da família Desrosiers sabia que para seu caçula desistir de algum sonho, em tal situação, era porque o seu outro sonho era sua devoção._

_-Não mesmo. – foi tudo o que disse e qualquer traço de deboche sumiu do rosto de David, o qual cerrou levemente os olhos, deixando claro que não estava apenas triste com o pai, mas também decepcionado e bravo._

_-Como?_

_-Você não vai ficar com o Bouvier. – a gargalhada que David soltou após tal frase foi tão espontânea, que Andre piscou, confuso._

_-Não vou... Ficar com o Pierre? – ele perguntou, entre uma ofegada e outra, quando finalmente conseguira parar de rir._

_-Não, não vai. – David levantou-se, o sorriso forçado voltando a aparecer nos lábios vermelhos._

_-Deixe-me lembrá-lo de uma coisa, __papai__... – começou, frisando a última palavra como se esta fosse o pior xingamento. – Você me disse que __eu__ deveria escolher entre as suas opções, onde uma delas incluía ficar com o Pierre. – colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta que usava. – Eu fiz a minha escolha e não é como se você pudesse simplesmente se negar a aceitar uma opção que você mesmo colocou. – deu de ombros._

_Andre puxou o ar com força, antes de verbalizar a frase que, mais tarde notaria, destruiria o que restara da sua relação com seu filho._

_-Fora da minha casa. _

_-O quê? – o garoto perguntou, surpreso._

_-Você realmente escolheu uma das opções que eu dei, David. – respondeu, ignorando o olhar ferido que começava a despontar nas íris do garoto. – Você só se decidiu pela errada; você vai ser promotor, como acabou de me dizer; você vai desistir do sonho da banda e vai ficar com o Bouvier. Pois bem. Mas vai fazer isso bem longe da minha casa._

_David abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, esquecendo-se completamente da máscara que usava há alguns poucos minutos e Andre não pôde deixar de sentir-se levemente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter desarmado o garoto._

_-Você está me expulsando? – Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça, certo de que esta seria a parte em que David desistiria, definitivamente, de Pierre, já que não teria onde morar e não aceitaria a ajuda do namorado, já que era orgulhoso demais. – Pois bem. – deu de ombros, voltando a ficar indiferente. – Só não se esqueça que foi uma decisão sua._

_E, sem esperar a resposta do seu pai pasmo, David saiu do escritório, indo pegar suas roupas no quarto._

**Fim do Flashback**

Apesar de não terem tido a mínima pressa, no final, acabaram chegando relativamente cedo demais à casa de Melissa, contudo, isso não os preocupava realmente.

Dera à David tempo o bastante para conversar com a "amiga" e, aos poucos, ir lembrando-se dos nomes e feições dos colegas, mesmo que soubesse que ele haviam mudado e que, provavelmente, isso ocorrera de modo absurdo.

Mas o promotor estava contente de estar ali e não havia como alguém negar tal fato: mantinha sempre um sorriso divertido nos lábios; ria de qualquer piada que lhe contassem, por mais idiota que esta pudesse ser; e também estava mantendo uma conversa com todos os convidados, conforme estes iam chegando, mesmo que na época de colégio, ele não conversasse com quase ninguém.

Pierre apenas sorria educadamente, respondendo gentilmente às perguntas que lhe eram feitas, bem como não se importava em manter os assuntos que as pessoas viam puxar consigo; contudo, nem mesmo por um minuto, havia soltado a mão de David, que estava ao seu lado, conversando com um casal de amigos.

Embora tivessem consciência de que todos sabiam que ele e David eram casados, haviam decidido – quando David completara dezoito anos – que sempre seriam discretos, já que tinha completa ciência de que ninguém era obrigado a ver dois homens se beijando, não importando se quase ninguém mais era homofóbico.

Contudo, lá pela metade da tarde – haviam chegado á casa de Melissa um quarto de horas após o horário do almoço -, qualquer boa vontade de Pierre em permanecer naquela festa simplesmente sumiu, quando ele e David se abraçaram, de modo que ficou possível à Pierre ver a entrada da casa e o que ele viu não lhe agradara em absolutamente nada.

Ou melhor: _quem _ele vira.

Jack Turner continuava exatamente igual há dez anos; cabelos loiros, bagunçados de modo que apontassem para todos os lados de uma maneira charmosa; os ombros eram largos e a camisa justa deixava claro que ele possuía o tronco perfeitamente definido; as íris azuis, contudo, nem por um único segundo, deixaram de fixar o corpo magro que Pierre abraçava.

Não demorou para que David desse um pequeno passo para trás, afastando-se apenas o bastante para conseguir olhar para o rosto do marido, ao sentir-lhe o corpo ficar tenso.

-O que foi, Pie? – perguntou, as mãos pequenas indo pousar sobre os ombros largos, tentando olhar nos olhos do mais alto, mas não tendo sucesso já que ele não desgrudava os olhos de um ponto qualquer um pouco à cima da cabeça de David. – Pie? – insistiu, quando não obteve resposta; suspirando, afastou-se mais um pouco mais, de modo que pôde olhar para onde o olhar raivoso de Pierre estava fixo. Ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – Ah. – soltou, quando compreendeu o que estava acontecendo com o marido.

Embora Pierre soubesse que David não falava mais com Jack desde que o mais novo terminara o namoro, não podia deixar de sentir-se terrivelmente bravo apenas de ver aquele... Loiro aguado; sabia que David nunca sentira absolutamente nada por Jack, e apenas isso lhe dava aquele pequeno sentimento de segurança, contudo, não podia deixar de odiar Jack, por saber que este era deveras obcecado por David, bem como nunca perdia uma única chance de tentar falar com o _seu_ pequeno, quando este ainda estava no colegial; ou, ainda, pelas várias tentativas de fazer David desistir de Pierre, logo ficara claro para todos que eles eram muito mais do que apenas bons amigos.

-Você não me disse que ele viria. – Pierre finalmente disse, fazendo David voltar a olhar para frente, apenas para deparar-se com a expressão carregada do maior.

-Não? – Pierre negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Uhm, achei ter lhe dito. De qualquer forma, eu te falei que foi ele quem fez o convite este ano.

-Não, você não me disse. – David girou os olhos.

-Ok, eu não disse. Esqueci completamente; mas isso não significa absolutamente nada e você sabe disso, Pie, então, pare de ser tão ciumento, sim?

Pierre abriu a boca, parecendo contrariado, antes de bufar e, soltando a cintura de David, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-Eu não sou ciumento. – o mais novo apenas franziu o cenho, fazendo Pierre girar os olhos. – Ok, só um pouco. – David não se manifestou, mantendo a mesma expressão de antes, no que o outro apenas bufou. – Ok, eu sou ridiculamente ciumento. Feliz agora? – David riu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, divertido, antes de avançar os poucos passos que os separavam e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, enlaçou o marido pelo pescoço.

-Tão bobo você, baby. – murmurou, o sorriso divertido ainda ali. – Você só esquece que, se eu passei por tudo o que passei e, ainda por cima, me casei com você, é porque eu te amo demais. Tente não esquecer mais isso. – e beijou brevemente os lábios do mais velho, antes de se separarem, quando a voz de Jack soou por todo o ambiente, animada, chamando pelo nome de David, que apenas suspirou pesadamente, antes de forçar um sorriso e virar-se para encarar o ex-namorado.

-David! – ele exclamou novamente, quando parou na frente do promotor, que ergueu levemente a cabeça para poder olhar para o rosto do outro; o sorriso falso ainda nos lábios.

-Hey, Jack. – e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, os braços fortes de Jack enlaçaram o corpo de David num abraço apertado, que fez o pequeno ofegar, sendo capaz de jurar que ouvira um pequeno estalo em suas costas.

Pierre apenas cerrou os olhos, voltando a cruzar os braços, perante a cena, antes de pigarrear, quando Jack passara tempo demais abraçado à David.

O loiro afastou-se; suas mãos pousadas nos ombros de David, ignorando completamente a presença de Pierre, enquanto as íris azuis corriam pelo corpo do menor, que apenas sorriu, sem graça.

-Ah, olha só para você, Davey. – disse, ergueu as íris para as de David, que apenas riu de forma educada. – Como você está lindo!

O sorriso de David murchou, mas Jack pareceu não notar isso, voltando a analisar o corpo magro a sua frente. O promotor apenas pigarreou de leve, completamente embaraçado, antes de dar alguns passos para trás, parando ao lado de Pierre, segurando sua mão.

-Ahn... Lembra-se do Pierre, Jack? – perguntou, apertando levemente os dedos ao arredor da mão de Pierre, avisando-o que era para ele ser educado.

O maior bufou baixinho, antes de apertar a mão que Jack lhe estendera.

-Ainda estão juntos? – ele perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como confirmação. – Uh, vocês estão durando mais do que qualquer um esperava.

David desviou os olhos, sem saber realmente o que responder, enquanto sentia os braços de Pierre lhe abraçarem; ergueu as íris castanho-verdes, apenas para se deparar com a expressão mal humorada do outro.

Suspirou. Aquela seria uma longa tarde.

**Flashback**

_Aquela seria a coisa mais constrangedora de toda a sua vida, mas ele não se importava realmente com isso; sua mente trabalhava freneticamente, tentando encontrar uma solução minimamente plausível para toda aquela bagunça que sua vida se transformara em questão de meses, enquanto seu dedo apertava a campainha, num pequeno surto de desembaraço._

_Não demorou muito para que o som da chave destrancando a porta soasse, antes de peça de madeira se abrir, revelando a face sonolenta de Pierre, o qual apenas lhe encarou, provavelmente tentando lembrar-se se havia marcado alguma coisa com o mais novo. E embora a expressão do mais velho fosse a coisa mais meiga que David lembrava-se de já ter visto, naquele momento apenas fez com que o mais novo sentisse mais embaraço ainda._

_-Dave? – perguntou simplesmente e, suspirando pesadamente e forçando um sorriso, David ajeitou a alça de sua mochila sobre seus ombros._

_-Hey. – murmurou simplesmente, fazendo Pierre passar uma mão contra o rosto, num gesto que deixava claro que ele tentava espantar o sono. – Eu... Vim num mau momento? – completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e Pierre sorriu de leve._

_-Não, criança. – bocejou. – Pode entrar. – deu um pequeno passo para o lado, dando passagem ao namorado, que sorriu, antes de adentrar a casa, parando apenas para depositar um selinho nos lábios macios do mais velho._

_Seguiram em silêncio até a sala, onde a televisão continuava passando um filme qualquer, deixando claro que Pierre adormecera, enquanto via qualquer coisa sem importância; na pequena mesa de centro, havia uma caixa de comida japonesa, mostrando que não fazia muito tempo que o mais velho havia almoçado._

_David franziu o cenho, antes de rir de leve, colocando sua mochila num canto qualquer e indo sentar-se ao lado de Pierre, no sofá._

_-Não repara na bagunça. – o médico pediu, desligando a televisão e, já mais acordado, virando-se de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o mais novo; contudo, o sorriso que o herdeiro Bouvier sustentava sumiu no momento em que seus olhos castanhos prenderam-se nos esverdeados do mais novo, notando a vermelhidão que ainda tomava conta. – Você andou chorando? – perguntou e David suspirou pesadamente, enterrando-se no sofá, sentindo-se miserável._

_-Um pouco. – resmungou, olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse Pierre; apenas de tudo, não gostava realmente de ter que falar para as pessoas o que sentia, mesmo essa pessoa sendo Pierre, aquele que mais amava e confiava em todo o mundo._

_Permitiu-se ser abraçado pelo namorado, escondendo o rosto na curva alva do pescoço do mais velho, sentindo o perfume lhe embriagar aos poucos._

_-O que aconteceu, meu bem?_

_E ao ouvir a pergunta, toda a conversa que tivera com seu pai voltou a passar por sua mente; a lembrança da indiferença e frieza com que fora tratado pelo próprio pai, apenas aumentando sua magoa pelo progenitor, fazendo seus olhos marejarem._

_Fechando os olhos com força, contendo as poucas lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão, ergueu sua mão, pousando-a no tórax definido do mais velho, segurando entre os dedos pequenos um punhado da camiseta que o homem mais alto usava._

_-Nada. – resmungou, sua voz soando chorosa demais até para si mesmo. Uma das mãos de Pierre acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo com que David enlaçasse o pescoço dele com o braço livre. – Eu posso ficar mais um tempo com você, amor?_

_Pierre apertou o corpo do outro contra o próprio; uma expressão confusa tomando conta do seu rosto, mesmo que o menor não pudesse vê-la._

_-Mas você não ia falar com seu pai hoje? – perguntou, seu tom de voz deixando claro que não estava entendo mais nada e David teve que admitir, mesmo que só para si, que não era nem minimamente justo deixar Pierre continuar sem entender nada, principalmente se David fosse continuar morando com o namorado, mesmo que só fosse fazê-lo até conseguir um emprego e, assim, arrumar um lugar para morar sozinho, para que não continuasse dando tanto trabalho à Pierre._

_-Eu conversei com ele, Pie. – resmungou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para encarar o namorado nos olhos. – Não posso dizer que foi nossa melhor conversa, porque você sabe como nós somos... Você sabe como __eu__ sou e... – puxou o ar com força, antes de cerrar os olhos, numa tentativa frustrada de conter as lágrimas._

_Apesar de saber que não deveria permitir-se ferir com tanta facilidade, David não conseguia simplesmente ignorar aquela magoa que sentia pelo pai; sempre haviam se dado bem, sempre haviam sido melhores amigos; seu pai sempre lhe apoiara, sempre lhe fizera sentir-se bem, não importando quanto tempo demorasse para isso acontecer: o fato era que Andre Desrosiers sempre passava a apoiar o filho, quando percebia que o que o garoto queria era aquilo que lhe fazia feliz e David tinha total certeza de que havia deixado mais do que claro que somente continuaria sendo feliz se pudesse ter Pierre._

_O maior passou uma mão pelo rosto do garoto, secando as lágrimas que voltavam a escorrer com força total; sentia-se terrivelmente confuso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido naquela conversa, mas sabia que David não falaria nada até que conseguisse se acalmar. Apertou mais ainda – se isso fosse possível – o corpo pequeno contra o seu, permitindo que o mais novo escondesse o rosto no seu peito, chorando, onde o corpo magro dava esporádicos solavancos, deixando claro que David tentava conter ao máximo os soluços._

_-Shhh... – murmurou, sentindo o coração apertar-se. Apesar do namorado não falar nada, sabia que a dificuldade que David passava com o pai era totalmente sua culpa; sentia-se mal por ser o fator principal de pai e filho, que sempre se deram tão bem, estarem em pé de guerra. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se cada vez mais miserável em relação à isso. – Me desculpe, David. – pediu, num murmúrio, no mesmo instante em que abaixava a cabeça, escorando a testa no ombro do namorado, que pareceu surpreso pela última frase, esquecendo-se do próprio choro._

_-Pie? – murmurou, a mão pequena se perdendo no couro cabeludo do mais velho, fazendo pequenos carinhos na região, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr o corpo maior. – O que foi, meu bem? Por quê está se desculpando?_

_Pierre apenas suspirou de forma trêmula contra o ombro do namorado, onde depositou um pequeno beijo, antes de soltar-se do corpo menor, ajeitando-se de modo que suas pernas ficassem em cima do sofá e suas costas escoradas no braço do sofá; castanha fixou castanho-verde._

_-Eu... Desculpe-me por estar acabando com sua relação com o seu pai. – murmurou, por fim, quebrando o contato visual. _

_David piscou, absorvendo lentamente a informação e, quando o fez, engatinhou sobre o móvel fofo, até que pudesse se acomodar entre as pernas do namorado, meio deitado sobre o tórax definido do mais velho; olhos nos olhos, enquanto as mãos pequenas acariciavam a bochecha do outro._

_-Não é sua culpa, baby. – disse, por fim, um pequeno sorriso surgindo nos lábios bonitos. – Você sabe como eu sou, quando meu pai quer bancar o estraga prazeres e... – suspirou, o sorriso sumindo. – Não é sua culpa se ele quis me expulsar. – completou, poucos minutos depois, abaixando a cabeça de modo que pudesse evitar o olhar surpreso de Pierre. – Eu... A culpa não é sua, Pie, mesmo. – voltou a erguer as íris, olhando dentro dos olhos do namorado num olhar tão intenso, que Pierre não se lembrava de já ter recebido do mais novo. – É minha culpa, se meu pai não consegue aceitar o que eu quero ser... Se ele não consegue aceitar o que eu quero __ter__; e acredite, Pie, você é o que eu mais quero, não importa quanto tempo passe._

_Pierre abriu a boca para retrucar qualquer coisa, a qual simplesmente sumiu de sua mente quando os lábios de David cobriram os seus, num selinho deveras longo._

_Não demorou muito para que as línguas de encontrassem de forma nostálgica, cada qual passando para o outro todo o conforto que precisavam sentir do outro. Um beijo o qual passava para o outro a intensidade dos sentimentos que começavam a apenas crescer dentro de seus peitos; apenas mostrando o quão eterno aquilo tudo seria._

_-Eu gosto mesmo de você, Dave. – Pierre murmurou, no pequeno espaço de tempo em que seus lábios se separaram para pegar ar._

_E David sabia... Conseguia sentir em cada movimento da língua de Pierre contra a sua o quanto aquela frase era verdadeira._

**Fim do Flashback**

Se antes aquela tarde tinha tudo para ser perfeita, depois da chegada de Jack tal situação mostrara-se completamente falsa.

Haviam ficado na companhia do ex-namorado de David por dez minutos; pouco tempo, mas fora o bastante para acabar com qualquer bom-humor que Pierre pudesse estar sentido naquele dia: dos dez minutos, apenas um fora perdido com Jack dando atenção à Pierre; nos minutos restante, essa minhoca descolorida passara tentando flertar com David, o qual apenas ria educadamente, agradecia os elogios e tentava mudar de assunto – todas as tentativas mostrando-se uma mais frustrada que a outra.

Não demorara muito mais para que Pierre ignorasse a mão de David na sua, pedindo com apertões que mantivesse a calma e, puxando o corpo pequeno para si, Pierre expressara todo o seu mal-humor numa frase deveras mal educada, antes de simplesmente ir sentar-se na mesa que Melissa estava com outras pessoas, levando David consigo.

E apesar de na maioria das vezes Pierre ser hilário quando estava com ciúme, David tinha que admitir que daquela vez o marido estava conseguindo lhe constranger com suas caretas e frases ligeiramente grosseiras direcionadas à Jack, sempre que esse tentava se aproximar novamente.

-Pierre. – resmungou, em repreensão, minutos depois da última patada que o marido dera e eles haviam, finalmente, ficado sozinhos. – Não precisa ser mal educado.

Pierre apenas resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, antes de finalmente soltar a mão de David, apenas para cruzar os braços em frente ao peito.

-E deixar que ele fique tentando flertar com você? Não mesmo. – David suspirou pesadamente, antes de passar uma mão pelos cabelos e rir. – Qual a graça?

O menor deu de ombros.

-Você.

Pierre ergueu uma única sobrancelha, num gesto deveras charmoso, mas que não fez o mais novo parar de rir.

-E por quê eu seria engraçado? – aos poucos, David parou de rir, antes de caminhar os poucos passos que separavam o seu corpo do marido, fazendo-o descruzar os braços, passando os próprios pelo pescoço do maior; a ponta dos dedos fazendo pequenos desenhos na nuca do médico, que acabara de abraçar a cintura de David; as íris castanhas, curiosas, presas nas divertidas do promotor.

-Por que você não passa de um tonto, se realmente acha que eu iria dar alguma resposta para as investidas do Jack, que não seja tentativa de mudar de assunto. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa expressão terrivelmente debochada. – Ora, vamos, Pie... Até parece que você não confia em mim.

Pierre suspirou profundamente; os dedos brincando com a barra da camisa que o menor usava, enquanto os arrepios corriam á cada contado do corpo magro contra o seu.

-Eu confio em você. – deu de ombros. – Eu não confio _nele_.

David riu, antes de beijar os lábios do outro.

-Nenhum dos atuais de qualquer ex do Jack, confia nele. – piscou um único olho, fazendo Pierre rir de leve. – Então, não se preocupe tanto. Não é como se ele ainda sentisse algo por mim.

Pierre apenas franziu o cenho, parecendo ponderar as palavras do mais novo, antes de simplesmente suspirar e, num gesto inesperado, capturar os lábios de David, num beijo curto, porém lento.

-Eu amo você, seu advogadozinho bobo. – David riu, sabendo que esse era o jeito de Pierre dizer que o pequeno havia conseguido convencê-lo do que fosse.

-Eu também te amo, bobão. – resmungou em resposta, depositando um último selinho nos lábios de Pierre. – Vou ao banheiro, Pie, não demoro. – avisou, recebendo um resmungo qualquer do marido em consentimento, antes de se beijarem uma última vez e, soltando-se dos braços fortes do outro, caminhou rapidamente para dentro da casa, sorrindo para algumas poucas pessoas que encontrara no caminho.

E, realmente, David não demorou absolutamente nada no banheiro; fizera tudo o que queria rapidamente, lavando as mãos, saindo do banheiro e, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente pelo interior da casa, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizera para ir, não pôde deixar de soltar uma praga bem baixinha, ao ver Jack caminhar em sua direção, saído de qualquer lugar que David não saberia dizer qual era.

-Ei, Davey. – ele disse, sorrindo, parando apenas quando as pontas de seus pés tocaram nos de David, que deu um pequeno passo para trás, confuso, embora um sorriso constrangido brincasse em seus lábios.

-Ei, Jack. – respondeu, sem qualquer empolgação na voz; as íris correndo ao arredor, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe servir de desculpa para poder sair dali, porém não encontrando nada, nem ninguém.

Suspirou, tentando manter o sorriso nos lábios.

-Sabe, eu passei a tarde toda tentando conversar com você, mas Pierre está tão estressado. – uma risada tola soou pela sala, mas David o ignorou, apenas franzindo o cenho perante tal frase, perguntando-se se Jack era bobo assim mesmo, ou se ele havia apenas decidido ignorar as grosserias de Pierre. – Eu estou com saudades de você e queria pôr as novidades em dia.

David apenas encolheu os ombros, ainda sorrindo: onde diabos estava Pierre, quando precisava que o marido lhe livrasse de Jack? Quer dizer, não se importaria, realmente, se o loiro quisesse apenas pôr as novidades em dia, contudo sabia que essa seria, provavelmente, a última coisa que o outro faria, preferindo apenas ficar falando o quando David havia mudado ou o quanto sentia falta da relação que eles tinham.

-Claro. – respondeu simplesmente; o que poderia fazer? Tecnicamente, Jack não havia lhe ofendido. _Ainda_. – O que tem feito? – perguntou; se era para pôr as novidades em dia, era isso que o promotor faria.

Jack permitiu que um sorriso feliz aparecesse em seus lábios, obviamente por contente por David não ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer para poder se livrar do ex-namorado.

-Ah, você sabe... Fiquei responsável pela empresa do meu pai, alguns poucos anos depois de ter entrado para a faculdade.

David ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-Virou empresário, então? – o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Nada mal, para quem se negava a ser um.

Jack riu, antes de dar seu jeito de fazer David virar o assunto principal da conversar.

O promotor apenas deu de ombros mentalmente; Pierre não poderia ficar bravo por David estar sendo educado, certo?

Era o que esperava.

**Flashback**

_O sol começava a nascer quando ele obrigou-se a sair do torpor gostoso em que se encontrava. Abrindo os olhos – e coçando-os de modo até infantil -, bocejou longamente, antes de resmungar qualquer coisa inteligível e finalmente tomar consciência do corpo do namorado contra o seu, no emaranhado de braços e pernas que faziam todas as noites, antes de dormirem._

_Sorrindo de leve, ergueu as íris para o rosto do outro, encontrando-o adormecido; a expressão serena, enquanto o peito subia e descia no ritmo lento da respiração. Nos lábios firmes um singelo e pequeno sorriso provocado pelo que sonhava e, no intimo, desejou ser o motivo de tal sorriso. _

_Bocejando mais uma vez, afastou as cobertas de sobre o próprio corpo, movendo-se para o lado de forma lenta, soltando-se do namorado, tentando não acordá-lo, enquanto sentava-se sobre o colchão fofo, com as pernas para fora da cama. _

_Contudo, quando apoiou os pés no chão frio e deu impulso nas pernas para levantar-se, sentiu a mão do namorado segurar seu pulso, antes de puxá-lo, fazendo-o cair de modo a ficarem com os rostos próximos._

_-Aonde vai, amor? – a voz de Pierre saiu completamente sonolenta e preguiçosa, fazendo David se chutar mentalmente por tê-lo acordado. Fixou as íris nas castanhas, notando que elas lhe fitavam cobertas de sono._

_Sorriu._

_-Me arrumar para a escola. – respondeu, esticando-se levemente para conseguir cobrir os lábios do outro com os próprios, num selinho rápido. – Volte à dormir, meu bem. – Pierre bocejou, as íris correndo até o visor luminoso do relógio digital sobre a mesa de cabeceira; seis e meia._

_-Sua aula começa só as oito e ainda é muito cedo, Dave. – resmungou, puxando o outro de leve, tentando fazê-lo deitar-se. – Volte a dormir._

_David riu de leve, voltando a beijar os lábios do maior, mesmo que não aprofundasse o contato; ajeitando-se sobre o colchão, arrumou o cobertor sobre o corpo do mais velho._

_-Eu vou ter que atravessar Montreal, praticamente. – respondeu; uma das mãos pequenas indo acariciar o rosto do outro, num toque meigo. – Se eu demorar mais, eu vou perder o ônibus e..._

_Pierre o interrompeu, puxando-o pela nuca e juntando seus lábios nos dele, antes de finalmente aprofundar o toque, fazendo com que as línguas se enlaçassem com paixão._

_-Volte a dormir; eu te levo para a escola. – sentenciou, por fim, quando terminaram o beijo._

_David resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo, antes de_ _correr os dedos pequenos até o pescoço do maior, fazendo um carinho na região, que fez um arrepio correr o corpo do outro._

_-Não precisa, Pie. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu posso muito bem ir de ônibus e..._

_-Você vai com o ônibus da escola? – o outro perguntou e, embora sorrisse, parecia surpreso com tal possibilidade._

_David bocejou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_-Não. Meu pai mandava o motorista me levar. – deu de ombros. – Achava o ônibus escolar perigoso demais. – franziu o cenho. – Mas já que a minha escola é longe demais para ir andando daqui, eu vou pegar um ônibus e..._

_Pierre o interrompeu novamente._

_-Um ônibus comum? – o mais novo concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não entendendo porque o outro estava tão agitado. – Você tem idéia do quão perigosos são os ônibus, David?_

_O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_-Er... É apenas um transporte, Pie. – deu de ombros e Pierre bufou._

_-Eu sei que sim, pequeno. – resmungou, pousando as mãos na cintura fina, puxando-o para cima do seu corpo; David ainda tinha o cenho franzido em curiosidade. As mãos pequenas seguraram o rosto do outro, como que pedindo que ele continuasse. – Mas, infelizmente, no nosso país os ônibus são usados apenas por pessoas extremamente pobres, pequeno. Se uma pessoa como você, com roupas de marcas caras, com relógio caro, tênis caro... Mochila cara... – suspirou. – Deus, você é uma pequena fortuna ambulante, amor. Pessoas ruins pegam os ônibus e você com certeza vai chamar muita atenção._

_David piscou, absorvendo o que o outro estava dizendo. Beijou-o brevemente._

_-Então... Você acha que tentariam me roubar? – Pierre deu de ombros, parecendo sem jeito, mas confirmando a pergunta do outro. – Tudo bem. Eu vou andando. – Pierre riu._

_-Deixe de ser chato, Davey. Eu te levo. – foi a vez do outro bufar._

_-Não, Pieee. – esticou a última letra de forma mimada, fazendo um bico e Pierre riu. – É sério, bobão. Eu não vou te dar trabalho, sendo que eu posso muito bem ir sozinho._

_Pierre passou uma mão pelos cabelos do outro, bagunçando-os, antes de correr a mão para o rosto dele e puxá-lo de encontro ao seu mais uma vez._

_-Não é nenhum trabalho, meu bem. – respondeu, quando parou de beijar seguidas vezes os lábios de David. – Eu trabalho perto da sua escola, lembra?_

_David girou os olhos._

_-Você está de folga hoje, bestão. – resmungou, fazendo Pierre rir. – Não ria! Você estar de folga significa que você não tem motivo para ir até lá, portanto, você vai ficar em casa, dormindo tudo o que tem direito, que eu me viro para ir para a escola. – depositou um breve selinho nos lábios do outro. _

_-David! – Pierre resmungou, quando tentou aprofundar o contato, mas David simplesmente se afastou, rindo, antes de se levantar. – O quê diabos vocês está fazendo? Volte para cá!_

_David riu, divertido._

_-Não, amor. Eu tenho mesmo que ir. – Pierre bufou, vendo o menor entrar no banheiro da suíte, apenas encostando a porta._

_Suspirando pesadamente, jogou as cobertas para o lado, antes de levantar-se e caminhar até o banheiro, abrindo a porta e escorando-se na batente, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto esperava David terminar de tirar a pasta de dente da boca._

_-Eu realmente quero te levar para a escola, David. – resmungou, quando o garoto pegou uma toalha pequena e secou o rosto._

_David ergueu os olhos para o espelho á sua frente, observando a figura ainda sonolenta do namorado. Mostrou a língua._

_-Obrigado pela privacidade. – disse, rindo, antes de pôr a toalha sobre a bancada da pia e caminhar até onde o mais alto estava. – É sério, Piér. Eu não vim ficar aqui para ser um estorvo, okay? Eu me viro para ir para a escola. Depois da aula, eu vou procurar um emprego e te ajudo com as contas e..._

_Contudo, o resto da sua frase jamais seria verbalizada, já que Pierre apenas segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, puxando-o e colando os lábios._

_-__Você. Não. É. Um. Estorvo.__ – ele resmungou, os lábios ainda colados nos do outro. – Você é a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer, David, e eu não sou hipócrita a ponto de querer que você me ajude com alguma conta, está bem? Eu podia muito bem apenas não ter concordado com isso de você ficar aqui. – afastou um pouco o rosto, de modo que seu olhar pudesse capturar o de David. – Pare de agir assim, okay? Pare de se sentir um incomodo; pára de pensar que você me deve algo. Eu __quero__ te levar a escola todos os dias. Eu __não quero__ que você ache que precisa me ajudar com conta alguma. __Não é sua obrigação._

_Um suspiro trêmulo escapou pelos lábios do mais novo, batendo contra o queixo de Pierre, que apenas sorriu ao ver a expressão contrariada do outro._

_-Eu não quero te dar trabalho, Pie. – resmungou, as mãos pequenas pousando sobre o peito do mais alto, apertando um punhado do tecido da camiseta branca entre os dedos magros._

_Pierre sorriu de leve, antes de esfregar a ponta do nariz no de David, que apenas fechou os olhos, gravando na memória todas as sensações que aquele contato dava ao seu corpo._

_Era uma coisa estranha e sabia disso; Pierre lhe fazia sentir de uma forma que nunca achara que fosse possível; ele tinha algum tipo de poder sobre si, que fazia-lhe querer sorrir o tempo todo, não importando o motivo bobo que fosse._

_E, Pierre falasse o que fosse, sabia que estava dando trabalho ao namorado, mas a forma como o mais velho agia, como lhe tocava, como falava consigo... A maneira que apenas lhe olhava, mostrando o quanto gostava do mais novo e o quanto lhe respeitava, fazia qualquer medo de estar fazendo qualquer coisa errada, simplesmente sumir. E, no final, apenas queria mostrar á ele o quanto gostava dele. Sentia uma vontade enorme de poder dizer-lhe o quanto ele havia lhe conquistado: o quanto Pierre havia-lhe feito amá-lo._

_Contudo, não sabia se estava na hora de verbalizar tais sentimentos. Não sabia, absolutamente, como Pierre reagiria ao ouvir tal sentimento; sabia que Pierre gostava muito de si, contudo não sabia se seria correspondido no quesito... Amor.  
E temia como o diabo que tudo o que outro não queria era que chegassem ao ponto de estar amando um ao outro: de fato, estavam juntos há alguns meses, contudo nunca falavam algo sobre sentimento que saísse do comum "eu gosto muito de você". E isso fazia David ter medo de que para Pierre tudo não passasse apenas de diversão; não passasse apenas de uma atração._

_-Eu gosto muito de você, Dave. – a voz do mais velho soou baixinha, bem perto do seu ouvido, antes dos braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, puxando o corpo pequeno de encontro ao mais forte. – Você não me dá nenhum trabalho, criança. – era como se o maior apenas pudesse ler seus pensamentos._

_David sorriu, abraçando o namorado pelo pescoço e escondendo o rosto ali, sentindo o perfume do outro lhe invadir o nariz, embriagando-o._

_-Eu também gosto muito de você, Pie. – murmurou, os lábios roçando_ _contra o lóbulo da orelha dele. – __Muito__. – beijou a pele sensível embaixo da orelha dele, sentindo-o tremer de leve. Sorriu. – Você não faz idéia do quanto._

_Sentiu os braços do namorado lhe abraçarem com mais força; um leve beijo foi depositado no seu ombro._

_Suspirou, fechando os olhos e se permitindo aproveitar todas aquelas sensações. _

_Fosse o que fosse que Pierre sentisse... Não importava: apenas aproveitaria todo o tempo que lhe fosse dado ao lado dele. Apenas... Seria feliz ao lado daquele que amava mais do que a si mesmo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Aquela era a conversa mais estranha que se lembrava de já ter tido.

Apesar de tentar, a todo o momento, mudar de assunto, Jack sempre achava um jeito de fazer com que David fosse o assunto, bem como não perdia uma única oportunidade de tocar no promotor, ou apenas elogiá-lo.

David não conseguia lembrar-se de quando fora a última vez que se sentira tão constrangido em toda sua vida; fosse como fosse, não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada para poder simplesmente desconversar e ir correndo esconder-se ao lado de Pierre, de modo que apenas sorria timidamente, agradecia o elogio e apenas respondia as perguntas do outro.

E, então, o silêncio: finalmente a brecha que David esperara o tempo todo.

Suspirando baixinho, passou uma mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.

-Bem, eu... Vou voltar para a minha mesa. – disse, sorrindo sem graça. Jack apenas suspirou. – A gente se vê...

Contudo, quando deu o primeiro passo, sentiu a mão de Jack segurar-lhe pelo pulso; com o cenho franzido, olhou para a mão que lhe tocava, antes de erguer os olhos, curiosos, para o homem loiro.

-Eu sinto sua falta, Dave. – o promotor piscou, confuso.

-Como?

-Eu... Desde que você terminou comigo... – ele disse, parecendo completamente envergonhado, mesmo que seu rosto não houvesse adquirido nenhuma tonalidade avermelhada. – Eu percebi que te amava e... Quando eu te liguei, e ouvi sua voz... Eu percebi que esse sentimento simplesmente nunca mudou. Apenas ficou esquecido dentro de mim; e quando eu te vi hoje, tão mais lindo do que costumava ser, eu... Percebi que não importa o tempo que passe, eu apenas continuaria te amando.

David permitiu que seus olhos se arregalassem, em surpresa: isso não era, nem de longe, o que ele esperava ouvir de alguém naquele dia. Muito menos de Jack, com quem tivera uma relação muito conturbada.

-Eu... – murmurou, sem ter certeza do que deveria dizer, mas Jack pediu para que permanecesse em silêncio com um gesto da mão livre, enquanto com a outra dava um leve puxão em David que, pego de surpresa, deu um pequeno passo para frente para não cair.

-Não fala nada ainda, por favor. – ele pediu, desviando brevemente as íris azuis, como que juntando coragem para continuar, antes de voltar a fixá-las nas castanho-verdes de David. – Você não tem noção de como eu senti falta de você, Davey. De como eu senti falta das suas brincadeiras, que na época eu achava idiotas; de como senti falta da sua risada, que desde aquele tempo, sempre foi a mais linda e hipnotizante. Como senti falta da perfeição que você se permite ser da forma mais inocente.

Surpreso era pouco para descrever como David se sentia naquele momento: Jack nunca fora o tipo de cara que elogia as pessoas com quem tinha ou tivera um romance; principalmente, em se tratando de David: sempre fora do conhecimento do menor que Jack apenas estava consigo para conseguir popularidade, bem como uma boa transa... E, exatamente por isso, nunca permitira que o loiro tivesse algo mais do que meros amassos.

Apesar de na época do namoro ser um completo idiota, principalmente pelo fato de saber que era traído e não fazer nada, nunca esperava ouvir alguma dessas palavras do outro homem, principalmente tendo passado um pouco mais de dez anos desde a última vez que tiveram algo que pudesse ser classificado como conversa.

Estava tão surpreso que viu a boca do outro voltar a mover-se, mas não conseguiu se concentrar no que era dito.

E, no minuto seguinte, apenas sentiu um puxão mais forte no braço, fazendo-o chocar-se contra o corpo do outro, que ergueu ambas as mãos, pousando uma em cada bochecha de David, que apenas pousou as mãos no peito do mais alto e, no momento em que ia empurrá-lo, os lábios de Jack cobriram os seus.

Permitiu que um grunhido escapasse de sua garganta, enquanto as mãos forçavam-se contra o tórax dele, numa tentativa frustrada de conseguir afastá-lo, já que ele era bem mais forte.

Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas uma das mãos do loiro pousou na base da sua cintura, puxando-lhe de encontro ao corpo maior, enquanto a mão que sobrara segurava sua nuca, forçando sua cabeça de encontro à dele.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse a língua de Jack invadindo a sua boca, numa tentativa de beijo que David se recusou a retribuir.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Pierre soou, fazendo com que Jack lhe soltasse e se afastasse, ofegante.

David ergueu os olhos para o marido, vendo-o parado no portal; a expressão severa e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

E quando seus olhos se encontraram, David soube o quão magoado o mais velho havia ficado com o que achava ter visto.

Droga.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

O silêncio caiu entre eles; tenso.

David não sabia, exatamente, o que esperar de Pierre naquele momento; sabia que o maior simplesmente não suportava a idéia de traição, não importando de qual tipo fosse. E, olhando para as íris castanhas sempre tão alegres, naquele momento apenas via decepção e dor. Uma mágoa que, obviamente, era enorme: e saber que, querendo ou não, era o responsável por aquela dor, _lhe_ machucava mais do que qualquer coisa que Pierre pudesse vir a dizer.

Sabia que o marido estava tentando, em sua mente, achar uma explicação minimamente plausível para o que vira, não tendo sucesso em tal missão, já que obviamente estava mais perturbado com a idéia de que David pudesse ter-lhe, de fato, traído.

E David sabia que, para Pierre, esta era uma idéia, no mínimo, inconcebível, e o menor entendia isso: haviam passado por tantas dificuldades, principalmente David, para que conseguissem chegar onde estavam agora – casados há tanto tempo e sempre tão felizes, com tão poucas brigas -, que a idéia de simplesmente terminarem por causa de uma _traição _era praticamente ridícula.

-Não é óbvio para você, Bouvier? – a voz de Jack cortou o silêncio, desdenhosa, divertida, debochada; vitoriosa. – David e eu estávamos lembrando os velhos tempos.

David sentiu o ar se perder á caminho de seus pulmões ao ouvir tais palavras ousadas; os olhos se arregalaram, enquanto corriam até o homem loiro; os lábios se entreabram em completo choque: como, demônios, o filho de uma puta tinha coragem de dizer tal mentira? E a verbalizara da forma mais vil, mais cruel que poderia conseguir, fazendo com que a dor que David via nos olhos de Pierre apenas aumentar, apenas ficar em tal intensidade que chegava á ser praticamente palpável no ar.

-David? – a forma como seu nome fora pronunciado pelo marido; fria, distante... Derrotada; apenas fez com que David sentisse um nó se formar em sua garganta e os olhos arderem, indicando que não demoraria muito para que as lágrimas viessem; olhou para o mais velho, o qual lhe olhava de forma quase suplicante, como que implorando para que o mais novo apenas falasse o que sabia que o maior queria ouvir.

-Não foi nada disso, Pierre. – murmurou, a voz saindo trêmula; a risada sarcástica que Jack soltou apenas foi ignorada, enquanto castanhas prendiam-se em esverdeadas: uma conversa muda acontecendo entre ambos, onde toda a mágoa que um passava para o outro apenas aumentava a cada segundo mais; apenas fazia doer mais. Apenas aumentava a necessidade que sentiam de conversar, de esclarecerem tudo. – Eu juro. – completou, apenas.

O silêncio voltou a reinar; apenas mais tenso, apenas mais dolorido.

-Você não vai acreditar nisso, vai, Bouvier? – Jack perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito; David fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força, implorando á todas as santidades que conhecia por paciência. – Você não é tolo á esse ponto.

-Cale a maldita boca, Turner. – David murmurou; o tom baixo e desprovido de qualquer emoção deixando os outros dois homens saberem que o promotor não estava disposto a suportar qualquer outra provocação; não aceitaria qualquer outra tentativa de colocarem a sua fidelidade ao marido em xeque. – Se você vai quer ficar falando merda, como sempre fez, sugiro que você apenas _suma_ daqui.

Jack lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida em deboche, antes de dar de ombros.

-Tudo bem. – deu de ombros, antes de voltar a olhar para Pierre; a expressão debochada apenas se intensificando. – Pense bem, Bouvier: será mesmo que David lhe é tão fiel assim? – rindo, girou sobre os calcanhares, caminhando na direção onde as outras pessoas estavam, mas antes de sair completamente do cômodo, deixou uma frase no ar: - A gente se vê... _Pequeno_.

Quando ele finalmente saiu, o silêncio voltou a reinar; olhos fixos, expressando toda a dor que sentiam: Pierre pela incerteza do que havia acontecido e David por saber que, sendo sua culpa ou não, o havia ferido. E muito.

-Não foi minha culpa. – David murmurou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável. – Eu sei que é idiota dizer que não é o que você está pensando, mas não consigo pensar em nada mais verdadeiro para falar sobre isso, Pierre. _Não é_ o que você está pensando.

Pierre suspirou pesadamente, de repete sentindo-se mais cansado do que realmente estava.

-O que aconteceu?

David puxou o ar com força, sabendo pelo tom de voz do outro que ele não acreditaria no que seria dito ali, mas sabendo que deveria falar, não importando o quanto conhecia o marido; não importando o quão clichê a verdade soasse.

-Ele me parou para conversar quando eu sai do banheiro... – começou, a voz saindo tão magoada quanto o próprio David se sentia. – Você sabe como eu sou, Pierre; eu simplesmente não consigo ser ríspido com os outros, se não tenho um motivo forte para isso. – Pierre concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dizendo que era para o marido continuar. – Eu tentei nos manter em uma conversa normal e, até mesmo, banal, mas Jack sempre dava um jeito de me colocar como assunto, de me elogiar, de me tocar... – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Quando o assunto finalmente acabou, eu disse que ia voltar para a mesa e que eu falava com ele depois, o que eu não pretendia fazer, de verdade...

Suspirou, sentindo-se realmente cansado: sabia que Pierre simplesmente não acreditaria; ao menos, não completamente. E seria capaz de jurar pelo que quisessem: se seu casamento fosse abalado por causa de Jack, seria capaz de revirar a vida desse grande idiota, de tal modo que achasse todo e qualquer podre que ele tivesse e faria questão de, com muito gosto, ferrá-lo.

-E...?

-E que ele me parou, falando um monte de ladainhas sobre me amar e sei lá mais o quê: eu fiquei surpreso, afinal ele nunca havia falado daquele modo comigo; e, quando ele percebeu que eu estava surpreso demais para perceber logo o que ele pretendia, ele apenas me agarrou. – fixou os olhos nos de Pierre, que permanecia com a expressão impassível. – Por favor, Pierre, você tem que acreditar... Eu não consegui me livrar dele.

Pierre suspirou pesadamente, passando uma mão pelo rosto, num gesto cansado, enquanto desviava o olhar, olhando para qualquer coisa naquela sala que não fosse David; pensava em tudo o que lhe fora dito, enquanto sua mente insistia em lhe mandar a cena de David sendo beijando por Jack para diante de seus olhos, apenas fazendo o nó em sua garganta aumentar mais e mais. Apenas fazendo toda a dor que sentia no peito aumentar.

Apenas fazendo as duvidas que, de repente, haviam surgido em sua mente, perguntando-se se David lhe era, realmente, fiel.  
E tais pensamentos apenas faziam-lhe sentir-se ainda pior, pois sabia que David era a pessoa mais sincera de todas, quando se tratava de sentimentos: se o pequeno não estivesse mais feliz com aquele casamento, ele teria lhe dito; se o pequeno apenas não lhe amasse mais, haveria lhe dito.

E tal fato, misturado com o que acabara de ver e ouvir, apenas fez-lhe ficar confuso; apenas fez-lhe querer trancar-se em algum lugar e pensar, analisar tudo aquilo.

-Desculpe, David, mas eu... Apenas não consigo acreditar nisso. – murmurou, por fim, fazendo David mordiscar o lábio inferior, enquanto desviava as íris, as quais tinham um brilho á mais devido ás lágrimas que enchiam os olhos do mais novo.

E constatar tal fato apenas fez com que a dor de Pierre aumentasse.

-Eu... Te entendo, eu acho. – David murmurou, por fim, dando de ombros, num gesto sem jeito. – No seu lugar, eu provavelmente nem teria te dado chance de se explicar. – ele continuou, ainda sem coragem de voltar a encarar o mais velho. – Obrigado por me deixar me explicar.

Antes que Pierre pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a dona da casa entrou na sala, pedindo desculpas por interromper e, aproveitando a chance, Pierre perguntou-lhe se poderia usar o escritório de Melissa por um tempo, no que a mulher apenas concordou, distraída, antes de continuar seu caminho para mais fundo no interior da casa.

-Eu... Preciso pensar, David. – foi tudo o que Pierre disse, antes de sumir dentro do escritório de Melissa.

David suspirou pesadamente, permitindo que o corpo caísse sobre o sofá fofo; apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu as mãos no rosto, permitindo que algumas lágrimas escorressem.

Não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia de uma coisa: se não desse um jeito de provar á Pierre que tudo o que falara era verdade, seu casamento entraria na primeira crise realmente séria.

**Flashback**

_-Bouvier! – a voz autoritária soou, no final do corredor, no devido tom que devia ser usado num hospital, contudo alto o bastante para que Pierre ouvisse e, franzindo o cenho, parasse de caminhar e girasse sobre os próprios calcanhares, apenas para deparar-se com a figura severa do pai de David._

_Ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso._

_-Senhor Desrosiers? – o homem mais velho apenas ergueu o queixo, caminhando os passos que os separavam._

_-Eu quero saber onde meu filho está. – o médico tornou a erguer as sobrancelhas, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco._

_-No momento? Na escola, onde o matriculou, suponho. A não ser que ele tenha decidido que seria legal matar aula. – deu de ombros e Andre cerrou os olhos._

_-Não banque o engraçadinho. Eu quero saber onde meu filho tem dormido. – Pierre piscou, confuso. Não havia sido Andre que expulsara David de casa, por este ser homossexual? Louco; era isso o que o pai de David era. Completamente louco._

_-Ele está passando um tempo comigo. – respondeu, por fim. – O senhor não prefere falar sobre isso em um local mais discreto? – Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, em silêncio, caminharam até a sala de Pierre, o qual trancou a porta e indicou a cadeira em frente á sua mesa, onde o seu sogro sentou-se, enquanto os pequenos olhos castanho-verdes corriam por todos os lados._

_Suspirando, Pierre caminhou até a mesa, escorando-se na borda, de modo que ficasse ao lado do homem mais velho; cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, esperando que ele continuasse._

_-Vocês têm mantido relações sexuais? – Andre perguntou, enquanto os olhos pequenos corriam linha por linha dos vários diplomas que Pierre mantinha dispostos na parede do consultório._

_O médio arregalou os olhos, surpreso por tal pergunta._

_-Como?_

_-Você entendeu muito bem o que eu perguntei, Bouvier. – Andre disse, voltando a encarar Pierre. – Eu quero saber se você tem feito sexo com o meu filho._

_Pierre suspirou, assumindo uma postura profissional: fria._

_-Não, não temos. – respondeu, por fim. – David não está pronto pra dar esse passo, e eu respeito isso._

_Andre cerrou os olhos, pensativo, enquanto analisava a expressão de Pierre._

_-E como você pode saber se ele está pronto ou não? – Pierre girou os olhos mentalmente; não era minimamente confortável falar sobre isso com o pai do seu namorado, mas se isso ajudasse o homem mais velho a deixar de ser tão paranóico em se tratando do seu namoro com David, não se importaria de responder á nenhuma pergunta, por mais constrangedora que fosse._

_Puxou o ar com força, controlando todo o constrangimento que sentia._

_-Quase aconteceu. – respondeu, por fim. – Nos empolgamos um pouco; ele travou, eu perguntei qual era o problema e ele me disse. Satisfeito?_

_Andre puxou o ar com força, parecendo querer controlar-se; Pierre deu de ombros mentalmente: nunca fizera mal nenhum á David e realmente não entendia porque Andre lhe odiava tanto; apenas sabia que não via a mínima necessidade de tratar o outro com todo o respeito do mundo, levando em conta que este lhe desrespeitaria sem pestanejar._

_-Você tem idéia do crime que está cometendo? – Andre ergueu-se, mostrando-se alguns poucos centímetros mais baixo que Pierre, o qual apenas franziu o cenho, debochado._

_-Fazer uma pessoa feliz é crime? Não sabia dessa. – respondeu, apenas e Andre bufou._

_-Pedofilia, Bouvier! É isso o que você está fazendo! – apontou um dedo em riste para o médico, que apenas inclinou um pouco o corpo para trás, para livrar-se do dedo do outro homem. – Você diz que vocês não fazem sexo, mas eu só acredito quando o meu filho for até a minha casa e me falar isso olhando nos meus olhos! – cuspia as palavras, como se fosse culpa de Pierre toda a desestrutura familiar pela qual passava. – Além de pedófilo, é seqüestrador!_

_Pierre riu. Riu não, gargalhou, a ponto de jogar a cabeça para trás. Andre apenas piscou, surpreso pela reação do outro._

_Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, Pierre se desencostou da mesa, a expressão séria deixando claro que não gostara nem minimamente do que ouvira, mesmo tendo rido._

_-Primeiro; se eu estou falando que não fazemos sexo, é porque não fazemos. É meio difícil o senhor saber mais da minha vida sexual do que eu! Segundo; até onde eu sei, foi o senhor mesmo quem disse que David estava expulso de casa, portanto, se o seu filho te odeia nesse momento, a culpa não é minha. Menos ainda, se ele quis ficar na minha casa, enquanto este problema não fosse resolvido. – agora, era a sua vez de apontar um dedo em riste para o outro homem. – Terceiro; eu acho bom você se entender com o seu filho, Desrosiers, porque David já está se sentindo mal de ficar na minha casa; está começando a achar que precisa me ajudar com contas e que está me dando trabalho. Que fique claro: ele não dá nenhum trabalho e não tem obrigação nenhuma em me ajudar. Eu não peguei o seu filho para criar, Desrosiers, nem ele aceitaria tal situação. – empurrou a ponta do seu dedo contra o peito do outro. – Resolva esta situação, que você mesmo criou, mas não venha me dizer que é pedofilia e seqüestro, okay?_

_Andre deu um tapa na mão de Pierre, que a afastou. O homem mais velho sorriu de forma cínica._

_-O que um médico pode saber de leis? – deu de ombros. – Nada, suponho. Primeiro; eu posso acusá-lo de seqüestro: você podia muito bem ter convencido David a procurar outro lugar. Segundo; David tem dezesseis anos, você tem vinte e seis... Uma diferença dessa é considerada pedofilia._

_Pierre suspirou, pressionando as pontas dos dedos contra as têmporas._

_-Eu não faço nada que David não queira, está bem? Não é como se eu estivesse o obrigando a ficar comigo; não é como se eu houvesse o obrigado a aceitar ser meu namorado; não é como se eu houvesse dito á ele que queria que ele brigasse com o senhor, a ponto de ser expulso de casa. – suspirou, cansando de tanta bagunça. – Olhe, Desrosiers, David sempre me falou bem do senhor, mesmo depois de toda essa briga. Ele mesmo me disse que o senhor não é homofóbico._

_-E não sou!_

_-Pois então! – exclamou. – Se o senhor não tem nenhum tipo de preconceito, qual o problema de permitir que David seja homossexual, se for assim que ele é feliz? – fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Eu sei que as coisas mudam quando é nosso filho, mas... Pense que se o senhor o privar de poder escolher com quem ele quer ter um relacionamento sério, o senhor apenas irá acabar com a vida dele. _

_-Por quê acabaria? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa expressão descrente. _

_Pierre suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, no mesmo instante em que a voz de uma enfermeira soava no alto-falante do corredor, solicitando sua presença na emergência._

_-Olhe, eu não tenho tempo agora... Mas, basicamente: David desistiu do sonho de ter uma banda, para poder fazer a sua vontade de ter um filho advogado e, assim, você satisfizesse a vontade dele de ter um relacionamento comigo. Você apenas faria com que ele tivesse que abrir mão até do livre-arbítrio de escolher quem ele quer como namorado. – um segundo chamado. – Pense nisso; se quiser, passe na minha casa durante a tarde; David estará lá. Converse com ele, está bem?_

_E, sem esperar resposta, apenas saiu da sala, apressado._

_Esperava, realmente, que houvesse conseguido convencer o sogro, caso contrário, teria sérios problemas._

**Fim do Flashback**

Suspirando pesadamente, David passou uma mão pelo rosto, secando-o da melhor maneira que pôde, antes de se erguer; passara uns bons dez minutos, apenas sentado, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, pensando no que deveria fazer e, finalmente, tinha pelo menos uma noção do faria.

Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, assumiu uma expressão indiferente, antes de caminhar até o lado de fora da casa, parando quando seu corpo chegou do outro lado da porta, enquanto os olhos corriam ao arredor, procurando por Jack, encontrando-o em uma rodinha de amigo, bebendo, conversando e rindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Filho da puta.

Erguendo levemente o queixo, num discreto gesto superior, caminhou apressado até onde o homem loiro estava e, esquecendo-se de toda e qualquer educação que possuía, apenas entrou no meio das pessoas, parando apenas quando se aproximou o bastante de Jack, que abaixou a cabeça, de modo que pudessem encarar-se.

-Você vai lá _agora_ e vai explicar para ele exatamente o que aconteceu, sem mudar _uma única_ virgula. – disse, simplesmente, sem mudar o tom de voz ou a expressão em seu rosto, enquanto um sorrisinho debochado surgia no canto dos lábios do homem mais alto.

-Do que está falando, Davey? – David puxou o ar com força, cerrando os olhos de forma perigosa, antes de erguer uma única sobrancelha, em sarcasmo.

-Pare de bancar o estúpido e, uma única vez, nessa sua vida medíocre, aja como uma pessoa minimamente descente, indo resolver a merda que você criou. – respondeu, simplesmente.

-Me dê um único bom motivo. – ele disse, o sorrisinho ainda nos lábios, fazendo com que David se sentisse apenas mais irritado; sentisse, apenas, que a vontade de bater naquele grande idiota, crescesse.

-Você quer um argumento bem elaborado? Uma frase de efeito? – deu de ombros. – Eu não tenho. O único argumento que eu posso pensar, nesse momento, é: se apenas uma daquelas palavras que você me disse, for verdadeira, pois bem... Me prove, indo até o escritório e contando ao Pierre o que aconteceu, de verdade, sem dar a entender que eu quis aquilo: você sabe muito bem que eu não quis. Se você me "ama" tanto quanto disse, então ótimo; me faça feliz indo até lá, e tirando a grande merda que você colocou no meu casamento.

Azuis prenderam esverdeados; esverdeados estes que deixavam claro toda a raiva reprimida, toda a mágoa, todo o sofrimento, que apenas aquela breve conversa com Pierre lhe causara; deixavam claro todo o ódio que sentia por Jack naquele momento; mas também deixavam claro a determinação que sentia em esclarecer as coisas; a determinação de fazer tudo o que poderia para resolver as coisas.

-E se eu não for?

David sentiu o corpo enrijecer e, fechando os olhos brevemente, contou até dez, pedindo paciência á todos os santos que conhecia.

-Aí, Jack, vai ser um sério problema para você mesmo; podem ter passado dez anos, eu posso ter mudado absurdos, mas uma coisa que não mudou, foi o significado do tom da minha voz, e você o conhece muito bem. – Jack franziu o cenho, tendo que admitir que aquilo era verdade: sempre que David usava aquele tom controlado e ligeiramente frio, era porque estava realmente bravo e faria _qualquer coisa_ para se vingar. – Você sabe, Jack... Você o ouvia todos os dias: ou você vai até lá e resolve ou vamos ter um sério problema... No tribunal, porque, acredite, eu tenho poder o bastante para revirar a sua vida toda e achar todos os seus podres. E, creia, não vai ser agradável.

Jack pareceu cogitar por breves minutos todas as palavras que lhe foram ditas, antes de simplesmente suspirar e, pondo o seu copo sobre a mesa mais próxima, caminhar apressado até o escritório de Melissa.

Quando alcançou a porta, pousou uma mão sobre a maçaneta e puxou o ar com força, olhando por sobre os ombros, apenas para ver David sentar-se no sofá onde estivera até aquele momento, pegando uma revista qualquer de sobre a mesinha de centro, e a folheando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Puxando o ar mais uma vez, deu três batidinhas secas na porta, antes de abri-la, entrar e fechar a peça atrás de si, tudo isso sem esperar uma resposta.

Encontrou Pierre sentado na cadeira que se encontrava atrás da escrivaninha; os cotovelos apoiados sobre a superfície lustrosa e a cabeça nas mãos.

Ergueu os olhos por tempo o bastante para registrar quem entrara, antes de voltar a fixar o nada do tampo da mesa.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, a voz inexpressiva deixando claro que ele estava tão ou mais bravo que David.

-Eu... Vim explicar o que aconteceu. – respondeu, odiando-se por ter admitido que David era bom o bastante para ferrar-lhe a vida e, assim, indo até Bouvier, tendo que lhe explicar o que acontecera; contudo, Pierre não se moveu e, tampouco, pronunciou qualquer outra palavra.

Dando de ombros, Jack simplesmente começou a falar: contou como abordara David, as tentativas deste em mudar de assunto sempre, a sua própria insistência em mantê-lo como assunto, bem como tocá-lo no braço ou no rosto sempre que possível; explicou sobre tudo o que falara para o menor, bem como ele ficara obviamente surpreso demais, para notar rapidamente o que Jack pretendia quando o puxara; explicara como o beijara a força, não sendo retribuído em momento nenhum; explicara como David tentara empurrar-lhe e até mesmo dar um passo para trás, mas como não permitira que o menor fizesse tal coisa.

Explicara, por fim, que o que Pierre vira fora o começo do beijo forçado e que, assim, David ainda estava pasmo demais para pensar em reagir de qualquer outra forma, além das quais já havia feito.

Quando se calou, Pierre suspirou pesadamente, antes de jogar o corpo para trás, escorando-se no encosto da cadeira; as íris castanhas prendendo-se no rosto do outro homem de forma fria.

-E por quê eu deveria acreditar em você? – Jack deu de ombros. – Exatamente; você não tem um argumento, Jack. Você simplesmente gastou sua saliva, vindo aqui para repetir as mesmas palavras que David usou: se eu não soubesse que é estúpido demais para isso, pensaria que você ouviu a conversa atrás da porta, apenas para vir aqui e repetir tudo, para dar a entender que você e David combinaram tudo isso.

Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas, pondo as mãos no bolso e voltando a dar de ombros; Pierre apenas girou os olhos.

-Essa foi sua intenção, não foi? Mesmo não sabendo que palavras exatamente, o David usou, você sabe _o que_ ele falou e, vindo aqui, e contando o mesmo que ele contou, você esperava que eu achasse que vocês aproveitaram o tempo que eu estou aqui, para combinar tudo isso. – Jack piscou; no fundo, era exatamente isso o que esperava. Pierre riu, de leve. – Só tem um problema: eu conheço o David. O conheço bem demais e esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não faz o gênero dele. Você foi estúpido, apenas.

-Você... – começou, mas Pierre não permitiu que ele terminasse.

-Se você já terminou de me contar o que queria, some daqui, que sua presença me dá náuseas.

Jack deu de ombros e, sem olhar para trás, apenas saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

David continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, lendo atentamente uma matéria qualquer da revista que tinha em mãos, ou apenas fingindo bem demais; contudo, quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada, ergueu as íris da página, encarando Jack de forma curiosa.

O loiro deu de ombros.

-Não faço idéia do que ele achou. – e, sem esperar resposta, saiu para o jardim.

David suspirou, fechando aquela revista e tacando-a sobre a mesinha de centro, antes de pousar os olhos na porta, pensativo; perguntando-se se deveria esperar mais algum tempo ou se já estava na hora de ir tentar mais uma conversa com Pierre.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, ergueu-se: iria arriscar e não sairia daquele maldito escritório até que soubesse o fim que seu casamento levaria.

Maldita hora em que decidira ir nessa festa estúpida.

**Flashback**

_Dever de casa era a coisa mais inútil do planeta e isso era fato._

_Não via nenhuma utilidade em ficar fazendo aqueles montes de equações durante a tarde, quando podia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mil vezes mais produtivas: dormindo, por exemplo._

_Mas não! Sua professora tinha que dar quilos de exercícios para serem feitos em casa, valendo nota para o dia seguinte._

_Como odiava estudar._

_Contudo, o seu raciocínio contra a pobre professora de matemática foi interrompido pela campainha, a qual tocou de forma demasiadamente longa._

_Piscando, confuso, ergueu a cabeça, fixando as íris na porta, perguntando-se quem estaria ali àquela hora; quer dizer, seus amigos sabiam que ele estava passando um tempo na casa de Pierre, mas nenhum deles iria até ali sem ser convidado ou, pelo menos, ter avisado antes. Quanto aos amigos de Pierre, bem... Eles obviamente se encontravam no hospital, trabalhando, junto ao mais velho, de modo que não havia sentido algum para aquela campainha ter tocado._

_Largando a lapiseira de qualquer modo sobre o caderno, ergueu-se e, após caminhar lentamente até a porta, o que rendeu mais um toque, abriu a peça, apenas para permitir que sua boca se abrisse em surpresa ao ver seu pai parado do outro lado, analisando todos os detalhes da pequena varanda que havia na frente da casa._

_-Pai? – perguntou, a surpresa que sentia óbvia em cada traço do seu rosto; Andre olhou para o rosto do filho, antes de correr os olhos pelo corpo do outro, constatando que ele ainda estava com o uniforme da escola, embora não usasse o tênis; fato que fez Andre franzir o rosto e David girar os olhos mentalmente: seu pai tinha manias estranhas e, entre elas, estava repreender os filhos por andarem descalços dentro de casa._

_-David. – respondeu, simplesmente, no que o filho sabia ser um cumprimento. David ergueu uma única sobrancelha, agora que sua surpresa passara, perguntava-se o que, demônios, seu pai fazia ali, agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. – Eu posso entrar?_

_Dando de ombros, o garoto deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que o homem mais velho entrasse, o que ele fez, olhando tudo ao arredor, analisando cada detalhe da casa, como que procurando um único detalhe que pudesse ajudar-lhe a convencer David de que não valia a pena tudo aquilo, contudo, encontrou apenas uma casa agradável, embora houvesse sido mobiliada visando apenas um morador._

_Caminharam até a sala, os pequenos olhos de Andre brilhando satisfeito ao notar o material do filho sobre a mesinha de centro, num sinal claro de que ele estava estudando._

_O silêncio entre eles estava desconfortável e isso era quase palpável no ar, contudo, ambos apenas ignoraram tal sensação; David esperando o pai começar a falar e Andre apenas analisando brevemente tudo ao seu arredor, constatando que Bouvier fora sincero ao dar a entender que não tratava David mal em nenhum sentido._

_-Como você está? – a pergunta, feita de modo casual, realmente não surpreendeu David: sabia que o pai, até certo ponto, arrependia-se de todas as suas últimas ações em relação ao filho, contudo, era orgulhoso demais para admitir ou até mesmo assumir que estava completamente errado._

_David deu de ombros, sentando-se em um dos sofás, onde Andre sentou-se no que havia na frente, de modo que pudessem manter contato visual._

_-Estou ótimo, pai. E o senhor? – Andre fez um aceno de cabeça, confirmando. David sorriu, de leve. – Que bom. – sorriram de leve um para o outro, antes de desviarem os olhos e o silêncio voltar a reinar entre os dois, desconfortável._

_Minutos depois, Andre pigarreou, atraindo a atenção do filho._

_-Eu... – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Como Bouvier tem lhe tratado? – David sorriu._

_-Muito bem. – deu de ombros. – Eu sei que você espera o pior dele, pai, mas ele realmente cuida de mim de uma maneira que eu não achei que qualquer pessoa, que não fosse o senhor ou a mamãe, fosse um dia cuidar e... Eu realmente gosto disso._

_Andre fixou as íris nas do garoto, uma conversa muda de pai e filho acontecendo naquela troca intensa de olhares._

_-Você o ama mesmo, não é? – perguntou, por fim, parecendo mais cansado do que realmente estava. David concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – E ele? Lhe ama tanto quanto você á ele?_

_David suspirou pesadamente, mordiscando o lábio inferior, antes de desviar os olhos._

_-Eu... Não sei. – não conseguia lembrar-se de um momento tão constrangedor quanto aquele: admitir ao pai que ele e Pierre ainda não falavam o que sentiam, realmente, era quase como admitir que estavam brigando por nada. – Eu gosto de pensar que sim, mas... Nunca chegamos a verbalizar qualquer coisa que passe do usual "eu gosto muito de você"; de qualquer forma... Talvez ainda seja cedo para..._

_Andre lhe interrompeu com um aceno de mão._

_-Nunca é cedo para dizer á uma pessoa que a ama, David. – resmungou. – Eu realmente não apóio que você queira ficar com o Bouvier, bem como não aceito; mas... Droga, acima disso eu sou seu pai, e quero seu bem e a sua felicidade. – David suspirou, afundando no sofá fofo e escondendo o rosto nas mãos, apenas escutando. – Diga à ele, está bem? _

_David ficou um tempo em silêncio, na mesma posição, apenas pensando._

_-Eu tenho medo, está bem? – resmungou, a voz abafada pelas mãos; Andre levantou-se, indo sentar-se ao lado do filho. Afastando as mãos do garoto, fê-lo erguer o rosto, de modo que pudessem se encarar._

_-Medo do quê? – David deu de ombros._

_-Eu não sei ao certo, eu... _

_-Tem medo de que ele não te corresponda? – o homem mais velho perguntou e, desviando as íris, o mais novo concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_-Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer se eu contar e ele não corresponder... Eu... Só quero aproveitar o que me for permitido ao lado dele, mesmo que no final apenas eu tenha amado, mesmo que ele nunca chegue à saber. _

_Andre olhou para o filho atentamente; por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiria entender porque o filho crescera tão inseguro, tão ingênuo e, arriscaria dizer, inocente. Julie recebera a mesma educação e, no entanto, era a pessoa mais segura que Andre poderia conhecer._

_Embora, devesse admitir que David possuía uma força de vontade, uma personalidade marcante... Algo que Julie não tinha tanto quanto o irmão caçula; David tinha qualquer coisa que passava para as pessoas que ele era uma pessoa segura, certa do que fazer, dizer, pensar e sentir, quando na verdade não passava de uma criança que crescera demais e que tinha muitos medos._

_-Você deveria ter mais medo da incerteza, Davey... – Andre suspirou, por fim. – Você não sabe se ele te corresponde ou não. Eu não o conheço, mas as poucas vezes que o vi ou que falei com ele, me permitiram saber que ele não é do tipo que simplesmente despreza os sentimentos dos outros. E, embora eu não goste de nenhum dos Bouvier, eu admiro isso em todos eles; a sinceridade, a capacidade de levar em conta os sentimentos das pessoas á sua volta, mesmo que isso não seja o que eles esperavam. Se Pierre não quiser o seu amor, David, ele vai lhe falar da maneira que menos te machucar. Só que você tem que falar, antes que esteja tão apaixonado a ponto de depender dele. _

_David suspirou, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo._

_-Entendi. – respondeu, por fim._

_O silêncio voltou a reinar, dessa vez como tantas vezes antes; agradável, enquanto cada qual estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos._

_E, mais uma vez, fora Andre quem quebrara o silêncio._

_-Eu quero lhe perguntar algo, David... – disse, por fim, voltando a encarar o filho, o qual lhe olhava, curioso. – Isso vai ser __muito__ constrangedor, mas... Eu realmente preciso saber._

_David ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso._

_-O quê? – e não tão seguro como fora há algumas horas, Andre repetiu a mesma pergunta que fizera á Pierre, questionando o filho sobre este ter relações sexuais com o namorado. David arregalou os olhos, enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar horrores, sinal de que corara. – Não. – respondeu, sua voz deixando claro todo o constrangimento que sentia._

_Andre pareceu aliviado perante a confirmação da resposta que Pierre também lhe dera._

_-Ótimo, ótimo. – resmungou, antes de suspirar. – David... Eu... Queria que você voltasse para casa. – David o olhou, pensativo._

_-Eu prefiro continuar aqui, pai. – respondeu, embora sua voz deixasse claro que pedia pelo consentimento do homem mais velho. – Se o senhor não se importar..._

_-Sua mãe sente sua falta... E eu também. _

_David abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente mal por isso, mas sabendo que se voltasse para casa todas as brigas voltariam, junto; aquela conversa, embora nenhum dos dois houvesse verbalizado algo, fora uma espécie de pedido de desculpas e, também, uma aceitação para estas. E David sabia que morar sob o mesmo teto que o progenitor, tendo que avisá-lo sempre que fosse sair com Pierre, ou ir passar um fim de semana com o namorado, apenas faria todos os desentendimentos retornarem._

_E Andre parecia saber disso também, pois analisava o filho com atenção, enquanto este pensava na sua resposta._

_-Desculpe não ter dado satisfação nem sequer para a mamãe. – resmungou, por fim. – Mas eu realmente prefiro ficar aqui, pai. Eu vou falar com o Pierre, claro, mas acho que não tem problemas..._

_Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça, desviando os olhos para os exercícios que o filho fazia antes de sua chegada._

_-Se ele concordar, vai nos visitar? – David sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, empolgado. Andre retribuiu o sorriso. – Muito difícil? – perguntou, apontando para a mesinha de centro e David levou os olhos até lá, finalmente lembrando-se que tinha que terminar aquilo._

_Suspirou._

_-Um pouco._

_-Quer ajuda? – David sorriu, sabendo que agora seu relacionamento com o pai voltara ao normal, mesmo que ele não aceitasse o seu namoro._

_-Claro!_

_E, rindo, ambos sentaram-se no chão, preparando-se para as agradáveis horas que sempre passavam, apenas resolvendo exercícios juntos._

**Fim do Flashback**

Puxando o ar com força, juntou toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir dentro de si, antes de pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta e, girando-a, abrir a porta do escritório, entrando neste e fechando a peça de madeira atrás de si, escorando-se nela e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Por fim, ergueu os olhos, procurando pelo marido.

Encontrou-o de pé, olhando pela janela, de costas para a porta; Pierre apenas olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, por tempo o bastante para ver o menor ali.

-Hey. – murmurou, antes de voltar a olhar a paisagem á sua frente; David suspirou.

-Hey. – olhando brevemente ao arredor, desencostou-se da porta, caminhando até onde Pierre estava. – Eu...

-Você quer conversar. – Pierre disse, interrompendo-lhe, fazendo o mais novo apenas suspirar e concordar com um aceno de cabeça; puxando o ar com força, o mais alto virou-se, de modo que pudessem se encarar; castanhas fixaram esverdeadas. – Pois bem...

David mordiscou o lábio inferior, antes de passar uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Você não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que foi dita até agora, não é? – perguntou e o outro apenas deu de ombros; e tal indiferença lhe feriu mais do que qualquer desconfiança que o mais velho pudesse estar sentindo. – Droga, Pierre! Será que dá para você parar de bancar a vitima e ter uma conversa descente comigo? – perguntou, a voz deixando claro toda a sua frustração.

Pierre apenas cerrou os olhos, parecendo ofendido pelo que o menor havia dito; mas no fundo David não se importava: talvez, assim, Pierre parasse de ser tão frio e agisse como a pessoa que realmente era.

-Eu não estou bancando a vitima, David. – ele respondeu, o tom mal-humorado deixando claro que ele estava tão irritado com tudo aquilo quanto o mais novo. – Não venha me dizer que o estou fazendo, quando você sabe muito bem o que fez minutos atrás!

David arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. – resmungou, cada gota da sua incredulidade sendo expressa em sua voz. – Eu não acredito _mesmo_ que você realmente acha que eu quis aquilo. Infernos! Você me conhece muito bem, Pierre, para sequer _cogitar_ a possibilidade de que eu seria capaz de te trair.

-E o que era o que você estava fazendo? – a resposta rápida e com qualquer coisa de maldade, que deixava claro que o mais velho apenas queria lhe ferir, fez com que David sentisse qualquer autocontrole que ainda tivesse, ir embora.

-Você quer que eu faça o quê? – gritou, jogando as mãos para cima, num gesto de óbvia frustração. – Me ajoelhe e peça perdão por algo que eu _não quis_? Deixe de ser ridículo!

-Não erga a voz comigo, David! – Pierre disse, a voz um pouco mais alta que o seu tom normal; severa demais; e as ameaças por trás das palavras, fizeram com que David puxasse o ar com força. – E pare de agir como se achasse que é um santo, porque você sabe que não é.

David sentiu os olhos arderem; odiava ter qualquer tipo de briga com Pierre, porque era óbvio que nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e, mais óbvio ainda: ambos queriam apenas se machucar, falando qualquer coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça, não importando se realmente acreditava nisso ou não.

Piscando, ergueu um pouco o queixo, num desafio mudo.

-Não acho que sou um santo, Pierre. Nunca achei. Não é essa a questão, de qualquer modo. É uma questão de principio; e é completamente contra os meus princípios bancar a puta e trair aquele que eu _jurei_ que respeitaria e amaria para o resto da minha vida. Não sei você, mas eu pretendo manter a minha palavra.

Silêncio; os olhos marejados de ambos deixavam claro que toda aquela situação estava cansando; apenas ferindo mais e mais; contudo, o orgulho falava mais alto, fazendo-os manterem-se em suas posições, sem que ninguém admitisse absolutamente nada.

-O que eu vi... – Pierre começou, mas David não permitiu que ele terminasse; não agüentaria ouvir mais uma vez que o havia traído.

-Foi forçado, Pierre, e você sabe... Sabe que eu _nunca_ voltaria a ter qualquer coisa com Jack; você é o único que sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de ter tido algo com ele um dia. _Você sabe_, Pierre, e apenas não quer admitir. – suspirou, passando uma mão pelo rosto, num gesto cansado. – Mas você quer que eu peça desculpas, não é? Mesmo sabendo que eu não tive culpa. – deu de ombros, antes de dar um pequeno passo para frente, pousando uma mão no rosto do outro; os olhos prendendo os do outro, num olhar penetrante. – Pois bem: me desculpe por ter ficado surpreso; desculpe por não ter pensando em nada durante os cinco segundos em que tive a boca dele na minha; _desculpe por ter sido beijado a força_.

Pierre suspirou, fechando os olhos e levando a própria mão á que estava em seu rosto, acariciando-a.

-Desculpe, David. – murmurou, por fim, voltando a abrir os olhos. – Eu fui estúpido com você... E injusto. – ergueu a outra mão, envolvendo o pescoço do menor com ela, num carinho gostoso. – Mas... Apenas a idéia de que qualquer coisa entre você e ele pudesse voltar, eu...

Suspirou pesadamente; David apenas manteve as íris presas nas do mais velho: e constatar que toda a dor que ele sentia era causada apenas pelo medo que ele sentia perante a idéia de que poderia, algum dia, ser traído, apenas fez com que o menor tivesse vontade de sorrir perante tal fato.

Suspirando, envolveu o pescoço do outro com os braços magros, não demorando muito para que os braços fortes do outro enlaçassem sua cintura, no que logo virou um abraço forte, cheio de pedido de desculpas.

-Desculpa. – ambos murmuraram, juntos, antes de rirem de leve; Pierre afastou levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar o rosto do outro; sorriu de leve. – Eu te amo. – completou, fazendo o mais novo sorrir; um sorriso doce, puro, inocente... Apaixonado e satisfeito.

Um sorriso completamente contagiante e, logo, Pierre se viu sorrindo de volta, enquanto encaravam-se fixamente, num tipo de olhar que, sabiam, fazia algum tempo que não trocavam.

E, de repente, parecia que fazia anos que eles não se viam; subitamente, apenas sentiram uma necessidade imensa de ficar junto do outro, apenas aproveitando de sua companhia, num abraço como aquele; conversando sobre banalidades, enquanto roubavam pequenos beijos.

E, antes que qualquer um pudesse registrar quem tomara a iniciativa, seus lábios se encontraram num selinho rápido, antes de se separarem, como se houvessem tomado um choque; ficaram se provocando, roçando os lábios nos do outro, por longos segundos, apenas rindo de leve, quando um tentava aprofundar o contato e outro apenas não permitia.

E quando os lábios voltaram a se encontrar de verdade, foi como se o mundo houvesse, simplesmente, parado de girar; nada mais importava, apenas aquela necessidade de sentir a boca do outro na sua, lhe mostrando a intensidade do sentimento.

Apenas precisavam suprir aquela necessidade súbita de um toque intimo do outro.

E quando as línguas se encontraram, iniciando um beijo lento e apaixonado, foi como se nada houvesse acontecido: se Pierre tivesse qualquer dúvida sobre o que marido lhe falara, estas simplesmente sumiram quando sentiu todo o amor, respeito e devoção que o pequeno colocava naquele toque de línguas; já David, apenas soube que tudo que o mais velho falara e que lhe ferira havia sido da boca para fora.

As mãos faziam leves carinhos na nuca do outro, eventualmente puxando-o de encontro a própria boca, tentando aumentar ainda mais a intensidade do beijo; apenas tentando aumentar ainda mais a intensidade de todos os sentimentos ali expressos: no encaixe perfeito dos lábios e dos corpos, como se estes houvessem sido desenhados um para o outro.

Os corações batiam descompassados e as pernas bambeavam, deixando claro que não importaria quantas dificuldades tivessem que enfrentar, por quantas brigas teriam que passar: sempre seria como se fosse a primeira vez; sempre teria aquele gostinho de amor recém-descoberto e de tal intensidade, que chegava a assustar.

-Eu te amo demais. – David murmurou, mordiscando os lábios do outro, que apenas sorriu, antes de voltar a capturar a boca do outro com a própria.

-Eu te amo mais. – respondeu, dentro da boca do menor, antes de beijá-lo.

Não importava o que pudesse acontecer; nada faria esse amor morrer e eles sabiam disso.

**Flashback**

_A música tocava alta ao arredor deles, enquanto corpos movimentavam-se no ritmo alegre e contagiante da canção; as luzes piscavam no ritmo das batidas, mas eles estavam completamente desligados disso, apenas se preocupando em provar os lábios um do outro e deixar os corpos mais e mais colados; as mãos correndo pelo corpo do outro, explorando; procurando por qualquer segredo que ainda não conhecessem._

_As bocas se separavam apenas pelo tempo de pegar mais ar, antes de voltar a unir-se num beijo apaixonado, no mesmo instante em que o corpo maior se pressionava contra o menor, empurrando-o mais contra a parede._

_Rindo, David pousou uma das mãos pequenas no queixo do outro, terminando o longo beijo com um selinho._

_-Eu preciso beber alguma coisa. – resmungou, os olhos ainda fechados e a cabeça inclinada para o lado, permitindo que mais velho tivesse todo o acesso que queria ao seu pescoço._

_Pierre resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível contra a pele sensível do pescoço de David, que riu de nada em particular, antes de permitir que um ofego escapasse, ao sentir os dentes do outro segurarem sua pele com leveza._

_As mãos pequenas correram da nuca até a base da coluna de Pierre, vez ou outra ousando descer mais; os dedos pequenos fazendo leves carinhos no corpo do outro, que apenas se arrepiava com tal contato._

_E era algo estranho, Pierre pensou; ele e David estavam juntos há quase um ano e, contudo, não haviam chegado ao sexo, ainda. E mesmo assim, os mais leves carinhos do outro apenas lhe faziam sentir-se bem; o contato dos dedos pequenos contra o seu corpo, apenas fazia-lhe ter reações imediatas e intensas; intensas demais para serem apenas um gostar, ou até mesmo uma mera atração: Pierre sabia, há algum tempo, que aquele garoto havia lhe conquistado completamente, apenas não sabia como dizer isso á ele._

_E saber que ele havia lhe conquistado com tanta facilidade, lhe assustava, de certo modo, mesmo que soubesse que David sentia alguma coisa muito forte por si, já que ele colocava muito sentimento nos beijos que trocavam._

_Mas nunca pensara, realmente, que chegaria a amar alguém como o estava fazendo com David; e isso era estranho, mas terrivelmente bom, ao mesmo tempo. _

_Algo simplesmente maravilhoso de se sentir: gostava dos arrepios que o toque do outro lhe causava; gostava de sentir aquela vontade de sorrir para o nada sempre que se lembrava dele; gostava de sentir o coração disparado e as pernas bambas sempre que tinha os lábios dele contra os seus; gostava do friozinho que sentia na barriga sempre que o via caminhando em sua direção._

_Simplesmente gostava sentir-se apaixonado._

_-Pierre. – David murmurou, uma das mãos pequenas e quentes correndo pela sua coluna, escondendo-se entre os fios castanhos do seu cabelo, começando uma massagem gostosa no local._

_-Hum? – resmungou, enquanto os lábios subiam do pescoço do menor, indo depositar um beijo na bochecha dele, que apenas sorriu._

_-Eu quero beber alguma coisa, meu bem. – ele murmurou no seu ouvido, fazendo o maior rir._

_-Você já bebeu demais, baby. – resmungou, em resposta, apertando, de forma carinhosa, a ponta do nariz dele, que apenas fez uma careta, antes de rir._

_-Não seja chato. – girou os olhos, antes de pousar as mãos no rosto do mais velho, uma de cada lado do rosto de Pierre, que sorriu de leve. – Saímos para nos divertir, beber, dançar e namorar. Até agora só namoramos, então deixe de ser tão chato e me pague uma bebida._

_Riram, antes David colocar um pouco de força nas mãos e puxar o rosto de Pierre em direção ao seu, juntando os lábios novamente. Sorriram, sem desgrudar os lábios, quando Pierre apenas apertou a cintura do outro com mais força, erguendo-o do chão e girando ao arredor do próprio corpo. _

_-Okay; vamos beber alguma coisa e dançar, então. – Pierre disse, por fim, quando voltou a pôr o namorado no chão; rindo, seguraram a mão um do outro, caminhando apressados até o bar e, assim que terminaram de beber, entre beijos e risadas, foram para a pista de dança, onde apenas permitiram que todo o álcool ingerido até aquele momento, ditasse os passos a serem executados; o roçar dos corpos; as pausas para trocar beijos; as risadas; as provocações sendo murmuradas ao pé de ouvido._

_Apenas se permitiram ficar dessa forma a noite toda, sem se importar com nada: David queria apenas aproveitar aquela quebra na rotina e se divertir ao lado de Pierre, o qual queria apenas tornar a noite do namorado a melhor de todas: no meio da semana que se iniciaria, David completaria dezessete anos e, aquela saída, era apenas uma parte de toda a comemoração que pretendia fazer ao mais novo._

_Não seria nada, realmente, grande demais; o levaria para jantar e ao cinema; lhe daria o CD que tanto queria, bem como o DVD do show da mesma banda: era algo simples, mas sabia que David gostaria._

_-No que está pensando, baby? – David perguntou, após envolver o pescoço de mais velho, que apenas sorriu, antes de abraçá-lo pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto._

_-Em como você é lindo. – respondeu, fazendo o mais novo rir._

_-É, certo. Eu finjo que acredito. – resmungou e, sem dar tempo para que o mais velho respondesse, cobriu os lábios dele com os próprios._

_Pierre sorriu contra a boca do outro: tinha como não amar aquela criatura tão infantil e adorável?_

**Fim do Flashback**

Os dedos corriam, apressados, sobre o teclado, enquanto as íris iam de um lado para o outro, sobre a página do grosso livro, que repousava ao lado do teclado, tirando dali todas as informações que precisava.

Aquela estava sendo uma longa tarde de domingo, onde passara a maior parte dentro do pequeno escritório que tinham dentro de casa, apenas tentando terminar aquele maldito contrato, o qual deveria ter sido entregue sexta de manhã; mas conseguira convencer o chefe a deixá-lo ser entregue apenas na segunda-feira.

Agora, contudo, estava tendo que montá-lo ás pressas, já que no dia anterior havia ido ao tal encontro de ex-alunos e, á noite, que era quando planejara começar aquilo, passara com Pierre, fazendo... Coisas mais interessantes.

Entretanto, naquele momento, tinha mesmo que terminar aquilo, de modo que deixara o marido esparramado no sofá, após o almoço, assistindo á qualquer programa chato de domingo, enquanto trancava-se no escritório, com alguns poucos volumes de livros de Direito e, sentando-se em frente ao computador de última geração, forçava o cérebro a entrar no ritmo para que conseguisse terminar aquilo antes do horário do jantar.

Mas conforme mais ia escrevendo, percebia que aquele seria um daqueles contratos enormes, onde demoraria mais algumas horas para ficar pronto; e isso era terrivelmente irritante. Gostava de perder seu domingo fazendo nada ao lado do marido; apenas conversando e rindo, breves beijos sendo trocados eventualmente.

Suspirando pesadamente, parou brevemente de escrever, estalando os dedos e os pulsos, antes de jogar os braços para cima e esticar o corpo, se espreguiçado, enquanto bocejava e olhava para o relógio do computador.

Quase seis horas; gemeu, insatisfeito, permitindo que o corpo murchasse. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, olhou ao arredor, cansado. Não queria, realmente, fazer aquilo.

Suspirando, apoiou o cotovelo sobre o tampo da mesa, passando uma mão pelo rosto, num gesto que deixava claro todo o cansaço que sentia; fechou os olhos, cogitando se deveria fazer uma pausa ou apenas continuar até terminar.

Sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo ficar tenso, em susto, quando um par de mãos pousou uma sobre cada um de seus ombros.

-Cansado? – a voz de Pierre chegou a seus ouvidos, enquanto os dedos quentes iniciavam uma massagem; sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos, apenas permitindo que o corpo relaxasse sob o toque do outro.

-Um pouco. – respondeu, antes de sentir os lábios do marido se pressionarem contra sua nuca, fazendo um arrepio correr.

-Você devia parar um pouco. – sugeriu, os dedos escorregando dos ombros para o peito do outro e de volta para os ombros, num carinho gostoso.

-Eu sei... – resmungou em resposta, finalmente abrindo os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse olhar o rosto do outro e parte do teto. – Mas eu realmente tenho que terminar isso.

Pierre sorriu, inclinando-se de modo que pudesse capturar os lábios do mais novo com os próprios, iniciando um beijo rápido.

-Você está muito tenso, anjo. – resmungou, os lábios roçando no do outro, que sorriu de leve.

-É o que acontece, quando tem que se pensar em todas as mínimas brechas que se pode deixar. – disse, indicando o computador com o queixo; Pierre deu de ombros e, segurando o marido pelos braços, o fez se levantar, antes de abraçá-lo pela cintura. – O que está fazendo?

Pierre riu perante a indignação do outro.

-Te relaxando. – murmurou, antes de correr uma mão pela coluna do menor; as íris castanhas fixando as esverdeadas; os corpos colados; os lábios sorridentes e os corações disparados.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar, amor. – David murmurou, não prestando real atenção ás próprias palavras, enquanto permitia que o maior o guiasse para o quarto.

-Eu sei, mas isso pode esperar uma hora ou duas. – respondeu, rindo, batendo a porta do quarto quando entraram, antes de levar as mãos ao rosto do outro, puxando-o de encontro ao próprio, iniciando um beijo rápido e ligeiramente violento, onde as línguas se enlaçavam com pressa, brigando pelo domínio do beijo.

As mãos corriam pelo corpo um do outro, acariciando, causando arrepios e ofegos. Sem que percebessem, haviam caminhado, notando tal fato, apenas quando a parte de trás dos joelhos de David bateram na borda da cama e, perdendo o equilíbrio, o corpo pequeno caiu sobre o colchão fofo, levando Pierre junto.

Riram.

-Besta. – Pierre resmungou, de forma carinhosa, apertando a ponta do nariz do mais novo, o qual lhe mostrou a língua, antes de dar impulso nas pernas, de modo que pudesse inverter as posições.

-Não enche. – mandou, e ambos riram novamente. As mãos de Pierre correram para a cintura fina, encontrando uma brecha na camiseta, subindo de volta, dessa vez em contato direto com a pele macia. David riu. – Isso faz cócegas. – resmungou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do outro, quando este fez um leve carinho em sua barriga.

-Ah, mesmo? – Pierre perguntou, sorrindo e, num gesto que não era esperado pelo mais novo, voltou a inverter as posições, os dedos correndo rápidos pela barriga do marido, que se contorcia, rindo, enquanto tentava escapar.

-Pára! – ele pediu entre uma risada e outra, ainda contorcendo o corpo pequeno, rindo; as íris castanho-verdes com um brilho á mais, devido as lágrimas de riso que pediam para serem libertas. – Pie! – riu.

-Me dê um bom motivo. – teimou, sorrindo extasiando diante o som da risada do outro, que enchia o ambiente; uma risada alegre, pura e contagiante.

-Eu estou... – gargalhou. - Pedindo. – completou e, acompanhando-o nas risadas, Pierre apenas aumentou o ritmo das cócegas, aumentando, assim, a altura da risada do outro. – Sério... Eu... To ficando sem ar. – David completou, ainda rindo, escondendo as belas íris com as pálpebras, ainda rindo.

Dando-se por vencido, Pierre parou os movimentos dedos, correndo-os até o rosto do outro, que respirava rapidamente, ainda soltando pequenas risadas vez ou outra; os olhos ainda fechados, enquanto as lágrimas de riso escorriam livremente.

Pierre sorriu, secando o rosto do menor num gesto meigo.

-Abra os olhos, meu bem. – pediu e David não demorou em obedecer; um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios bonitos. – Amo seus olhos.

David riu de leve.

-E eu amo você. – ele respondeu e Pierre sorriu, antes de voltar a inclinar-se, beijando-o brevemente. – Obrigado, Pie. – David murmurou, quando os lábios se separaram; os olhos fechados e as mãos pequenas fazendo um carinho no rosto do outro, que ainda estava próximo do seu; as respirações quentes e ofegantes se misturando.

-Pelo que, querido? – o mais velho perguntou, roçando os lábios pela bochecha do menor, pousando-os na curva alva do pescoço, mordicando a pele sensível da região, o que arrancou um ofego de David.

-Por não me deixar enlouquecer com o trabalho. – resmungou e Pierre sorriu contra o pescoço dele, sem responder.

E, sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas se amaram.

****

Aquilo fora uma completa perca de tempo e sabia disso; o idiota que conseguira como cúmplice, não passava disso: um idiota. Um estúpido, que fizera tudo errado e, por isso, agora, Desrosiers continuava bem e feliz, provavelmente transando com o seu maridinho patético.

E tal erro não era admissível; Desrosiers não era burro. Contudo, era ingênuo quanto à algumas coisas; e Bill contava com isso para que o promotor não houvesse percebido os reais significados, por trás de todos os acontecimentos do final de semana; se ele houvesse notado algo, ele iria investigar, iria a fundo, como fazia em tudo o que se comprometia a fazer: e, aí, descobriria que Bill conseguira contrabandear um celular para dentro de sua cela, bem como descobriria todos os contatos que o criminoso fizera naqueles três anos preso.

E, enquanto Desrosiers não notasse nada, poderia continuar com seu plano; poderia continuar em contato com seu cúmplice – por mais idiota que este fosse.

Realmente, tinha que concordar com o que diziam: quando se quer bem feito, faça você mesmo.

Contudo, Bill era uma pessoa paciente e que gostava de tudo e qualquer coisa que causasse muito efeito sobre as pessoas. E sendo assim, iria causar um grande efeito sobre o promortozinho em algumas semanas.

Sabia que Desrosiers, a cada três meses, fazia um "check-up" em todos os prisioneiros que conseguira condenar, a fim de saber como estava o andamento da pena. E, no dia que ele faria isso novamente, teria uma grande surpresa.

E seria então que Bill daria á ele algo com que se preocupar, além do seu casamento patético.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Flashback**

_A noite havia sido perfeita e David admitia isso._

_Era o dia do seu aniversário e, definitivamente, havia sido o melhor de todos; acordara com os beijos de um Pierre sorridente, o qual fizera questão de levantar-se mais cedo, para poder preparar um belo café da manhã; café, o qual, ele lhe servira na cama. Assim que terminou de comer e se arrumar, David passara meia hora se amassando com Pierre em um canto não tão importante da casa._

_Depois que o maior lhe deixara na escola, passara todas as aulas conversando com ele pelas mensagens do celular, permitindo-se rir baixinho das coisas bobas que o outro lhe enviava. Quando o sinal que indicava o término da última aula soou, David caminhou tranqüilamente pelos corredores do colégio, perdido numa animada conversa com o seu professor, contudo, despediu-se apressadamente deste quando chegou na entrada do prédio e viu Pierre escorando no carro, do outro lado da rua; os braços fortes cruzados em frente ao peito, enquanto as belas íris castanhas estavam escondidas por trás das lentes dos óculos escuros._

_Almoçaram juntos, antes de Pierre lhe falar que havia conseguido tirar a tarde de folga, de modo que aquela tarde eles fariam o que David quisesse, o que lhes rendeu horas agradáveis num parque qualquer, andando de mãos dadas, conversando sobre nada em particular; vez ou outra, escorando-se numa árvore qualquer para se beijarem._

_À noite, Pierre lhe levara num dos restaurantes chiques da cidade, onde jantaram, conversando sobre banalidades e rindo; saindo do restaurante, foram para casa, onde o garoto ganhou o CD e o DVD da sua banda favorita; e, mesmo tendo sido um presente relativamente simples, David adorara._

_O dia fora perfeito e servira, apenas, para que David Desrosiers sentisse-se mais apaixonado por Pierre Bouvier._

_Agora, estava ali, deitado no sofá, com o corpo do mais velho sobre o seu; as pernas num emaranhado confuso; as mãos correndo pelo corpo do outro, explorando em gestos ousados e atrevidos; as bocas unidas num beijo ávido e longo._

_Os dedos pequenos de David pararam de fazer sua brincadeira ousada com o elástico da calça de Pierre, correndo pelas costas já nuas do namorado – cuja camiseta perdera-se em um ponto qualquer do chão, juntamente com a do menor -, entrando no meio dos fios castanhos, puxando a cabeça do outro com mais força contra a própria, numa tentativa de aumentar a intensidade do beijo – como se isso fosse possível._

_Um gemido abafado escapou pelos lábios de Pierre, adentrando a boca de David, enquanto as línguas se acariciavam. Um arrepio correu o corpo pequeno, juntamente com um tremor, que apenas fez o mais velho sorrir em meio ao beijo e, separando os lábios – o que revelou as respirações ofegantes -, correu os próprios pelo rosto de David, indo explorar o pescoço deste, mordiscando a pele sensível, obtendo gemidos baixinhos, e obviamente tímidos, juntamente com os dedos quentes apertando-lhe os ombros perante o carinho, que era seguido de pequeno beijinhos._

_-Pier... – ele murmurou, entre ofegos, quando o mais velho começou a descer a trilha de beijos, deixando-os pelo seu tórax, enquanto as mãos corriam, ousadas, para o botão de sua calça, brincando; começando a abri-lo._

_-Hum. – ele resmungou, a boca ocupada em beijar a pele á mostra; David jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegando, quando namorado mordiscou a pele sensível a baixo do lóbulo da orelha._

_-Não. – murmurou, fechando os olhos com força, se sentido ridiculamente idiota por estar tão inseguro em dar tal passo com Pierre, o qual entendeu perfeitamente o que o menor quisera dizer e, puxando o ar com força, ajeitou-se sobre o corpo magro, de modo que pudesse esconder o rosto no pescoço de David, enquanto as mãos corriam para a cintura fina. – Desculpe. – pediu, as mãos indo para a nuca e cabelo de Pierre, que lhe beijou o pescoço de forma carinhosa._

_-Tudo bem, meu bem. – murmurou, a voz ainda ofegante. – Não precisa ter pressa._

_David não disse nada, apenas pressionou os lábios contra o ombro largo, beijando a região delicadamente; as mãos correndo pelas costas do outro, num carinho gostoso, sentindo-o se arrepiar; mas sabia que essa reação não significava que Pierre não se sentisse frustrado._

_Suspirou; como dizer á ele que estava pronto para fazer isso, mas que tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer depois? Que tinha medo de que Pierre pudesse simplesmente terminar tudo após conseguir o sexo?_

_Sabia que era idiota pensar algo do tipo sobre Pierre, o qual já provara que não era esse tipo de pessoa; mas se tinha medo até mesmo de dizer que o amava, como lhe diria algo sobre seus novos temores?_

_-Desculpe, Pie. – pediu novamente, sentindo-se terrivelmente frustrado consigo mesmo. – Eu... Só estou inseguro._

_Pierre ergueu a cabeça; um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios e uma das mãos indo fazer um carinho no rosto do outro._

_-Não se preocupe, Davey. – beijou-lhe o lábio brevemente. – Não precisa se explicar, okay? Eu te entendo, juro que o faço. – beijou a testa do menor, os lábios correndo pela pele branquinha, antes de mordiscar o espaço entre o lábio e a bochecha. – Eu te respeito demais, coisinha fofa, você sabe disso. Não precisa se forçar a nada por minha causa. Eu me agüento. – sorriu, antes de mandar uma piscadela para o menor, que sorriu de leve._

_-Okay. – puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o. – Eu a... – começou, assim que seus lábios se separaram dos de Pierre; mas interrompeu-se ao perceber que estava quase se declarando ao outro. Suspirando, soltou o pescoço do maior, afundando a cabeça no sofá e levando uma mão até o rosto._

_-O que foi?_

_Suspirou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_-Nada. Deixa pra lá. – sorriu; a mão que estava no próprio rosto, indo para o pescoço do outro, acariciando-o. – Obrigado pelo dia, Pierre. Eu amei._

_Pierre lhe sorriu, antes de mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior._

_-Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Você merecia muito mais._

_David riu._

_-Não. Foi perfeito. – capturou o olhar do outro com o próprio e sorriu. – Mesmo. Só o fato de você ter passado esse dia ao meu lado, já o fez perfeito._

_Sorriram, antes de se perderem em mais um beijo._

_David deu de ombros mentalmente; sabia que não faltava muito para que simplesmente deixasse escapar uma declaração, bem como não demoraria muito mais para que simplesmente não se lembrasse de seus medos, enquanto Pierre lhe acariciava. Sabia que não demoraria muito para deixar o outro saber que lhe tinha completamente._

_Só esperava que Pierre tivesse paciência até lá._

**Fim do Flashback**

Aquele estava sendo o mês mais estranho de toda a sua vida.

Primeiro por que Jack não parar de lhe ligar, desde a tal festa de ex-alunos: não importava o horário, não importava onde. Podia ser no escritório, no celular ou em casa. Manhã, tarde ou noite. E isso era, no mínimo, a coisa mais irritante de todas, pois na maioria das vezes ou estava ocupado, trabalhando, ou estava com Pierre.

Segundo; Jack, novamente. A "praga" – como Pierre passara a chamar depois da segunda ligação para a casa deles -, parecia ter algum tipo de sensor, pois sempre que Pierre e David saiam para fazer qualquer coisa, juntos, como um casal feliz e apaixonado, lá estava Jack; alegre, sorridente, sempre cumprimentando David, enquanto o olhava de cima á baixo, medindo-o; praticamente, comendo-o com os olhos.

Terceiro; subitamente, algumas alterações estranhas e inesperadas estavam sendo feitas em sua agenda, de modo que por vários dias tivera que ficar até muito mais tarde no escritório, revendo processos, montando acusações, estudando casos complicados e urgentes. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia chegado em casa depois da uma da manhã.

Contudo, o que era o mais estranho era o fato de que ele e Pierre haviam começado a brigar quase todos os dias; nunca havia, realmente, um motivo sério e, sempre, não durava mais do que uma ou duas horas, antes que um dos dois desse a mão á palmatória, e eles fizessem as pazes. Entretanto, na visão de David, isso era algo para se preocupar: todas as brigas que não haviam existido naqueles dez anos de relacionamento, pareciam estar sendo postas em dia naquele mês.

Bufando consigo mesmo, David afastou aqueles pensamentos; já estava estressado demais com o fato de que, de repente, seu chefe decidira que ele teria que cuidar de três casos muito importantes e complicados.

E tanta pressão, somadas ao estresse que Jack lhe dava com a constante perseguição e ás brigas com Pierre, apenas fazia com o promotor sentisse um estresse que não se lembrava de já ter sentido antes; sentia-se irritado por nada e por tudo e simplesmente queria ir embora para casa, rezando para que Pierre não decidisse que seria uma noite legal para brigarem.

Apenas precisava ficar com o marido, conversando por algum tempo, apenas relaxando. E sabia que não teria descanso nenhum se eles brigassem novamente.

Suspirando pesadamente, deu os últimos comandos no computador, tamborilando os dedos no mouse, quando o computador pedira para que ele esperasse, enquanto os dados solicitados eram procurados; estava fazendo a usual checagem de todos os criminosos que já conseguira condenar, a fim de saber como estava o cumprimento das penas.

Não que isso fosse realmente necessário; contudo, sabia que a maioria deles eram criminosos realmente perigosos e que seriam capazes de tudo para obter uma vingança, se tivessem alguma chance.

A tela piscou brevemente, antes de mostrar-lhe a lista, pela qual correu os olhos, lendo rapidamente.

_**Charles Manson:**__ Assassinato e formação de quadrilha; prisão perpétua; pena em cumprimento na prisão estadual de segurança máxima._

_**Jeffrey Dahmer:**__ assassinato em série, canibal; prisão perpétua; pena em cumprimento na prisão estadual de segurança máxima._

_**Bill Gibson:**__ Homicídio; pena a ser revista. Suspeito foragido._

Todos os nomes que vieram á baixo simplesmente sumiram de seu conhecimento; seus olhos focavam apenas aquelas duas palavras: _suspeito foragido_.

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto seu coração falhava um batimento, antes de voltar a bater descompassado e o ar se perder a caminho de seus pulmões.

_Que porcaria era aquela?_, resmungou para si mesmo, em pensamentos, enquanto clicava sobre o nome, pedindo mais informações, as quais sabia que viriam superficiais, contudo, objetivas o bastante para se fazerem entender.

Não demorou muito para que a informação surgisse e David lesse, apressado, tudo o que lhe era dado, com toda a sua atenção, ignorando o celular que começava a tocar.

_Foragido às vinte e três horas e cinqüenta e sete minutos; fez um carcereiro de refém e trocou tiros com outros, antes de fugir, rumo ao leste._

_Suspeitas: possui contato externo, o qual o ajudou a bolar o plano de fuga e que o pegou nas proximidades na prisão._

_Promotor responsável: David Desrosiers..._

E em seguida, vinha uma detalhada descrição do que acontecera naquele julgamento, há três anos.

-Mas que merda! – resmungou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície lisa da mesa e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Por quê justo agora? – resmungou.

Nunca havia acontecido consigo, contudo conhecia o procedimento para tal acontecimento: depoimento, burocracia, burocracia, burocracia e mais burocracia. Era apenas mais um monte de papelada; sem contar todo o preparo de autodefesa que o governo lhe daria.

E sabia que esse era o procedimento padrão e que não tinha nada a ver com a ameaça de morte que Bill berrara enquanto era retirado do tribunal; tinha a ver com seus feitos, sendo estes provados ou não. Tinha a ver com o nível de segurança de sua prisão.

E, mesmo que o governo lhe treinasse para um suposto ataque, sabia que não passaria disso o que o estado faria por si: um programa de treinamento barato – o qual tinha oitenta por cento de chances de ser completamente inútil – e nada mais.

-Droga! – exclamou, erguendo a cabeça e fuzilando o monitor a sua frente com os olhos, como se a máquina fosse culpada pelo que estava acontecendo. Puxou o ar com força, jogando o corpo para trás, de modo que pudesse escorar as costas na cadeira, enquanto ordenava a si mesmo que se acalmasse; ordenando-se que pensasse com clareza.

Okay; era pouco provável que Bill tentasse qualquer coisa, afinal, o homem era um assassino com ódio, mas continuava sendo inteligente o suficiente para saber que chegar até David, era consideravelmente difícil.

Os contatos que a família tinha eram poderosos e perigosos demais para serem ignorados, bem como a segurança que o bairro em que morava tinha. E também pelo óbvio fato de que o Juiz Desrosiers seria capaz de dar a pena de morte mais dolorosa á Bill, se este tentasse alguma coisa contra David. Julie também faria muitas coisas, uma vez que tinha uma boa amizade com o diretor da Interpol.

E havia Pierre, também... Sabia que se algo lhe acontecesse, o marido não ficaria parado, apenas esperando que os Desrosiers fizessem alguma coisa; entraria em contato com o pai e com um dos irmãos mais velhos, dando um jeito de encaixar o FBI e a CIA na história.

Gostasse disso ou não, estava seguro e se Bill fosse tentar alguma coisa, teria que ser muito esperto, o que David estava rezando para que ele não fosse.

Mas estava se precipitando... Sabia que deveria esperar um intervalo de vinte e quatro horas desde a fuga, antes de decidir o que fazer; se Bill entrasse em contato, deveria contar para alguém tal fato; caso contrário, teria que rezar para todos os Deuses que conhecia, pedindo para que o criminoso fosse logo recapturado.

Suspirando, mordiscou o lábio inferior, antes de desligar o programa e o computador e, levantando-se, colocou o celular no bolso e o terno sobre o ombro, caminho distraído até o estacionamento, ponderando.

Com um pouco de sorte, Bill nem se lembraria da vontade insana de querer vingança. É; tudo dependia da sua sorte.

Bufou; merda!

_Música:__ Be Mine Tonight – Blackmore's Night_

**Flashback**

_Be mine tonight,  
We'll travel through all our memories,  
In our own little space in time,  
You've always been mine..._

_Suspirando nervosamente, esfregou as palmas das mãos na perna da calça jeans que usava, enquanto olhava ao arredor, procurando por qualquer coisa que estivesse fora do lugar, mas não encontrou nada. Sorriu de leve, satisfeito, antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior nervosamente, sentando-se no sofá fofo, impaciente; ergueu-se novamente, inquieto, e caminhou pelos cômodos, tentando se distrair com qualquer coisa; querendo que Pierre chegasse logo._

_No dia seguinte, eles estariam completando um ano de namoro, pensou. Um ano. Mal conseguia acreditar que haviam feito durar tanto, sendo que tudo era muito bom. David arriscaria dizer que era perfeito._

_Fora um bom ano, concluiu. Só não fora completamente perfeito devido aos desentendimentos com seu pai, mas isso não mudava o fato de que Pierre conseguira fazê-lo apreciar realmente o ano todo._

_Fora um bom ano._

_E exatamente por ter sido um ano tão bom, que o garoto passara a tarde refletindo, para que finalmente decidisse que deixaria seus medos – ou boa parte deles – de lado e simplesmente deixaria as coisas acontecerem; deixaria que Pierre guiasse tudo o que fosse acontecer naquela noite e, dependendo do resultado, abandonaria seus outros medos; deixaria tudo de lado e se arriscaria._

_Mas tudo dependia do que aconteceria naquela noite, claro._

_Passando uma mão pelos cabelos, voltou a sentar-se no sofá, perguntando-se porque Pierre tinha que demorar tanto. Bufando, olhou para o relógio na parede; Pierre estava atrasado em dez minutos. Okay; ele podia ter tido alguma emergência no hospital; ou só estava preso no trânsito. É, era isso. Não era como se ele fosse esquecer; isso chegava a ser uma piada, em se tratando de Pierre Bouvier._

_Contudo, não demorou muito mais para que o barulho do carro entrando na garagem soasse, fazendo o garoto erguer-se num salto, torcendo os dedos uns nos outros; as íris presas na porta de entrada, a qual não demorou muito em se abrir, revelando a figura de Pierre, que cantarolava uma música qualquer. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, Pierre abriu um grande sorriso afetuoso._

_Through the years,  
I feel your love beside me  
Through the laughter and the tears,  
You've conquered all my fears..._

_-Hey, criança. – ele disse, animado, e David sorriu; estava tão impaciente; e arriscaria dizer: nervoso; que nem se preocupara em demonstrar todo o ódio que tinha por aquele "apelido"._

_-Hey, baby. – respondeu, enquanto o mais velho fechava a porta e, jogando a chave e o celular sobre a mesinha que havia ali, caminhou até o mais novo, pousando uma mão no seu pescoço, puxando-o para um selinho. – Você demorou. – resmungou, quando o maior afastou o rosto._

_Pierre riu._

_-Foram só dez minutos._

_-Mas demorou! – David retrucou, abraçando o pescoço do outro; não demorou muito para que os braços fortes enlaçassem a cintura fina._

_-Qual o problema? – ergueu as sobrancelhas e David deu de ombros. – Você é estranho. – David riu, sentindo os lábios do mais velho se pressionarem contra seu ombro, por cima do tecido da camiseta._

_-Mas bem que você gosta, bestão._

_Pierre riu; capturou os lábios do mais novo com os próprios, num beijo longo; as línguas se enroscavam com sofreguidão e as mãos corriam pelo corpo do outro, acariciando, explorando; causando sensações tão intensas, que eles não se lembravam de ter sentido antes._

_Deixando-os num estado nunca antes experimentado com tanta intensidade quanto era feito naquele momento; deixando-os apenas mais apaixonados; deixando-os apenas mais envolvidos, mais desligados de tudo o que poderia acontecer ao arredor.  
Perdidos um no outro. Perdidos no amor que sentiam, mesmo que nunca revelassem isso; perdidos no sabor da boca do outro na própria. Perdidos em memorizar a textura da pele do outro, do toque. Do calor do outro corpo, colado ao próprio._

_A sensação boa que era constatar que o coração do outro batia tão descompassado quanto o próprio._

_Sorriram, separando os lábios brevemente, apenas pelo tempo necessário para que pudessem pegar mais ar, antes de voltarem a se beijar._

_So many stories,  
So many treasures,  
So much our lives have shared...  
We've done it all and we've done it together,  
You know I've always cared..._

_Apenas mais intenso, apenas mais inesquecível. Apenas mais perfeito._

_-Senti sua falta. – Pierre murmurou, por fim, quando se separaram, abraçando-se fortemente. David sorriu, beijando a frente do ombro do outro._

_-Você me viu pela manhã. – murmurou, escorregando os dedos pequenos por entre as mexas castanhas do cabelo do mais velho, que riu, antes de morder a curva seu pescoço. – Ai, Pierre! Isso dói! – o mais velho deu de ombros, beijando a pele magoada._

_-Desculpe. – a mão correu pelas costas do outro, por baixo do pano da camiseta; o tom de voz deixando claro que ele não sentia o mínimo remorso. – Mas não tenho culpa se você é gostoso._

_David riu, afastando-se o suficiente para que pudesse olhar para o rosto de Pierre, o qual sorria de forma meiga; cobriu a bochecha rosada com a palma da mão, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe os lábios brevemente._

_-Você é uma gracinha. – riram._

_-Espero que isso seja bom, huh? – ele resmungou, erguendo ambas sobrancelhas, numa expressão divertida e David deu de ombros._

_-E é. – mordiscou o queixo dele, antes de sorrir. – Eu queria te dar seu presente amanhã, mas como eu sou uma pessoa idiota, eu não consigo. Se importa se eu te der agora? – Pierre riu e negou com um aceno de cabeça, permitindo que o empolgado garoto lhe arrastasse até o andar superior da casa, pela mão._

_Parando de caminhar, puxou-o pela mão, fazendo o corpo pequeno bater de encontro ao seu, enquanto um ofego de surpresa escapava pelos lábios bonitos e as íris esverdeadas erguiam-se para o mais velho, confusas._

_-Só para constar: você não é uma pessoa idiota. – beijou o lábio dele. – Você é adorável._

_David sorriu, feliz, antes de continuar seu caminho até o quarto que dividiam; largou a mão do mais velho, caminhando apressado até a parte do armário que Pierre lhe dera, jogando para a o lado o amontoado de roupas, retirando dali uma caixa retangular, de tamanho médio, muito bem embrulhada._

_Pierre escorou-se na batente da porta, esperando pacientemente que o mais novo voltasse até onde o maior estava. David parou de caminhar apenas quando a ponta dos seus pés tocaram a ponta dos tênis de Pierre._

_Esverdeadas fixaram castanhas, enquanto David abria um sorriso._

_-É bem simples, mas... Foi a única coisa descente que eu consegui pensar e que eu sabia que você gostava._

_Pierre riu, antes de apertar a ponta do nariz do menor e, por fim, aceitar o presente que lhe era oferecido. Inclinou-se levemente e beijou os lábios do outro, antes de simplesmente começar a abrir o embrulho, deparando-se com o belo frasco de perfume, onde era visível o logro de uma importante e cara empresa francesa._

_Erguendo as sobrancelhas, levou os olhos até o rosto do namorado._

_-Lacoste? – o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Isso é muito caro, Davey._

_David deu de ombros e sorriu de leve._

_-Se você tiver gostado... _

_O outro voltou a olhar para o frasco em sua mão._

_-Eu amei, mas... – piscou. – Não precisava apelar, criança. – David riu._

_-Bem, se você gostou... Isso faz valer cada centavo. – murmurou, simplesmente, no que fora sua vez de erguer as sobrancelhas. _

_Pierre sorriu, antes de puxá-lo pela cintura com a mão livre, fazendo os corpos colarem._

_In this heart,  
There'll never be another,  
You have made my life complete,  
Our love is like a dream..._

_-Obrigado, meu bem. – murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos e beijá-lo de forma intensa. – Eu amei, mesmo. – disse, quando seus lábios se separaram e, sorrindo, David tirou as coisas de sua mão, colocando-as em um canto qualquer, antes de voltar a parar na frente do namorado e, abraçando-o pela cintura, depositou um beijo no peito do mais velho, por cima do tecido da blusa que ele usava._

_Uma das mãos de Pierre correu para o cabelo do outro, acariciando os fios sedosos, enquanto a outra ia para a cintura fina, pressionando-a com força contra o próprio corpo._

_Suspirando, David ergueu levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse beijar e mordiscar a pele do pescoço do mais alto, que fechou os olhos, permitindo-se aproveitar e memorizar cada uma das sensações, enquanto ofegos escapavam por seus lábios._

_Apertou o corpo maior contra o seu, sentido o coração disparado e a respiração cada vez mais ofegante; sorriu minimamente contra o pescoço do mais velho, cuja mão voltou a invadir o tecido de sua camiseta, acariciando a pele de suas costas, fazendo o corpo pequeno tremer devido ao toque das peles._

_Pousando uma mão pequena na nuca do outro, puxou-o em sua direção, fazendo os lábios voltarem a se encontrar, num beijo contraditório: num momento violento, no outro meigo. Uma hora cheio de desejo e no momento seguinte, cheio de paixão e devoção._

_Take my hand,  
Nothing can come between us,  
We were always meant to be,  
Forever, you and me..._

_Correndo as mãos pelo torso do outro, David brincou com a barra da camisa dele, antes de começar a puxá-la para cima, sem interromper o contato dos lábios; sentiu o outro tremer quando as pontas de seus dedos gelados roçaram na pele quente._

_As bocas se separaram por tempo o bastante, para que a camisa de Pierre passasse por sua cabeça, antes de ser esquecida em um ponto qualquer do chão; caminharam sem perceberem que o faziam, apenas notando o movimento quando a parte de trás do joelho de David bateu na beirada da cama, fazendo com que ambos caíssem sobre o colchão fofo; os lábios ainda unidos; as línguas se tocando de modo desejoso e ansioso; as mãos tocando o corpo do outro._

_Soltando os lábios do mais novo, Pierre correu os próprios para o pescoço dele, beijando, mordiscando, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a lateral do corpo menor, antes de descer, tocando a barra da camiseta, puxando-a para cima; separou-se levemente, antes de David levantar-se o suficiente para que sua própria camiseta pudesse ser retirada e jogada num canto qualquer._

_Voltou a inclinar-se sobre o corpo magro, os lábios voltando a brincar com a pele sensível do pescoço, antes de descer, deixando para trás uma trilha de fogo sobre a pele branca, antes de sorrir e mordiscar um dos mamilos do mais novo, que gemeu baixinho, enquanto arqueava o corpo de encontro ao maior, como que pedindo por mais; as mãos pequenas correndo pelas costas do outro, arranhando, explorando; deixando Pierre ligeiramente surpreso por estar tendo tantas reações aos toques tão simples._

_Deixando os próprios sentimentos de lado, continuou seu caminho, descendo mais, beijando o abdômen do mais novo, que apenas ofegava e gemia baixinho._

_Acariciando uma das coxas magras por cima do tecido da calça de David, mordiscou a pele sensível abaixo do umbigo dele, senti-o se arrepiar e tremer, enquanto um gemido mais alto soava e as mãos pequenas apertavam seus cabelos entre os dedos._

_-Piér. – chamou, antes de resmungar qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo._

_Pierre ignorou o mais novo, voltando a trilha de beijos pela barriga reta, pelo tórax, detendo-se por algum tempo, novamente, no mamilo do mais novo, que gemia cada vez mais, enquanto as mãos tocavam qualquer lugar do corpo de Pierre, visando dar a ele a mesma sensação que lhe era dada._

_Os lábios se encontraram novamente, num beijo desajeitado, enquanto as mãos de David corriam para a cintura da calça do mais velho; os dedos travando uma breve luta contra o cinto, o qual não demorou a ser aberto, tendo, em seguida, os dedos pequenos indo abrir o botão e o zíper, mas ainda não tirando a calça do mais velho, que voltara a explorar cada pedaço de pele que lhe era concedida, tomando os gemidos, ofegos e resmungos do outro como sinal de que podia continuar com as caricias._

_-Eu... – David murmurou, abraçando o corpo maior e, dando impulso com as pernas, inverteu as posições, juntando os lábios nos do outro. – Quero... – mordiscou o maxilar dele, antes de correr a boca até o pescoço, brincando com a pele da região, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ouvir o gemido do mais velho. – Você. – terminou, antes de beijar o tórax definido, detendo-se apenas para retribuir as mordidelas no mamilo do outro, que arqueou levemente o corpo forte, pedindo por mais._

_David riu baixinho, antes de descer o corpo maior, beijando a barriga definida, mordiscando a pele abaixo do umbigo, enquanto as mãos corriam para dentro da calça dele, puxando para baixo, deixando-as na altura dos joelhos do mais velho, que se livrou dela com um movimento de perna._

_A mão pequena acariciou a coxa forte, antes de David voltar a escalar o corpo do maior, juntando seus lábios num beijo rápido, no qual as línguas travaram uma breve briga pelo domínio do beijo; as mãos correndo, provocando, fazendo um gemer dentro da boca do outro._

_As mãos de Pierre correram até a calça do mais novo, abrindo o zíper e o botão, antes de empurrá-la para baixo, com ansiedade._

_Não demorou muito mais para que enlaçasse a cintura fina e invertesse as posições mais uma vez; as bocas sem se separarem e as mãos sem pararem de se provocar._

_Num gesto ousado, David puxou o corpo do outro para baixo, antes de arquear as cinturas, fazendo as ereções se tocarem sob o tecido das cuecas, o que fez com que um gemido longo escapasse da garganta de ambos._

_-Pierre. – resmungou, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Eu quero... – gemeu quando sentiu as mãos do namorado se esgueirarem para dentro da sua cueca, tocando-lhe, enquanto a boca do outro se ocupava com seu pescoço._

_Não demorou muito mais para que ambas sambas-canção estivessem esquecidas numa parte qualquer do quarto; as mãos tocando um ao outro, repetidas vezes, enquanto os lábios não se desgrudavam._

_-Eu... Preciso... – Pierre murmurou entre um beijo e outro. – De você. – completou, no mesmo instante em que segurava o mais novo entre sua mão; David jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo; os braços magros ao arredor do pescoço do outro; não demorou muito para que o menor enlaçasse a cintura do mais velho, trazendo-o para mais perto._

_-Eu quero você em mim, Pie... – resmungou, ofegante, gemendo vez ou outra. – Agora!_

_Pierre mordiscou o queixo do outro, enquanto se alinhava; mordiscou a pele sensível – e já vermelha – do pescoço dele, antes de ofegar ao sentir as mãos pequenas correrem seu corpo._

_-Olhe pra mim, meu bem. – pediu, num murmúrio; não demorou para que David ajeitasse a cabeça e, abrindo os olhos, revelou as íris esverdeadas nubladas de paixão e desejo._

_E enquanto se encaravam, Pierre se impulsionou contra a entrada do mais novo, que gemeu de dor, apertando os olhos e enterrando as unhas nos ombros largos do outro, que parou, já totalmente dentro dele, apenas esperando que a dor passasse._

_David abraçou seus ombros, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo pequeno, antes de mordiscar a pele do ombro de Pierre, que escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando-o, tentando distrair o namorado, o qual não demorou muito mais para que movimentasse o quadril contra o corpo maior, fazendo um gemido escapar._

_Pierre ergueu o rosto, antes de começar o movimento de entra e sai; gemidos e frases incoerentes escapavam de ambos, enquanto se amavam pela primeira vez; enquanto as mãos tocavam o corpo do outro; enquanto os lábios trocavam beijos desajeitados._

_Os corações batiam descompassados um contra o outro; o ar tornava-se mais e mais quente._

_E foi quando ambos atingiram o ápice do prazer, juntos, que Pierre soube que tinha David de corpo, alma e coração._

_In my eyes,  
Your face is always before me,  
Our souls are now as one...  
__We've only just begun.._

**Fim do Flashback**

Se David já sentia irritado apenas por ter tomado conhecimento da fuga de Bill, sua irritação não se comparava ao estado que o promotor estava ao chegar em casa; apesar de ser bem tarde, Montreal parecia estar mais cheia e o trânsito estava um inferno; isso sem contar os três ou quatros motoristas que quase bateram em seu carro e o maldito celular que não parara de tocar, um minuto sequer, o visor deixando claro que era a "praga" que lhe ligava.

Estava _muito_ irritado e isso era fato.

Tudo o que queria, e precisava, naquele momento era um bom banho quente e sua cama, confortável e aconchegante o bastante para apenas a idéia de jogar-se nela ser relaxante.

Suspirando pesadamente, fechou a porta da casa atrás de si, antes de jogar a chave e o celular sobre a mesinha; sua pasta foi esquecida em um canto qualquer, juntamente com o terno e a gravata. Caminhou lentamente na direção da cozinha, enquanto abria os punhos e os primeiros botões da blusa social branca que usava, suspirando.

Não havia nada como o conforto de casa, decidiu, entrando na cozinha, deparando-se com Pierre, parado em frente á pia, terminando de beber um copo de água.

Franziu o cenho; o marido nunca levantava para beber água ou qualquer outra coisa e, mesmo que ele já estivesse vestido da maneira que fazia para dormir, David soube que ele sequer havia tocado na cama.

-Hey, Pierre. – murmurou, indo até a geladeira, abrindo-a e procurando qualquer coisa para comer.

-Hey, David. – ele respondeu e o tom indiferente fez o menor erguer os olhos da geladeira, olhando para as costas largar. Suspirando, rezou para que aquilo não significasse o que estava pensando, antes de fechar a porta da geladeira.

-O que foi?

Caminhou até onde o outro estava, escorando a lateral do quadril na borda fria da pia, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, olhando para o perfil sério do outro, que não demorou muito para pôr mais água no copo, levando-o até os lábios e tomando um gole.

-Você viu que horas são? – não, não havia visto. Suspirando pesadamente, levou os olhos até o relógio da cozinha, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso, ao ver que já era quase três da manhã.

-O que tem? – Pierre bufou, antes de resmungar qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo e beber outro gole de sua água.

-É tarde, David. – o menor continuou olhando para o maior, esperando-o continuar, o que não demorou muito. – Onde você estava?

David deu de ombros, descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, para que o marido não visse seus punhos cerrados; era sempre a mesma coisa, concluiu. Desde que Jack lhe beijara a força, que Pierre estava com essa desconfiança idiota; sempre lhe perguntando onde estivera, mesmo quando chegava apenas cinco minutos fora do horário normal.

E isso era um dos tópicos mais discutido entre os dois; era o motivo da maioria das brigas. E a desconfiança de Pierre apenas lhe magoava; saber que ele lhe perdoara – ou assim falara ele -, mas que ele não tinha mais aquela confiança cega em si, lhe machucava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

-No escritório. Eu te disse que... – mas Pierre não permitiu que terminasse.

-E por quê não atendeu o celular? – David bufou; qual era a droga do problema, afinal?

-Eu não ouvi; estava distraído trabalhando, okay? Me processe por isso. – resmungou, desencostando-se e caminhando para fora da cozinha, mas Pierre segurou seu pulso, impedindo-o de continuar.

-Você acha que dá pra acreditar nisso, David? Pelo amor de Deus; ninguém fica no escritório até as três da manhã.

David bufou, puxando o braço do aperto do outro, cerrando os olhos.

-Olha, Pierre, eu não estou a fim de discutir, okay? Acredite no que quiser, eu estou cansando e quero tomar banho e dormir. – resmungou, caminhando para fora da cozinha, mas o mais velho lhe parou novamente quando chegou na sala. – Droga, Pierre!

Pierre apenas cerrou os olhos; as íris correndo pelo rosto do outro, notando cada traço de sua fadiga; as olheiras em baixo dos olhos; as íris nubladas de cansaço e os ombros tensos.

-Para dar pra ele você não está cansado, não é? – David ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

-Ele quem? – o outro permitiu que um sorrisinho irônico aparecesse no canto dos lábios, soltando o braço magro e cruzando os próprios.

-Turner.

-Jack? – David riu. – Ah, Pierre, por Deus! Deixe de bancar o idiota. Você sabe que eu _nunca_ voltaria a ter qualquer coisa com ele.

O mais velho apenas ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

-Eu pensava o mesmo, até ver vocês se pegando na festinha idiota. O que me faz pensar se você não está se encontrando com qualquer outro ex-namoradinho.

David passou uma mão pelo cabelo, sentindo toda sua irritação voltar, enquanto bufava. Se Pierre queria discutir, ótimo. Mas não ia deixar que o outro lhe ofendesse nas entrelinhas, como estava fazendo.

-Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma puta arrogante, que pula de cama em cama.

Pierre crispou os lábios.

-Então, pare de agir como uma bichinha arrogante, que precisa se auto-afirmar indo de cama em cama, dando para o primeiro que aparecer na frente, como se não fosse casado. Ao menos, honre a droga da promessa que você fez!

David arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se terrivelmente ofendido com o que o marido falara, antes de erguer uma única sobrancelha, numa expressão debochada, enquanto crispava os lábios.

-Bem, se eu sou a porra de uma bichinha que pula de cama em cama para poder afirmar qualquer coisa, é porque obviamente eu perdi muito tempo tentando ser algo que eu não sou, apenas para ver se eu conseguia agradar a grande merda com que me casei.

Okay; não quisera falar nenhuma dessas palavras, mas quando se deu conta, elas já haviam escapado por seus lábios. E, de qualquer forma, estava tão irritado, que aquela briga parecia ser a melhor válvula de escape que teria naquela noite; contudo, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, parecia que essa briga ia apenas ficar mais violenta.

-Não fale assim comigo!

David permitiu que uma gargalhada sem humor escapasse por seus lábios ao ouvir o tom ofendido na voz do outro.

-E você acha que _você_ pode falar comigo como se eu fosse um qualquer, Bouvier? Poupe-me da sua falta de cérebro, okay? Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo você me dizendo que eu estou te traindo. Se você não confia no seu taco, foda-se!

-Eu confio no meu taco, Desrosiers. Eu não confio em você!

-Ótimo! Então vai encher o saco de outro, Bouvier, porque eu não preciso ficar agüentando suas crises de bicha mal-amada!

O próximo som que se fez presente na sala, foi o do estalar da palma da mão de Pierre contra o rosto de David, cuja cabeça virou, tamanha a força empregada na agressão.

O silêncio se fez, pesado, tenso. Pierre com os olhos arregalados, como se só agora percebesse o que tinha feito, enquanto David olhava para o lado, sentindo o coração disparado e os olhos ardendo.

Aquilo doera; não o tapa em si, mas a atitude. Saber que, após tanto tempo, Pierre era capaz de lhe bater, mesmo que fosse um tapa, lhe ferira mais do que a agressão por si só. Era como se o tapa não houvesse machucado sua face, mas sim sua confiança e respeito pelo maior. Sua devoção. O tapa quebrara tudo o que sentia pelo mais velho.

O tapa lhe ferira mais interna do que externamente.

-David... – Pierre murmurou, finalmente saindo do estado de estupor em que se encontrava, no mesmo instante em que David erguia a cabeça para lhe encarar; as lágrimas começando a escorrer, enquanto as íris brilhavam na mais pura decepção.

-Eu te odeio. – foi tudo o que o menor disse, antes de simplesmente desviar do corpo maior, caminhando apressado na direção da porta, parando apenas para pegar a chave do carro, antes de bater a peça de madeira atrás de si com um estrondo.

Estava doendo horrores aquela atitude; o tapa lhe magoara mais do que qualquer desconfiança, mais do que qualquer outra briga que já houvessem tido antes. Um soluço escapou.

Naquele momento, odiava Pierre com todas as suas forças.

[hr]

Suspirando satisfeito, viu quando a porta da casa de Desrosiers se abriu, sendo fechada logo em seguida com um baque surdo, não demorando muito para que o próprio promotor aparecesse, sentando-se de qualquer modo na beirada da calçada.

A luz da rua era pouca, mas o suficiente para permitir que Bill percebesse que o jovem estava chorando; o corpo dando leves pulos, deixando claro que ele estava soluçando durante o choro.

Sorriu; oh, então finalmente acontecera a tão esperada briga e, certamente, não fora por causa do idiota do seu cúmplice: fora por qualquer outra motivo patético, mas sabia que para David sair àquela hora, chorando, era porque a briga havia sido feia.

Viu quando o promotor ergueu a cabeça, as lágrimas correndo ininterruptas, enquanto olhava ao arredor, pensando no que fazer. E foi com uma satisfação cruel que Bill viu a marca vermelha em um dos lados do rosto do promotor, deixando claro que Bouvier havia se descontrolado.

Riu; aquilo estava ficando bom. Muito bom, para falar a verdade. O ódio entre os dois era o que mais almejava; o final daquele casamento ridículo, era o que mais queria.

Queria o sofrimento para ambos, mas o principal motivo de estar tentando com todas as suas forças acabar com essa idiotice, era o fato de que com o final do casamento, a segurança sobre Desrosiers diminuiria muito.

Estava contando com o final do casamento, sim, senhor. E iria fazer com que isso acontecesse o mais rápido possível.

Sorrindo, deu a partida no carro, sem acender o farol, apenas o fazendo quando o veiculo virou a esquina.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – o homem ao seu lado, até então perdido nos próprios pensamentos, perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no carro.

-Quero que você dê um jeito de continuar vendo Desrosiers e que Bouvier fique sabendo disso. Faça parecer um encontro, mesmo que você e o "David" saibam que foi "casual". Bouvier tem que ter certeza de que é traído.

O outro concordou.

-Eu vou ganhar a minha parte no acordo? – Bill sorriu.

-Se você fizer tudo do jeito que eu falar, você vai ganhar uma noite maravilhosa com Desrosiers, antes de eu matá-lo.

Sorriram; um sorriso sem qualquer sentimento; apenas a satisfação de terem consciência de que tudo caminhava no rumo que queriam.

[hr]

O silêncio era quase sepulcral na casa; o único som presente era o do tiquetaquear do relógio e dos eventuais pios dos animais noturnos.

O seu quarto estava na completa escuridão, enquanto a mulher ao seu lado dormia profundamente, resmungando uma coisa ou outra durante o sono.

Contudo, ele perdera o sono e não sabia o motivo: estava dormindo muito bem até que simplesmente acordou, inquieto demais para conseguir dormir, mas suficientemente calmo para conseguir ficar na cama por mais algumas horas, remoendo aquela sensação em seu peito, enquanto os olhos observavam fixamente as sombras que a luz da lua fazia no teto do quarto.

Suspirando, ajeitou-se sobre o colchão fofo, ficando deitado sobre a lateral do seu corpo, as mãos segurando um pedaço do travesseiro entre os dedos; fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo, decidido a voltar a dormir.

Mas quando sentiu o sono chegando, bons minutos mais tarde, o som da campainha sendo tocada de modo até desesperado, fez qualquer vestígio de sono sumir; abrindo os olhos, fixou as íris no relógio digital ao lado da cama, praguejando qualquer coisa ao ver que eram quarto da manhã.

Bufou quando o som estridente soou novamente, dessa vez acordando sua esposa, que resmungou, sentando-se.

-Andre? – ela chamou, fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente, antes de sentar-se passando a mão pelo rosto. Um novo toque. – Quem será a essa hora? – Marie perguntou, depois de olhar para o relógio; uma das mãos pequenas e delicadas correndo pelos fios castanhos de seu cabelo, onde algumas mechas grisalhas começavam a aparecer.

-Não sei. – Andre respondeu; e quando a possibilidade de ser um de seus filhos passou por sua cabeça, aquela sensação de que algo estava começando a acontecer voltou com força total, fazendo o juiz jogar as grossas cobertas para o lado e, enrolando um hobby ao arredor do corpo, caminhou apressado para fora do quarto, abrindo a porta no mesmo instante em que o mordomo, vestido as pressas, erguia a mão para bater na porta.

A expressão dele era sonolenta e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada.

-Senhor, desculpe por ter... – Andre resmungou qualquer coisa, interrompendo-o, perguntando em seguida quem era. – David está o esperando na biblioteca. Se me permite dizer, senhor, eu o aconselho a ir logo até lá; ele não está nada bem.

Praguejando, ajeitou o hobby sobre os ombros, enquanto ouvia o ofego preocupado de Marie á suas costas, sendo seguido pelo barulho dos tecidos da cama, enquanto ela se levantava e, passando apressada pelo marido, colocando o próprio hobby de seda, saiu do quarto, caminhando na direção das escadas.

-Obrigado. – resmungou para o empregado, o qual sabia se preocupar com David tanto quanto os pais do próprio, uma vez que o mordomo praticamente criara o garoto. – Prepare algo para ele, okay?

E, sem esperar resposta, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, indo apressado para a biblioteca, a qual encontrou com as portas escancaradas e, em seu interior, Marie sentada em um dos pequenos sofás, abraçando o corpo do filho, que se segurava na mãe de forma até desesperada, enquanto chorava.

E ver o seu filho caçula naquele estado lhe quebrou completamente; admitia que havia errado muito com David, admitia que o ferira demais, contudo, vê-lo em tal desespero, se agarrando ao corpo da mãe como se sua própria vida dependesse disso, fazia com que Andre sentisse um aperto no peito e um nó na garganta, enquanto os olhos ardiam, perguntando-se quem se atrevera a ferir seu filho daquela forma.

Caminhou até onde sua mulher e filho estavam, ajoelhando-se em frente ao promotor que, apenas de obviamente amar muito a mãe, tinha um respeito e admiração pelo pai; e quando notou a presença do homem mais velho, soltou-se dos braços da mãe, atirando-se no pescoço de Andre, que enlaçou o corpo magro com os próprios braços, sentindo-o tremer, enquanto as lágrimas pareciam vir com mais força e os soluços escapavam com maior intensidade.

-Pai. – o resmungo arrastado e ofegante soou como um pedido de ajuda; um apelo desesperado de uma criança que apenas crescera demais e queria que seus pais lhe ajudassem a superar as dores que a vida lhe estava dando.

Puxando o ar com força, apertou o filho entre seus braços, uma mão indo correr pelos cabelos tingidos de negro, enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas dele apertarem um punhado do tecido de seu hobby entre os dedos.

Não demorou para que Marie escorregasse para o chão e se juntasse ao abraço, a mão delicada correndo pelas costas do filho, num gesto que deixava claro que estaria ali, com ele, não importando o que acontecesse.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo; Andre e Marie apenas trocando eventuais olhares, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto David apenas permitia-se chorar toda a dor que Pierre lhe fizera sentir.

O silêncio – preenchido pelos eventuais soluços de David – foi interrompido por uma das cozinheiras, que entrou, tímida em seu roupão, com uma bandeja de prata nas mãos, onde repousava um bule e três xícaras.

Ela olhou para pais e filho com pena, enquanto pousava, silenciosa, a badeja sobre a mesinha de centro.

-O que é? – Marie perguntou, baixinho, indicando o bule, sendo prontamente respondida com um baixinho "chá da camomila" vindo da empregada tímida. – Prepare uma xícara, por favor. – Marie completou, antes de voltar-se para o corpo do filho e, livrando-o dos braços do pai, fê-lo erguer-se e voltar a se sentar no sofá. – Muito bem, meu bem. Já passou, okay? Acalme-se. – murmurou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dele, antes de corrê-las pelo rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, secando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr, reparando, finalmente, numa marca ligeiramente roxa em uma das bochechas de David, que fungou, passando a mão pelos olhos.

-Desculpe aparecer a essa hora. – ele resmungou, engolindo o choro e torcendo os dedos uns nos outros.

-Não se preocupe, querido. – Marie respondeu, pegando a xícara que a empregada lhe entregava. – Obrigada. Pode se retirar. – e quando a empregada finalmente saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, Marie forçou a porcelana nas mãos do filho, que apenas resmungou, segurando-a, enquanto os olhos vermelhos fixavam seu interior, sem realmente vê-lo.

-Beba, David. – Andre pediu, sentando-se ao lado do promotor, que apenas suspirou. – Vai lhe fazer bem.

David não pareceu ouvir, realmente, o pai, mas mesmo assim levou a xícara aos lábios, bebendo um generoso gole: mais para tentar livrar-se daquele nó em sua garganta do que por qualquer outra coisa.

-O que aconteceu, meu anjo? – Marie perguntou quando o homem mais novo terminou de beber o último gole de chá; ele apenas suspirou pesadamente e, entregando a xícara á mãe, afundou no sofá, fechando os olhos e passando uma mão pelo rosto.  
E com a voz rouca, ele relatou o que vinha acontecendo em sua casa, desde que recebera a maldita ligação de Jack Turner, lhe convidando para a estúpida festa de ex-alunos.

Quando ouviu o filho contando o que acontecera há algumas horas, Andre não pôde deixar de sentir-se terrivelmente irritado.  
Como Bouvier atrevia-se a tocar no seu filho daquela forma?

-Você estava certo, papai. – David murmurou, por fim, minutos de silêncio depois, finalmente abrindo os olhos, revelando-os cheios de novas lágrimas. – Pierre não me faz mais feliz há algum tempo.

E ouvir isso, apenas acabou completamente com seu interior, Andre percebeu ao sentir a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo próprio rosto.

A dor com que David disse, a conformidade, fez com que Andre desejasse poder voltar no tempo e impedir, definitivamente, que David houvesse se casado com Bouvier. Ao menos, naquela época, a dor seria menor.

Agora, David amava Bouvier mais do que a si mesmo e Andre sabia disso.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Flashback**

_Aquele dia fora um completo saco, David decidiu, ajeitando-se sobre a cadeira._

_Assim que acordara, flashes da sua primeira noite com o namorado voltaram á sua mente, fazendo-o sentir-se estupidamente feliz, enquanto livrava-se do corpo nu e quente do outro, da maneira mais cuidadosa que pôde, caminhando até o banheiro e se arrumando._

_E quando viu que teria que sair, ou chegaria atrasado na escola, decidiu que não acordaria Pierre; ele parecia estar dormindo tão bem, que o garoto ficara com pena de acordá-lo._

_Assim que chegou na escola e ajeitou-se em seu lugar no fundo da sala – depois, é claro, de mandar seu ex ir para o pasto -, pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Pierre, pedindo-lhe que lhe ligasse assim que acordasse._

_Contudo, passara a manhã toda e até agora o mais velho não dera o mínimo sinal de vida; e, na cabeça de David, tal fato só significava que seu medo de que Pierre apenas queria o desafio do sexo._

_Por isso, naquele momento, estava apenas sentado na cadeira, ao fundo da sala, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e o rosto enterrado ali, apenas pensando em tudo o que vivera com Pierre naquele um ano; apenas lembrando-se de todos os momentos._

_Estava tão distraído que sequer ouviu o sinal da última aula tocar e se não fosse por sua colega de sala – Melissa -, ter lhe chamado, pensando que o garoto adormecera, David teria ficado ali por muito mais tempo._

_Suspirando pesadamente, jogou seu caderno de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e levantou-se, pendurando a alça preta em um único ombro e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, caminhando o mais tranqüilo que conseguiu para fora da escola._

_E ao alcançar os jardins da escola, simplesmente paralisou ao vê-lo ali, do outro lado da rua, escorado no carro negro, usando uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa social branca; os braços fortes cruzados em frente ao peito, enquanto as íris estavam escondidas atrás da lente dos óculos escuros e a cabeça abaixada, parecendo pensativo e, David arriscaria dizer, hesitante._

_Imediatamente sentiu o coração disparar e os olhos arderem; dentro do próprio medo que sentia sobre as intenções do outro, esquecera-se completamente que era naquele dia que, oficialmente, completavam um ano juntos e que, sendo assim, Pierre poderia apenas ter ido buscar-lhe para irem almoçar juntos e marcarem qualquer coisa para fazerem à noite, como comemoração._

_Puxando o ar com força, tirou uma das mãos do bolso e, apertando a alça da mochila com força, fuzilou um grupinho de garotas que estava perto de onde Pierre estava, olhando para ele descaradamente, rindo e cochichando entre si; dando de ombros mentalmente, caminhou até onde o outro estava, vendo-o erguer a cabeça quando se aproximou o bastante._

_Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Pierre, que tirou os óculos escuros, jogando-o sobre o banco do motorista pela janela aberta atrás de si._

_David parou de caminhar apenas quando a ponta de seus tênis tocaram os de Pierre, que abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, para poder encarar o namorado._

_David abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, apenas para que não ficassem em silêncio, no mesmo instante em que Pierre pousava uma mão na sua nuca._

_E antes que pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, o maior puxou sua cabeça de encontro á dele, juntando os lábios. E, ao contrário do tão comum selinho, Pierre simplesmente invadiu sua boca com a língua, iniciando um beijo longo._

_David permitiu que sua mochila escorregasse por seu braço, caindo no chão com um baque surdo, antes de enlaçar o pescoço do outro com os braços magros e ter sua cintura enlaçada pelos braços fortes do namorado, que ajeitou o corpo, erguendo David do chão; rindo, o menor_ _segurou-se com mais força no mais velho, ainda sem desgrudar os lábios._

_-Eu amo você. – Pierre murmurou dentro da sua boca, por fim, antes de se afastar; David arregalou os olhos, sentindo o ar se perder no caminho de seus pulmões e o coração disparar._

_-O quê? – perguntou, ofegante, enquanto o outro lhe colocava no chão novamente, mas os corpos não se afastaram; castanhas fixaram esverdeadas de forma tão intensa quanto nunca feito antes._

_Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao arredor; como se o mundo simplesmente houvesse parado de girar._

_Pierre sorriu de leve, correndo as mãos até o rosto do outro, segurando-o entre as palmas._

_-__Eu. Amo. Você.__ – ele repetiu de forma lenta, rindo da expressão de incredulidade do mais novo. – Muito. – completou._

_David permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse, levando as próprias mãos ao rosto do outro, escondendo as bochechas rosadas dele entre suas palmas, antes de rir e, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijar seguidas vezes os lábios dele._

_-Eu te amo. – murmurou, antes de correr as mãos para a nuca do mais velho, puxando-o na sua direção, fazendo as bocas voltarem a se encontrar._

_E quando verbalizou tal sentimento, foi como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros._

_-Te amo. – murmurou novamente, antes de invadir a boca de Pierre com sua língua, procurando a dele, começando um beijo rápido e ávido._

_As mãos correram pelo corpo um do outro, causando sensações intensas; fazendo-os lembrarem-se de todos os sentimentos intensos que haviam vivido na noite anterior._

_-Feliz um ano, amor. – Pierre murmurou, quando os rostos se afastaram e, colocando uma mão no bolso da calça, ele retirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul. – Seu presente. – ele murmurou, sorrindo, enquanto abria a caixinha, revelando o par de alianças de prata._

_David arregalou os olhos, antes de rir e se pendurar no pescoço do outro novamente._

_-Você é perfeito._

**Fim do Flashback**

Suspirando, apertou os dedos ao arredor do volante com mais força, enquanto dirigia, lentamente, em direção à casa que deixara há algumas horas, sentindo-se terrivelmente tentado a simplesmente desistir e voltar para a casa dos pais.

Não que fosse realmente demorar lá; iria apenas pegar algumas roupas e documentos necessários e já sairia, a fim de passar um tempo na casa dos pais; contudo, quanto mais se aproximava da casa, mais tentado se sentia a desistir de fazer o que planejara por si só. Estava terrivelmente tentado á voltar para a mansão Desrosiers e concordar com a idéia do pai de mandar algum empregado.

Ao menos, seria menos doloroso; não teria que encarar Pierre, sozinho, temendo a reação do mais velho. Admitia – mesmo que muito a contragosto – que depois que se acalmara o suficiente para conseguir raciocinar, pensara em tudo o que fora dito e feito naquela noite, e a conclusão mais brilhante que conseguira chegar, fora uma indagação que, em sua mente, era estúpida: o que devia esperar de uma pessoa que, depois de dez anos, simplesmente se descontrola a ponto de lhe bater?

Não que tivesse certeza de que o tapa fora por algum descontrole; mas pensar assim doía menos do que cogitar a idéia de que fora, mesmo que por um segundo, premeditado.

Apesar de tudo – e de estar sentindo-se totalmente firme na decisão de voltar a morar com os pais -, o que sentia por Pierre atingia uma imensidão que ia muito além do que poderia explicar ou, sequer, entender. E exatamente por isso não conseguia vê-lo como uma pessoa que poderia tomar uma atitude daquela de forma premeditada; não conseguia, mas sabia que podia estar tão cego pelo amor que sentia, que não notara esse aspecto agressivo do outro.

Não. Isso era mentira e David sabia disso; nunca se permitira cegar por sentimento nenhum, em relação a ninguém, sempre se permitindo conhecer tanto as qualidades quanto os defeitos daqueles que lhe cercavam; não mudara isso com Pierre e tanto o mais velho quanto David sabiam disso. Se Pierre, em qualquer momento, houvesse mostrado que poderia ser agressivo, David teria notado.

E concluir que o médico apenas agira por impulso – mesmo que ainda houvesse aquela cisma de que pudesse não ser isso -, fazia com que David se sentisse um pouco melhor em relação ao marido, mesmo que soubesse que não seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

Bufando, estacionou o carro em frente à casa, girando a chave, tirando-a da ignição; contudo, hesitou na hora de sair do carro. Ergueu as íris para a construção, notando a luz da sala ainda acessa; o que era relativamente estranho, levando em conta que Pierre já deveria ter saído há, pelo menos, meia hora.

Sentiu vontade de chorar ao constatar que teria que encará-lo tão cedo, mas se obrigou a engolir tal vontade, decidindo que seria completamente imparcial ao que acontecesse enquanto estivesse dentro da casa, não deixando mais Pierre saber o quanto lhe ferira.

Seria rápido. Entraria, pegaria o que precisava e simplesmente iria embora, sem dar nenhuma satisfação. É, era isso.

Puxando o com força, como se tal ato fosse juntar toda a sua coragem, saiu do carro, caminhando até o interior da casa, fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si com um baixinho clique.

Suspirando, notou o silêncio sepulcral da casa, mas – dando de ombros -, apenas ignorou tal fato, caminhando até a escada, hesitando um ou dois passos em frente à porta da sala, a qual lhe revelou um Pierre – ainda com o pijama – sentado no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Decidindo que o ignoraria, continuou seu caminho até o quarto, onde pegou a primeira mochila que viu na frente, colocando ali dentro as primeiras roupas que viu na frente, sabendo que poderia simplesmente comprar novas caso precisasse.

-A gente tem que conversar. – a voz de Pierre soou, de repente, pelo quarto, fazendo David dar um pequeno pulo de susto e virar-se numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida para olhar para o maior.

E o que viu simplesmente terminou de lhe matar.

Pierre estava parado na porta do quarto, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse David, parecendo completamente sem jeito; o rosto estava úmido – e o menor não soube se pelas lágrimas que ele obviamente derramara ou se por ele ter jogado água -; os olhos estavam vermelhos, bem como a ponta do nariz e as bochechas.

Soltando o ar – que prendera nos pulmões sem perceber -, deu de ombros e voltou a guardar as roupas na mochila.

-Não, obrigado. – resmungou, simplesmente, sem pretender que sua voz saísse tão indiferente quanto o havia feito.

-Por favor, David. – o outro pediu, depois de soltar o ar com força. David achou melhor ignorá-lo, jogando a mochila sobre o colchão fofo, correndo os olhos ao arredor, pegando pequenas coisas que sabia que esqueceria se deixasse para depois. Pierre pareceu não gostar de ser ignorado e caminhou até onde o menor estava, entrando na frente dele, não o deixando continuar seu caminho até o banheiro. – _Por favor._

O tom suplicante na voz dele deixava claro que ele seria capaz de implorar por tal conversa. David deu de ombros.

-Você fala e eu escuto. Você tem até eu terminar de pegar minhas coisas. – resmungou, por fim, desviando do corpo maior.

-Me desculpa. – Pierre pediu, minutos depois, quando David voltou a entrar no quarto; o promotor o olhou brevemente, com o cenho franzido, numa expressão debochada, antes de simplesmente voltar sua atenção para o que fazia. – Desculpa por não ter te deixando se explicar; desculpa por bater na mesma tecla todos dias; desculpa ter te ofendido da maneira estúpida que eu fiz. Desculpa ter perdido o controle e ter... – ele parecia não ter coragem o bastante de verbalizar o que havia feito e apenas indicou o rosto de David, que terminou de fechar a mochila, pendurou-a no ombro, enquanto pegava algumas pastas que estavam sobre o criado mudo, para, por fim, encarar o mais velho.

-Tudo bem. – deu de ombros. – Só não espere que isso mude o fato de que nosso casamento acabou e de que eu estou indo embora.

Oh, sim, naquele momento sentiu uma satisfação cruel ao ver a dor nas íris do outro; gostara de saber que não era o único que estava sofrendo; gostava de saber que não seria o único a achar que aqueles dez anos haviam sido uma completa perca de tempo.

E sem esperar por uma resposta do outro, começou seu caminho para fora do quarto, mas quando passou pelo pasmo Pierre, este segurou seu braço na altura do cotovelo, pondo pouca força, mas deixando claro que queria contato visual, o que David fez ao erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo, completamente frio.

-Não pode acabar assim. – ele murmurou e David deu de ombros, enquanto corria os olhos para a mão em seu braço e de volta para o rosto do maior.

-Só não pode, como vai. – resmungou, cerrando os olhos. – E que fique claro que você não tem mais a liberdade de me tocar quando bem entender. – a velocidade com que o mais velho soltou o seu braço fazia parecer que ele havia tomado um choque elétrico.

Contudo, o contato visual não fora quebrado; ficaram se encarando em silêncio, por longos minutos. David desejando conseguir ficar; desejando conseguir desculpar, realmente, Pierre, o qual estava desejando poder voltar no tempo e simplesmente ter ido dormir e esperado até o dia seguinte para saber porque o menor chegara tarde.

A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Pierre, que simplesmente se recusava a acreditar que estava perdendo David; se recusando a acreditar que tudo o que viveram juntos parecia não significar nada.

-Por favor. – murmurou com a voz rouca e David apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça. Mais uma lágrima. – Me des...

-Pára, Pierre! – o outro exclamou, a voz um oitavo a cima do tom usado normalmente. – Chega de pedir desculpa, okay? Isso não vai mudar droga nenhuma, nessa droga de vida. – ele continuou, parecendo esquecer toda a frieza que havia decidido usar; parecendo esquecer que queria ser breve. – Pára de agir como se só eu estivesse errado! Como se você fosse a vitima. Será que você não vê que isso só me machuca mais?

O mais novo já não parecia mais se importar em chorar abertamente, tanto que o fazia, enquanto as mãos corriam – de modo inconsciente – pelos cabelos a cada minutos, desgrenhando-os, num gesto ligeiramente desesperado; as íris brilhando no mais puro sentimento de dor.

-Eu não queria, e nem quero, te machucar. – replicou, rápido, sentindo a própria dor aumentar ao ver o quanto havia machucado aquele por quem sentia um amor inexplicável.

-MAS MACHUCOU! – David gritou, por fim, deixando a mochila escorrer de seu ombro, caindo no chão, a cabeça baixa, enquanto segurava os cabelos com as mãos, puxando-os levemente, como se isso fosse fazer sua dor simplesmente ir embora. – Machucou. – choramingou, um soluço escapando pelos lábios bonitos, antes de erguer a cabeça e deixar as mãos balançarem ao lado do corpo. – Você não tem idéia de como está doendo, Pierre. – as lágrimas corriam rápidas, intensas, pelo rosto de linhas bem desenhadas, marcando-o. – Não tem! – soluçou novamente. – Você não sabe como me mata saber que você não confia em mim; você não sabe como me mata ver o quanto nosso amor simplesmente sumiu, por causa de um acidente. Algo que nem você, nem eu poderíamos controlar. Machuca ver a que ponto chegamos. Me mata ver o quanto você está sofrendo, mesmo que eu sinta a droga de uma satisfação por saber que não sou o único imbecil que está se sentindo completamente destruído.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, tenso, ferido. As lágrimas correndo livres por ambos os rostos; os soluços de David ecoando pelo silêncio; castanhas fixas em esverdeadas.

O desespero pelo final, aparentemente, iminente do casamento, era quase palpável no ar e isso fazia apenas com que sentissem que o ferimento dentro de si aumentava a cada minuto mais.

-Fica. – o murmúrio rouco de Pierre quebrou, finalmente, o silêncio.

-O quê?

-Fica. – repetiu, dando um pequeno passo para frente e o medo que viu nos olhos do outro apenas fez seu coração apertar mais e o nó em sua garganta ficar mais intenso. – Não vai embora. Eu... Preciso _tanto_ de você, David. Tanto. – passou uma mão pelo rosto. – Se você soubesse como eu me senti pior que um lixo quando percebi o que havia feito. Se você soubesse como eu me senti ao te ouvir dizer que me odiava... Mesmo sabendo que eu mereço muito mais do que isso...

Silêncio.

-Eu te amo, David. – Pierre continuou, por fim, ao ver que o outro não falaria nada até que terminasse. – Eu errei e errei feio. Eu sei que você não me traiu, eu sei que aquele beijo foi forçado... Eu sempre soube, mas o medo que eu tenho de te perder me fez agir com a droga de um impulso. – soluçou. – Mas parece que eu apenas consegui foder com as coisas de vez. Eu _te_ feri, eu _estou_ te fazendo chorar. Eu estou de fazendo ter _medo_ de mim. E, por Deus! Eu te bati... – uma risadinha sem humor escapou, enquanto as lágrimas apareciam com mais força por seu rosto. – E quando eu percebi que tinha feito isso, eu soube que merecia todo o ódio que você sentisse; eu sabia que, fosse o que fosse que viesse como conseqüência, eu iria merecer. – puxou o ar com força. – Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não está doendo em mim também, porque está e muito. Mas em nenhum momento, desde que você saiu, eu chorei por mim.

David suspirou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-O que mais me mata, é saber que você perdeu a confiança em mim por muito pouco. – puxando o ar com força, agachou-se, pegando a mochila e voltando a pendurá-la no ombro. – Eu sinto muito, Pierre, mas... Por enquanto, eu não consigo me sentir confortável, ou seguro, do seu lado. – e sem esperar resposta, saiu do quarto.

E, enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa dos pais, David achou que nunca chorara tanto quanto o estava fazendo durante o percurso.

**Flashback**

_-Não!_

_A resposta rápida – e obviamente sequer pensada – fez David girar os olhos e rir, antes de caminhar os passos que o separava de Pierre, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, colando os corpos; levantou_ _a cabeça, de modo que pudesse encarar os olhos do outro._

_-Por favor! – pediu, os dedos pequenos começando uma brincadeira com os fios curtos da nuca do maior. _

_-Não, Davey._

_-Por mim! - manha em cada silaba; o pequeno riu ao ver a careta que o namorado fez perante tal fato. – Vai, Pie! Não custa nada._

_Pierre bufou, abraçando-o pela cintura; não era nada demais, realmente, o que David estava lhe pedindo, mas o fato de ter que passar horas perto do pai do namorado fazia qualquer coisa ser chata._

_-Você sabe que seu pai não me suporta._

_David sorriu e deu de ombros, antes de fazer Pierre abaixar a cabeça, puxando-o pela nuca, de modo que pudesse juntar os lábios; procurou a língua dele com a própria e, quando se encontraram, um beijo rápido, porém intenso, aconteceu._

_-Vai, Pie. – murmurou, os olhos fechados e os lábios se roçando. – Não custa nada agüentá-lo por algumas horas; ele só quer dar um almoço para comemorar o fato de Julie estar grávida. – beijou-o novamente, sentindo uma necessidade súbita de ter os lábios do outro contra os seus. – É seu sobrinho também, de qualquer modo. Jay ficaria feliz se você fosse e eu também._

_Chantagista; era isso que David era. Resmungando qualquer coisa inteligível, Pierre apertou-o mais contra si, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de David, onde depositou um pequeno beijo, antes de puxar o ar com força, sentindo o perfume dele invadir seus sentidos, inebriando-lhe._

_-Não sei. – respondeu, por fim, antes de mordiscar a pele sensível abaixo da orelha do mais novo, que tremeu e ofegou._

_-É um progresso. – David murmurou para si mesmo, antes de afastar-se levemente do mais velho, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos, sorrindo. – Você não vai se arrepender. – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, malicioso, fazendo Pierre rir, antes de juntar os lábios num selinho._

_-Besta. – resmungou, apertando a ponta do nariz do menor, que riu e fez uma careta; a mão pequena fazendo um carinho singelo no braço forte do outro._

_-Gordo. – Pierre arregalou os olhos._

_-Eu não sou gordo._

_David riu de modo até infantil, correndo os dedos para a barra da camiseta do mais velho._

_-É sim, olha. – e ergueu o tecido, fazendo o maior girar os olhos. O caçula Desrosiers riu, antes de soltar a camiseta e abraçar a cintura do namorado, esfregando a ponta no nariz contra o peito malhado, para, por fim, beijar a região por cima do tecido da camiseta. – Mas você é um gordinho sexy, gostoso e todinho meu._

_Riram, antes das mãos de Pierre correrem pelas costas de David, fazendo um carinho gostoso, o qual fez o corpo pequeno se arrepiar, enquanto o mais novo ronronar, satisfeito, aconchegando-se mais ao corpo quente do namorado._

_-Amo seus carinhos. – ele resmungou, de olhos fechados, apenas permitindo-se aproveitar as sensações causadas._

_Pierre sorriu, antes de beijar a têmpora do menor, roçando os lábios pela pele do rosto dele, parando quando chegou ao maxilar, onde depositou um breve beijo, antes de mordiscar a pele, recebendo um ofego, antes de beijar novamente a região magoada; David inclinou levemente a cabeça, dando acesso ao outro á seu pescoço, o qual não demorou para que Pierre explorasse, fazendo arrepios correrem._

_-Amo você. – o mais velho murmurou, subindo sua pequena trilha de beijos para a bochecha, queixo, testa, têmpora, pontinha do nariz e, por fim, boca, onde não demorou para que as línguas se encontrassem, dando inicio á um beijo longo e calmo._

_Era um sentimento estranho, David decidiu; amava Pierre e isso era mais do que certeza e obviamente explicava a forma como se sentia. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que era estranho: subitamente, tinha a necessidade de provar novamente os lábios do mais velho, bem como, às vezes, tudo o que queria era um abraço do maior e um sorriso. _

_Perdera as contas de quantas vezes não parara de olhar para o relógio, durante a aula, perguntando-se porque demorava tanto em passar o tempo, para que a hora em que veria Pierre chegasse e, então, pudesse matar tal vontade._

_E tal necessidade que tinha pelo o outro lhe era estranha e, ao mesmo tempo, amedrontadora._

_-Promete nunca me deixar? – o mais novo pediu, quando o beijo terminou e eles ficaram apenas trocando selinhos._

_-Eu nunca vou te deixar, amor. – ele respondeu, mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro._

_-E promete nunca me deixar ir? Não importa o motivo pelo qual eu queira ir. – murmurou, correndo os dedos por entre os fios castanhos do cabelo do outro, que sorriu._

_-Você não me escapa tão fácil. – David sorriu, antes de forçar a cabeça do outro contra a sua, num beijo intenso._

_Não saberia mais viver sem os carinhos de Pierre e isso era fato._

**Fim do Flashback**

Conseguira evitar o marido por um dia.

Desde que voltara para a casa dos pais depois da conversa com Pierre – se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado assim – que dera a ordem para os empregados de sempre darem uma desculpa qualquer para o mais velho, quando e se este viesse lhe procurar.

Embora acreditasse, em partes, no que ele lhe falara, não queria vê-lo tão cedo; precisava pensar, se acalmar completamente: tinha que conseguir controlar aquela dor dilacerante que sentia, para poder realmente pensar em tudo e decidir o que fazer.

E, naquele momento, embora controlado o suficiente para expor alguns problemas em um dos casos que estava tendo que cuidar ao pai, sabia que se fosse obrigado a ter uma conversa com Pierre, esta seria capaz de, apenas, piorar ainda mais a situação.

E, definitivamente, não queria isso.

A insistência de Pierre, no dia anterior, fizera com que David se enclausurasse em seu antigo quarto e se isolasse do mundo, aproveitando o tempo que ficaria sozinho ali para pensar, vez ou outra indo até seu antigo computador e tentando trabalhar, mas sempre que começava a fazer isso, a campainha voltava a tocar e a voz do empregado, alta o bastante para que o promotor ouvisse, soava, formando as desculpas mais idiotas possíveis para que David não recebesse o marido.

Suspirando, David passou uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto distraído, enquanto esperava o pai terminar de ler um dos arquivos que levara, olhando ao arredor, sem realmente fixar algo em especial.

Aquela casa continuava a mesma, notou. Aconchegante, elegante e estupidamente rica.

O suspiro pesado de Andre fez o mais novo voltar á olhar para o pai, que fechou a pasta e, juntando as pontas dos dedos, ergueu as íris esverdeadas para o caçula.

-Não sei qual a dificuldade que você encontrou nesse caso. – ele disse, por fim, e David ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ele é muito simples, David. Você sempre me trouxe casos, pelo menos, dez vezes mais complicados e sempre tinha uma ou duas teorias sobre ele e este, no entanto, que qualquer estagiário poderia resolver, você não tem nem idéia das leis que usar.

David sorriu, sem graça.

-Eu sei. – suspirou. – Minha vida está de pernas para o ar e eu realmente não consigo resolver este de modo nem minimamente satisfatório.

Andre escorou-se na confortável cadeira de couro, com uma expressão severa no rosto.

-Sua vida não pode parar por causa do Bouvier.

David bufou.

-Não é só isso, okay? – ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, tentando ficar mais confortável. – Pierre tem uma boa parcela de culpa por eu não estar conseguindo, mas não é só ele. – Andre levantou as sobrancelhas, pedindo que o filho continuasse. – Além desse caso, eu tenho outros dois, muito mais complexos para me preocupar e as datas dos julgamentos entre um caso e outro são muito próximas.

-Isso nunca foi problema para você.

-Sei que não. Lembra-se de Jack? – Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ele anda me perseguindo e isso é, no mínimo, estressante: eu evito ao máximo ter algum contato com ele, mas quando ele consegue me parar é para falar sobre nada.

Andre quase riu; quase. Jack era realmente uma pessoa chata, e quando David o namorara, ficara se perguntando como o filho o agüentava. Contudo, a expressão exasperada que David assumira para falar do ex-namorado – e, atualmente, o principal motivo do casamento do filho estar em crise, sabia -, fora, no mínimo, cômica.

-Pensei que você soubesse fazê-lo te deixar em paz.

-Pensei o mesmo. – o mais novo resmungou.

Andre sorriu e, erguendo-se, contornou a mesa, escorando o quadril na borda da mesa, quando parou ao lado de David.

-Não é só isso, certo? – o promotor negou com um aceno de cabeça. – O que mais?

-Você ficou sabendo do caso Gibson, há três anos? – Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Caso complicado; poucas provas, defesa boa, senão perfeita. E um júri totalmente a favor dele, no inicio. – David concordou. – O cara era o demônio, mas você conseguiu fazê-lo receber o que merecia por tantos crimes. – e sorriu orgulhoso.

-Sabe que eu peguei a sua mania, não é? De checar o andamento das penas. – Andre franziu o cenho, alerta, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. – Gibson fugiu na noite retrasada.

Andre arregalou os olhos.

-Minha nossa. – murmurou, pasmo. – Ele estava na melhor prisão de segurança máxima do Canadá, não tem como ele ter fugido.

David riu, sem humor.

-Parece que teve, tanto que ele o fez. – soltou o ar com força, afundando sobre o estofado fofo da cadeira. – Estão achando que ele teve ajuda externa, mas isso é óbvio.

Andre deu de ombros.

-Ninguém é capaz de escapar sozinho. Não há como. Muita segurança, muitas câmeras e alarmes. Ele teria que ser discreto... – mas a risada sarcástica de David o fez parar.

-Discreto? O cara armou o inferno. – coçou a nuca. – Fez alguns carcereiros de refém, antes de trocar tiros com os outros para, por fim, fugir. Um completo idiota necessitado de atenção.

-Um completo idiota perigoso. – Andre resmungou. – Ele entrou em contato com você? – David negou. – Ótimo. Mas fique alerta, está bem? Ele é inteligente e sádico. Podemos esperar tudo dele.

David abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse emitir algum som, batidas na porta fizeram-lhe calar, enquanto Andre permitia a entrada de quem quer que fosse.

O mordomo, com a expressão contrariada e, obviamente, irritadíssimo, entrou.

-David, o senhor Bouvier deseja vê-lo. – David bufou.

-Diga que morri se quiser, mas não o deixe entrar.

O mordomo resmungou qualquer coisa, girando os olhos, e tanto David quando Andre sorriram, divertidos; James era o mordomo da família desde antes o nascimento de David, e tivera uma participação ativa na criação do promotor. A proximidade da família com James era grande, e ele era mais um amigo do que um empregado, de modo que quando estava apenas com os Desrosiers, ele permitia-se á essas pequenas cenas.

Um bom sujeito, David concluiu.

-Até o faria, David, mas o senhor Bouvier insiste em que viu seu carro em qualquer parte da propriedade, bem como não arredará pé, nas palavras dele, do Hall de Entrada, enquanto o senhor não...

-Já arredei pé de lá, James. – a voz do próprio Pierre soou, mal humorada, e David ergueu os olhos para a porta, vendo o marido com uma expressão contrariada no rosto; no corpo, a roupa que ele costumava usar no hospital, deixava claro que ele estava "cabulando" trabalho. – Obrigado, de qualquer modo.

Andre bufou e, fazendo um sinal para James, apertou o ombro do filho, antes de lançar um olhar mortal ao genro e, ao lado do mordomo, retirou-se, silencioso, do escritório, fechando a porta com um clique suave.

David suspirou, levantando-se e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos do mais velho.

-O que você quer, Pierre?

-Por quê não me recebeu antes? – a pergunta, feita num tom cansado, fez o pequeno olhar para o rosto do marido e dar de ombros.

-Não quero te ver. – respondeu, apenas. – Eu ainda preciso pensar, Pierre. E você ficar me perseguindo não vai ajudar em nada.

Pierre suspirou, antes de caminhar até onde o menor estava, parando alguns passos longe dele. Castanhas capturaram esverdeadas.

-Não estou te perseguindo. Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você. – o promotor ergueu uma única sobrancelha, descrente. – Estou falando sério, okay? Eu realmente quero.

David suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

Não estava pronto para ter a conversa que sabia que Pierre queria; aquela onde um não acusasse o outro de nada; aquela onde ninguém esconderia nada. Onde usariam todas as armas que tivessem para recuperar um ao outro, mesmo que não admitissem isso com todas as letras.

-Olhe, Piér... Você já se explicou. Eu realmente entendi tudo o que você disse, mas eu preciso pensar. – encarou-o. – Eu preciso pensar sobre meu trabalho, sobre minha vida, sobre você... Sobre [i]nós[/i]. Sobre tudo o que vem acontecendo. – suspirou. – Eu estou tão sobrecarregado de problemas que não está fácil conseguir concluir alguma coisa sobre qualquer um deles.

Pierre suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu só estou tentando cumprir a promessa que te fiz. – resmungou e David ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quê promessa?

-De nunca te deixar ir. – imediatamente, David sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas; não! Não ia chorar na frente dele novamente, por isso, apenas puxou o ar com força e, abaixando a cabeça, caminhou para fora do escritório.

Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Pierre lhe seguia, por isso, foi até a porta de entrada e abriu-a, mantendo a mão sobre a maçaneta, virando-se para encarar o mais velho.

-Eu aprecio isso, mas... – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eu estou confuso, Pierre. Preciso de tempo, está bem? – o outro suspirou pesadamente, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. – Se você já terminou, vai embora, por favor.

E dizer isso doeu como o inferno, David pensou; ter que desprezar Pierre dessa forma estava lhe machucando mais e mais, mas sabia que, fosse qual fosse a decisão que tomasse naquele momento, se arrependeria.

Pierre mordiscou o lábio inferior e, ignorando o que o menor lhe disse na última conversa, ergueu uma mão, pousando-a na lateral do rosto dele, que sentiu um arrepio correr.

Apesar de fazer pouco tempo, David admitia que a paz que aquele toque lhe passava, fizera uma falta absurda.

-Volta pra casa. – ele murmurou e, mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior, para que nenhuma lágrima corresse, David negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Por favor, David.

-Pierre. – ele murmurou, choroso, indicando a porta com a cabeça.

-Eu faço o que você quiser. – Pierre deu um pequeno passo, aproximando os corpos. – Qualquer coisa; não olho para sua cara, não te toco, não falo com você, o que for, mas, por favor... _Por favor_ não me prive da sua companhia, Davey. Apenas me dê mais uma chance. Só... Volte.

-Ele não vai. – a voz de Andre soou como um trovão e, suspirando, Pierre afastou-se, deixando a mão balançar ao lado do corpo, antes de erguer os olhos, vendo o sogro descendo a elegante escada que dava para os andares superiores.

-Senhor Desrosiers. – murmurou, em cumprimento. – Se não se importa, esse é uma conversa minha e do David.

Andre girou os olhos.

-David não quer falar com você agora e já deixou isso claro. – cerrou os olhos, os quais passaram pelo filho por breves segundos, mas por tempo o suficiente para ver como a presença de Pierre o perturbava. – Agora, vá embora. – e parou ao lado do caçula, passando um braço pelos ombros dele, que apenas abaixou a cabeça, ignorando a discussão que sabia que aconteceria.

-Creio que não seja problema seu o que David quer em relação á mim, Andre. – Pierre resmungou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, cerrando os punhos.

-Virou problema meu, Bouvier, a partir do momento em que você esqueceu a pouca educação que seus pais lhe deram e quebrou qualquer promessa que tenha feito á meu filho, quando bateu nele. Não pense que _isso_ não faz com que essa briga de vocês, vire um problema meu. – e rolou as orbes.

Pierre crispou os lábios e, ignorando o mais velho, voltou a olhar para David, que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

-David... – suspirou e uma mão correu seus próprios cabelos. – Volta pra casa.

Andre apertou o corpo do filho contra o próprio, de forma protetora, enquanto erguia o queixo num desafio mudo.

-Pra quê você quer que ele volte, huh? – cerrou os olhos. – Para bater-lhe novamente? – e quando terminou de dizer isto, sentiu o corpo magro entre seus braços tremer e soube que o filho chorava.

-Eu não vou bater nele novamente, okay? – raiva em cada palavra, Andre notou, satisfeito por estar fazendo o outro perder o controle. – Foi um impulso que...

-Um impulso que, infelizmente para você, custou a confiança de David. – resmungou, e sentiu um novo tremor. – Quem bate uma, é capaz de bater outras incontáveis vezes. – deu de ombros. – Seja como for, se e quando David quiser voltar a morar com você, ele irá. Eu não vou impedi-lo, mesmo porque ele tem idade o bastante para saber o que quer. – correu a mão pelo braço do filho, num gesto de conforto. – No momento, ele já deixou claro que não quer. Então, se não se importa, Bouvier, sugiro que apenas suma daqui, antes que eu o acuse de invasão domiciliar.

Foi com satisfação que Andre viu o olhar de raiva e frustração de Pierre que, suspirando, lançou um último olhar para David, antes de simplesmente sair.

E quando Pierre olhou para trás, sentiu-se desmoronar, ao ver o corpo magro de David abraçado ao do pai, chorando compulsivamente.

**Flashback**

O ambiente era preenchido pelo som suave de uma música qualquer, que tocava baixinho numa das mais conhecidas estações da cidade; os dedos corriam, rápidos, pelo teclado do _nootbook_ e os olhos se revezavam em observar o caminho dos dedos e as linhas complexas do grosso livro que tinha ao seu lado no chão.

Faculdade era a coisa mais chata de todas, David pensou, virando a página do livro. Trabalhos muito longos para serem feitos num prazo de vinte e quatro horas; horas e horas apenas ouvindo os professores falarem de modo tedioso, vez ou outra anotando qualquer coisa. Isso sem contar na quantidade absurda de pessoas que havia na sala.

Suspirou; seria tão mais divertido apenas não ter que estudar mais porcaria nenhuma depois do colegial; e se não fosse pela frescura de seu pai, estaria numa profissão que não precisava de diploma para se ter destaque.

Mas, bem... Por Pierre, valia a pena agüentar o tranco. Admitia que, antes de conhecer o médico, havia decidido que se não obtivesse sucesso numa banda, faria Direito. Achava uma área interessante... Para ser estudada em segundo caso.

Mas como Pierre entrara na sua vida, e isso causara um surto no seu pai, tivera que pular algumas partes dos seus planos. Bem, dane-se. Se estudar Direito e ser advogado, fizesse seu pai parar de implicar com seu relacionamento com Pierre – coisa que ele vinha fazendo desde que recebera, com satisfação, as cartas de admissão das três melhores faculdades do Canadá para as quais David prestara -, ele poderia muito bem aceitar isso.

É, Direito em troca de paz. Nada mais justo, pensou, finalmente colocando o último ponto final do trabalho e, salvando o arquivo, estalou dedos e, jogando os braços para cima, esticou o corpo, espreguiçando-se, enquanto bocejava.

O som da porta da frente sendo batida soou pela casa quase silenciosa e, franzindo o cenho, perguntando-se porque Pierre estaria tão estressado a ponto de bater a porta, David desligou o pequeno computador que estava sobre suas pernas e colocou-o sobre a mesinha de centro, começando a organizar seus livros no mesmo instante que Pierre entrava na sala, tirando a jaqueta que usava a jogando-a num canto qualquer, antes de jogar a si mesmo sobre o sofá oposto ao que David estava escorado.

-Hey, amor. – David disse, empilhando os livros de qualquer jeito sobre a mesinha, olhando para o corpo do namorado que resmungou.

-Hey. – bocejou, erguendo a cabeça, finalmente olhando para o mais novo e para a pequena bagunça que ele fizera sobre a mesinha; sorriu de leve. – Trabalho?

David deu de ombros.

-Professores são retardados. – Pierre concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Bem, não tenho do que reclamar. Não estou mais na faculdade. – e deu de ombros, fazendo David bufar, antes de engatinhar até onde o outro estava, ajoelhando-se ao lado do móvel, apoiando os braços ao lado do corpo maior.

-É claro que não está. Você é muito velho. – Pierre riu, ajeitando-se sobre o estofado fofo, de modo que ficasse de barriga pra cima.

-Não me enche. – David riu, uma das mãos pequenas indo fazer carinho na barriga do outro, por sobre a camisa branca. – Terminou todos os seus trabalhos?

David sorriu.

-Graças ao bom Deus. – deu de ombros. – Mas não estou tão feliz quanto deveria; com certeza vão me atolar de novo na segunda feira.

Pierre sorriu e, pousando as mãos na costela do outro, puxou-o para cima de si, acomodando-o.

-Pelo menos você está com o fim de semana livre, meu bem. – David sorriu, segurando o rosto do outro entre suas mãos.

-O que você tem? – perguntou, minutos de silêncio depois, no qual ficaram apenas se encarando. – Está muito quieto pra uma sexta à noite.

Pierre suspirou pesadamente, mordiscando os lábios e desviando os olhos; as mãos quentes subindo e descendo pelas costas do namorado.

-Eu... – suspirou, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. – Problemas no hospital, nada pelo que você se interesse, amor. – completou, abrindo os olhos e forçando um sorriso.

David suspirou e beijou os lábios dele brevemente.

-Não é com o hospital, exatamente. Me conta. – pediu e Pierre suspirou pesadamente, apertando o corpo do namorado com mais força contra o próprio.

-Você sabe como é a emergência. – David concordou com um aceno de cabeça; os dedos indo brincar com os fios castanhos do outro. – Hoje apareceu uma garota de uns quinze anos, com a irmã de sete nos braços. – fechou os olhos e, enterrando a cabeça no sofá, continuou: - A garotinha foi baleada no peito; a bala não atingiu o coração por muito pouco, o que foi uma sorte. – ele ficou quieto; puxou o ar com força várias vezes.

-Ela tem sete anos, Pie. Se ela for saudável, ela agüenta essa. – murmurou e Pierre negou.

-A saúde dela poderia ser perfeita, Dave, mas o corpo dela... – passou uma mão pelos próprios cabelos, antes de prender a de David entre seus dedos. – Deus! A irmã dela me contou que o pai bebeu demais e abusou da menininha, enquanto a maior estava na escola. Abusou e espancou. – David arregalou os olhos. – Quando a irmã voltou da escola e viu o que havia acontecido, brigou com o pai, que ainda estava sob o efeito da bebida. Ele é daqueles que acha que todos devem ter uma arma em casa. – Pierre bufou. – Ele ia atirar na mais velha, mas estava tão bêbado que acertou na caçula, que estava descendo as escadas.

-Ah, minha nossa. – David murmurou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Pierre, apertando-o contra si, tentando passar algum conforto ao mais velho; sabia como Pierre ficava quando pegava pacientes com problemas desse tipo e era simplesmente de cortar o coração o modo como ele tomava as dores dos outros. – Ela vai ficar bem, Pie. Você é um bom médico.

Uma risadinha seca escapou pelos lábios dele.

-Tão bom que a deixei morrer, droga. – replicou e David sentiu o coração falhar um batimento, antes de voltar a bater, descompassado. Oh, nossa. – Não fui rápido o bastante; não fui bom o bastante para ela.

David ergueu a cabeça e, soltando sua mão da do namorado, voltou a segurar o rosto dele entre as palmas.

-Olha pra mim. – disse, num tom que deixava claro que não aceitaria ser contrariado; as íris castanhas, nubladas de ódio próprio, fixaram as esverdeadas determinadas. – Você _é_ um bom médico, Pierre. Se ela morreu... Bem, isso é triste. Mas é sinal de que não havia nada que você pudesse fazer; ela estava muito debilitada, por Deus. Nem o melhor médico do mundo poderia salvá-la. – suspirou, encostando sua testa na do maior, sem quebrar o contato visual. – Você é muito bom no que faz, amor. Mas tem casos que, quando chegam ao hospital, é apenas tarde demais para que se possa fazer alguma coisa. – selou os lábios dele, brevemente. – Não foi sua culpa.

Pierre resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, as mãos apertando a cintura fina do namorado, antes de se sentar sobre o sofá, fazendo David ajeitar-se sobre seu colo; uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

-Eu podia ter feito mais. – disse, suspirando, antes de abraçar o corpo de David, com força, no que foi retribuindo com a mesma intensidade, senão maior. – Eu... Sei lá o que eu poderia ter feito, mas naquela hora eu tinha a obrigação de pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse salvá-la.

David suspirou e eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas se abraçando; Pierre tentando se conformar e David tentando confortá-lo, perguntando-se porque o maior tinha que ser tão sensível às pequenas coisas da vida; sabia que Pierre tinha consciência de que a morte da tal menininha não fora sua culpa, mas também sabia que o maior simplesmente não conseguia não se sentir culpado por isso.

-Eu te amo. – David murmurou, beijando o pescoço dele, apertando-o mais entre seus braços.

-Eu também, meu anjo. – afagou os cabelos do mais novo. – Obrigado.

David sorriu de leve, afastando-se o suficiente para poder encarar o namorado.

-O que acha de sairmos para você esquecer isso por um momento? – Pierre sorriu de leve e deu de ombros.

-Onde quer ir? – David deu de ombros.

-Com você? Uh, topo qualquer coisa.

E Pierre riu. David sorriu, satisfeito; no final, o mais velho só precisava de um pouco de distração e ambos sabiam disso.

-Ei! – exclamou, quando estavam no quarto, se trocando; Pierre olhou para o namorado brevemente, como que dizendo que era pra ele terminar. – Sabe o que eu acabei de notar?

-O quê? – Pierre perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, terminando de ajeitar a blusa.

-Que mês que vem a gente faz três anos. – riu, empolgado, se pendurando no pescoço do maior, que riu, enlaçando a cintura fina. – Dá pra acreditar?

Pierre beijou-o.

-Não acredito que eu te agüento há tanto tempo. – David riu, dando um tapinha de leve na nuca do maior.

-Bestão. – o médico cobriu a boca do mais novo com a própria, rindo.

-Te amo pra sempre.

**Fim do Flashback**

Tudo estava indo exatamente como tinha que ser, Bill pensou, enquanto analisava as várias fotos que tinha em sua frente.

Desrosiers voltara a morar com os pais e, pelo visto, se recusara a voltar para casa na única vez que recebeu o marido – ou seria ex? – na casa dos velhos.

Passara uma semana desde tal conversa e, ao observar atentamente os movimentos do médico, bem como suas ligações, concluiu que ele havia dado um tempo na missão de tentar recuperar o panaca do Desrosiers.

E, de fato, Bill não se preocupava com o fato de que David poderia procurar por Pierre: tomara todas as providências necessárias para que ele não tivesse tempo de tomar a atitude; fizera-o ficar atolado de trabalho, bem como ter vários julgamentos seguidos. E, de qualquer modo, havia o fator orgulho.

Estudara muito bem o perfil de Desrosiers, bem como o de Bouvier; reunira tudo o que precisava e sabia que David poderia ser orgulhoso a ponto de não tomar a iniciativa de ir conversar com Bouvier, caso achasse que tinha a razão.

E todo o tempo livre que David pudesse vir a ter e que não gastasse na casa dos pais, Bill providenciara para que ele estivesse em companhia do seu cúmplice.

Não havia como seu plano falhar, concluiu. Era simplesmente perfeito.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Nunca que um julgamento lhe parecera tão chato.

Normalmente, gostava do desafio que era provar que uma pessoa era, de fato, culpada de todos os crimes pelos quais era acusada; gostava da disputa, da argumentação. Do raciocino rápido e das eventuais farpas trocadas entre a defesa e a promotoria.

Gostava do gostinho de vitória; do gostinho de mostrar que, apesar de ter entrado nessa vida de forma forçada, aprendera com o melhor juiz a arte da argumentação; a arte de usar todas as leis, sem exceção, para beneficio próprio.

Aprendera com a pessoa mais fascinada por Direitos, a gostar da profissão e a exercê-la com determinação.

Mas, talvez, o fato de sua vida pessoal estar uma zona, de seu corpo e mente implorarem por um pouco mais de duas horas diárias de sono, fizesse aquele julgamento parecer a coisa mais tediosa e inútil de todo o mundo.

Suspirando pesadamente, ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, enquanto a defesa tagarelava qualquer coisa que ele não estava disposto a prestar real atenção. Sabia que isso poderia custar sua vitória no julgamento, mas não estava se importando realmente; no pior dos casos, se perdesse, seria demitido, mas isso não lhe preocupava, realmente: ainda poderia trabalhar na rede de escritórios Desrosiers, com um cargo tão ou mais alto do que o que ocupava agora.

Fosso como fosse, tudo o que conseguia pensar nesse momento era no seu estômago, que se contorcia, pedindo por alimento; e pensava, também, na falta absurda que sentia de Pierre.

Suspirando, olhou para um ponto qualquer da mesa lustrosa; não queria pensar, naquele instante, em Pierre ou em como seu casamento estava no fundo do poço, mas não poderia evitar mais isso e sabia; sua atitude de não querer vê-lo ou ter uma conversa séria com o mais velho já estava ficando ridícula e, ele admitia, estava irritando a si mesmo.

Sabia que tinha que procurar Pierre o mais rápido possível, mas não estava realmente com tempo para isso: cada vez que entregava um acusado preso, recebia outro acusado para conseguir condenar. Um atrás do outro, bem como os julgamentos. Havia dias que tinha que comparecer á dois, com o pequeno intervalo de dez ou quinze minutos entre um e outro; sua sorte era que os julgamentos para os casos criminais eram todos no mesmo prédio.

E se não estava trabalhando, estava tendo suas duas horas de sono; ou, ainda, estava no restaurante do outro lado da rua do tribunal, comendo qualquer coisa, tentando ter paz, mas esta era uma tentativa que se frustrava todos os dias: Jack parecia ter uma bola de cristal e a aparecia todos os dias, conversando sobre as coisas mais tolas de todo o mundo.

Era irritante, fato. Por isso, David evitava ao máximo possível sair de dentro do tribunal para almoçar, preferindo agüentar a fome á ter que aturar Jack e praticamente engolir a comida, para que pudesse se livrar do loiro o mais rápido possível.

Contudo, naquele dia iria fazer um esforço e juntar toda a sua paciência, porque estava realmente com fome; fazia alguns poucos dias que não conseguia comer de verdade, tendo, naquela manhã, improvisado o café da manhã no escritório, com café e o que chamaram de bolinhos de canela, que comprara na padaria perto do prédio.

Fosse como fosse, agradeceu aos céus ao ouvir o juiz dar duas horas de almoço, encerrando a primeira parte do julgamento.

Suspirando pesadamente, pegou o celular de dentro de sua pasta, jogando-o dentro do bolso da calça, antes de pegar os óculos escuros e, segurando-o caminhou para fora do tribunal, colocando o Ray-ban quando alcançou o pátio defronte às grandes portas de entrada.

E quando alcançou a longa escadaria, que lhe levaria até a calçada, o que viu fez seu coração falhar um batimento, antes de voltar a bater descompassado, no que sabia ser alivio; alivio por ver que Pierre não havia desistido. Alivio por vê-lo ao pé da escadaria, obviamente lhe esperando.

E não pôde evitar que um sorriso – o primeiro em dias – escapasse para seus lábios; passou uma mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os mais ainda, antes de puxar o ar com força e, forçando-se a parar de sorrir, desceu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu; e quando estava quase no pé da escada, Pierre ergueu a cabeça e, assim que as íris castanhas fixaram David, o maior abriu o sorriso mais alegre que David poderia lembrar-se de já ter visto.

E, ao constatar que ambos tiveram a mesma reação de felicidade apenas de ver o outro, David soube que qualquer mágoa que fosse, havia sido perdoada.

Admitia que havia perdoado Pierre – mesmo que não soubesse dizer quando o havia feito -, contudo ainda havia o medo dentro de si, de que tudo acontecesse novamente, exatamente igual.

Parou de caminhar quando faltavam apenas dois degraus para terminar a escada e suspirou, pondo a mão nos bolsos; apesar de ser óbvia a satisfação de ambos, o desconforto era quase palpável.

-Hey. – murmurou, cumprimentando o mais velho com um aceno de cabeça.

-Hey. – Pierre respondeu, pigarreando, tão sem jeito quanto o mais novo. – Será que podemos conversar?

David mordiscou o lábio e olhou para o relógio no pulso.

-Se for breve, eu ainda tenho que almoçar. – Pierre sorriu de leve.

-Eu almoço com você... Se não se importar. – o menor suspirou; okay, havia decidido que evita-lo já estava ficando ridículo. E depois, era só um almoço; não era como se eles fossem para o motel mais próximo.

Deu de ombros e sorriu de leve.

-Tudo bem. – e, em silêncio, caminharam até o restaurante do outro lado da rua, não demorando em serem atendidos e servidos.

-Eu... – Pierre começou, depois de tomar um breve gole do suco que pedira, parecendo tão incerto sobre o que falar, que David o olhou, curioso. – Não estava bem certo de quanto tempo você precisaria, então... Achei que uma semana seria o bastante. – desviou os olhos, fixando-os na comida. – E como não consegui te achar no celular... – fez um gesto displicente com a mão, como que dizendo que David sabia o que ele havia feito.

E, de fato, o promotor sabia que, provavelmente, Pierre ligara para o escritório e este lhe falara que o menor estaria em um julgamento.

-É. Eu ando meio ocupado. – suspirou, dando um breve gole na própria bebida. – Deu a louca em qualquer criatura á cima de mim no escritório e, subitamente, qualquer caso importante é minha responsabilidade. – deu de ombros, finalmente levando um pouco de comida á boca.

E quando o gosto do tempero delicioso invadiu seu paladar, foi que David teve exata idéia do quanto estava faminto.

Pierre sorriu de leve, começando a comer, também, o que pedira.

-Como estão as coisas no hospital? – eles estavam, deliberadamente, adiando o momento em que falariam sobre eles mesmos e David sabia disso e, de certo modo, agradecia tal fato, pois realmente precisava organizar seus pensamentos.

-Do mesmo jeito de sempre. – o outro respondeu, entre uma garfada e outra. – Emergências e mais emergências, além dos pacientes usuais. – sorriu de leve; e, apesar de ser um sorriso mínimo, dava para ver o quanto o mais velho era apaixonado pela profissão.

Sorriu, antes de ambos continuarem comendo, em silêncio.

E quando terminaram suas refeições, foi quem ambos se permitiram relaxar sobre a cadeira para o que sabiam ser uma última conversa: o que fosse dito ali decidiria se ficariam juntos ou se... Bem, fosse o que fosse que ficasse decidido, David esperava que fosse o melhor para ambos.

-Bem... – murmurou, pigarreando. – A gente precisa conversar, huh? – Pierre suspirou.

-É. – apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. – Eu... Antes de a gente conversar, eu queria realmente dizer que eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz aquela noite, David. Eu não pensei antes de agir; foi um impulso idiota. Me perdoa por isso.

O menor sorriu de leve, imitando o maior e apoiando os braços sobre a superfície lisa da mesa.

-Eu fiquei assustado. – admitiu baixinho. – Você nunca tinha feito algo realmente violento, principalmente comigo e... Eu não sei. O fato de você ter me batido, mesmo que não tenha planejado ou desejado isso... Doeu, Piér. – o outro olhou para as próprias mãos, envergonhado. – E eu não estou falando do tapa em si... A atitude machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Pierre suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Desculpe, David. Realmente, desculpa. – ergueu as íris, fixando-as nas de David. – Eu deveria ter te deixado se explicar, deveria ter pensado melhor, antes de falar aquele monte de lixo pra você. Eu... Deveria ter agido como sempre fiz. – apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Eu não sei. Acho que ambos estávamos tão cansados de brigar, que simplesmente...

-Talvez precisássemos disso, não é? – David perguntou quando o outro hesitou. Pierre concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu fui injusto com você, de qualquer forma. Falei coisas horríveis, que eu sei que te feriram. – mordiscou o lábio inferior. – Desculpe.

-Eu mereci aquilo, David. – respondeu. – Você é o único que não precisa se desculpar por nada do que aconteceu naquela noite. Eu mereci ouvir cada uma das coisas que você disse; eu mereci a dor que estou sentindo desde que você saiu de casa. Mas _você_ não merecia passar por nada disso.

David suspirou, pressionado os dedos contra as têmporas, antes de fixar as íris no rosto de Pierre.

-Somos dois idiotas, no final. – o outro sorriu de leve, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas, bem... Se precisávamos disso para ter mais certeza sobre o que sentimos... É justo.

Pierre riu baixinho.

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que um não existe sem o outro, Davey. – sorriram. – Sabe tão bem quanto eu, que apenas não conseguiríamos seguir em frente, sem a companhia do outro.

O menor de ombros.

-Não quis parecer presunçoso; isso combina mais com você. – riram, sabendo que, não importasse o quão séria a briga fosse; nunca conseguiriam ficar muito tempo separados e sem se falar; e também sabiam que verbalizar algo como o que Pierre falara, com tanta certeza, seria apenas atestar um fato.

Conheciam um ao outro tão bem a ponto de saber o que sentiam, apenas de olhar para o rosto do outro; a ponto de saberem o que o outro estava pensando, apenas de olhar em seus olhos.

-Então... – o maior pigarreou. – Vamos pôr uma pedra em cima disso?

David sorriu.

-Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Mas devo dizer que, por mais idiota que isso possa soar, eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo. Você sabe como eu sou. – Pierre suspirou pesadamente; já esperava por isso. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você me assustou de verdade, Pie. – deu de ombros, esticando uma mão sobre a mesa e não demorou muito para que Pierre a segurasse com a própria, iniciando uma brincadeira de dedos.

-Está tudo bem. Eu já esperava algo do tipo.

David sorriu de leve, fitando as mãos unidas.

-Eu realmente quero começar tudo de novo, Pierre. – ergueu os olhos. – Sabe... Indo devagar. Como fizemos antes. – o médico sorriu de leve.

-Qualquer coisa por você. – David sorriu e o maior piscou um único olho, divertido. – Eu te amo, okay?

David riu baixinho, apertando a mão do outro.

-E eu a você. – suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão livre, ainda fitando a mão do maior, onde a aliança de casamento reluzia.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas brincando com os dedos do outro. David olhava atentamente os dedos unidos e Pierre analisava atentamente a face do menor.

-Você parece cansado. – comentou e David riu, antes de bocejar.

-Eu disse que estava atolado de trabalho. – murmurou, soltando a mão de Pierre pelo tempo o bastante para olhar o relógio. – E por falar nisso, eu tenho que voltar para o tribunal. Eu não prestei atenção á nada do que a defesa disse e com um pouco de sorte, consigo ler as anotações do escrivão. – Pierre sorriu.

-Tudo bem.

Após pagarem a conta, e de mãos dadas, voltaram para o mesmo lugar onde se encontraram.

Suspirando, David ficou de frente para o maior e ergueu levemente a cabeça para olhá-lo. Sorriu e Pierre fez o mesmo.

-Volta pra casa? – perguntou e David mordiscou o lábio, desviando brevemente os olhos.

-Eu... Vou pensar sobre isso, está bem? – voltou a olhá-lo. – Não quero decidir agora, Pie, desculpa. Eu realmente tenho que me concentrar nesse caso.

Pierre sentiu os ombros caírem em decepção.

-Oh, está bem.

David sorriu bem de levinho, antes de apoiar as mãos nos ombros largos e depositar um selinho nos lábios do outro.

-Eu... Te ligo, okay? – Pierre sorriu de leve.

-Ótimo. – acariciou a face do menor. – Eu te amo. – David sorriu, depositando um último selinho nos lábios do outro.

-Eu também te amo.

E sem esperar resposta, subiu as escadarias praticamente correndo.

Pierre sorriu, colocando as mãos no bolso e caminhando até seu carro; bem, tivera um bom progresso.

[hr]

-Como assim eles conversaram?

Isso era, certamente, um problema. E dos grandes; Desrosiers e Bouvier não podiam ter conversado: simplesmente não podiam.

Falhas, falhas, falhas e mais falhas... Que porcaria!

De fato, tinha que concordar com o ditado: se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo.

Bufando, caminhou até o único móvel daquela sala: uma mesa pútrida em um dos cantos das paredes rachadas; pegou o envelope pardo e o abriu, pegando as fotos que seu cúmplice idiota tirara naquele dia: Desrosiers saindo do tribunal; Desrosiers parando ao pé da escadaria e conversando com Bouvier; Desrosiers e Bouvier entrando em um restaurante. Desrosiers e Bouvier almoçando; Desrosiers e Bouvier conversando.

Desrosiers e Bouvier de mãos dadas; Desrosiers dando um selinho em Bouvier; Desrosiers entrando no tribunal.

Droga! Droga! Droga!

-Como você simplesmente não abordou esse advogadozinho de merda? – berrou, jogando as fotos longe. – Por que simplesmente não chegou junto?

O outro homem se encolheu no próprio corpo e desviou os olhos.

-Isso não faria Bouvier pensar que David o estava traindo.

Bill urrou de raiva, dando um murro sobre a superfície da mesa.

-Inferno! Agisse como se você tivesse marcado algum encontro com Desrosiers, caramba!

O outro cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, mal-humorado.

-Bouvier o conhece e sabe se David tivesse marcado comigo, não teria concordado em almoçar com ele. – deu de ombros, um sorrisinho debochado aparecendo nos lábios. – Para quem estudou tão bem o perfil dos dois, você está bem desinformado.

Bill bufou.

-Não me enche. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, pensando. – Okay. Vamos ter que adiar os planos; você sabe se Desrosiers vai voltar para casa? – o outro deu de ombros. – Tudo bem. Vamos esperar mais alguns dias, aí começaremos. – o outro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de ir embora.

Bill suspirou, escorando-se na parede e escorregando até o chão; nada o impediria de se vingar, pensou: David Desrosiers tinha que pagar por ter lhe colocado atrás das grades, com uma promessa de execução para quando saísse.

E também tinha que pagar por todos os Gibson's que o juiz Desrosiers condenara.

Oh, sim. David pagaria pelos crimes da família. Riu.

**Flashback**

_-Direito é uma merda; direito penal, então, nem se fala. – empurrou o grosso livro para o chão, sem se importar com as folhas que se amassaram. – O professor é um sádico drogado, a faculdade é uma porcaria e eu quero que o mundo exploda. – completou, fechado o nootbook com violência, sem se preocupar se isso poderia danificar o aparelho._

_Pierre bocejou, espreguiçando-se, antes de levantar do sofá e colocar a jaqueta que fazia cinco minutos que tirara._

_-É a melhor faculdade de Montreal, Davey. Você ta reclamando de besta. – comentou, fechando o zíper do agasalho, finalmente erguendo os olhos para o menor, esparramado no sofá, olhando com raiva para o pequeno computador sobre suas pernas e com um adorável bico nos lábios._

_Contudo, assim que ouviu as palavras do namorado, David ergueu a cabeça, dirigindo o olhar raivoso para o mais velho._

_-É uma porcaria. – resmungou, observando Pierre pegar o celular e colocá-lo no bolso. – Aonde você vai?_

_Pierre voltou a bocejar e dar de ombros._

_-Eu estava pensando em ir dar uma volta e tomar um sorvete. – murmurou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. – Quer ir junto? – e a expressão de David era a mais cômica que se lembrava de já ter visto._

_Teria rido, se não soubesse que o outro estava irritado o bastante para brigar por isso, portanto, contentou-se em sorrir, divertido. O menor lhe olhava como se Pierre fosse algum tipo de lunático, enquanto os lábios estavam entre abertos e, aos poucos, uma das sobrancelhas ergueu-se, a expressão dando lugar a uma confusa._

_-Espera. – passou a mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. – Você está me dizendo que, enquanto eu estou tentando fazer a droga de um trabalho completamente inútil, chato e ridículo, você quer sair para tomar sorvete? – o maior concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas hoje está frio. – Pierre deu de ombros._

_-Bem, se você prefere ficar em casa, xingando meio mundo, enquanto faz o seu trabalho inútil, chato e ridículo, por mim tudo bem. – caminhou até o menor, inclinando-se e depositando um selinho nos lábios dele. – Eu vou sozinho._

_Num gesto rápido, o menor segurou Pierre pela nuca; esverdeadas fixaram castanhas._

_-Você está brincando, não é? – Pierre negou com um aceno de cabeça e o menor cerrou os olhos. – Ah, qual é. Está muito frio para tomar sorvete, Piér. _

_-Me deu vontade. – respondeu, sentando-se na beirada do sofá, mas isso não fez David soltar sua nuca. _

_-Você vai ficar doente. – ele murmurou._

_-Eu que sou o médico, Dave. – ergueu as sobrancelhas; David suspirou e, dando de ombros, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito._

_-Ótimo. – olhou-o, com os lábios crispados. – Então, doutor Bouvier, vá com Deus e torça para que seus pacientes não tenham nenhuma recaída, enquanto você estiver na sua cama, ardendo em febre e com pneumonia, sozinho. _

_-Sozinho? – ele repetiu ligeiramente confuso. David concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Sabe, se você estiver ao meu lado, eu não vou estar sozinho._

_O menor girou os olhos._

_-Eu evito ficar perto de pessoas grossas. – resmungou e Pierre riu, tirando o nootbook de cima das pernas no menor, colocando-o no chão, antes de inclinar-se por cima do corpo magro._

_-Ok, eu mereci essa. – acariciou o rosto do mais novo. – Desculpe pela grosseria. – David suspirou, permitindo que os ombros relaxassem, antes de voltar a encarar o mais velho._

_-Tudo bem. – murmurou, sentindo um arrepio correr quando os dedos de Pierre correram até sua nuca, iniciando uma brincadeira com os fios curtos da região. Suspirando novamente, passou as mãos pelo rosto._

_-Cansado? _

_-Demais. – mordiscou o lábio, antes de abraçar o mais velho pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. – Acho que eu vou com você. – resmungou, depositando um beijo na região e Pierre sorriu._

_-Está frio hoje, Davey. – David riu, esfregando a ponta do nariz na curva alva do pescoço do maior, antes de mordiscar a pele da região._

_-Não me enche, okay? – beijou a pele magoada, antes de voltar a mordiscá-la. – Senão, na próxima eu vou fazer que não me preocupo com você._

_Pierre riu, afastando-o o suficiente para que se encarassem; segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou brevemente os lábios do menor, sem quebrar o contato visual._

_-Amo você. – David sorriu, enquanto Pierre os afastava, bagunçando o cabelo do menor com a mão. – Agora, vá pegar um agasalho._

_David jogou as pernas para fora do sofá e, antes de se erguer, beijou o outro._

_-Já venho._

_Não demorou, de fato, para que ele voltasse, tagarelando sobre o tempo, fazendo Pierre rir, enquanto o guiava até a sorveteria ali perto. Caminhavam lentamente, lado a lado, conversando e rindo, enquanto as mãos estavam juntas e, apesar de estarem usando luvas, Pierre ainda conseguia sentir o calor da mão do menor na sua; e, talvez, fosse isso que estivesse fazendo-o achar o momento mais apreciável do que realmente era._

_Quando finalmente compraram o sorvete, voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas desertas, em silêncio, apenas apreciando o sabor do doce._

_-Minha língua vai congelar, isso sim. – David resmungou baixinho e Pierre riu, abraçando-o pelos ombros com o braço livre, apertando-o contra seu corpo._

_-Como você reclama. – o outro riu, antes de lamber o sorvete de chocolate que carregava. – Reclama, mas continua comendo. – resmungou, divertido e David riu, erguendo a cabeça para poder olhar para o rosto do mais velho._

_-Bem, o médico é você. – deu de ombros. – Dê seu jeito de minha língua não congelar. – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, fazendo Pierre gargalhar._

_-Com todo prazer, meu bem. – inclinou a cabeça, juntando os lábios, não demorando muito para que as línguas se encontrassem._

_David girou dentro do semi-abraço, ficando de frente para o maior, segurando um punhado do tecido do agasalho entre os dedos da mão livre._

_-Je t'aime. – David murmurou dentro da boca do maior, quando o beijo chegava ao seu final. Pierre sorriu. - __Je ne peux pas continuer sans vous par mon cote.* – completou, antes de se afastar._

_Pierre ergueu uma única sobrancelha._

_-Devo concluir que o francês do seu colegial foi melhor que o meu? – David riu._

_-Não. – correu os dedos para o rosto dele, acariciando a bochecha rosada. Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não te contei que já morei na França? – Pierre negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Opa. – riu. – Meu pai teve uns problemas por lá, há uns dez anos, quase. – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tivemos que morar lá por cinco anos. Quando a gente se conheceu, fazia pouco mais de um ano que eu tinha voltado._

_Pierre suspirou._

_-E como você não me contou isso antes? – não havia cobrança, apenas curiosidade. David sorriu._

_-Não sei. – beijou-o brevemente. – Apenas esqueci. – deu de ombros, afastando-se do maior e olhando para o sorvete na sua mão que derretera. – Ah, droga. Lá se vai minha luva. _

_Pierre riu, puxando-o de volta pela cintura._

_-Quando a gente casar, a gente vai pra França de lua de mel, então. – David riu._

_-Tudo bem. – disse, sem entender a indireta que o namorado lhe dera. _

_Beijaram-se._

**Fim do Flashback**

Suspirando, cumprimentou James com um aceno de cabeça, caminhando apressado para dentro da mansão Desrosiers, querendo apenas tomar um longo e relaxante banho, comer qualquer coisa e dormir tudo o que tivesse direito.

Contudo, uma risada do pai, seguida do seu nome, fez David parar quando estava começando subir a escada, girando de modo que pudesse encarar Andre, deparando-se com a expressão orgulhosa do mais velho, que lhe apertou entre os braços assim que lhe alcançou.

-Grande julgamento. Grande julgamento! – ele exclamou, afastando-se do filho, deitando as mãos sobre os ombros dele, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você estava lá? – Andre riu.

-Ora, é claro que eu estava lá! – ele estava muito agitado, David pensou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Cheguei depois do recesso para o almoço. Sua argumentação foi simplesmente fantástica e... – e começou a tagarelar sobre tudo o que acontecera no julgamento, não perdendo uma única oportunidade de elogiar o caçula.

David piscou, sentindo-se zonzo com o fato do pai falar tudo muito rápido e de forma empolgada, atropelando as palavras vez ou outra.

-Almocei com Pierre. – disse, interrompendo o monólogo do mais velho, falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente; Andre parou no meio do ato de continuar falando, soltando todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões, parecendo surpreso com tal informação que, obviamente, não era esperada.

-Você... O quê? – piscou, confuso, as mãos escorregando dos ombros do mais novo, balançando ao lado do corpo.

David suspirou, dando de ombros.

-Pierre apareceu no tribunal no recesso e nós fomos almoçar juntos. – desviou os olhos, mordiscando o lábio inferior. – A gente conversou.

Andre suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, que começavam a ficar grisalhos.

-Uhm, nada mal para quem não queria nem vê-lo pintado de ouro. – David suspirou.

-Eu andei pensando... – fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Já estava ficando ridículo ficar o evitando e tudo o mais. – voltou a encarar o pai. – E, depois... Eu não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo ficar sem saber que fim o meu casamento ia levar.

Andre passou o peso de uma perna para a outra, incomodado; admitia que queria a felicidade do filho – e sabia que esta só seria possível ao lado de Bouvier -, contudo não podia deixar de se incomodar com o fato de que, possivelmente, o caçula fosse voltar para casa.  
Admitia que gostava de tê-lo ali; sentia falta de David, e isso era fato. Entendia que ele precisava dividir o seu tempo entre o trabalho e o casamento, assim como o próprio Andre, contudo, sentia falta das suas conversas com David; sentia falta da ousadia do filho quando conversavam sobre os casos que pegavam.

-E como foi? – David sorriu.

-A gente se acertou. – murmurou, parecendo sem jeito. – Ele voltou a me pedir para voltar para casa, mas eu não sei, pai... – suspirou, torcendo os dedos uns nos outros. – É ridículo, mas eu tenho medo de que... Possa acontecer de novo. – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo incerto sobre as palavras que usara.

-Acha que Bouvier possa te bater novamente? – David deu de ombros.

-Deliberadamente? Não. – deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, nem mesmo dessa vez foi deliberado. – Andre ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. – Eu o conheço, ok? E eu acredito nele, de qualquer forma. O fato é que...

Hesitou, procurando as palavras certas.

-Você tem medo de que aconteça outra briga, tão séria quanto esta, e ele aja por impulso novamente. – Andre murmurou e David concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Olhe, David... Brigas acontecem, okay? Eu sei que você e Bouvier quase nunca brigam, mas mesmo assim. Às vezes é necessário.

-Eu sei. – murmurou.

-Não acho que vocês vão ter mais alguma briga que chegue ao nível desta. Pode acontecer, obviamente. – deu de ombros, deixando claro que sabia que estava falando o óbvio. – Mas se você ficar com medo de uma possível briga tão séria, você não vai voltar a ser tão feliz quanto antes, David. Você vai estar sempre temendo. Sempre com um pé atrás.

David mordiscou o lábio inferior, encarando o pai.

-Acha que devo voltar? – Andre concordou com um aceno de cabeça e David sorriu de fraquinho, descendo o degrau que subira, abraçando o pai, sabendo como era difícil para o mais velho concordar com algo quando Pierre estava no meio. – Obrigado.

Andre passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho, bagunçando-o.

-Você é meu filho. Não precisa me agradecer.

David se afastou; um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

-Eu amo você, okay? – e sem esperar resposta, ele correu escada à cima, pronto para ligar para Pierre e dar sua resposta.

[hr]

As coisas estavam se complicando e Bill sabia disso. A partir do momento em que Desrosiers e Bouvier se acertaram, ficara claro para Bill que seu plano teria que ter algumas mudanças.

Ainda não sabia como faria para manter David longe do marido, já que o promotor já havia voltado a se instalar na casa que dividia com o médico, mas tinha uma noção de como iria fazê-lo; teria que, primeiramente, livrar-se de todas as pessoas que estivera na presença desde que fugira da prisão e, analisando, teria que começar pelo adorável e estupidamente burro Farell, chefe de Desrosiers, onde lhe ajudara muito para manter o promotor até de madrugada fora de casa.

Contudo, agora que já era claro que o casal havia superado a idéia de traição, Farell não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade para Bill, o qual sabia que Farell era facilmente manipulável e que seria muito fácil fazê-lo depor, de modo que Bill se via praticamente na obrigação de eliminá-lo.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, erguendo-se e, caminhando até a janela, com o celular em mãos, discou um número já decorado.

-Alô? – a voz sonolenta de seu cúmplice chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Eu preciso de você aqui, em meia hora. – disse simplesmente. – Eu tenho o plano perfeito para pegarmos o Desrosiers, sem que o Bouvier esteja por perto.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez, onde era apenas possível ouvir o som da respiração pesada do outro.

-Como?

Bill riu baixinho.

-Basta você saber que irá ter tanto sangue em suas mãos quanto nas minhas, meu caro. – deu de ombros para o nada. – Mas pense pelo lado positivo; quando tivermos Desrosiers conosco, você poderá fazer o que quiser com ele, antes que o matemos.

E riu.

[hr]

Aquela semana havia sido estranha e tanto Pierre quanto David concordavam nisso, mesmo que não houvessem verbalizado tal fato um com o outro. Embora fosse óbvio que não houvesse mais magoa alguma, eles mal haviam se tocado, por mais que conversassem e agissem como sempre fizeram.

Em geral, apenas se beijavam na hora que estavam saindo para o trabalho e quando voltavam deste; e havia também o fato de que os beijos eram rápidos e curtos.

Fosse como fosse, David sabia que, no final, tudo não passava de uma questão de tempo; não demoraria muito mais para que simplesmente voltassem a ser como antes.

Era só uma questão de tempo, pensou, até que toda aquela história fosse completamente esquecida; houvera o perdão de ambas as partes, logicamente, contudo, ainda demoraria um pouco mais de tempo até que a briga e todos os seus motivos fossem, realmente, esquecidos.  
E ambos sabiam que não precisariam mais conversar sobre isso; não havia real necessidade, uma vez que sabiam que acabariam apenas repetindo tudo o que já havia sido dito anteriormente.

Talvez, pensou, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão fofo, fixando um ponto qualquer do teto escuro, ainda estivessem surpresos demais com o fato de que uma briga pudesse chegar ao ponto em que esta chegara; ele estava levando em conta que, nos longos dez anos juntos, as brigas nunca passavam de algumas palavras ofensivas, seguidas de duas ou três horas de chateação, antes que fizessem as pazes.

Suspirando, voltou a ajeitar-se, de modo que pudesse fixar a expressão adormecida do homem mais velho ao seu lado; é, talvez ainda estivessem apenas pasmos demais com isso; talvez, só estivessem tentando absorver a idéia de que a primeira briga realmente séria, tivera grandes chances de terminar com um divórcio ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Portanto, concluiu, ronrorando baixinho e se acomodando ao corpo do mais velho que, inconscientemente, lhe rodeou o corpo com os braços fortes, resmungando qualquer coisa durante o sono; antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse notar, já teriam voltado ao normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

E, provavelmente, estariam apenas mais apaixonados um pelo outro; apenas mais... Necessitados da presença do outro pela maior quantidade de tempo possível.

Talvez Pierre estivesse totalmente certo ao dizer que eles estavam precisando dessa briga; de certo modo, o casamento estava começando a entrar numa rotina cansativa; eles próprios estavam sendo rotineiros, sem se preocuparem em mudar um pouco, em absolutamente nada. E, provavelmente, aquele desentendimento fora necessário para que eles percebessem que, não importasse o quão monótonas as coisas podiam estar, o amor que sentiam superava qualquer coisa que pudesse significar o fim da união que tinham.

Erguendo a cabeça, sorriu de leve ao ver o pequeno sorriso que surgira nos lábios do outro e, movendo-se o menos possível, esticou-se e juntou os lábios nos de Pierre de modo bem leve; quase um roçar.

-Amo você. – murmurou, as íris esverdeadas correndo pelas linhas do rosto do outro, memorizando-as. – Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Voltou a roçar os lábios nos do outro, antes de ajeitar-se novamente, acomodando-se ao corpo forte e quente, sentindo a respiração calma. Pousou uma das mãos pequenas sobre o tórax do outro, fazendo um carinho bem de leve na região; a aliança de casamento em seu dedo brilhando vez ou outra, com um feixe de luz vindo da rua, que conseguia se infiltrar no interior do quarto pela cortina mal fechada.

E não importava quanto tempo passasse, pensou, bocejando e fechando os olhos, ronrorando satisfeito por poder dormir nos braços de Pierre; sabia que nunca teria coragem, ou vontade, o suficiente para tirar aquela jóia de seu dedo anelar esquerdo, pois sabia que, não importava que era apenas um pedaço de ouro, aquilo representava todo o amor que sentiam.

[hr]

Assoviando baixinho, ajeitou a bolsa preta sobre um dos ombros, antes de olhar para os dois lados da rua deserta àquela hora, certificando-se de que estava sozinho.

Ajeitando o gorro sobre a cabeça, caminhou calmamente até a bela Mercedes prateada, desativando o alarme e arrombando-a de modo discreta, que não danificasse a pintura ou a lataria. Abriu o capô e analisou todos os fios, ligações e peças que compunham o motor do belo automóvel, com o cenho franzido.

Aquilo era grego. Não tinha nem noção do que cada fio fazia e não tinha real interesse em descobrir, por isso, optou pela maneira mais rápida e fácil: apenas desconectou alguns cabos, cortou outros e soltou alguns parafusos, confiante de que o dono do carro não sairia fora do horário normal. Confiante de que ele não teria tempo de se preocupar com o conserto do carro quando notasse que algo estava errado

Quando terminou de danificar o motor, arrumou o carro a fazer parecer que ele não fora mexido. Voltou a jogar a mochila por sobre os ombros e a caminhar calmamente pela rua, em direção á onde deixara o próprio carro, enquanto tirava do bolso um celular e mandava-o ligar para o último número chamado.

-Pronto.

-Minha parte está completa. Pegue Farell, mas ainda não faça nada, apenas ameace-o o suficiente para que ele mantenha-se quieto até que a hora certa chegue.

-Acha que vai dar certo?

-Tem que dar. – respondeu, jogando a mochila para dentro do próprio carro, entrando no mesmo em seguida. –_Vai_ dar. – deu de ombros para o nada. – Se não der... Bem... Saberemos, então, de quem foi a culpa. – murmurou, lembrando-se de todos os erros que o homem do outro lado da linha cometera.

Estava preste a realizar um dos seus sonhos e não seria um completo idiota que o arruinaria.

Mataria Desrosiers e o faria com um sorriso nos lábios.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

O dia estava começando a clarear quando o celular de Pierre tocou, estridente.

Resmungando, o mais velho esticou a mão, pegando o pequeno aparelho sobre o criado-mudo, enquanto mantinha o outro braço ao arredor do corpo magro de David, que resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de abrir os olhos, sonolento.

-Bouvier. – Pierre resmungou, antes de bocejar, ouvindo uma enfermeira quase histérica, dizer que ele precisava ir ao hospital, pois um homem importante havia dado entrada há menos de cinco minutos, gravemente ferido.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando de ombros mentalmente; prometeu que estaria lá em cinco minutos, enquanto soltava o corpo de David, levantando-se e caminhando até o banheiro, ainda ouvindo o tagarelar da enfermeira sobre a importância do tal homem.

David bocejou, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão fofo e abraçando o primeiro travesseiro que viu, que era o de Pierre; escondeu o rosto ali, prometendo á si mesmo que dormiria aquela meia hora que ainda tinha.

-Mulher louca. – veio o resmungo e David riu baixinho, erguendo a cabeça para ver o mais velho, com o rosto ainda úmido pela água que jogara, enquanto fazia sua higiene, caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto, vestindo-se, ainda resmungando coisas inteligíveis.

-Você está bravo por ela ter te acordado, ou por ela ter falado mais do que o necessário? – perguntou, esticando o corpo, espreguiçando-se, sentindo o sono ir embora aos poucos.

-Os dois. – ele disse, quando parou ao lado da cama, colocando carteira e celular no bolso da calça. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo pequeno, depositando um breve selinho nos lábios bonitos. – Até a noite.

-Até.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Pierre saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si; o médico ficara realmente mal-humorado com aquela chamada do hospital. Riu, divertido, jogando as cobertas para o lado e, vencendo a preguiça enorme que consumia seu corpo, obrigou-se a levantar.

Estava meia hora adiantado, pensou, bocejando, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro; talvez fosse até a padaria do bairro, comer algo; assim, evitaria ter que improvisar um café da manhã, tanto em casa, quanto na padaria perto do escritório.

É, pensou, enquanto terminava de escovar os dentes; talvez fizesse isso mesmo, concluiu, tirando a espuma da boca.

-Dave? – a voz de Pierre soou e o menor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-No banheiro! – respondeu, secando o rosto, enquanto virava o corpo para ficar de frente para a porta, que não demorou em ser aberta e a cabeça de Pierre entrar.

-Posso pegar seu carro? – ele perguntou, terminando de abrir a peça de madeira e pondo o corpo dentro do banheiro. – O meu simplesmente pifou e, bem... – ele pareceu extremamente sem jeito e David não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. – Eu realmente preciso chegar ao hospital rápido.

O mais novo riu e deu de ombros.

-Sem problemas. – jogou a toalha de qualquer jeito sobre o balcão da pia. – Ninguém vai morrer se eu me atrasar um pouco.

Pierre sorriu e caminhou, apressado, até onde o menor estava, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos.

-Eu amo você, okay? – murmurou, antes de juntar os lábios e invadir a boca do mais novo com a língua.

E foi como se o mundo simplesmente houvesse parado de girar; não sabiam, exatamente, quanto tempo fazia que não se beijavam como estavam fazendo agora: com paixão, saudade e devoção; mas sabiam que fizera muita falta ter tal contato com o outro.

David pousou uma mão na nuca do mais velho, puxando-o de encontro a si, como que tentando aumentar ainda mais o contato, mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível. Sentiu a mão de Pierre em sua cintura, puxando-o de encontro ao corpo maior, enquanto a outra mão corria pelas costas de David, por debaixo da camiseta que ele usava para dormir.

Os corações disparados; as pernas bambas; os corpos trêmulos; as línguas se juntando, como se aquela fosse a última vez que iam se beijar.

-Amo você também. – David respondeu, dentro da boca do maior, antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior de Pierre, que sorriu.

-A gente se vê. – ele murmurou, abraçando o corpo magro com força, sentindo os braços de David terminarem de circular seu corpo; as mãos pequenas empurrando suas costas, fazendo os peitos ficarem grudados.

David sorriu de leve, depositando um breve beijo na curva do pescoço do maior.

-Até mais. – murmurou, antes de se afastar levemente do maior e, quando Pierre saiu novamente, David ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Não sabia por que, mas estava com a impressão de que não iriam se ver novamente tão cedo. E, talvez, Pierre tivesse a mesma impressão.

Riu baixinho, dando de ombros; era besteira. Uma completa besteira.

[hr]

O sol já havia acabado de nascer, quando Bill viu David sair de casa, completamente distraído e usando apenas uma calça social preta e a camisa branca.

Esperou pacientemente que o promotor terminasse de trancar a porta e começasse a caminhar pela calçada da rua, deserta àquela hora, parecendo despreocupado.

E a julgar pela falta de sua pasta em mãos, Bill achou que ele não iria para o escritório, fazendo-o pensar que o promotor, provavelmente, teria algum julgamento na parte da manhã e isso, Bill sabia, lhe daria horas até alguém notar a falta de David ou estranhar o fato de ele não atender o celular.

Isso era perfeito, Bill pensou, fazendo um sinal para o homem ao seu lado, que, suspirando pesadamente, abriu a porta do carro e, bocejando, começou a caminhar rápido, até que pudesse alcançar David, pousando uma mão em seu ombro, circulando-o, de modo que o pequeno ficasse de costas pro carro.

Bill sorriu; Jack Turner, apesar de ser um completo estúpido na maior parte do tempo, até que tinha alguma utilidade. Viu quando David forçou um sorriso e, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça, negou qualquer coisa com um aceno de cabeça, antes de começar a falar qualquer coisa, a qual Jack não o permitiu terminar, começando a tagarelar.

Bill suspirou, olhando para os lados da rua, vendo-a ainda deserta; inclinando-se, de modo que pudesse alcançar a mala que tinha sobre o banco de trás do carro, tirou de dentro desta um pedaço de pano e um pequeno vidro de formol, jogando bastante do liquido sobre o tecido.

Deixou o vidro, vazio, jogado de qualquer forma sobre o console do carro, antes de sair do mesmo, encostando a porta e caminhando apressado até onde David e Jack estavam.

Parou a poucos passos do promotor e, num gesto rápido, passou um braço pela barriga dele, pressionando o corpo magro contra o seu, enquanto a outra mão apertava o pano banhado em formol contra o nariz e boca de David, o qual arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos pequenas até a que estava em seu rosto, tentando tirá a que estava em seu rosto, tentando tiro nariz e boca de David, o qual arregalou os olhos, levando as maos obre o tecido.

inha-la de lá.

O corpo pequeno começou a se debater entre os seus braços e Bill sentiu vontade de rir ao notar todo o desespero com o qual David Desrosiers – sempre tão centrado e no controle de todas as situações, pensou com sarcasmo -, tentava livrar-se.

Rindo baixinho, aproximou os lábios da orelha do promotor, que se debatia cada vez com menos intensidade, deixando claro que estava começando a perder os sentidos.

-A vingança é um prato que se come frio, Desrosiers. – murmurou, ainda rindo. – E tenha certeza que o meu prato, será o mais saboroso.

Viu Jack rindo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que dizendo que aquilo fora desnecessário; Bill deu de ombros mentalmente: dane-se se era necessário ou não, queria apenas ter o prazer de ver todo o desespero, medo, dor e angustia que Desrosiers seria capaz de agüentar, antes de Bill dar-se por satisfeito e, finalmente, ter o gostinho de matá-lo.

Mas antes, pensou, no mesmo instante em que o corpo em seus braços amolecesse, teria, também, que deixar claro para Bouvier – o qual, há três anos, entrara em contato com o irmão mais velho, pedindo para que este ajudasse David com algumas provas -, que ele pagaria com a vida do maridinho por ter se metido naquele caso.

Oh, sim. Sua vingança estava apenas começando e ela seria a melhor de todos os tempos.

Riu, enquanto ajudava Jack a colocar David dentro do carro: agora, aquele idiota saberia como era ficar a mercê dos outros, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para se defender.

[hr]

O hospital, naquela tarde, poderia ter sido comparado ao inferno; passara a manhã atendendo os seus pacientes usuais, depois que atendera à emergência que lhe tirara da cama uma hora mais cedo. Almoçara na lanchonete do próprio hospital, antes de ir fazer seu costumeiro plantão na área da emergência, onde, naquele dia, estava mais movimentada que o de costume.

Não havia nem sequer um médico que não fosse solicitado há cada cinco segundos, para atender um novo paciente.

E, agora, no final da tarde, fora que Pierre finalmente conseguira isolar-se na sala dos médicos, com o seu tão esperado copo de café, que não fora tocado: de fato, poucos médicos da emergência realmente tomavam café, preferindo escorar-se na mesa de forma mais confortável possível e tirava alguns minutos para cochilar e era exatamente o que Pierre fazia naquele momento.

Aprendera, durante sua residência, que todo o segundo que pudesse ser usado para dormir, deveria ser usado para este fim; e apenas um médico conseguia ter uma idéia exata do quanto poucos segundos no mundo dos sonhos poderia ajudar depois de horas e mais horas socorrendo pessoas doentes ou feridas.

Fosse como fosse, assim que conseguisse sair daquele estado de estupor entre a consciência e a terra dos sonhos, teria que avisar à David que chegaria tarde.

É, não podia se esquecer de avisá-lo; sabia que o mais novo ficava chateado por não saber se Pierre iria para casa; e depois da última briga, Pierre não queria chatear David, mesmo que fosse o motivo mais bobo do mundo.

-Pierre? – a voz do novo estagiário soou de um ponto distante, enquanto uma mão pousava em seu ombro, chacoalhando-lhe de leve. – Pierre!

Piscando repetidas vezes, tentando afastar o sono, e bocejando, ergueu a cabeça, focalizando o homem mais novo.

-O quê?

O outro sorriu de leve.

-Tem uma ligação para você. – deu de ombros, ajeitando o corpo e começando a caminhar para fora da sala. – Linha três. – e saiu.

Bocejando uma última vez, esticou-se sobre a mesa, puxando o aparelho de telefone que havia ali, levando o fone ao ouvido.

-Bouvier. – atendeu num resmungo, sem se importar com a impressão que poderia causar.

-Aqui é o Andre, Bouvier. – a voz do sogro soou mais autoritária do outro lado da linha, fazendo Pierre erguer as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se o que, demônios, seu sogro poderia querer.

-Andre? – repetiu, tolamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O homem do outro lado da linha suspirou pesadamente, parecendo incomodado.

-Eu preciso falar com o David, mas ele não atende o celular. Achei que você soubesse onde posso encontrá-lo.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso; David sempre estava no escritório àquela hora.

-Tente no escritório. – disse simplesmente e ouviu Andre pigarrear, parecendo preocupado.

-Já tentei; a criatura que atendeu ao telefone dele, disse que ele não deu as caras no escritório, antes de passar a ligação para a secretária. – okay; isso era motivo o bastante para Pierre se sentir estupidamente preocupado; obrigou-se a se acalmar, pensando que, talvez, o mais novo houvesse apenas passado mal e houvesse decidido ficar em casa. Mas antes que pudesse verbalizar tal pensamento, Andre voltou a falar: - Eu também tentei a casa de vocês, mas ninguém atende.

Certo; se David não estivesse se sentindo bem, ele teria lhe avisado. E, de qualquer forma, ele parecia muito bem pela manhã. Tudo bem, estava [i]muito[/i] preocupado agora e isso era fato.

-Ele não foi para algum julgamento? – talvez pelo tom obviamente preocupado da sua voz, mas Andre tornou-se estranhamente mais gentil após essa pergunta.

-Não, de acordo com a secretária dele. – Andre suspirou. – Ela disse que David não apareceu, não ligou, perdeu uma reunião muito importante com um possível cliente. – Pierre apoiou o cotovelo da mão livre sobre a superfície lisa da mesa e a testa na mão, tentando ignorar aquela preocupação que lhe tomava cada vez mais.

David não era do tipo que simplesmente sumia, sem avisar à ninguém e simplesmente ignorava as ligações no celular. Não era do feitio dele e o fato de ele estar fazendo isso naquele momento estava lhe assustando horrores.

-Ai, minha nossa. – resmungou para si mesmo. – Eu realmente não sei onde ele se enfiou, Andre. Ele não me disse nada, e exatamente por ter sumido sem falar nada para ninguém, que eu estou realmente preocupado. Isso simplesmente não faz o estilo dele.

Andre permaneceu em silêncio do outro lado da linha, pensativo.

-Bem, eu vou tentar novamente para a sua casa. – suspirou, derrotado. – Se você conseguir falar com ele, me avise.

-Tudo bem.

Depois de mais algumas palavras, se despediram e, por fim, desligaram.

Pierre pousou o fone no gancho, escorando-se no encosto da cadeira, a mão ainda sobre o fone; os olhos fixos no aparelho.

David tinha o dom de lhe deixar desesperado, pensou, voltando a tirar o fone do gancho e começando a discar o número do celular do outro.

[hr]

Sentia sua consciência voltando aos poucos; seu corpo estava mole; a boca estava tão seca que parecia que estava cheia de algodão; quando puxava o ar, era como se mil facas perfurassem seus pulmões.

Um gemido baixinho e rouco escapou por seus lábios secos, enquanto se obrigava a abrir os olhos, os quais pareciam serem feitos de chumbo de tão pesado que estavam.

Piscou várias vezes, tentando manter as pálpebras abertas. O mundo girava ligeiramente mais rápido que o normal, mas ele não se importou, mantendo os olhos abertos, correndo-os ao arredor, tentando lembrar-se do que acontecera e onde, diabos, estava.

Era um cômodo pútrido, concluiu.

Em um canto, uma cama de armar, antiga, onde os ferros aparentes estavam todos enferrujados, enquanto o colchão estava preste a rasgar. Na parede, um pouco acima da cama, havia uma janela, que estava tapada com vários pedaços de madeira, os quais estavam negros de tão podres. Os poucos pedaços de vidro visíveis, estavam marrons de sujos, mas ainda permitiam que alguns poucos raios de sol se infiltrassem, revelando a cortina de poeira que havia no ar.

O chão de madeira estava seriamente comprometido, em estado parecido com as tábuas da janela, fazendo-o se perguntar se era realmente seguro permanecer ali.

As paredes, também de madeira, estavam imundas e podres, tendo apenas uma porta em igual estado, obviamente trancada, um pouco mais a frente.

Sua cabeça girou com mais força, fazendo-o apertar os olhos, deixando de analisar o cômodo; resmungando qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo, tentou levar uma mão até a cabeça, só então se dando conta de que seus braços estavam amarrados para trás, na cadeira em que estava sentado.

-Mas que merda...? - praguejou baixinho, notando seus tornozelos firmemente amarrados ao pé da cadeira, com uma grossa corrente. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, afinal.

Pela roupa que estava usando - calça preta e blusa branca, ambos sociais -, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido pela manhã; lembrara-se que se despedira de Pierre - que fora atender á uma emergência -, decidindo que tomaria um café da manhã na padaria perto de casa, antes de ir para o escritório. É, era isso que estava indo fazer, quando esbarrara com Jack.

O filho da mãe começara a tagarelar qualquer coisa sem importância, da qual não conseguia lembrar-se no momento, e fora então que... Ah, minha nossa! Jack era apenas mais um idiota que se permitira manipular e, se suas suposições não estivessem erradas e sua memória não estivesse enganada, o rosto que vira de relance, quando o dono da mão que lhe sufocava sussurrara qualquer coisa em seu ouvido, fora o rosto de Bill Gibson.

O grande filho da mãe lhe pegara direitinho! Não entrara em contato - como era o esperado -, simplesmente agira.

Filho da puta!

-Ora, ora... Veja só quem resolveu acordar. - a voz debochada soou, rasteira, do seu lado direito, fazendo David girar a cabeça numa velocidade incrível para poder mirar o local de onde ela viera, fazendo apenas sua tontura aumentar, mas não se importou.

Bill estava escorado num dos cantos escuros, sentado no chão, com um cigarro entre os lábios.  
Estava mais magro do que David se lembrava; os cabelos negros caiam em desalinho até a altura do ombro, emaranhados. Os olhos estavam fundos e eram circulados por uma grossa camada roxa, deixando claro que o outro não vinha dormindo tão bem quanto era esperado.

Na mão livre ele segurava qualquer coisa que David não conseguiu identificar, mas não se importou: se Bill quisesse lhe matar tão rapidamente, não teria se arriscado com um seqüestro.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior; sua cabeça doía e tudo rodava; seus olhos ainda estavam pesados e doía como o diabo cada vez que respirava; e isso o fez pensar no que, diabos, Bill havia feito consigo, antes que acordasse. Bem, disse a si mesmo, ainda estava vivo: era melhor estar sentindo-se desse jeito, do que não estar sentido nada e estar morto. Sim, era muito melhor estar com dor.

-O quê...? - começou, mas uma risadinha do outro não o permitiu continuar.

-Quer saber o que está fazendo aqui? _Como_ chegou aqui? - riu. - Foi tão fácil, Desrosiers. _Tão_ fácil! - levantando-se, caminhou até onde David estava, parando na frente deste, que ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo; os olhos passando rapidamente pela mão do outro, notando uma pequena navalha entre os dedos. - Foi tudo tão fácil; é claro, poderia ter sido mais fácil ainda, se você não tivesse voltado para o Bouvier. – completou; o tom de nojo óbvio em sua voz.

-Como...?

Piscou, confuso: como ele poderia saber disso?

-Como eu sei? – ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. - Todos os problemas que você vem tendo, Desrosiers, sou eu quem está por trás: sua briguinha com seu marido estúpido na festinha ridícula na casa daquela madame; o fato de você estar atolado de trabalho. O fato do carro do Bouvier não funcionar essa manhã; o fato de ele ter uma emergência bem próxima da hora em que você tinha que sair para o seu tão amado escritório. - deboche em cada sílaba, David notou.

Mas como ele poderia estar por trás de tudo isso?, perguntou-se. Okay, era óbvio que ele tinha vários cúmplices, contudo, não conseguia compreender o que levaria uma pessoa á apoiar alguém, cuja maldade de conhecimento geral.

Ai, minha nossa. Tinha que dar um jeito de sair logo dali, pensou, vendo o outro homem rir, enquanto as íris azuis sem vida, corriam por seu corpo: a navalha girando entre os dedos.

Suspirou pesadamente.

-Sabe... – Bill começou, pondo a navalha no bolso da sua calça jeans surrada e dando a última tragada no cigarro. – Acho que está na hora de falar com o Bouvier.

David ergueu as sobrancelhas; Pierre ficaria pau da vida e o promotor seria capaz de dar tudo o que tinha para poder ver o que o marido faria com o homem á sua frente.

[hr]

O trânsito estava uma porcaria e, apesar de ter chegado em casa mais rápido do que esperava, o desespero que sentia por não ter encontrado o marido, fazia parecer que cada minuto era uma hora.

Tinha esperanças – embora soubesse que infundadas – de que David houvesse deixado algum bilhete em casa, dizendo onde havia ido e que, por descuido, houvesse esquecido o maldito celular.

E, mesmo que soubesse que as chances de isso ter acontecido serem mínimas, precisava se agarrar á alguma coisa; precisava acreditar em algo, para que todo aquele desespero que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, fosse contido, até que conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa, que pudesse lhe dar uma possível localização de David.

Suspirando, bateu a porta do carro atrás de si, recusando-se a aceitar a nova opção que seu cérebro lhe passava de que tudo isso não passava de uma brincadeira: seria uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto; seria cruel demais da parte de David brincar dessa forma com a necessidade que Pierre tinha de saber que ele estava bem; a necessidade de saber que ele estava feliz.

Seria simplesmente cruel demais brincar de tal forma com o amor que sentia pelo mais novo; mas, fosse como fosse, sabia que isso não fazia parte do que David classificaria como uma brincadeira divertida.

E mesmo que fosse esse o caso, o menor não faria o próprio pai sentir-se tão preocupado quanto Andre deixara claro em sua voz na ligação que fizera à Pierre mais cedo.

Sentia-se confuso, de qualquer modo: não queria acreditar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira idiota, contudo, as outras opções que lhe restavam eram dolorosas demais para serem consideradas.

Imaginar que, de algum modo, David poderia estar ferido fazia com que Pierre sentisse uma dor indescritível; e ódio, ao imaginar que alguém seria capaz de machucar alguém tão meigo, e ligeiramente inocente, quanto o seu marido.

Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que esperar, por isso encarava a esperança de encontrar algum bilhete de David como uma espécie de tábua de salvação; saberia onde poderia encontrá-lo, saberia que ele estaria bem. E, assim, poderia sentir-se calmo novamente. No final, acabaria apenas dando um pequeno puxão de orelha no menor, antes de ambos rirem da situação.

É; era assim que ia ser, pensou, destrancando a porta da casa, indo para seu interior, batendo a peça de madeira atrás de si, enquanto jogava seu molho de chaves de qualquer modo sobre a mesinha de canto.

-David! – chamou, sua voz alguns oitavos acima do tom normal, enquanto os olhos corriam por todos os cantos, vasculhando, procurando por qualquer pedaço de papel que mostrasse que sua única esperança estivesse correta: porém, ao ver que a pasta e o terno que o menor usava, estavam intocados, no mesmo lugar onde ele os deixara na noite anterior – perto da escada –, e isso apenas fez com que seu desespero aumentasse e ele corresse escada acima, pulando de dois em dois degraus, até o quarto, encontrando a cama desarrumada e tudo da mesma forma que estava pela manhã, quando saíra.

-David? – nada. – Mas que merda! – resmungou para si mesmo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar onde, demônios, o marido poderia ter-se metido.

Não conseguia; simplesmente não conseguia ver onde David poderia ter ido àquela hora, sendo que ele sempre ficava até um pouco mais tarde no escritório e, de acordo com Andre, ele sequer aparecera para trabalhar: o que era um dos fatores que mais lhe desesperava; apesar de advocacia nunca ter sido uma prioridade na vida de David, o menor aprendera a amar essa profissão. Aprendera a gostar dela tanto quanto gostava da idéia de ter uma banda, quando era adolescente. David nunca faltaria ao trabalho, se não tivesse um motivo realmente bom para tal; nem mesmo quando ele ficava doente, ele faltava, insistindo que queria trabalhar, mesmo que por vezes acabasse voltando mais cedo.

O som do seu celular cortou seus pensamentos, fazendo-o tatear as calças, procurando o pequeno aparelho, levando-o à altura dos olhos, como se ele fosse algo precioso, quando o encontrou; mirou a tela com ansiedade e sentiu o coração falhar um batimento ao ver o nome de David, indicando que o menor estava lhe ligando do celular.

Suspirou aliviado, um pequeno sorriso surgindo no canto dos lábios. Apertou o botão para aceitar chamadas, levando celular ao ouvido em seguida.

-Davey! – exclamou, animado, mas a risadinha debochada que soou do outro lado da linha fez seu pequeno sorriso sumir, bem como todo seu alivio. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Não é o seu tão adorado "Davey", Bouvier. – a voz rouca e sarcástica, com qualquer coisa de deboche nas palavras, fez um arrepio correr pela sua coluna e o coração disparar, começando a temer o que poderia ser dito nessa conversa.

-Quem é? – perguntou, tentando lembrar-se se, alguma vez, já ouvira aquela voz. Sabia que ela não lhe era estranha, mas no momento não lhe ocorria à quem poderia pertencer.

Estava com medo do poderia ouvir e admitia isso; sabia que fosse quem fosse, não falaria nada agradável: tinha medo da noticia que poderia lhe ser passada, mesmo que fosse com a óbvia intenção de lhe ferir.

Medo de saber que David fora deliberadamente ferido, fosse física ou emocionalmente; medo de saber que... Ele poderia não voltar.

-Não se lembra de mim, Bouvier? – a risada sem humor soou, fazendo o médico cerrar os dentes, ficando irritado com o fato do outro, obviamente, estar se divertindo com a situação. – Esperava mais de você.

Pierre puxou o ar com força, obrigando-se a não mandar fosse quem fosse para o inferno: tinha noção que ele sabia onde David estava e _como_ estava.

-Droga! Me diz logo quem é você. – pediu, a sua voz deixando claro o tamanho de todo o desespero que sentia por saber sobre David.

Rir; foi isso que o grande filho da puta fez: riu do seu desespero; riu de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Riu do fato de, obviamente, David não ter contado nada a Pierre.

-Bill Gibson. – foi a resposta.

E, subitamente, todo o ar se perdeu no caminho de seus pulmões; suas pernas bambearam; seu coração falhou um batimento, antes de voltar a bater, descontrolado, chicoteando sua caixa torácica; seus olhos arderam e sua mente compreendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo; tudo o que poderia ter acontecido e, pior: tudo o que iria acontecer.

Sua mente correu por tudo o que David já havia comentado consigo sobre o caso Gibson e notou, com desespero, que em nenhum momento o menor havia mencionado uma fuga ou algo do tipo.

Sentiu-se tolo por não saber disso; sentiu-se estúpido, por não ter compreendido aquele pequeno brilho de desespero nos olhos de David, na noite em que haviam brigado.

E finalmente compreendeu porque David simplesmente verbalizara aquelas coisas naquela noite: ele estava com medo demais do que poderia acontecer em relação á Gibson e, sentindo-se estúpido, Pierre notou que, enquanto tudo o que David precisava era ser confortado, tudo o que o médico fizera fora brigar, implicar com algo, o qual sabia não ser verdade; ofender àquele que mais amava. Entendeu que, talvez, David quisesse lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. E sentiu-se mais estúpido ainda por não ter permitido que o menor apenas desabafasse tudo o que precisava.

-O que você fez com o David? – perguntou, permitindo-se desabar sobre o colchão fofo da cama, sabendo que suas pernas logo cederiam sob o peso do seu corpo; sua mente rezava para que o marido estivesse bem e que tudo o que Gibson poderia querer era algum dinheiro.

-Oh, ainda não fiz muita coisa. – respondeu num tom casual, como quem conta uma fofoca sem real importância. – Sabe como é: o Formol deixa as pessoas grogues por um tempo relativamente longo. – riu. – Acho que David ainda está meio tonto, mas logo ele estará bem o bastante para que eu possa ter mais prazer ao ver a dor que vou causar a ele.

Nesse momento, Pierre sentiu que seria capaz de matar Bill, se o visse em sua frente; raiva, medo, desespero e ódio tomavam seu corpo por completo.

-O que você quer?

-O que eu quero? – Bill repetiu, fingindo-se pensativo. – Eu quero ver a dor que posso causar em vocês, Bouvier. Eu quero ver o desespero, a dor, o medo nos olhos de David. Quero que ele implore pela vida dele, antes de matá-lo. Eu quero ver a _sua_ dor quando eu lhe enviar o corpo desfigurado dele.

E riu; gargalhou: uma risada sem humor, fria, obviamente maníaca.

Pierre cerrou os olhos, fuzilando o nada, sentindo seu ódio apenas aumentar a cada segundo mais.

E o que disse a seguir, Pierre sabia que seria capaz de cumprir ao pé da letra, não importando o que isso poderia lhe custar:

-Toque um dedo nele, Gibson, e eu juro que te mato.

O outro riu.

-Não conte com isso. – e, sem dizer mais nada, desligou.

Pierre fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lágrimas de desespero correrem por seu rosto; e, num acesso de raiva, jogou o celular contra a parede.

Não importava se era sensato ou não; se David tivesse um único arranhão, Pierre mataria o filho da puta. Ah, se mataria. E não haveria nada, absolutamente, que lhe impedisse de fazê-lo.

[hr]

Aos poucos, sentia toda a moleza sumir do seu corpo e mente; seus olhos já não pesavam tanto e não doía mais para respirar. Sua mente trabalhava freneticamente, dando-lhe a cada segundo mais, noção de todas as coisas que Bill poderia faze consigo e, até mesmo a Pierre.

E pensar que esse grande filho da mãe poderia fazer algo ao seu marido – e David tinha certeza de que Bill era capaz de algo do tipo –, fazia apenas com que o promotor aumentasse a velocidade dos movimentos dos pulsos, numa tentativa de afrouxar fosse o que fosse que estivesse segurando seus pulsos presos atrás daquela cadeira desconfortável.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, rolou os olhos ao arredor daquele cômodo pútrido, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para soltar-se e, até mesmo, fugir daquele lugar. Não encontrou nada, mas nem por isso parou de mover os pulsos; os fracos raios que entravam pelas frestas das tábuas da janela, permitiram-lhe saber que anoitecia, já que aos poucos ia ficando mais e mais escuro.

E saber que já estava, no mínimo, um dia inteiro ali, fez-se perguntar se Pierre não haveria notado seu desaparecimento, antes de Bill ligar para o médico.

Contudo, pensou, se aquele ainda fosse o primeiro dia que estava ali, era pouco provável que Pierre houvesse se dado conta antes: havia dias em que Pierre simplesmente não tinha tempo nem de respirar no hospital, de tão ocupado que ficava e, de fato, David não se surpreenderia se o mais velho simplesmente não houvesse lhe procurado.

E tal fato, fez-lhe pensar que Pierre, se houvesse acabado de receber a ligação de Bill, deveria estar pau da vida, jurando morte á meio mundo, antes de conseguir obrigar-se a se acalmar o suficiente para pensar em tudo que acontecia e, assim, tomar a decisão que lhe parecesse mais sensata.

Só esperava que Pierre não demorasse muito para voltar a si, pois sabia que todo o segundo que o marido perdesse com raiva, seria mais um minuto para Bill fazer com David tudo o quê bem entendesse: Bill tinha plena consciência de que podia fazer o que quisesse com o promotor, já que, se fosse pego, tudo o que conseguiria seria adiar em sete anos sua sentença de morte. E, em troca, teria sua tão esperada vingança.

E, de qualquer forma, David não queria realmente descobrir se a ameaça que lhe fora feito aos berros, há três anos, seria cumprida. Não fazia a mínima questão, de fato.

Os barulhos de passos se aproximando, fizeram com que David parasse os movimentos dos braços, no mesmo instante em que a porta era aberta, fazendo o típico som de velho, dando lugar à imagem de Bill, o qual segurava seu celular em uma das mãos, na outra a navalha que guardara no bolso antes de sair e, nos lábios, um sorriso que mesclava sadismo com diversão.

Ele não falou nada e isso fez o nervosismo de David aumentar; o coração disparou e o ar encontrou dificuldade em chegar a seus pulmões, tamanho o medo que sentia. Queria poder simplesmente sair correndo e se esconder num lugar qualquer, tendo Pierre ao seu lado, mas sabia que, no momento, isso seria impossível.

-Você se casou com um piadista, David. – o outro murmurou, como que fazendo o comentário para si mesmo, antes de virar para David, o sorriso apenas aumentando.

O promotor ergueu rapidamente uma única sobrancelha.

-Não me chame de David. – resmungou, sua voz saindo rouca demais até para os próprios ouvidos. O outro gargalhou; os cabelos mal-cuidados balançando para frente e para trás, acompanhando os movimentos que o corpo magro fazia.

-Ficaremos muito íntimos nesses seus últimos dias de vida, Davey. – ele disse, o sorriso apenas aumentando cada vez mais. A forma como ele pronunciara o seu apelido, fizera-lhe lembrar-se vagamente de Pierre, o que lhe permitiu saber que era isso que o outro queria: fazer David lembrar de Pierre. – Você vai acabar se acostumando em me ter te chamando exatamente como o Bouvier faz.

David revirou os olhos quando Bill voltou a gargalhar.

-Idiota. – resmungou, baixinho, para si mesmo, mas não fora baixo o bastante, já que subitamente o foragido parara de rir, olhando-lhe de forma irritada, antes de se aproximar os passos que os separavam.

Inclinando-se, de modo que seu rosto ficasse na altura do de David, Bill segurou o rosto do promotor entre os dedos finos e gélidos, apertando o maxilar do outro; o rosto perto o suficiente para que David sentisse o hálito pútrido dele.

-O que você disse? – o refém resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, puxando a cabeça para trás, tentando afastá-la do aperto que o outro impunha em seu maxilar, machucando-o.

Mas isso apenas fez com que a força empregada fosse aumentada, fazendo David apertar os olhos, ainda tentando fazer os dedos do outro saírem de seu rosto.

Contudo, parecia que Bill estava sentindo _prazer_ em ver que era capaz de impor dor a uma pessoa, a qual não podia fazer nada para se defender, a não ser tentar se afastar e choramingar. E isso apenas fazia Bill sentir-se bem, feliz... Principalmente quando a pessoa que estava sendo maltratada era David Desrosiers.

Sempre, pensou, colocando ainda mais força nos dedos, sentira prazer em ver a dor dos outros; em ver o brilho de vida sumir dos olhos das outras pessoas e sentia-se estupidamente feliz em saber que era poderoso o bastante para decidir quem viveria e quem morreria.

Sentia-se bem em ver que poderia simplesmente fazer sumir todas as pessoas que, de alguma forma, lhe ferissem, ofendessem ou, simplesmente, lhe desagradassem.

Sempre fora assim; quando criança, matara todos os animais de estimação que tivera, sempre que estes lhe desapontavam, não querendo brincar ou, simplesmente, rosnando para si. Quando era adolescente, lembrou, com satisfação, matara o infeliz de seu pai, o qual tivera a audácia de lhe proibir de fazer as coisas que quisesse; mais tarde, fora sua mãe, quando esta simplesmente decidiu que mudariam para outro país; tola! Como se Bill não tivesse seus amigos, sua vida no Canadá.

Oh, sim. E tivera aquelas lindas e meigas menininhas do jardim de infância, quando começara a trabalhar em uma escola; uma mais bem tratada que a outra, todas risonhas e brincalhonas, com seus pequenos uniformes típicos, compostos por uma saia de prega cinza e uma blusa social branca.

Uma mais macia que a outra; mais quente e apertada que a outra; uma mais saborosa que a outra, concluiu para si mesmo, permitindo que seu sorriso sádico aumentasse. Fora bom abusar delas, admitiu. Muito bom. O problema era que elas foram escandalosas demais e isso lhes custara suas jovens vidas.

Mas não importava. Não, não importava. Ninguém nunca iria conseguir lhe acusar de nada, mesmo que todos soubessem que Bill era o responsável por todos estes crimes, mas ninguém tinha provas físicas que pudessem lhe ferrar de alguma forma.

Ninguém, até que o seu caso caíra nas malditas mãos de David Desrosiers, na época um advogado recém-formado, que tentava provar que não merecia créditos apenas pelo sobrenome, mas sim pela própria capacidade e habilidade dentro de um tribunal. E ele conseguira, Bill pensou, conseguira provar que poderia ser um dos melhores, independente de quem seu pai fosse.

E Bill o odiava por isso; o odiava por ter conseguido lhe pôr atrás das grades, com a promessa de uma execução para assim que saísse. O odiava por ter sido capaz de fazer tudo o que ninguém nunca conseguira: impor a vontade de outras pessoas à Bill. David impusera a vontade do estado de ter Bill Gibson preso e, futuramente, morto por suas cadeiras elétricas.

David Desrosiers garantira essa vontade ao estado; e, enquanto o promotor apenas conquistava cada vez mais espaço no mundo de leis, Bill apodrecia dentro de uma cela fedorenta, juntamente com outros três presos.

E isso apenas fazia Bill odiá-lo ainda mais; não era justo que, enquanto um homem simplesmente mofava dentro de uma prisão, outro ganhasse dinheiro aos montes, fosse feliz e tivesse tudo o que quisesse.

Pensando nisso, Bill permitiu que a raiva lhe invadisse e, soltando o maxilar de David, permitiu que sua palma batesse contra uma das bochechas do outro, com toda a força que possuísse, fazendo-o virar o rosto, fechando os olhos, obviamente sentindo a ardência.

-Você vai me pagar, Desrosiers. Vai me pagar por cada segundo que me fez passar naquela prisão nojenta. – segurou as mechas negras do cocuruto da cabeça do outro, fazendo-o incliná-la levemente para trás, como se fosse olhar para cima. David gemeu baixinho. – Vai me pagar da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa que eu conseguir imaginar e, acredite, Bouvier vai receber o seu corpo. E eu juro que você vai estar morto e irreconhecível.

David voltou a resmungar, tentando soltar o cabelo de entre os dedos do outro, o qual puxava as mechas negras com força, fazendo sua cabeça começar a latejar.

-E o que você vai ganhar com isso? – perguntou, abrindo os olhos; o rosto formando uma expressão debochada, mesmo que por dentro tivesse certeza de que não demoraria muito para Bill lhe matar; e, admitia, estava com medo. Muito medo. Queria que Pierre estivesse ali e lhe protegesse. – Uma morte antes do previsto, é isso que você vai ganhar.

Bill riu e, antes que David pudesse entender o que ele estava fazendo, uma dor alucinante tomou conta de sua coxa esquerda, espalhando-se por toda sua perna, fazendo o promotor gritar, ao sentir a lâmina da navalha entrar em sua carne, cortando, queimando.

-O que eu vou ganhar? – foi pressionada com mais força. – Satisfação pessoal. – o metal foi mais fundo. – Felicidade. – o sangue escorria com velocidade, manchando a mão do outro, escorrendo para o chão. – Prazer em te ver definhar. – e, em um movimento rápido, Bill fez sua mão descer, aumentando o corte, fazendo David voltar a gritar.

Sorriu, ao ver as lágrimas de dor escorrerem, involuntárias, pelo rosto pálido. Estava só se aquecendo.

[hr]

Bufando consigo mesmo, correu os olhos ao arredor, impaciente, antes de levantar-se do pequeno sofá daquele escritório, e começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro, pensando que nunca uma espera lhe parecera tão longa, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nem cinco minutos que chegara ali.

Desde que Bill ligara para seu celular, que não conseguia ficar mais de um minuto parado; não conseguia parar de pensar em David e que, talvez, se não houvesse aceitado atender aquela emergência, o mais novo estivesse bem e, melhor, ao seu lado.

Sabia que a possibilidade de ele não voltar era grande, e isso fazia com que o medo e o desespero em seu peito, apenas aumentassem mais e mais; fazia apenas com que sentisse mais ódio de Bill e sentisse mais e mais vontade de matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Sabia que podia ser a coisa mais piegas do mundo, mas o fato era que se David lhe fosse tirado de forma tão cruel, quanto Bill fizera parecer, não saberia como iria continuar. De alguma forma que não saberia explicar, David tornara-se uma parte importante em sua vida.

Ele entrara na sua vida de uma forma inesperada e em poucos meses de convivência, ele conseguira entrar em seu coração e alma de tal forma, que Pierre nunca achara que fosse possível.

E após tantos anos com ele sempre ali, ao seu lado, rindo, lhe animando e lhe amando da maneira intensa que somente David sabia, tinha plena consciência de que não tinha mais nenhum sentindo em continuar vivendo, se não pudesse ter aquele pequeno consigo.

Bufando novamente, passou uma mão pelos cabelos, num gesto impaciente, perguntando-se porque Andre tinha que demorar tanto para ir lhe receber.

Admitia que nunca dera motivos para o sogro gostar de si – e nem ele lhe dera algum motivo para gostar dele –, mas sabia que David era o único assunto em comum que ambos tinham e, certamente, a segurança e bem estar do mais novo, era tão importante para Andre quanto para Pierre e isso apenas lhe confundia sobre o porque do Juiz estar demorando tanto para vir da parte da casa que estivesse.

Voltando a sentar-se, olhou para o celular que matinha seguro em uma das mãos; tentara ligar novamente para o celular de David, para ver se conseguia arrancar qualquer informação de Bill, contudo, ninguém atendera e isso apenas fizera com que o aperto em seu peito e o nó em sua garganta aumentassem, ao imaginar tudo o que poderia estar acontecendo ao marido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e, inquieto, ergueu-se num pulo, apenas para ver Andre entrando, ligeiramente apressado, no escritório da mansão, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
A expressão um pouco pálida e de cenho franzido deixando claro toda a preocupação que sentia.

-É algo relacionado ao David? – perguntou, a guisa de qualquer cumprimento. Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se até onde o sogro saberia sobre o assunto.

-Sim. – respondeu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos; o celular ainda sendo segurado firmemente entre seus dedos. – Mas antes disso... – suspirou. – David lhe disse qualquer coisa sobre Bill Gibson, desde a nossa briga?

Andre ergueu as sobrancelhas, indo sentar-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, não parecendo prestar real atenção no que lhe era dito, mesmo que Pierre soubesse que era só aparência.

-Tudo o que ele me disse foi que ele havia fugido da prisão. – ele respondeu, a voz saindo rouca. – Eu perguntei á ele se Gibson tinha entrado em contato com ele e David disse que... – de repente, ele parou de falar, como se só agora entendesse aonde a pergunta do genro ia levar. Ergueu a cabeça, a expressão assustada; toda a pouca cor que tinha no rosto sumindo. – Não me diga que...

-Gibson me ligou do celular de David, falando que estava com ele. – e lembrar-se de toda a raiva e prazer expresso na voz do foragido, ao lhe contar o que pretendia fazer, apenas fez com que seu medo aumentasse de forma absurda.

Andre pareceu ficar tão amedrontado quanto o próprio Pierre estava, ao ter consciência do que a informação queria dizer.

Permitiu que o corpo caísse sobre o acento fofo da cadeira de couro; as íris esverdeadas presas no genro, como que esperando que, a qualquer momento, este risse e falasse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida.

Mas isso não aconteceu; e tomar consciência de todo o desespero, medo e angustia que Pierre sentia, e tinha no brilho intenso em seus olhos, apenas fez com que Andre soubesse que esse era o tipo de brincadeira a qual o homem mais novo nunca faria em se tratando de David.

Sempre tivera consciência do amor que Pierre tinha por seu filho e vice-versa e, mesmo que não gostasse, admitia para si mesmo que sempre achara linda a forma como ambos sempre mostravam para quem quisesse ver, o quanto se gostavam, nos pequenos carinhos; nas risadas baixas e na troca de olhares intensa.

E sabia, também, que um não existia sem o outro. Simples assim. E, agora, saber que, de alguma forma insana, seu filho corria perigo de vida, fazia-lhe ter um medo dobrado por tudo o que poderia vir como conseqüência da atitude psicótica de Bill Gibson.

-Gibson não entrou em contato com David desde o julgamento. – murmurou, sua voz saindo rouca e amedrontada demais até para si mesmo. – Não teria sentido ele pegar o David, do nada e...

Pierre mordiscou o lábio inferior, ciente de que pegara esse hábito após tantos anos de convivência com David, antes de caminhar até onde o outro estava, inclinando o corpo de modo que pudesse espalmar ambas as mãos sobre a superfície lusa da mesa que os separava.

-Gibson, gostemos disso ou não, é inteligente, Andre. – disse, fixando as íris do sogro, tentando passar-lhe a mesma certeza que tinha. – Ele sabia que, se desse o "alerta" ao David, seria mais complicado pegá-lo. David é precavido; se soubesse que corria tanto perigo, teria dado um jeito de se proteger. Teria ficado mais atento á tudo ao seu arredor. Ele caiu no erro de, provavelmente, achar que o fato de Bill não ter entrado em contato, significava que Gibson não estava mais interessado em vingança; por isso ele foi pego.

Andre suspirou pesadamente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, inconformado.

-É possível que Gibson tenha apenas roubado o celular do David e... – contudo, Pierre não permitiu que ele terminasse.

-Pare de agir como um pai! – exclamou, sentindo-se frustrado ao ver que, naquele momento, cada minuto que Andre gastasse com seus sentimentos paternos, era um minuto a menos para David; era uma chance a menos de ter seu marido de volta. – Eu sei que para você isso é mais difícil do que para mim, mas David precisa da gente, droga! Você sabe que David teria entrado em contato conosco; ele não some do nada, e você sabe! – sentiu os olhos arderem e não demorou muito para que sua visão embaçasse, devido ás lágrimas que queriam escorrer. – Pare de agir como o pai e aja como o Juiz frio e calculista que é. – apontou para o telefone. – Use seus malditos contratos, e me ajude a trazer o Dave de volta!

O silêncio caiu entre ambos, tenso, machucado, enquanto se encaravam, cada qual perdido na própria dor de saber que um ente-querido estava passando sabe-se lá o que nas mãos de uma pessoa que não hesitaria nem por um segundo em matá-lo.

Andre puxou o ar com força, finalmente quebrando o contato visual, cerrando os olhos e passando uma mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os. A outra mão pousou sobre o telefone, enquanto ele parecia meditar sobre o que fazer primeiro.

Por fim, olhou para o médico.

-Ótimo. – deu de ombros, fingindo-se indiferente. – Agora, suma daqui e me deixe salvar o meu filho.

Okay; de todas as coisas que esperava ouvir, essa não era, nem de perto, uma das primeiras. Admitia que tinha suas diferenças com o sogro e que, provavelmente, em todos os encontros que tiveram, não haviam perdido uma única oportunidade de cutucar um ao outro. De fato, a única conversa minimamente civilizada da qual conseguia lembrar-se com o outro homem, fora a ligação que Andre lhe fizera mais cedo para perguntar sobre David.

-Do que diabos você está falando? – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não é como se apenas você se preocupasse com o David e como se fosse o único que querer salvá-lo. – cerrou os olhos. – Eu _vou_ estar envolvido no resgate de David, goste você disso ou não, Andre.

O Juiz olhou-o, parecendo medir suas palavras; e Pierre não saberia dizer se era por causa do nervosismo que o mais velho sentia, por ter seu filho caçula seqüestrado, ou se era porque ele nunca vira o quanto o médico amava David, mas Andre riu sarcástico.

-Por que faz tanto questão, huh? Medo de sentir falta do seu saco de pancadas? – qual era a porra do problema, afinal? Será que Andre não era capaz de perdoar nenhum dos erros que Pierre cometia com David? Será que o juiz não podia contentar-se com o fato óbvio de que todas as mágoas que Andre guardava de Pierre, David havia perdoado?

Será que Andre não conseguia ver que a consciência de que David estava, provavelmente, sendo ferido naquele momento, lhe matava, machucava, a cada minuto mais?

Daria tudo, simplesmente, para saber que aquele pequeno estava bem e feliz; daria tudo para que ele estivesse longe das garras de Bill Gibson, contudo, isso não faria diferença naquele momento e sabia disso. Por isso, queria estar envolvido no processo de resgate de David; queria estar lá para poder acolhê-lo em seus braços e saber que poderia continuar encontrando sua felicidade no sorriso fácil do outro. Acima disso, queria estar lá para poder matar o filho da puta que se atrevera á machucá-lo.

Suspirando, lembrou-se que Andre lhe havia feito uma pergunta e, ajeitando o corpo, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, cerrando os pulsos.

-Não, não vou sentir faltar de nenhum saco de pancadas, pelo simples fato de que David não o é. – Andre ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. – Eu vou sentir falta daquele que amo mais do que a mim mesmo; vou sentir falta de ver o sorriso dele, um sorriso puro, fácil, mas que deixa claro o melhor sentimento que David pode ter dentro dele. Eu vou sentir falta de acordar todo o dia de manhã, e ver o David dormindo, como se nada o preocupasse. – voltou a apoiar-se sobre a mesa, cerrando os olhos, de modo que deixava claro á Andre o quanto o médico havia ficado ofendido com a sua insinuação. – Eu vou sentir faltar de tê-lo ao meu lado, me fazendo feliz como ninguém jamais fez. E, goste você disso ou não, Andre, David é tão, ou mais, importante para mim que para você.

Andre ficou em silêncio, parecendo cogitar o que o outro lhe falara; por fim, ele suspirou pesadamente e o pequeno sorriso que surgiu no canto de seus lábios, deixou claro que a resposta que recebera, lhe agradara. O sorriso deixou claro que, agora, eles teriam uma trégua.

-Sua família faz parte das agencias de inteligência, não? – Pierre sorriu, satisfeito.

Iria salvar David e não se importava com o que poderia acontecer a si mesmo; queria apenas ter seu marido de volta.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Seu rosto ardia e sua perna doía como o diabo; sua cabeça ainda latejava devido á força empregada mais cedo, quando tivera o cabelo puxado com violência.

Sua boca estava seca e os olhos pesavam, implorando por descanso, contudo, o medo que sentia em dormir e não acordar mais, lhe impedia de permitir-se alguns minutos de sono.

As lágrimas escorriam, silenciosas, por seu rosto, enquanto em sua mente, uma prece, implorando para que não demorassem muito para que conseguissem lhe tirar dali, era feita. Implorando para que, logo, pudesse estar de volta aos braços de Pierre, sabendo que este lhe protegeria do que fosse.

E, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente lhe repreendia por ter sido tão estúpido, a ponto de simplesmente ter ignorado o fato de que Bill poderia lhe seqüestrar, mesmo sem entrar em contato antes, o que, de fato, era esperado. Sentia-se ridiculamente estúpido por ter cometido esse erro; pior, sentia-se mais estúpido ainda por não ter comentado nada com Pierre.

E imaginar o que o marido devia ter passado quando, de repente, recebera a noticia de que fora seqüestrado, lhe feria de uma forma indescritível: saber que, de alguma forma, poderia ter deixado o outro avisado daquilo, fazia-lhe sentir-se idiota. Ter consciência do desespero que Pierre deveria estar sentido, fazia-lhe querer simplesmente poder voltar no tempo.

Voltar no tempo e poupar a ambos de tantos problemas; de tantas brigas desnecessárias; de tanto tempo perdido, com um medo tolo de que, de repente, Pierre pudesse se descontrolar novamente.

O que teria feito no lugar dele?, perguntou-se, erguendo a cabeça e olhando ao arredor, notando que, agora, estava completamente escuro e que sua visão era quase nula; teria agido igual a Pierre, concluiu, suspirando pesadamente e afastando, por fim, esses pensamentos.

Queria conseguir prender-se em algum tipo de universo paralelo, ignorar tudo o que estava acontecendo – ou o que não estava –, queria esquecer tudo o que acontecera desde que chegara ali. Queria, apenas, ir para casa e ser amado por Pierre; queria apenas ir para casa e perder algumas poucas horas, abraçado ao mais velho, enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa banal, em sussurros, trocando sorrisos bobos e beijos apaixonados.

Queria, apenas, voltar para a sua vida, ao seu marido, e continuar como se nada disso houvesse começado a acontecer.

Gemendo baixinho de dor, remexeu-se sobre aquela cadeira desconfortável, tentando ajeitar-se, mas apenas conseguindo aumentar a dor em sua perna; cerrou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas aumentarem de intensidade. Fixou as íris no local dolorido, tentando avaliar o dano, não conseguindo, contudo, ver quase nada.

Só conseguiu concluir que o sangue já havia parado de escorrer e, talvez, isso fosse um bom sinal.

-Chorando por que, Desrosiers? – a voz rouca e com qualquer coisa de diversão soou, de repente, fazendo seu coração falhar, em susto, e sua cabeça erguer-se numa velocidade incrível. – Saudades de casa, é? – Bill perguntou, rindo, terminando de entrar no cômodo, sem desviar o olhar de David, que acompanhava os movimentos do outro, com atenção.

Preferiu não responder, lembrando-se o que lhe acontecera na última vez que se atrevera a abrir a boca. Observou o outro homem caminhar até um dos cantos do lugar, acendendo uma vela, a qual iluminou o cômodo o bastante para que David pudesse ver algo que estivesse relativamente próximo.

Bill pegou alguns papéis sobre a pequena mesa pútrida e olhou para David; o cenho franzido e a expressão... Curiosa?

-Lhe fiz uma pergunta, Davey. – ele disse, com uma calma que David sabia que ele não sentia; o que poderia dizer? Que sim, estava morrendo de saudades de casa? Que sim, queria desesperadamente voltar para os braços do marido, para que, por fim, Bill desse seu jeito melago-maníaco de ferir Pierre? Não mesmo.

Suspirou baixinho, voltando a olhar para as próprias coxas, analisando rapidamente o ferimento feito em uma delas e, pela aparecia, pensou, aquilo não estava nada bom.

Ouviu os passos de Bill soarem pelo assoalho e, antes que conseguisse registrar, sentiu os dedos finos e gélidos segurarem, novamente, seu queixo, obrigando-lhe erguer a cabeça.

A expressão de raiva do outro fez um arrepio de medo correr seu corpo, que se tencionou; as costas sendo pressionada com força contra o encosto, como numa tentativa de se afastar. Sentiu o ar começar a chegar com dificuldade á seus pulmões, indicando que seu medo apenas aumentava mais e mais, de forma desesperadora; as lágrimas aumentaram a intensidade. E o desejo de que Pierre lhe salvasse, gritou dentro de si, mais forte do que nunca antes.

-Entenda uma coisa, David... – ele murmurou, o rosto perto o bastante para que a ponta dos narizes se encostassem. – Você só falará quando questionado, limitando-se a "sim" e "não". – ele disse, cerrando os olhos. – Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, obviamente esperando uma resposta, então, responda-a, se não quiser sofrer as conseqüências.

Ah, dane-se!

-Vai pro inferno. – resmungou, simplesmente, sustentando o contato visual que o outro mantinha; Bill sorriu, sádico.

-Ou você é muito corajoso ou muito estúpido. – ele murmurou, como que falando consigo mesmo.

Corajoso? Não mesmo; era apenas um estúpido, com raiva do que lhe estava acontecendo. Apenas um estúpido que deixara de se importar com as conseqüências dos seus atos.

E, subitamente, uma dor insuportável atingiu seu maxilar e o gosto de sangue invadiu sua boca; sua cabeça virou e os olhos apertaram-se, antes que David tomasse consciência do punho do outro, que recuara e, novamente, chocou-se com o seu rosto.

E, no momento em que o punho tocou o seu rosto pela segunda vez, deixando-lhe saber o quanto de força Bill tinha, o sorriso sádico e divertido que ele carregava, sumiu; e tal ato deixou-lhe claro que o ódio que Bill sentia por si era tão grande, que uma simples frase poderia fazê-lo sentir uma raiva desigual.

O punho, na terceira vez que voltava, não se limitou mais á apenas o rosto, desferindo vários golpes contra toda a parte do corpo pequeno que conseguia atingir, fazendo David gemer á cada novo golpe que lhe era dado; permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem com mais força, ao se ver tão indefeso e tão submisso, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

Por menos que um minuto, Bill parou de lhe agredir; David ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver o outro lhe analisando, ofegante, as íris ainda contendo todo o ódio possível.

Em um gesto incrivelmente rápido, Bill inclinou-se novamente, obrigando David a manter o contato visual, segurando-lhe, com força, a nuca; as unhas arranhando sua pele, fazendo-a arder.

Um pequeno sorriso voltou a aparecer no canto dos lábios de Bill, deixando claro que ele se divertia fazendo tudo aquilo; que ele sentia um prazer absurdo em cada mínima dor que fazia os outros sentirem.  
David sentiu o corpo ficar tenso quando percebeu a mão livre do outro, pousar na lateral da sua coxa esquerda; ofegou, permitindo que o medo por não saber o que aconteceria, lhe invadisse na mesma intensidade do anseio que sentia de ter Pierre consigo.

E, antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar qualquer possibilidade, e sem que sequer quisesse isso, o grito escapou por seus lábios, sofrido, quando os dedos magros e gélidos do outro pressionaram, sem qualquer piedade, o ferimento em sua perna, fazendo-o arder como se um ferro aquecido houvesse sido prensado na região.

O sangue voltou a correr, dessa vez, com mais intensidade. As lágrimas caíram, involuntárias, rápidas, enquanto cerrava os olhos, choramingando qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo; sua mente pedindo aos céus que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo; implorando para que, logo, acordasse em sua cama, com Pierre ao seu lado; implorando para que pudesse abraçá-lo, enquanto ele lhe acalmava.

-Abra os olhos, _Davey_. – Bill murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido; a voz arrastada, debochada; cada silaba contendo o prazer venenoso que sentia em se impor perante o outro. – Abra seus lindos olhos, banhados em dor, para que eu possa saber o quanto você me teme. – ele voltou a pedir, dessa vez longe o bastante para que pudesse observar o rosto do outro.

Relutante, David obedeceu, apenas para se deparar com um sorriso maníaco. Não se importou mais em deixar o outro saber o quanto estava amedrontado, o quanto queria apenas sair dali... Não se importou mais em deixá-lo saber como estava. De alguma forma maníaca, Bill lhe conhecia melhor do que David poderia supor.

A navalha estava de volta na mão magra, sendo rodada entre os dedos pálidos, enquanto os olhos rolavam divertidos, por todo o corpo de David, como que analisando. O promotor sentiu o ar faltar; a boca secar e os olhos arderem perante as novas lágrimas que enchiam seus orbes, embaçando sua visão.

Rindo consigo mesmo, Bill voltou a apertar o ferimento na coxa de David, só que dessa vez com menos força, arrancando apenas um ofego e um gemido baixinho.

Sorrindo, Bill encostou a ponta afiada da navalha na altura do primeiro botão da sua blusa e, quando David tentou afastar o corpo, o outro apertou a lâmina com mais força, fazendo-a entrar na pele o suficiente para fazer o sangue escorrer; e quando a primeira gota vermelha escorreu, Bill correu sua mão para baixo, cortando, machucando, até o começo de sua barriga.

Gemeu, e quando a lâmina fria se afastou, Bill voltou a aproximar os rostos; rindo.

-Aprendeu a não me desrespeitar, Davey? – ele perguntou, parecendo satisfeito, naquele momento. – Aprendeu o quão submisso você me é?

E sem pensar, sem se importar com o que mais poderia lhe acontecer, permitiu que todo o ódio que começara a sentir por Bill falasse mais alto.

Dane-se a sensatez, dane-se uma possível sobrevivência; o ódio lhe tomava, naquele momento, quase que completamente; a vontade de, alguma forma, ferir o outro, como ele estava lhe fazendo, dominando toda sua razão.

-Aprendi... – Bill sorriu ao ouvir tal resposta. – Aprendi que você não passa de um sádico estúpido, que realmente acha que vai conseguir escapar imune disso. Que acha que é inteligente e amedrontador o bastante a ponto de fazer uma pessoa temê-lo tanto, que não é mais capaz de manter sua audácia natural. Estúpido da sua parte, achar que apenas porque eu estou com medo e, admito, assustado, eu vou começar a ser submisso á alguém. Submissão forçada, Bill, só prova que você é um completo babaca.

O sorriso de Bill sumiu ao ouvir tais palavras; as íris escureceram, em sinal de que o ódio do outro chegara ao seu máximo; o peito magro começou a subir e a descer no ritmo acelerado da respiração, ofegante, devido á raiva.

Sentiu a própria respiração falhar mais ainda, finalmente repreendendo-se por, daquela vez, não ter permanecido em silêncio. _Você é um idiota, David!_, disse a si mesmo; _um completo idiota_. O arrependimento tomou-lhe completamente, mas sabia que, agora, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o efeito daquelas palavras. Nada, a não ser agüentar suas conseqüências.

E sem sequer saber o que lhe atingira, sentiu algo chocar-se contra sua têmpora, fazendo um show de luzes estourar em frente aos seus olhos, enquanto o mundo começava a girar numa velocidade incrível; não soube se fora por causa da força empregada no golpe, mas não demorou muito mais para que sentisse o corpo chocar-se contra o chão de madeira fria; o outro lado da cabeça chocando-se contra o piso de forma violenta, fazendo o mundo girar ainda mais rápido e seu estômago revirar, querendo pôr para fora o nada que o preenchia.

Sentiu dedos gélidos roçarem na pele ferida de seu pulso e, não muito tempo depois, sentiu o corpo ser puxado para cima, sendo obrigado a caminhar para um canto do quarto ao qual não tinha visão antes, por estar sentado de costas; gemeu quando foi jogado com violência contra um cano de ferro que, reparou, estava preso no teto e no chão.

Sua mente atordoada não lhe permitiu entender direito o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu as cordas que seguravam seus punhos serem tiradas, enquanto suas mãos eram postas ao arredor do objeto metálico, ainda em suas costas; algo gelado envolveu a pele magoada, prendendo-lhe ali.

Apertou os olhos com força, ainda sentindo-se atordoado, no mesmo instante em que algo quente começou a escorrer por seu rosto, do lado em que batera no chão, e concluiu que era sangue.

Gemeu; parecia que o mundo girava mais e mais rápido e seu estômago se contorcia com toda a velocidade, com que as coisas passavam à sua frente.

Sentiu os dedos de Bill pousarem, mais uma vez, no seu maxilar; as unhas sendo pressionadas contra a pele pálida, penetrando-a, fazendo-a arder. O foragido aproximou os rostos, fazendo os narizes se roçarem.

As íris fixaram as de David, deixando claro que a brincadeira havia chegado a seu fim. Deixando claro que David acertara em cheio na tentativa de ofender o outro homem.

-Eu juro, Desrosiers... – ele disse, num tom baixo e arrastado; o hálito quente e pútrido chocando-se contra pele do promotor, que gemeu baixinho, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos. – _Juro_ que não ia ser mais tão cruel com você. Juro que ia te fazer sofrer pouco. E juro que não ia envolver mais ninguém. – os dedos deixaram o seu rosto, esgueirando-se para a nuca do menor, apertando-a com força. – Abra os olhos! – a ordem foi dada em um tom de voz que deixava claro que não aceitava ser contrariado. Relutante, David obedeceu. – Você me provou, Desrosiers, que merece cada segundo de dor, que eu venho sonhando em te dar nos últimos três anos da minha vida.

David piscou, lentamente, demorando em absorver e entender o que lhe era dito; sua cabeça começava a doer como o inferno e seu estômago não parava de se revirar, embora a tontura já estivesse começando a amenizar.

Bill suspirou pesadamente, antes de soltar o rosto do outro num gesto brusco; caminhou apressado, até as folhas que permitira que caíssem de seus dedos, quando David lhe provocara pela primeira vez. Agachou-se ali, demorando-se propositalmente, dando à David tempo de se recuperar dos golpes na cabeça. Queria que ele entendesse com perfeição e agilidade o que falaria agora.

Queria ver o desespero e a dor que aquela simples frase faria David sentir.

Quando um choramingo do promotor soou pela sala, Bill permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no canto de seus lábios; olhou para os papéis que tinha em sua frente e, pegando apenas um, voltou a erguer-se, parando apenas quando estava próximo o bastante de David.

-Olhe para mim. – mandou e, poucos segundos depois, o menor obedeceu, erguendo a cabeça. – Quero que você olhe bem para essa foto, Desrosiers. – disse simplesmente, fazendo David erguer as sobrancelhas, curioso.

Bill levantou a mão, segurando a foto no nível dos olhos do promotor, que fixou as íris esverdeadas na imagem que lhe era mostrada; era uma foto de Pierre, escorado numa pequena mureta defronte ao hospital onde trabalhava; o médico estava sorrindo, enquanto ouvia atentamente o que uma senhora, com expressão doce, lhe dizia. Absorvendo as palavras que lhes eram ditas.

Piscou, sem entender aonde o outro homem queria chegar.

-Você o seguiu. E daí? – murmurou; sua voz expressando toda a confusão que sentia; não entendia, realmente, onde o outro queria chegar.

Bill sorriu, permitindo que braço caísse ao lado de seu corpo; a foto escorregou de entre os seus dedos, flutuando no ar, caindo lentamente na direção do chão.

Um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios de Bill, seus olhos prendendo os de David fixamente; ansioso por saber o quão desesperado o promotor ficaria; ansioso por sentir todo o "amor" que David tinha por Pierre, falar mais alto dentro do promotor. Que tipos de coisas ele seria capaz de jogar contra Bill? Que palavras, supostamente superioras, David Desrosiers lhe diria dessa vez?

Ou o choque lhe seria grande demais a ponto de impedi-lo de pensar em algo inteligente para dizer?

-Eu vou matá-lo, Desrosiers. – disse simplesmente. – Bouvier pagará por todos os erros que _você_ cometeu.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, antes de voltar a chicotear sua caixa torácica, como se quisesse sair; o ar se perdeu em um lugar qualquer à caminho de seus pulmões; e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer antes mesmo que tomasse consciência de tal fato.

O desespero cresceu de modo absurdo ao constatar que Bill não se importaria de envolver quantas pessoas achasse necessário.

Envolver Pierre era a última coisa que queria, e, de fato, não esperava que Bill fosse querer lhe atingir de qualquer outra forma da que já estava fazendo; não esperava que ele quisesse, também, acabar consigo emocionalmente. E se esse grande filho de uma mãe tocasse um dedo em Pierre, David não sabia, realmente, o que seria capaz de fazer, apenas para fazê-lo sentir um terço da dor que sentiria se algo acontecesse a Pierre.

Bill sorriu de leve, adorando cada lágrima que escorria pelo rosto pálido; adorando o brilho de desespero e culpa que passava pelas íris esverdeadas. Sorriu ao ver que podia afetar David muito mais do que apenas fisicamente.

-Não. – a negação escapou pelos lábios trêmulos antes mesmo que David pudesse impedi-la. – Por favor. Pierre não tem nada a ver com isso. _Por favor!_

E Bill riu; gargalhou da maneira com que o promotor tentara lhe fazer não ir atrás de Bouvier. Riu da maneira com que David tornava-se um ser patético, quando se tratava de Pierre Bouvier.

Era incrível, pensou, a maneira como David se permitia ser completamente de Bouvier. Incrível e ridícula.

-Devia ter pensado no seu maridinho antes de bancar o idiota, Desrosiers. – disse simplesmente, e David choramingou qualquer coisa inteligível até para si mesmo.

-Ele não te fez nada, Gibson. – fungou. – Deixe-o de fora dessa sua vingança maníaca.

Bill ergueu uma única sobrancelha, numa expressão descrente.

Como assim, Bouvier não lhe fizera nada? E o modo que aquele médico intrometido facilitara as provas para David? E a forma como Pierre Bouvier providenciara para que Jonathan Bouvier mantivesse Bill preso, enquanto aguardava o dia do julgamento? Talvez, pensou, a participação de Bouvier não fora tão repugnante quanto a de Desrosiers, mas isso não mudava o fato de que Pierre teria que pagar por ter ajudado tanto o promotor, o qual, certamente, não teria conseguido nem um ano para Bill na cadeia, sem a ajuda do maridinho idiota dele.

-Não seja tolo, Desrosiers. – murmurou, aproximando-se. – Você sabe o que ele fez; sabe o quanto ele te ajudou a me ferrar. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele merece sofrer por isso. – riu, segurando o pescoço de David, apertando levemente, fazendo o coração do menor disparar, com medo do que o outro poderia fazer. – Eu já te disse que a única coisa que daria à ele seria o seu corpo, mas como você me provou que não merece _nenhum_ tipo de piedade... – deu de ombros, com fingido desinteresse. – Eu vou matá-lo e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso.

David puxou o ar com força, tentando controlar aquele choro involuntário.

Era inútil, percebeu. Bill estava disposto a fazer isso e, talvez, tudo o que quisesse fosse um motivo para matar Pierre; e David, no seu impulso idiota, colocara o marido num perigo que nunca achara, realmente, que o médico poderia correr.

Contudo, sabia que devia tentar concertar a burrada que fizera; não era justo que Pierre pagasse por qualquer um dos seus erros, e, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo-se humilhado, fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar:

-Bill... – murmurou, minutos mais tarde, quando seu seqüestrador desistiu de esperar uma resposta e começou a se afastar. Bill parou de caminhar, olhando por cima dos próprios ombros para encarar a expressão suplicante do outro.

-O quê?

-Deixe Pierre fora disso, por favor. – David suspirou, como se isso fosse fazer as palavras seguintes serem menos difíceis de serem verbalizadas. – Eu... Estou _implorando_ para que você deixe-o de fora. – engoliu em seco e puxou mais um pouco de ar. – Eu faço o que você quiser; dou um jeito de limpar a sua ficha, de fazer os federais saírem de cima de você. Arrumo para que sua pena seja suspensa definitivamente... Mas não machuque o Pierre. Por favor.

Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Essa era, definitivamente, a última coisa que esperava ouvir de Desrosiers, depois de tudo o que o promotor havia dito até o momento. Não esperava que David fosse capaz de implorar pela vida do outro. Não esperava que ele chegasse a tanto, apenas para proteger aquele que dizia amar.

E, pensou, levando em conta que essa era a atitude mais desesperada que David podia tomar no momento, Bill se surpreendia que ele pudesse implorar e tentar fazer acordos para tentar salvar Pierre e não a si mesmo.

Piscou, tentando entender o que levaria uma pessoa na situação de David, usar sua única chance de sair vivo para salvar outra pessoa que sequer estava ali.

Caminhou os poucos passos que o separava de David; a expressão curiosa tomando conta de todo o seu rosto.

-Por que faz isso, David? – perguntou, fixando suas íris nas do outro homem. – Por que se humilha e usa sua única chance de sair vivo daqui, apenas para tentar salvar o Bouvier?

David lhe olhou parecendo confuso por essas perguntas; de fato, o promotor não esperava que Bill fizesse qualquer coisa que não fosse rir.

Soltou o ar, dando de ombros da maneira que pôde.

-Porque eu o amo. – respondeu, baixinho, pensando nas palavras que diria, com medo de que, de alguma forma, pudesse prejudicar mais ainda Pierre. – Porque eu não suportaria saber que ele se machucou por minha causa.

Bill passou uma mão pelos próprios cabelos, olhando fixamente para David, parecendo refletir; pesar as palavras que lhe foram ditas.

-Mas por que fazer algo do tipo, se você sequer tem certeza de que ele está realmente preocupado com você? – perguntou; de fato, apesar de estar curioso, tinha que admitir que gostaria de criar certas duvidas na mente de David. Gostaria de vê-lo inseguro quanto aos sentimentos daquele que queria tanto salvar. – Por que tanta devoção e amor, se você não pode ter certeza se é isso que Pierre sente por você?

David mordiscou o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos pela primeira vez e Bill sorriu; ele era realmente fácil de deixar em duvida quanto aos sentimentos dos outros, percebeu.

-Por que... – ele começou, pensativo. Voltou as íris esverdeadas para os olhos do outro, revelando as orbes marejadas. – Eu confio e acredito nele e... – voltou a mordiscar o lábio. – Ele me mostra isso...

Bill riu de leve, segurando o rosto de David entre seus dedos gelados, mais uma vez, só que de forma quase paternal.

-Ou ele é um bom ator. – disse, simplesmente. – Você realmente acha que é possível existir qualquer coisa entre dois homens, que não atração? Você realmente acha que ele está com você por te amar? Eu acho que ele só está com você por dois motivos, David.

O promotor piscou, absorvendo lentamente o que lhe era dito; sabia que aquilo era, provavelmente, uma tentativa de lhe fazer ficar confuso quanto a Pierre e, de fato, duvidava de cada uma das palavras que estavam lhe sendo ditas.

-Que motivos? – perguntou, suspirando.

-Atração. E você provavelmente é uma boa transa. – riu, dando de ombros. – Embora eu realmente não goste das mesmas coisas que você, devo admitir que você é bem bonito. – as íris correram pelo corpo magro. – Se eu fosse um maldito gay, eu provavelmente também iria querer ter alguém como você para mostrar para o mundo. Para mostrar com quem eu transo todas as noites. – deu de ombros. – Talvez, seja isso o que Pierre pense, Davey.

David balançou a cabeça de leve, negando o que lhe fora dito.

-Ninguém se casa com alguém só por causa do sexo. – replicou, embora mantivesse o tom baixinho, ainda sentido o medo de ferrar mais ainda a situação de Pierre. – Pelo menos, ninguém como Pierre. Ele pode ter quem quiser, quando quiser... Ele não se casaria comigo, apenas porque ele possa achar que eu não passe de uma boa transa. – mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, procurando palavras. – E quanto ao amor... – molhou os lábios, pensativo. – Nada o impede de acontecer entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, Bill. São todos humanos e, às vezes, é alguém do seu sexo que tem tudo aquilo que você sempre procurou. Talvez seja alguém do mesmo sexo que tem a capacidade de te fazer se sentir a pessoa mais feliz, mesmo quando você tem todos os motivos para não sorrir. Você se sente protegido perto dessa pessoa. – suspirou. - Pierre me faz isso e eu gosto de acreditar que faço o mesmo com ele.

Bill gargalhou.

-Isso é patético, David. – riu mais uma vez. – O amor não existe. Menos ainda entre duas pessoas iguais.

David suspirou pesadamente, dando de ombros; uma lágrima escorrendo solitária por seu rosto.

-Não adianta discutirmos isso, Bill. – quebrou o contato visual. – Acreditamos em coisas diferentes e vivemos em realidades diferentes. Você só vai acreditar no que eu disse, quando e se você viver isso. – deu de ombros. – Eu só... Queria que você deixasse Pierre fora disso.

Bill bufou, afastando-se do promotor.

-E voltamos para a estaca zero. – resmungou. – Já sabe que não adianta, David. Bouvier tem que pagar pela ajuda que te deu. Não adianta nada do que você diga. Não importa quantas declarações estúpidas você faça. Bouvier vai morrer.

[hr]

A mansão Desrosiers estava, finalmente, completamente silenciosa.

Após ter chegado praticamente de supetão na casa do sogro e deixá-lo saber o que estava acontecendo com David, Pierre não perdeu tempo em conseguir colocar os seus parentes, cujas profissões fossem relacionadas com as agências de inteligências, naquele caso: não lhe importava, realmente, se o governo – ou quem quer que fosse que estivesse acima deles – achava que eles tinham casos mais importantes para resolver; o fato era que David estava nas mãos de um psicopata que não hesitaria nem por um segundo em matá-lo e Pierre sentia um desespero absurdo em somente imaginar o homem mais novo sendo mal-tratado, não importando qual fosse a intensidade dos ferimentos.

Saber que, de alguma forma maníaca, David estava sofrendo coisas que, obviamente, não merecia, fazia-lhe sentir raiva de Bill; fazia-lhe sentir que seria capaz de matar Gibson, se isso fizesse com que David voltasse para a casa sem nem um arranhão sequer.

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo com David, Pierre não conseguia não se sentir assustado com a intensidade de seus sentimentos por ele; era algo muito maior do que poderia achar que, algum dia, viria a nutrir por alguém.

Era como se o sorriso de David fosse seu ar; a voz dele, sua razão; os olhos, de uma cor tão surreal e hipnotizante, sua perdição: e, de certo modo, pensou, o eram; sempre que se permitia fixar as íris esplendidas do mais novo, sentia-se perder-se num turbilhão de sensações e pensamentos, que nunca achou que alguém lhe faria ter.

E, fosso como fosse, sentia falta de tudo isso; do sorriso, dos olhos, do som melódico da voz. Das mãos pequenas correndo por seu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam; fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr por todo o seu corpo, enquanto os lábios se encaixavam com perfeição – quase como se houvessem sido desenhados um para o outro –, enquanto as línguas travavam uma brincadeira deliciosa, em uma pequena batalha para decidir quem teria o controle do beijo.

Sentia falta de acordar todos os dias pela manhã e senti-lo completamente enroscado em seu corpo; os lábios bonitos roçando em seu pescoço, causando uma sensação delirante, enquanto o menor resmungava qualquer coisa durante o sono. Sentia falta de acordar, sentindo a mão pequena, intrometendo-se sob a camiseta que usava para dormir, num gesto inconsciente do outro.

E não importava que não havia nem um dia que David sumira; não importaria, tampouco, se fosse há apenas uma hora. Poderia suportar toda a falta que ele lhe fazia, desde que soubesse que ele estava bem; contudo, saber que estava sendo privado da companhia do marido por causa de um maluco qualquer, lhe feria mais do que qualquer frase raivosa que o próprio David pudesse lhe proferir.

Mas o que mais lhe doía era saber que não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, para ajudá-lo; lhe doía saber que não havia nada, absolutamente, que pudesse fazer além de esperar. De fato, já fizera tudo o que poderia, convocando pessoas especializadas para tratar do assunto; permitira que grampeassem seu celular, para o caso de Bill voltar a lhe ligar, bem como já havia dado um jeito de se livrar da responsabilidade que o hospital poderia lhe cobrar a qualquer momento.

Suspirou, permitindo-se afundar em si mesmo, ajeitando-se sobre o parapeito da janela, voltando a olhar para o imenso jardim daquela casa fabulosa.

O gramado era banhado por uma leve garoa, enquanto a fantástica lua cheia brilhava, magistral, por entre as nuvens negras. Era inútil, resmungou para si mesmo em pensamentos; ficar ali, olhando para todos os detalhes do lugar onde David crescera, apenas esperando. Era completamente inútil.

Queria-o ali, consigo, rindo baixinho, enquanto conversam sobre nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo; mas sabia que era impossível. E sentia-se culpado; culpado pelo inferno que fizera seu casamento virar, apenas por causa do seu ciúme idiota. Culpado por sua última semana com David ter sido a pior de todas: a distância e o receio de todo o descontrole acontecer novamente, sempre entre os pequenos carinhos que trocavam; sempre dominando os atos e falas de ambos. De fato, o beijo que haviam trocado antes de Pierre sair na manhã anterior, fora o primeiro beijo de verdade desde a reconciliação.

E, arriscaria a dizer, fora o melhor de todos; havia qualquer coisa de nostalgia, paixão, devoção e... Saudades; saudades imensas do tempo em que tudo corria da melhor maneira possível; saudade do tempo em que se resolviam com um dar de ombros e sorrisos constrangidos. Saudade do tempo em que era tudo mais fácil, pelo mero fato de que não havia nenhum idiota com dor de cotovelo, tentando ficar com um dos dois. Saudades do tempo em que Pierre não se deixava controlar por seu ciúme.

Bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, ainda fixando a paisagem que havia para fora da janela; era tudo sua culpa, de qualquer forma. Se não fosse tão idiota, teria notado que havia algo incomodando David; se não fosse tão idiota, teria mandando o tal paciente para os infernos e levaria David até o escritório.

Se não fosse tão idiota, não teria se descontrolado a ponto de bater no marido e fazê-lo ter medo de si, como David deixava claro – mesmo que contra a vontade – que sentia, desde que voltara para casa.

-Pierre? – o chamado veio baixo e, de certa forma, surpreso, fazendo o médico sair dos próprios pensamentos, levando os olhos para a porta do escritório de Andre, apenas para deparar-se com Réal Bouvier escorado no batente, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e o corpo envolvido pelo sobretudo negro que ele usava para ir trabalhar.

A expressão preocupada deixava claro que havia ido até ali como pai e não como o profissional que era.

-Hey. – murmurou simplesmente, antes de suspirar e voltar o olhar para o jardim, achando-o subitamente interessante demais, antevendo o que o pai lhe falaria.

Réal caminhou até onde o seu caçula estava sentado, parando apenas quando o seu quadril escorou-se contra o parapeito da janela, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o filho, o qual tinha as pernas cruzadas em frente ao corpo; os joelhos na altura do peito; os olhos ligeiramente inchados e avermelhados deixavam claro que ele havia chorado; as marcas roxas que começavam a surgir, sutilmente, sob os olhos, deixavam claro que fazia algum tempo que ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono.

-Como você está? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que Pierre consideraria essa uma pergunta estúpida. Bem, talvez fosse, contudo, tinha esperanças de que a conversa que pretendia ter com o filho o fizesse ver que não podia ficar daquela forma, por mais desesperadora e dolorosa que a situação fosse.

Pierre ergueu os olhos, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Como eu poderia estar? – Réal suspirou, desviando brevemente os olhos.

-Eu sei que é uma situação difícil para você, Pierre. – murmurou, voltando a encarar o filho, que lhe olhava parecendo esperar alguma frase de mais efeito. – Eu sei o quanto você ama o David; eu sempre vi o tamanho do amor de vocês, todas as vezes que os vi juntos. – suspirou. – David é, de qualquer modo, encantador. – sorriu de leve, deixando claro que, apesar de nunca ter sido o que esperava para seu caçula, o apoiava completamente. – Mas... No momento, ele precisa que faça algo mais do que ficar se culpando e lamuriando pelos cantos, chorando o fato dele ter sido tirado dos seus braços dessa forma.

Pierre arregalou levemente os olhos doloridos, perante tal frase, erguendo as sobrancelhas; a boca se abriu, mas não emitiu nenhum som, sendo fechada novamente em seguida, enquanto uma das mãos passava pelos cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os.

-Eu... – ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e puxando o ar com força, como se isso fosse fazer seus pensamentos se organizarem de uma forma coerente o bastante para serem verbalizados e entendidos. – É tão surreal isso tudo, pai. – resmungou, sabendo que não faria o mínimo sentido. – Passamos por tantas coisas para que Andre finalmente nos deixasse em paz, mesmo que não nos apoiasse completamente. – sorriu de leve, permitindo que as lembranças lhe invadissem, enquanto falava. – Principalmente quando David lhe contou que casaríamos. – riu baixinho, lembrando-se da expressão descrente do juiz.

Réal sorriu, lembrando-se disso também; na ocasião, eles estavam num dos raros almoços onde ambas as famílias se juntavam e, aproveitando a oportunidade de poder contar a todos de uma única vez, Pierre e David escolheram aquele almoço para contarem que estavam noivos.

Fora engraçada a reação de Andre, contudo; a expressão descrente, como dizendo que não acreditava, realmente, que o filho teria coragem de dar tal passo juntamente á Pierre.

Réal tinha completa consciência da antipatia que o Juiz Desrosiers sentia por seus filhos, especialmente Pierre, contudo não se importava; chegava, até mesmo, a dar razão á Andre.

Jay sempre fora irresponsável, não se importando com o que seus atos poderiam causar. Já Pierre era, além de tudo, um grande bocudo, pensou. O filho sempre falava o que pensava, tratando as pessoas como elas lhe tratavam e, por vezes, isso fora motivo para que Pierre e Andre tivessem intermináveis discussões quando se encontravam.

-Foi uma reação... Interessante. – disse, simplesmente, voltando ao momento presente. Pierre sorriu de leve, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Foi. – ele disse, o sorriso sumindo. – Mas apesar de tudo, nós fomos felizes durante esses dez anos. – continuou, voltando a abrir os olhos, fixando-os nos do pai. – Muito felizes. Era como se nada pudesse nos atingir; como se nada pudesse acabar com a nossa felicidade. – suspirou pesadamente. – Mas aí teve aquela festa idiota... – ele resmungou e Réal lembrou-se da ligação que recebera do filho há quase um mês, perguntando-lhe o que fazer para conseguir o perdão de David, contando, então, tudo o que acontecera. – E ficamos um bom tempo afastados. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

Réal concordou com um aceno de cabeça, perguntando-se aonde o filho queria chegar, afinal.

-Brigas acontecem, filho. É normal, você sabe.

Pierre apenas suspirou, concordando com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a olhar para fora.

-Eu sei. – mordiscou o lábio inferior. – Mas bater nele... Por Deus, nunca me senti tão mal quanto me senti quando me dei conta do que havia feito. – sentiu os olhos arderem, sinal de as lágrimas queriam voltar. Pigarreou, tentando afastar o tom choroso que começava a aparecer em sua voz. – E naquele momento, em que eu não o tinha comigo, eu achava impossível sentir uma dor maior do que aquela que eu sentia. – fungou. – Mas... Quando eu recebi a ligação do Bill, me falando que estava com David e que iria matá-lo... – uma lágrima escorreu, solitária, pelo rosto, lentamente, deixando para trás o rastro de agonia. – Eu senti como se fosse eu que estivesse lá. Eu... Droga! Eu sou completamente dependente de David; e saber que há chances dele simplesmente não voltar... – não conseguiu completar a frase, um soluço escapando pelos lábios. Várias lágrimas escorriam, agora, pelo seu rosto, desinibidas, acompanhando a primeira.

Réal suspirou, sentando-se o mais próximo que conseguiu do filho e, pousando uma mão em seus ombros, puxou-o para si, envolvendo o corpo dele entre seus braços; uma das mãos correndo de cima e para baixo nas costas dele, enquanto a outra acariciava as mechas castanhas.

Não demorou para que os braços de Pierre circulassem o dorso do pai; o rosto escondido em seu ombros, enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente, num prato desesperado e dolorido.

E ver seu caçula tão vulnerável como naquele momento, fez Réal ter real noção de até aonde todo aquele sentimento ia; ter real noção de que um não existia sem o outro.

Fez Réal sentir-se mais determinado em conseguir trazer o genro de volta; saber que, de uma forma estranha, aqueles dois necessitavam tanto um do outro, fazia-lhe perguntar-se o que faria alguém ter coragem de querer destruir aquilo apenas porque David estava fazendo seu trabalho.

Vingança era algo que nunca entenderia, realmente, pensou. David estava trabalhando e, isso, incluía fazer com que Bill Gibson pegasse, no mínimo, prisão perpetua. Que culpa tinha David, se Gibson havia feito idiotices? Que culpa David tinha se Gibson fora estúpido a ponto de deixar pequenas, porém incontestáveis, evidencias para trás?

-É tudo tão estranho. – Pierre murmurou, conseguindo acalmar-se o suficiente apenas para continuar desabafando. – Eu me sinto mal por não poder ir até onde quer que ele esteja e tomá-lo em meus braços, dizendo que está tudo bem. Eu me sinto mal por não poder tirá-lo de lá o mais rápido possível. Eu me sinto mal por ele ter ido para lá, quando nosso casamento estava um completo inferno. Eu queria poder... – soluçou. – Apenas trocar de lugar com ele.

Réal permitiu que um chiado, baixinho, saísse de seus lábios, tentando acalmar o filho. Tentando fazê-lo ser sensato e ver que esses sentimentos não tinham real sentido.

-Eu sei, filho. Eu sei. – murmurou, antes de pressionar os lábios contra a têmpora dele. – Mas acalme-se. Eu sei que é difícil, mas é o que você pode fazer por David agora. Não adianta você querer estar no lugar dele... Gibson é um filho da mãe e nunca aceitaria algo do tipo. Contudo, você está agindo como se estivesse lá, no lugar de David. – afastou o filho o bastante para poder encará-lo. – Você não está lá; não adianta você querer passar frio, fome, ou o que seja, apenas porque acha que é nessa situação que David está. Ele precisa que você seja forte e faça um pouco mais do que se culpar; ele precisa que você lute por ele, como estava fazendo mais cedo.

Pierre fungou; os lábios trêmulos, enquanto fixava o pai.

-Acha que podemos trazê-lo de volta? – perguntou com a voz falha. Réal sorriu, reconfortante.

-Nós _vamos_ trazê-lo de volta.

Pierre sorriu, obrigando-se a acreditar naquilo com tanta convicção quanto o homem mais velho fazia.

[hr]

A calmaria nunca era um bom sinal.

Estava muito fácil manter Desrosiers ali e, definitivamente, não havia nenhum movimento estranho naquela região, levando em conta que era a parte velha da cidade e era muito difícil se ver alguém por aqueles lados.

Mas mesmo assim... O fato de Bouvier ter muitos contatos influentes e até agora, aparentemente, não os ter colocado para agir estava lhe deixando preocupado. Embora, provavelmente, muitos estariam comemorando tal fato, Bill sabia que era motivo de preocupação.

A falta de ação de uma pessoa apaixonada numa situação como esta... Bem, era realmente preocupante.

Suspirando, levou o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos, até os lábios, dando uma longa tragada, enquanto mantinha as íris azuis focalizando todos os cantos da paisagem podre e pobre que a janela mal limpa lhe dava.

Soltou a fumaça, ignorando os roncos de Jack no sofá pútrido atrás de si, enquanto os ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer barulho que pudesse soar do quarto ao lado.

Mesmo que soubesse que não havia como David escapar dali sozinho, não queria arriscar nada, absolutamente. Não queria correr o risco de tê-lo tido por um dia completo, mas por algum descuido, deixá-lo fugir, antes que pudesse fazê-lo sentir, pelo menos, um terço da humilhação que o próprio Bill sentira quando sua sentença fora dada.

E de qualquer modo, pensou, se ele próprio morreria se continuasse na prisão... Bem, por que não matar Desrosiers também? Assim aquele promotor saberia como era a sensação de saber que, no final de tudo, morreria. Assim, David saberia como era passar por tanta dor e desespero, rezando para que conseguisse sair de um lugar pútrido, mas tendo consciência de que, no final, tudo o que conseguiria, era ser morto.

Deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, antes de jogar o que restara dele dentro do cinzeiro que estava ao seu lado; as íris ainda correndo por todos os lados daquele lugar, apenas se certificando de que não havia nada de diferente; tentando enxergar entre as sombras que a luz da lua criava.

Suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, no mesmo instante em que a voz de David, chamando seu nome com certo receio, chegou a seus ouvidos, rouca e, diria, ainda chorosa.

Inferno! Esse idiota só sabia chorar?

Bufando, afastou-se da janela, lançando um olhar de desprezo ao loiro que babava e roncava no sofá podre, e caminhou na direção do quarto ao lado, entrando neste, apenas para ver David sentado, escorado no cano que havia atrás dele e as pernas cruzadas em frente ao peito; os olhos vermelhos indicavam que ele chorara por um bom tempo, mas já não o fazia mais e as marcas roxas embaixo dos olhos mostravam o quanto ele lutava contra o cansaço.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, analisando-o remexer-se desconfortável, enquanto um dos pés ia para frente e para trás, num movimento pequeno, brincando com um pedaço de corda esquecido ali.

O promotor desviou os olhos; os dentes pontiagudos mordiscando os lábios ressecados.

Descendo mais os olhos, Bill viu que o corte que fizera no tórax do outro já começava a cicatrizar; deu de ombros mentalmente. Cortara apenas o bastante para fazer sangrar, então não lhe preocupava o fato de que já começava a "sarar".

-Eu... – pigarreou. – Você poderia me dar um pouco de água?

Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas; desde que começara a planejar tudo aquilo, nunca passara pela sua cabeça que David pudesse querer beber ou comer qualquer coisa; bem, dane-se. Ele era rico e, provavelmente, comera e bebera tudo o que tivera direito nos último três anos, então, não, pensou, não daria nada a ele.

-Não. – respondeu, apenas, caminhando até onde o promotor estava, chutando para longe dele o pedaço de corda com o qual o homem menor se distraia. David suspirou e olhou para um ponto qualquer daquele quarto.

-Certo. – ele murmurou, simplesmente, não parecendo tão disposto a falas longas, como há algumas horas, o que fez Bill pensar o tamanho do esforço que o promotor fazia para não dormir, uma vez que estava na cara dele o quão cansado ele estava.

Bem, pensou, não podia fazer nada se David não queria dormir. Deu de ombros, olhando ainda mais uma vez ao arredor, vendo se não havia mais nada que o outro pudesse usar para se distrair. Não vendo nada, caminhou de volta para a sala onde estava antes, deparando-se com Jack sentado no sofá, a cara amassada de sono, embora ele acendesse um cigarro.

-O que houve? – ele perguntou, tirando o pequeno cilindro branco de entre os lábios e soltando a fumaça, antes de bocejar.

-Ele só queria um pouco de água. – respondeu simplesmente, continuando o seu caminho até o outro lado do cômodo, dando a si mesmo um pequeno gole da garrafa que havia ali, antes de prender uma arma na cintura da calça que usava e, colocando o celular de Jack nos bolsos, jogou um longo sobretudo em cima dos ombros, antes de olhar para o homem loiro, que apenas lhe observava. – Eu tenho que dar uma saída. Não dê nada ao Desrosiers, não vá até o quarto sem que seja extremamente necessário. Você está completamente proibido de tocar nele.

E, sem esperar resposta, simplesmente saiu. Tinha que ir à caça de Bouvier, embora tivesse quase certeza de que não conseguiria pegá-lo, como fizera com David.

Jack piscou, levando o cigarro até os lábios, dando uma lenta e longa tragada, soltando a fumaça em seguida; as íris ainda presas na porta pela qual Bill saíra.

-É o que vamos ver. – murmurou, simplesmente, um pequeno sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

Erguendo-se, caminhou até a mesa onde Bill estivera há alguns minutos, vendo o celular de David jogado de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa velha e, ao lado do pequeno aparelho, uma chave, a qual Jack achou que abriria as algemas que Bill colocara em David, para mantê-lo preso.

Sorriu de leve.

Bom, já que ele tinha que escolher entre obedecer ou não ao que Bill acabara de lhe falar, o faria da forma que lhe parecesse mais conveniente. Sabia que Bill iria tentar pegar Pierre Bouvier e isso lhe dava, pelo menos, duas horas completamente sozinho com David.

Rindo baixinho, acendeu outro cigarro, colocando-o entre os lábios, ainda sem desviar os olhos da chave pequena e prateada; obedecendo á Bill, corria o sério risco de ser preso por cumplicidade e, pior, sem nem chegar a ver a sua parte no acordo. Contudo, desobedecendo, teria David e, ainda, poderia ferrar com Bill. Sim... Poderia fazer algum tipo de acordo com David, já que não achava que este fosse tão fiel ao maridinho a ponto de negar á Jack uma boa transa em troca da sua liberdade.

E, bem... Se ele negasse; riu. Dane-se o que David tivesse a dizer sobre isso, com seu falso moralismo, pensou, pondo a chave e o celular do promotor no bolso de sua calça, enquanto segurava o pequeno cilindro branco entre os dedos, soltando a fumaça.

Voltando a pôr o cigarro entre os lábios, caminhou até a janela, na qual Bill passara a maior parte da noite, olhando para a paisagem, apenas para constatar que o foragido já havia sumido por entre as sombras que a luz do amanhecer criava nas paredes pútridas da parte velha de Montreal.

Dando de ombros, tragou com mais força a fumaça do cigarro para seus pulmões, como se isso fosse fazer a sua sorte permanecer a mesma. Bem, tinha pouco tempo e sua sorte não faria com que Bill demorasse muito além do previsto, por isso, apagou o pequeno cilindro no cinzeiro que fora esquecido no parapeito da janela, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

Estava na hora de ver até onde ia a fidelidade de David, pensou, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e caminhar para fora da sala, parando apenas quando alcançou a batente da porta do quarto onde sabia que Bill estava mantendo David; a porta estava aberta, por isso, esticou o pescoço o bastante apenas para ver onde David estava.

Ele estava sentado, escorado no cano que havia atrás de si, com os joelhos dobrados na frente do peito; as mãos estavam presas atrás do seu corpo e a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos; o peito subia e descia num ritmo lento, mas ás vezes longos suspiros eram soltos, o que deixou com que Jack soubesse que ele não estava dormindo.

E antes que pudesse evitar, um sorriso debochado apareceu em seus lábios; era estanho, contudo, ver David naquela situação, analisou. Desde adolescente, David sempre achava um jeito de impor suas vontades aos outros e, se fazendo caras e bocas não funcionasse, ele simplesmente apelava para a coisa mais lógica; um acordo. E Jack tinha quase certeza de que David já havia tentando fazer algum acordo com Bill; termos, sabia, não faltariam.

Então, por que ele ainda não dera um jeito de se mandar dali? Se era óbvio até para Jack – que não tinha conhecimento total do que acontecera no julgamento – que termos não faltariam para convencer Bill a soltar David, por que este simplesmente não prometera cumprir a todos em troca de liberdade? Se o houvesse feito, já estaria em casa, nos braços do maridinho.

Bem, dane-se. Não era problema seu.

Puxando o ar com força, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e, ajeitando o corpo, apenas caminhou para dentro do quarto, sem se importar com o tempo que demoraria para que David lhe notasse ali dentro.

Andou até a mesa que havia perto da janela vendada, vendo espalhadas, sobre a superfície empoeirada, as fotos que tirara daquele almoço que David tivera com Pierre, na frente do tribunal; algumas outras fotos, dos dois em suas rotinas, também estavam jogadas ali, mostrando o quanto Bill havia planejado tudo aquilo.

Bem, ele esquecera do detalhe de que Jack, obviamente, queria sua parte do bolo e, fosse a força ou não, a teria a qualquer minuto. Dane-se o que Bill achasse.

-Jack? – a voz de David chegou á seus ouvidos rouca, baixa e ligeiramente confusa. Sorrindo de leve, girou a cabeça, apenas ver as esplendidas íris castanho-verdes lhe fixarem, numa pergunta muda do que estava acontecendo.

O seu sorriso aumentou; era óbvio que as várias noites mal-dormidas que David tivera e a, agora, passada em claro, estava começando a afetá-lo mais do que o promotor poderia querer; e, talvez, pensou, fosse isso que estivesse tornando toda aquela história de seqüestro tão mais fácil: o cansaço e, logicamente, o fato de que estava, também, sem comer, apenas fazia com que as energias que David tinha se esvaíssem mais rápido.

Huh, se o promotor morresse rápido demais, pensou, não seria por méritos de Bill.

Dane-se isso também, resmungou a si mesmo; quanto mais fraco David estivesse, pensou, sorrindo para ele, mais fácil seria ter o que tanto queria.

-Olá, David. – disse simplesmente; sua voz soando tão amigável e simpática quanto no dia em que o vira novamente na casa de Melissa; e, admitia, no mesmo instante em que o vira nos braços de Pierre, rindo e com aquele ar apaixonado, sentira-se terrivelmente atraído por ele, como achara que nunca mais se sentiria desde o colegial.

E, percebeu, fora naquele momento que soubera que faria _tudo_ o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tê-lo. Na época, não estava tão determinado sobre se juntar á Bill, mas assim que vira o quão belo David ficara, soubera que o foragido era sua única opção se quisesse ter o promotor para si, nem que fosse por uma única vez.

Bem, pensou, escorando o quadril na borda da mesa velha que havia ao seu lado e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito: parecia que sua vez chegara.

-O quê... – David piscou lentamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo sem que ninguém tivesse que lhe explicar; sua mente tão confusa quanto estava quando acordara, não lhe permitindo lembrar de que Jack estava na sua frente, quando sentira Bill lhe pegar. – O que, demônios, você está fazendo aqui?

Jack permitiu que um pequeno sorriso divertido surgisse no canto dos seus lábios; as íris azuis correndo pelo corpo levemente ferido do outro, memorizando cada mínimo detalhe: memorizando quão mais fascinantes as íris castanho-verdes ficavam com aquele ar de confusão mesclado, levemente, com irritação. Memorizando o quão delirante David poderia ficar com aquele ar sonolento, confuso e zangado, onde fazia um pequeno bico surgir nos lábios finos e tentadores.

Tentadores até demais, pensou, controlando os ímpetos que sentia de simplesmente ir até o menor e fazer com ele tudo o que queria, sem se preocupar em deixar claro que, num primeiro plano, David tinha uma escolha.

Mas apenas num primeiro plano. Deu de ombros.

-Tecnicamente, eu deveria estar sentadinho na sala ao lado, me virando para passar o tempo, vindo aqui apenas se você aprontasse alguma coisa... – respondeu, com desinteresse. David ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas...? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, iria se arrepender de tê-lo feito no momento em que ouvisse a resposta.

-Mas saber que estamos apenas você e eu nesse fim de mundo, com ninguém perto o bastante para te ouvir e saber, também, que eu tenho um dos caras mais... – os olhos correram pelo corpo de David novamente, enquanto a língua passeava pelos lábios, de forma até faminta. – Desejável de Montreal ao meu alcance, para fazer o que eu quiser, me impediu de pensar em qualquer outro passatempo.

Segundos de silêncio, nos quais David ficara encarando Jack, como que esperando que o outro apenas risse do seu modo superior, dizendo que era uma brincadeira estúpida e que estava ali, na verdade, para lhe soltar; mas nada disso aconteceu e o brilho de frieza e determinação nos olhos dele, lhe deixaram saber o quão disposto ele estava a conseguir o que queria.

O que ele queria desde o colegial, David obrigou-se a lembrar. Eram mais de dez anos de desejo insatisfeito; mais de dez anos de recusa atrás de recusa. O que acontecera na casa de Melissa, pensou, fora apenas uma humilhação maior do que a que Jack – aquele que sempre tivera o que quisera de quem quisera – agüentara pelos últimos dez anos. E, agora, ali estava ele, David Desrosiers, preso, indefeso e sozinho com um homem que acabara de deixar claro que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu alcance para ter, finalmente, o seu maior desejo atendido.

Seu coração disparou, a respiração falhou e os olhos arderam de modo absurdo, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro levemente, numa negação. Jack apenas sorriu mais.

-Não... – o promotor murmurou, remexendo-se de modo que deixou claro que, se estivesse solto, teria recuado; o brilho das íris sendo substituído por um temeroso.

Jack apenas encolheu um único ombro, caminhando até o menor e se ajoelhando em frente a ele, fixando suas íris. Tocou-o no joelho e notou o corpo de David ficar tenso.

-Eu quero fazer um acordo com você, David. – David piscou, confuso, embora ainda tenso.

-Um acordo? – repetiu num murmúrio, amedrontado demais até para piscar com uma freqüência maior.

Jack suspirou, permitindo que todo o seu deboche sumisse, bem como qualquer traço de que aquilo ainda lhe era divertido; deixara de ser no momento em que Bill lhe culpara por todos os pequenos erros que acontecera no decorrer no plano, e decidira que Jack não poderia mais ter sua parte no acordo.

-Sabe por que entrei nessa história? – David negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Por sua causa, apenas. Você sabe que apesar de tudo o que eu fiz quando namorávamos, eu sempre senti uma atração muito grande por você. Mesmo quando você terminou tudo e, meses depois, começou a sair com Bouvier, eu continuava terrivelmente atraído. – os dedos passaram pelos fios negros do cabelo de David. – Eu nunca consegui algo que fosse além de um bom amasso com você. E isso sempre me frustrou.

Uma lágrima escorreu, silenciosa e solitária pelo rosto de David, enquanto este se encolhia sob o toque da mão gelada do loiro a sua frente.

-Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de ser apenas mais um. – o moreno murmurou, encolhendo-se mais e tentando desviar do toque do ex-namorado. – Sabe que eu nunca gostei da idéia de ser apenas uma transa.

Jack sorriu de leve, quase nostálgico, permitindo que seus dedos longos escorregassem dos fios lisos, para o rosto de pele pálida e lisa, tão macia quanto a situação permitia. As pontas dos dedos tocaram, quase delicadas, a região à baixo dos olhos do promotor, secando a lágrima que tentasse escorrer.

-E eu sempre admirei isso em você, por mais irritado que ficasse. – respondeu, memorizando cada traço do rosto bem desenhado á sua frente. – Sempre tive inveja da forma como você conseguia viver de forma intensa seus namoros, mesmo que não houvesse paixão de verdade ou, ainda, sexo. Mas isso não quer dizer nada. – murmurou, as íris ficando vidradas num ponto qualquer. – O fato é que eu nunca aceitei, realmente, que você não aceitasse ir para a cama comigo, mas com Bouvier você fosse; que ele você permitisse lhe tocar, logo no começo, de forma que apenas [i]me[/i] permitiu te tocar depois de meses.

Um pequeno soluço escapou por entre os lábios de David, que apenas olhava para o homem a sua frente, tentando entender porque alguém estragava sua vida de tal forma, apenas por causa de uma atração não atendida.

-Você não precisa fazer nada disso. – murmurou tão baixo, que não sabia se o outro estava lhe ouvindo, realmente. – Você tem uma vida toda pela frente. Pra quê estragá-la de tal modo?

As íris azuis queimaram em raiva.

-Você é minha obsessão, David. Desde que eu te conheci, tudo o que faço é te querer mais e mais. – crispou os lábios. – E tudo o que você _sempre_ faz é me rejeitar. Eu te quero e não vou mais viver com esse desejo. Não vou! – completou num grito, que fez o promotor ofegar, assustado, apertando os olhos, permitindo que grossas lágrimas corressem, livres, por seu rosto, enquanto encolhia-se ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. – E isso nos leva ao acordo. – terminou, voltando a falar num murmúrio quase amoroso.

O corpo pequeno estremeceu, antes que David puxasse o ar com força e se obrigasse a abrir os olhos. Fungou.

-Qual é?

Jack sorriu; um sorriso frio, macabro... Maníaco.

-Você quer sair daqui, não é? – o menor concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – E eu quero transar com você. Então, se você aceitar transar comigo apenas dessa vez, eu te ajudo a fugir.

David fungou novamente.

-Bem, então pode ir se virar para arrumar algum passatempo. – murmurou, sarcasmo e nojo em cada sílaba, deixando claro que não faria nada do que estava lhe sendo proposto. – Não me interesso por transar com idiotas. – resmungou, por fim; e, pensou, não importava quem fosse que estivesse ali, na sua frente, lhe propondo aquilo: nunca trairia Pierre apenas para poder sair dali. Somente tal idéia já lhe dava náuseas.

Contudo, Jack não parecia satisfeito com sua resposta, pois apenas crispou mais ainda os lábios, enquanto as íris fixavam, completamente frias, David, como que esperando que ele dissesse que havia mudado de idéia.

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram dessa forma, antes do loiro suspirar pesadamente e, dando de ombros, sorrir de maneira debochada.

-Bem, você teve sua chance.

E, lentamente, ele tirou as coisas que estavam no bolso de sua calça, depositando o celular de David e uma pequena chave ali perto; o promotor apenas observou-o, silencioso, temeroso, perguntando-se o que ele faria agora. Tentando entender o que ele pretendia.

E sem que em algum momento realmente esperasse, David viu Jack apenas sorrir maliciosamente, antes de, num gesto incrivelmente rápido, avançar sobre si, as mãos segurando-lhe firmemente pelos braços, enquanto os lábios se apossavam dos seus e a língua invadia a sua boca, ansiosa, apressada em explorar cada recanto desconhecido.  
E apenas esse toque fez com que David sentisse o seu estômago se revirar, como se fosse liberar o nada que o preenchia; apertou os olhos, enquanto grunhia, debatendo-se da maneira que pôde, tentando livrar-se do outro.

-Eu esperei tanto por isso. – Jack murmurou, ao separar as bocas; seus lábios correndo para o pescoço de David, que continuava lutando da maneira que conseguia; choramingando, se debatendo, resmungando coisas inteligíveis até para si mesmo.

Gemeu em dor, quando os dentes do outro seguraram a pele sensível do seu pescoço com força; uma das mãos geladas correu de seus braços, passando pelo seu corpo, parando apenas quando alcançou sua cintura, esgueirando-se para dentro da sua blusa, tocando sua pele; um arrepio correu devido à diferença de temperatura, mas isso passou despercebido.  
Em sua mente, tudo o que passava era o quanto aquilo era humilhante e o quanto Pierre não merecia que algo do tipo acontecesse; o quanto ele próprio não merecia nada daquilo, por mais que o nojo por Jack e por si mesmo apenas aumentasse a cada segundo mais.

-Não. – pediu, num murmúrio rouco, sentindo a outra mão de Jack soltar seu braço, pousando sobre o cinto da sua calça; seu corpo enrijeceu, seu coração disparou e as lágrimas simplesmente correram. – Por favor... Não. Por favor.

Mas foi ignorado; um soluço escapou por seus lábios, enquanto as mãos e a boca de Jack simplesmente corriam por seu corpo, explorando, provando... Se deliciando com um prazer que apenas o loiro sentia; se deliciando com todo o desespero, medo e nojo que o moreno sentia. Se deliciando com o fato de que, fosse a força ou não, teria, finalmente, tudo aquilo pelo que passara dez anos sonhando.

Era tudo o que queira, afinal. Sempre tivera o que queria, na hora de queria, de quem queria. E não seria diferente daquela vez, pensou, enquanto terminava de correr a blusa branca de David pelos braços dele, até onde lhe foi permitido pelas algemas; permitiu que seus olhos corressem pelo torso magro e pálido, deliciando-se com a visão que estava tendo; teria David, não importava que este lhe odiasse mais ainda depois.

Sorrindo, inclinou-se sobre o corpo dele, mordiscando, beijando, chupando e lambendo todo o pedaço de pele que conseguisse alcançar, pouco se importando para o fato de que o menor não parava de se debater, tentando a todo custo sair daquela situação.

Voltou a tomar-lhe a boca na sua, saboreando o gosto delicioso desta, misturando ao salgado das lágrimas que corriam livremente pelo rosto de David; grunhiu quando sentiu os dentes do moreno pressionaram-se com força absurda contra sua língua, machucando-a.

Mas não permitiu que essa óbvia recusa lhe abalasse; soltou a boca dele, sentindo o gosto do próprio sangue. Deu de ombros mentalmente; dane-se.

Correndo as mãos pela lateral do corpo pequeno, foi descendo, deixando para trás uma trilha de pequenos beijos, parando apenas tempo o bastante para livrar David do resto de suas roupas.

O promotor choramingou, tentando encolher-se, mas Jack não permitiu, deitando o próprio corpo por sobre o outro e, desajeitado, abriu o zíper de sua calça, enquanto sua boca se divertia na curva alva do pescoço de David, que, agora, se debatia ainda mais violentamente; dos lábios finos escapavam pedidos de que parasse; ele chegava até mesmo a implorar, notou, terminando de abaixar sua calça, sentindo-se ereto.

David debateu-se ainda mais quando sentiu a óbvia excitação do outro contra si, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem ainda mais intensas por seu rosto; o desespero era demais para que pudesse simplesmente entender qualquer coisa do que estava acontecendo.

Queria que aquilo acabasse; queria que Pierre lhe salvasse; queria que acontecesse qualquer coisa para impedir aquilo de, realmente, acontecer. _Qualquer coisa, Deus, por favor_, pensou, sentindo as mãos de Jack correram até as suas e, subitamente, sentiu os pulsos livres, enquanto os dedos de Jack terminavam de tirar sua blusa.

E sem pensar no que estava fazendo, sem parar para sequer cogitar _como_ fazer, simplesmente ergueu seu braço e, juntando toda a força que possuía, chocou seu punho contra o rosto do loiro que estava em cima de si.

Jack grunhiu, sentindo a dor espalhar-se por todo o seu rosto, enquanto algo escorria de seus lábios; filho da puta! E quando viu o braço de David se impulsionar novamente, simplesmente segurou-o, torcendo-o e, pela careta e urro de dor que David soltara, soube que havia quebrado o braço dele.

E, sem esperar que David se recuperasse da dor e surpresa de ter seu braço quebrado, separou-lhe as pernas com os próprios joelhos e simplesmente penetrou-o, sem se importar em prepará-lo, sem se preocupar em fazê-lo com cuidado.

A dor se espalhou, o ar faltou e toda sua determinação para que isso não acontecesse, simplesmente esvaiu-se. Permitiu que seu corpo voltasse a apoiar-se completamente no chão – não se lembrava de quando havia se deitado pela primeira vez, entretanto –, enquanto as lágrimas corriam grossas e rápidas por seu rosto, deixando claro o quanto tudo aquilo estava lhe ferindo.

Sentia-se sujo; sentia nojo de si mesmo e de Jack. Sentia-se pior que um verme, pensou, soluçando. E, em sua mente, tudo o que passava era Pierre.

Não merecia Pierre, pensou; não merecia nenhuma das sensações maravilhosas que o marido já lhe dera; não merecia nenhum dos sorrisos que ele colocara em seus lábios; não merecia todo o amor que o mais velho dizia sentir por si; não merecia toda a felicidade que apenas Pierre lhe dava. Não merecia.

E Pierre não merecia nenhuma das merdas que fizera nos últimos meses; ele não merecia o modo que o tratara na última semana; ele não merecia seu receio ou o seu medo; ele merecia apenas sua devoção, amor, respeito e admiração, pensou.

Pierre era algo parecido com um anjo, concluiu. Ele podia muito bem simplesmente ter-lhe desprezado logo no inicio do namoro, quando seu pai começara a colocar tanto empecilhos.

E, ainda assim, pensou, Pierre continuara consigo, lhe apoiando, lhe ajudando a superar toda a dor que as brigas com seu pai causavam. E, depois, quando tudo se acertara e David se recusava a dormir com o mais velho, ele continuara ali, esperando, paciente e respeitoso. Pierre devia ter-lhe chutado logo, concluiu.

E, além de tudo o que já fizera ao outro, ainda não fora capaz de manter Jack longe de si; não fora capaz de negar até a morte á transar com Jack, mesmo que contra vontade. Não conseguira, não fora capaz... Soluçou.

Pierre não merecia ter um marido tão ridículo quanto David o era, sentenciou, sentindo a dor triplicar-se quando Jack iniciou seus movimentos de entra e sai. Gemeu de dor, sentindo-se rasgar a cada investida, sabendo que o sangue já devia estar escorrendo. Apertou os olhos, tentando transportar sua mente para um momento qualquer; não queria lembrar-se do quão sujo era; do quão pequeno e insignificante realmente era. Do quão humilhado estava sendo.

Os gemidos de prazer de Jack soavam por todo o cômodo, fazendo apenas com que tudo parecesse ainda pior; fazendo com que tudo parecesse ainda mais nojento.

-Mas o que, diabos, está acontecendo aqui? – uma nova voz soou, raivosa, pelo ambiente e David sentiu Jack ser retirado de cima de si bruscamente; encolheu-se imediatamente, chorando quase compulsivamente; o corpo pequeno tremendo devido aos soluços e o medo.

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, apenas para deparar-se com Bill parado ali perto, segurando Jack pelo colarinho da camiseta, olhando-o com ódio.

-Que porra foi que eu te disse, antes de sair? – Bill berrou, gotículas de saliva respingando no rosto de Jack, que pareceu se encolher sob as mãos do outro, mas manteve uma expressão debochada, esforçando-se para se vestir.

Estava morto, David pensou, encolhendo-se mais ainda, as íris correndo ao arredor, tentando pensar no que fazer.

E foi quando viu seu celular, esquecido ali perto e uma idéia simplesmente passou por sua mente. Dane-se que era arriscado, dane-se que poderiam notar: aquela era sua única chance de sair dali com vida e sabia disso.

Puxando o ar com força e obrigando-se a parar, momentaneamente, de chorar. Voltou a olhar para os outros dois homens, que agora gritavam um com o outro; Bill passando as mãos pelos cabelos e jogando os braços para cima, enquanto Jack revidava, lhe apontando.

Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, estava prestando atenção no que estava fazendo. E, ignorando toda a dor no seu braço quebrado, sentou-se da maneira que pôde, esticando-se o bastante para conseguir segurar o pequeno aparelho entre seus dedos trêmulos; olhou-o pelo tempo o bastante para ver que a bateria poderia acabar a qualquer momento, mas mesmo assim obrigou-se a digitar o número há muito decorado.

-Não era para você tocá-lo!

_Pierre. Chamando._

-Eu não vou ficar com as mãos sujas junto de você, para não ter minha parte!

Pousou o aparelho no chão, olhando brevemente para a discussão que continuava a acontecer, sem se importar em prestar real atenção ao que era dito; voltou a olhar para o visor: continuava chamando.

_Droga, Pierre! Atende!_, ordenou em pensamentos.

-Você foi inútil durante todo o seqüestro. Quer ganhar prêmio por inutilidade? – Bill berrava, jogando os braços para cima; uma arma brincando entre seus dedos. – Se quiser, vá falar com o seu papai.

E, quase como se pudessem adivinhar seus pensamentos, os dizeres do celular mudaram.

-Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir o que um detento filho da puta tem a dizer. – Jack resmungou, cruzando os braços.

_Tempo de chamada_.

E foi nesse instante que o disparou soou.

[hr]

Ele estava quase conseguindo cochilar pela primeira vez, desde que recebera a noticia, quando tudo aconteceu.

Depois de ter tido uma conversa com o seu pai – o qual lhe fizera ver que chorar não ajudaria em nada, a não ser inchar seus olhos –, eles caminharam lado a lado até a sala de jantar da mansão Desrosiers; a qual fora transformada numa quase sala FBI, tendo um _notebook_ de última geração, repousando sobre uma das pontas da longa mesa, conectado á tantas outras máquinas – que ele não se sentia nem minimamente inclinado a descobrir a utilidade, sabendo somente que elas permitiam que ouvissem suas ligações –, esperando os últimos comandos.

Sentados ao arredor da mesa, estavam: Jonhatan Bouvier, fazendo qualquer coisa no seu aparelho celular, distraindo-se; sentado na direção do irmão de Pierre, do outro lado da mesa, estava Andre e vê-lo ali não lhe surpreendeu realmente; era óbvio para o médico que toda aquela situação era muito mais difícil para um pai.

Réal tomou um lugar ao lado do filho mais velho, iniciando uma conversa aos cochichos.

Escorado num canto, com uma xícara fumegante e olhando para o nada, estava o técnico em tecnologia do Departamento de Investigação Federal, apenas esperando o momento em que tivesse que entrar em ação, para rastrear qualquer ligação.

E talvez, pensou, o pior de tudo – além, obviamente, de ter a pessoa mais importante da sua vida em perigo –, era a espera; era algo agonizante, concluiu. Ter que sentar e esperar para conseguir uma informação, que lhe permitiria salvar David, era terrível, pois sabia que, enquanto esperava, o marido poderia estar passando por situações horríveis; só Deus sabia exatamente o que o mais novo estava sofrendo e Pierre seria capaz de dar tudo o que tinha, para saber que ele sairia de lá bem e sem nenhum arranhão; em estado de choque, talvez, mas esperava que nada mais que isso.

Fosse como fosse, ele sentia-se acabado e, por isso, sentou-se num canto da mesa que estivesse vazio e, apoiando os braços sobre a superfície lisa da mesa, escondeu o rosto ali, permitindo-se pensar em como se sentia horrível; em como fora burro em, mesmo depois da reconciliação, não ter percebido que havia qualquer coisa incomodando David; talvez isso explicasse o porquê do marido ter passado a última semana se mexendo com mais freqüência na cama; aliás, nem saberia dizer se David vinha dormindo bem nos últimos sete dias: acordava com o promotor remendo-se, mas encontrava-se sempre em tal estado de estupor, que não conseguia sequer abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo; de fato, voltava a dormir poucos minutos depois.

Bem, isso era bom para que aprendesse a prestar mais atenção com o que incomodava David.

E pensando nessas coisas, ele quase adormecera. _Quase_. Seu celular começara a tocar, perdido num canto qualquer daquela mesa repleta de fios; demorou alguns segundos até que ele conseguisse encontrar o aparelho e, quando o fez, olhou imediatamente para o pequeno visor. _David_.

Tudo o que precisou fazer foi lançar um olhar para Richard – o técnico -, que caminhou apressado até seu computador, praticamente jogando-se sobre o acento de sua cadeira; os dedos começaram a voar sobre o teclado, digitando as últimas ordens, antes de murmurar qualquer coisa para Andre, que pegou um dos fones conectados á toda aparelhagem, e colocou o aparelho – Pierre estava ciente que o sogro estava disposto a ouvir cada ligação que Bill Gibson fizesse em seu celular e, por mais que achasse que isso não faria bem ao sogro, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Apertando uma última tecla, Richard lhe olhou.

-Você terá que mantê-lo na linha por um minuto e meio ou dois minutos; como é uma ligação de celular para celular, é um pouco mais difícil de rastrear, além do fato de que o sinal da operadora de ambos os celulares não é muito bom. – ele disse, simplesmente, olhando para a tela do computador. – Pode atender. – permitiu, por fim, antes dele mesmo colocar um fone e, no mesmo instante em que Pierre apertava o botão para aceitar a ligação, o outro apertava um botão qualquer do computador, o que fez a máquina começar uma contagem regressiva, enquanto procurava.

Levou o celular ao ouvido, pronto para dizer a saudação, quando foi interrompido pelo som de um disparo; o som estava próximo demais para que pudesse cogitar a possibilidade de ter sido qualquer outra pessoa a ter disparado.

E quando o som terminou de soar e tudo o que ouviu do outro lado foi o silêncio, seu coração disparou, chicoteando a sua caixa torácica; o ar tornou-se rarefeito, perdendo-se no caminho de seus pulmões; seus olhos arderam de forma sublime, voltando a encher-se de lágrimas.

-David... – murmurou; e sua razão simplesmente foi dar uma voltinha pelos jardins da mansão, pois sem sequer pensar no que, demônios, estava fazendo, simplesmente permitiu que o celular escorregasse de seus dedos, caindo sobre o chão com um baque; suas pernas pareciam ter vontade própria, caminhando o mais rápido que podiam até onde Richard estava e, pegando a todos de completa surpresa, Pierre simplesmente pegou o técnico pelo colarinho de sua blusa, erguendo-o, fazendo o fone escorregar de seus ouvidos. Os olhos incrivelmente cinzentos do outro, se arregalaram.

-Rastreie essa merda de ligação, _agora_. – murmurou e só então percebeu que grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – ACHE-O NESSE INSTANTE, DROGA! – berrou, balançando o outro homem, como se isso fosse fazer o computador andar mais rápido.

O desespero que sentia alcançava uma dimensão inexplicável; era algo que o dominava completamente; dominava seus sentimentos; dominava sua razão. Fazia com que a dor que sentia, aumentasse de uma forma que apenas a idéia de ter acabado de perder David de forma definitiva, fizesse o desejo insano de ir junto dominar todos os seus pensamentos. Mas a dor, notou, fazia-lhe querer ver para crer; fazia com que _precisasse_ ver o corpo de David, sem vida, para então, de alguma forma ilógica, tentar aceitar tal fato.

Sentiu a mão de alguém segurar seus pulsos, fazendo-lhe soltar Richard e, sem nem mesmo notar quem era, apenas se permitiu externar toda a dor que apenas aquele som lhe causara; agarrou-se ao corpo da outra pessoa, chorando e permitindo que soluços escapassem por seus lábios, sem se importar para o fato de que poderia estar parecendo um fraco.

Seu David... Era o seu David, por Deus! Era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo que poderia ter acabado de levar um tiro; era a pessoa que, de uma maneira muito estranha, lhe tinha da forma mais completa, que poderia ter acabado de morrer. E, céus, isso doía como o diabo.

Doía saber que nunca mais veria o sorriso sincero; doía saber que nunca mais poderia ouvir o som delirante de sua risada; doía saber que, talvez, nunca mais ouviria o tom preguiçoso e ligeiramente arrastado da voz apaixonante de David.

Doía saber que nunca mais sequer veria o brilho maravilhoso que as íris castanho-verdes possuíam; droga! Era injusto que David tivesse que pagar com a vida, por apenas ter feito seu trabalho. Injusto e ridículo.

E não importasse o que a pessoa a quem estava agarrado dissesse, nada faria com que o nó em seu peito diminuísse. Nada faria com que a sua dor sumisse... Apenas se David estivesse vivo faria com que sua vida tivesse algum sentido.

Puxando o ar com força, afastou-se de quem quer que fosse, pronto para mandá-lo parar de dizer que não fora em David que haviam atirado, mas quando viu que a pessoa era Andre, entendeu que o sogro apenas precisava convencer a ele mesmo de que David estava bem.

Abriu a boca para falar algo que ele mesmo não sabia o que era, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som.

-Encontrei! – Richard disse, digitando alguma coisa no seu computador. – A ligação veio da parte velha do porto de Montreal.

Pierre secou o rosto com as costas da mão, obrigou-se a se acalmar, pensando que não valia a pena sofrer por antecedência.

Ia ter David de volta. _Tinha_ que tê-lo.

[hr]

E foi nesse instante que o disparo soou.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quase sepulcral; olhos arregalados em surpresa; corações disparados; um ofego de dor; pingos de sangue começando a preencher o assoalho de madeira velha e podre. Um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios, entreabertos em surpresa.

O cheiro da pólvora preenchia o ar, enquanto a mão que segurava a arma começava tremular, mostrando que não era sua intenção, realmente, dispará-la naquele momento, embora o rosto de seu portador não mostrasse nenhum arrependimento; nos olhos azuis opacos, apenas certa satisfação e... _Prazer_.

O sangue escorria com mais força agora, e tudo o que o ferido pôde fazer foi levar uma das mãos trêmulas até o local que queimava e ardia, como se um ferro em brasa houvesse sido posto contra a sua pele, pressionando os dedos no ferimento; gemendo de dor, antes de erguer o braço até a altura dos olhos, vendo os dedos manchados pelo liquido vermelho-escuro.

E quando sentiu a pontada de uma dor fulminante na região em que fora atingido, suas pernas bambearam, cedendo sob o seu peso; tossiu, permitindo-se expelir mais sangue, manchando mais ainda o chão; as íris prenderam-se em Bill, fitando-o com ódio, enquanto as mãos corriam, mais uma vez, para o ferimento, apertando-o, tentando fazê-lo parar de doer, mas o contato da pele, salgada e suja, contra a lesão apenas fez a dor aumentar.

Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que conseguiu emitir foi um gemido e, antes que pudesse impedir, sua consciência lhe abandonou, fazendo seu corpo tombar para um dos lados, chocando-se contra o chão com um baque surdo.

Bill ainda ficou alguns minutos, perdido em pensamentos, apenas fixando o corpo que julgou sem vida; um pequeno sorriso surgindo no cantos dos lábios; um sorriso debochado, desrespeitoso para com aquele momento; por mais repugnante que o ferido fosse, ainda era humano e, talvez, ainda merecesse algum respeito no que deveria estar sendo seu último momento.

-Palerma. – ele resmungou, voltando a trava a arma, que ainda segurava, e colocou-a presa na cintura de sua calça. – Talvez, assim você aprenda a acatar ordens.

Rindo baixinho, finalmente voltou as íris opacas para o outro homem, paralisando no lugar onde fora deixado; os olhos arregalados em receio e surpresa, enquanto as íris fixavam o corpo caído, tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer; o coração ainda aos pulos e o ar perdido em um ponto qualquer do caminho até seus pulmões.

Trêmulo, ainda demorou alguns segundos até que percebesse que era observado por Bill; hesitante, ergueu as íris para o fugitivo, vendo-o lhe analisar, quase como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos; quase como se pudesse ver que, em sua mente, corriam pensamentos de que quem poderia ter acabado de tomar um tiro, era ele próprio.

E foi nesse momento que tomou consciência do real perigo que correra, ao pegar seu celular e discar o número decorado; num primeiro momento, admitia, fora burro a ponto de achar que Bill lhe puniria como fizera antes, lhe batendo ou lhe machucando com a navalha, mas agora havia percebido: Bill, naquele momento de óbvia fúria por ter sido desobedecido, poderia ter descarregado a arma em si, se lhe visse tentando pedir ajuda, de alguma forma.

-Se vista. – a ordem, dita num tom de quem não aceita ser contrariado, soou pelo quarto com a mesma intensidade de um trovão; seu corpo tremulou com mais violência nesse momento; suas íris voltando a focar seu raptor, notando-lhe as orbes opacas a lhe observar; todo e qualquer ar de deboche havia sumido, dando lugar ao brilho de ódio, raiva e repugnância.

Engoliu em seco, e isso lhe fez ter a sensação de que mil pedrinhas pontiagudas desceram por sua garganta, arranhando-a, machucando-a. Seus olhos arderam, perante a dimensão do mais puro sentimento de medo que lhe tomou; sua visão embaçou, mas ele recusou-se a permitir que uma única lágrima escorresse por seu rosto. Recusou-se a continuar mostrando-se fraco, embora soubesse que o era.

Sustentando o olhar do outro homem, ignorou a dor quase delirante em seu braço, erguendo-se, levando consigo cada peça de sua roupa; vestiu-a o mais rápido que seu corpo trêmulo e ferido, lhe permitiu; sentia, a cada movimento, os olhos do outro em si, lhe observando, queimando sua pele, como acontecera há três anos. Vigiando cada um de seus movimentos, agindo como se a qualquer momento fosse sair correndo, desesperado por liberdade e segurança.

E por mais sedento por liberdade e segurança que estivesse, tinha total consciência de que não as conseguiria, correndo, fugindo. Tinha consciência de que tinha que se atar ao único sentimento bom que achava dentro de si naquele momento, e ter esperança de que não demoraria muito mais para a pessoa que lhe era mais importante, apenas aparecesse ali e lhe salvasse. Que a pessoa que amava mais que qualquer coisa, aparecesse ali e lhe segurasse entre seus braços, lhe passando todo o sentimento de proteção, que apenas ele poderia passar.

Tinha esperanças de que, agora, fosse apenas uma questão de tempo até que Pierre aparecesse; tinha esperanças que a ligação tivesse ajudado em algo, além de ter-lhe colocado em um perigo de vida ainda maior ao que já estava exposto.

-Ande logo com isso. – a voz rouca chegou a seus ouvidos, furiosa, fazendo um arrepio correr seu corpo, que se tencionou em medo. Suspirou pesadamente, parando de fingir que estava ainda fechando sua blusa; parando de fingir que não estava sentindo-se péssimo; parando de fingir que não queria apenas ir embora.

Ergueu o rosto, fixando as próprias íris no outro, observando-o, analisando-o, tentando descobrir o que aconteceria agora. Tentando adivinhar o que lhe fora reservado para aquele momento, onde era óbvio que Bill não se controlaria; onde era óbvio que ele não mais iria se divertir lhe machucando.

Talvez, analisou, a diversão daquele momento fosse matar; ele já começara, atirando em Jack; e, embora a atitude inicial do fugitivo deixasse claro que não queria fazê-lo no momento em que o fez, Bill não esboçara nenhuma reação de estar, mesmo que minimamente, arrependido. David até arriscaria a dizer que ele sentira _prazer_ ao realizar tal ato; ou, talvez, ele sentira-se _poderoso_ ao ter a opção de decidir quem, dentro daquele lugar podre, iria viver ou morrer.

Ele era doente, e isso já não era apenas mais uma especulação. E ele era um doente perigoso; do tipo que não hesitaria, nem se arrependeria, de fazer o que achasse necessário para ter suas vontades atendidas; ele não hesitaria em se vingar, ao ser contrariado.

E isso fazia com que o sentimento de medo crescesse a cada segundo mais e tornasse-se mais difícil tentar não se mostrar fraco; suas pernas queriam sair correndo dali, para qualquer lugar longe o bastante de todo aquele sentimento de ódio e desprezo. Para qualquer longe daquele sentimento de repugnância e... Sadismo.

Suas pernas queriam simplesmente dar as costas para aquele lugar asqueroso; queriam correr para qualquer lugar em que pudesse sentir o mínimo sentimento de proteção; queria correr para qualquer lugar em que pudesse se livrar daquela sensação de estar... De _ser _sujo, corrigiu-se.

Queria correr para um lugar onde pudesse se livrar daquela sensação de que não merecia Pierre – embora, nesse momento, já se sentisse completamente convencido disso –; queria correr para um lugar onde nada do que passara ali, fosse real.

Sentia que _precisava_ acreditar que isso tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de sua mente; _precisava_ acreditar que tudo isso não passava de um pesadelo; _precisava_ acreditar que logo acordaria, em sua cama, e que Pierre estaria lá, para lhe acolher entre os braços fortes, enquanto lhe acalmava. E, então, quando conseguisse ver que tudo não passara de uma ilusão, iria rir.

Mas _sabia_ que tudo era a mais pura e cruel realidade; sabia que fora real toda a humilhação e ferimento ao qual fora exposto. Sabia ser real a dor que sentia, não importando se esta era física ou emocional.

_Sabia_ que, agora, tudo o que iria acontecer não seria mais tão – arriscaria dizer – inocente, quanto antes: agora, era onde viriam as dores mais profundas e que, muito provavelmente, lhe marcariam por muito mais tempo do que qualquer outra coisa que Bill houvesse lhe imposto até aquele momento.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que precisava ser forte o bastante para Pierre; precisava ser forte por si mesmo. Precisava ser forte, se quisesse sair dali com vida: tinha que ser forte se quisesse ter alguma chance de, alguma maneira, reconquistar qualquer coisa que Pierre sentisse por si, uma vez que não acreditava – nem minimamente – que depois de tudo o que Jack lhe impusera, o mais velho pudesse se interessar por si, não importando como. Não importando, se tal interesse pudesse ser bom, ou ruim. Seria... Indiferente, pensou, para Pierre se David estaria bem ou não. E, concluiu, a indiferença era pior que o ódio que o médico poderia ter por si.

Mas estava disposto a ser forte, para conseguir, ao menos, o perdão do marido. Contudo, tinha plena consciência que, para isso, não poderia mais provocar Bill; mesmo porque, este já estava suficientemente irritado com tudo o que Jack fizera.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que, quando percebeu que Bill se aproximara de si, já era tarde demais para conseguir se defender de algum modo: fosse o que fosse que o outro tivesse na mão – tendo pego enquanto David estava imerso em seus pensamentos – fez o objeto chocar-se contra a lateral do corpo magro, sem qualquer piedade, colocando no gesto toda a sua força.

A pele cortou-se e o sangue começou a correr, forte e rápido; e foi como se houvessem simplesmente arrancado seus pulmões, tamanha foi a falta de ar que sentiu quando a dor dilacerante invadiu seu corpo e suas pernas cederam sob o seu peso, seus joelhos chocando-se num baque surdo contra o piso de madeira; num reflexo, ergueu a mão, apertando-a contra suas costelas, sentido-as doer como se houvessem sido quebradas: e, de qualquer modo, ele não duvidava de que houvessem.

Sua visão embaçava, devido às lagrimas de dor, que escorriam por seu rosto sem sua permissão; e, sem dar tempo para qualquer outra reação da parte de David, Bill pegou as grossas correntes, que estavam jogadas de qualquer modo no chão; um sorriso maníaco brincando em seus lábios.; aquilo estava lhe divertindo horrores e não havia como negar.

E sem qualquer piedade, e sem se importar com o quanto poderia doer ou machucar, simplesmente ergueu o braço e, colocando toda a sua força naquele ato, fez com que a pesada corrente chocasse-se contra as costas de David que, pego de surpresa, permitiu que um grito de dor escapasse por seus lábios, sentindo sua pele arder e rasgar-se, como se estivessem tentando tirá-la de seu corpo; as lágrimas correndo com mais vontade agora; a dor aumentando mais e mais, conforme Bill voltava a repetir o ato inúmeras vezes, dando-lhe a mesma sensação de antes, fazendo suas costas latejarem, enquanto sentia algo quente começar a escorrer por sua pele, sabendo que era sangue.

Sua mente estava confusa, perante tanto sofrimento; perante tantas partes de seu corpo, doendo. Não tinha, realmente, forças para conseguir se livrar daquilo; não tinha, nem sequer, mais alguma vontade de tentar se desvencilhar, torcendo para que o seu raptor se cansasse de correr atrás de si, para lhe ferir. Apenas permitia que as lágrimas e os gritos e gemidos escapassem, sentindo seu corpo ser ferido cada segundo mais, e com mais ferocidade que antes; com mais raiva que antes; com mais ódio com antes; com mais força que antes; com mais desejo por sangue, que antes.

Com mais vontade de lhe ver morto que antes.

E quando estava preste a começar a implorar para que Bill acabasse logo com aquilo; que lhe matasse logo e sentisse-se feliz com tal ato, o foragido simplesmente parou de lhe agredir. Simplesmente jogou a corrente, encharcada com seu sangue, longe, lhe olhando de modo superior, parecendo analisar sua situação; parecendo deliciar-se com o sangue que escorria; parecendo se excitar com cada corte causado, tendo a certeza de que a maioria deles iam se transformar em cicatrizes... Se é que David teria a sorte de sair vivo dali, completou em pensamentos.

Rindo para si mesmo, simplesmente empurrou o outro, fazendo-o cair de bruços sobre o chão sujo, choramingando e contorcendo-se de dor: e vê-lo tão mais submisso do que em qualquer outro momento desde que o pegara, fez com que a satisfação que Bill estava sentindo triplicasse de modo absurdo; quase como se presenciar tal cena o fizesse ganhar de volta todo o tempo que perdera preso; como se ver o homem menor praticamente _implorando_ para ser morto recompensasse toda solidão, frustração e ódio que Bill sentira ao ser preso.

-Vire-se. – murmurou, sua voz soando fria; mas o sorriso em seu rosto deixava claro o quanto estava se satisfazendo e se divertindo com tudo aquilo; o brilho em seus olhos deixava claro que não se importaria em repetir tudo. Mas já estava cansando de dar a David novas oportunidades. Queria vê-lo morto logo.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas David obedeceu da melhor maneira que seu corpo debilitado lhe permitiu, choramingando com mais vontade quando os ferimentos em suas costas tocaram a sujeira na madeira sob si.

E Bill sorriu mais; sorriu como há muito não fazia: sentia-se estupidamente feliz; sentia-se ridiculamente satisfeito com o pouco que fizera com David, mas o suficiente para saber que o promotor entendera o recado.

Os olhos esverdeados, completamente chorosos e desesperados, lhe fixavam, esperando para saber o que viria agora; e Bill riu ao notar que Desrosiers esperava mais algum ferimento como os que lhe fora causado até aquele momento. Riu. Doce ilusão.

Chega de brincar; chega de correr riscos de vê-lo sair dali. Bem, que ficasse sangrando até que Bill fumasse um cigarro e, então, atirasse nele.

Caminhou até a mesa no canto, onde encontrou um maço e tirou um dos pequenos cilindros brancos de lá, colocando-o entre os lábios; as mãos correram para os bolsos de sua calça, não demorando em encontrar o isqueiro, de modo que acendeu o cigarro, dando uma longa tragada e soltando a fumaça logo em seguida, enquanto as íris opacas corriam ao arredor.

Foi quando viu, jogando de qualquer modo no chão, o celular de David.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, de forma até mesmo cômica, segurou o cigarro entre os dedos; os olhos presos fixamente no pequeno aparelho, tentando controlar toda a raiva e ódio que começava a aflorar naquele instante, de uma maneira até insana.

Puxando o ar com força, disse a si mesmo para não descontrolar novamente, já que não tinha tempo de dar o devido castigo á David; e, depois, nem sabia se fora culpa dele – não que isso realmente lhe importasse, pensou.

Mesmo morto, Jack podia ser bom saco de pancadas, meditou, desviando brevemente os olhos para o corpo do loiro, jogado de qualquer forma sobre o chão; o sangue correndo, mesmo que com menos intensidade que antes.

Dane-se.

-Como, diabos, essa merda de celular chegou aqui, Desrosiers? – sua voz soou completamente sem emoção; David choramingou, talvez pela dor em suas costas; não importava, de qualquer modo.

-Jack trouxe. – ele murmurou, a voz saindo baixa, em sinal de que a dor já o tomava quase completamente.

-Hum... – murmurou, simplesmente, ainda fixando o aparelho, levando o cilindro branco aos lábios, dando uma tragada lenta. Tinha alguma coisa errada, sabia. Pudera sentir o incomodo na voz de Desrosiers, ao ser questionado sobre uma coisa tão simples. O incomodo fora quase palpável.

Apagando o cigarro de qualquer maneira sobre a mesa velha à sua frente, soltou a fumaça, sem nunca deixar de olhar para o pequeno telefone; olhou brevemente para David, vendo-o ainda deitado no chão, choramingando baixinho; as mãos apertando o corte na lateral de seu corpo, como se isso fosse fazer parar de doer.

Caminhou lentamente até o celular; seu peito queimava em puro ódio e, a cada passo mais próximo que ficava do aparelho, mais sentia os olhos de Desrosiers em suas costas, monitorando seus movimentos, como se fosse ele a vitima.

Isso era interessante, pensou: David não estaria tão interessando no que Bill iria fazer, a não ser que tivesse feito algo que não devia: e, para o bem dele, que não fosse nada do que o foragido estava pensando.

Agachando-se, segurou o aparelho entre os dedos, levando a mão até a altura dos olhos: _chamada terminada._

Ergueu as sobrancelhas: bem, ainda poderia ter sido Jack, murmurou para si mesmo em pensamentos, antes de dar os comandos para ver o registro de ligações feitas.

Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente encontrou a mais recente: _Pierre_.

Filho. Da. Puta!

Um urro de raiva saiu por seus lábios, antes que pudesse impedi-lo de escapar de sua garganta; soltou o celular bruscamente, virando-se e erguendo-se numa velocidade incrível, alcançando David em duas passadas largas.

Puxou-o pelo colarinho, praticamente erguendo-o no ar, antes de prensá-lo contra a parede mais próxima, com violência, fazendo um sonoro gemido de dor escapar pelos lábios finos e ressecados.

-O que acha que Bouvier pode fazer por você, Desrosiers? – perguntou; seu rosto perto o bastante para conseguir sentir o hálito quente do outro se chocar contra sua pele, cada vez que ele choramingava. Sentiu as mãos pequenas espalmarem seu peito, numa tentativa completamente frustrada de lhe afastar. – Você não dá valor para sua vida, idiota? – completou num berro, fazendo o promotor apertar os olhos com força; as lágrimas voltando a escorrer com violência pelo rosto pálido; o corpo magro começando a tremular sob suas mãos.

O lábio inferior foi mordido com força, quase o rasgando, mas nada saiu pela boca do seqüestrado.

-Responda, Desrosiers! – berrou novamente, puxando-o para si, antes de empurrá-lo, fazendo com as costas feridas chocarem-se violentamente contra a parede; o gemido de dor saiu mais alto e o corpo pequeno se contorceu como pôde, tentando fazer a sensação incomoda ir embora. – O que você espera que Bouvier faça por você? – perguntou novamente; e, num gesto que David julgou incrivelmente rápido, uma das mãos do foragido soltou seu colarinho pelo tempo o suficiente para ir até a cintura da calça surrada, e tirar de lá a arma, destravando-a e pressionando-a contra a parte de baixo do seu queixo.

E aquilo fez o desespero superar qualquer dor que sentisse; choramingou, tentando livrar-se do aperto que o outro fazia em seu corpo; tentando desviar a cabeça da mira da arma, mas isso se provou inútil.

-Eu espero, sinceramente, que ele te mate. – murmurou, baixinho, deixando as lágrimas correrem ainda mais fortes; deixando os lábios tremerem violentamente, enquanto as íris esverdeadas fixavam as azuis opacas a sua frente, num pedido mudo para que não fizesse nada.

Um sorriso pequeno brincou no canto dos lábios de Bill; um sorriso divertido e debochado.

-Bouvier não é capaz nem de te proteger, David. Como ele irá lhe salvar? – perguntou, divertindo-se em ver a dor que essas palavras causaram no outro, que permaneceu em silêncio, apenas sustentando seu olhar.

Bill riu, antes de "jogar" David de volta no chão; _mais um_ gemido de dor; _mais_ lágrimas; mais choramingos. E isso estava lhe irritando de uma maneira, que ele jamais julgara ser capaz de sentir-se; onde estava aquele promotor seguro de si? Onde estava aquele promotor que nada abalava? Onde estava aquele maldito promotor que _nunca_ perdia a classe? Que nunca se rebaixava? _Onde estava o maldito, por Deus?_

Apontou a arma para o peito dele, engatilhando-a; um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, quando o horror tomou a expressão do seqüestrado; quando o óbvio medo e desespero começavam a dominar-lhe as expressões.

Estava preste a rir, quando tudo aconteceu.

Foi como um filme rodando em câmera lenta: num momento estava preste a disparar a arma que estava entre seus dedos e, no momento seguinte, a porta de madeira velha fora aberta com um estrondo, chocando-se violentamente contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que vários agentes invadiam o quarto, posicionando-se em um quase circulo ao arredor de Bill. Suas armas estavam todas miradas no foragido.

Entrando, naquele momento, com a arma em punho, enquanto os olhos corriam ao arredor, memorizando cada um dos detalhes em questão de segundos, vieram Jonhathan e Réal Bouvier.

O mais novo, tomou seu lugar entre os outros agentes, apontando a própria arma, enquanto Réal aproximava-se de Bill o quanto achava que era seguro para David, ele se aproximar.

-Bill Gibson, o senhor está preso por, obviamente, ter escapado da prisão e por seqüestro e obvia tortura. – a expressão fria deixava claro que o agente apenas ditava os direitos por praxe e não porque gostaria, realmente, que o seqüestrador soubesse o que poderia lhe acontecer: - Como pode ver, o senhor está cercando tanto pela CIA, quanto pelo FBI. E, acredite, se tem amor á sua vida, é melhor soltar essa arma _agora_.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era simplesmente inaceitável; não podia aceitar que chegara tão perto de realizar aquilo que viera sonhando nos últimos três, para que no momento de glória... Para que no momento em que veria a vida se esvaindo das íris esverdeadas do outro, simplesmente fosse impedido por meia dúzia de _playboys_ armados.

Não, não, não! Não podia aceitar isso; não podia _acreditar_ nisso. Não havia como... David! Ele sabia que Bouvier faria de tudo para lhe encontrar e por isso ligara para ele. Filho da puta.

_Filho da puta!_

Era tudo culpa de David Desrosiers: fora por culpa dele que fora preso; fora por culpa dele que perdera o que lhe era mais precioso: fora por causa do Juiz Desrosiers, que seu pai fora preso e morto na prisão. Era tudo culpa dos Desrosiers! Tudo! Eles tinham que pagar por tudo o que acontecera em sua vida; e não era justo que bem no instante em que o faria pagar com a vida, simplesmente tentassem lhe impedir.

Não era!

Sentiu todo o seu controle se esvair; sentiu qualquer sensatez simplesmente ir dar um mergulho: e antes que pudesse sequer imaginar o que lhe poderia acontecer, voltou a erguer o braço, mirando tolamente para o promotor, ainda caído á sua frente, que apenas choramingava baixinho; os olhos apertados e as lágrimas correndo. A expressão que queria no rosto de David quando o matasse. Perfeito.

Dane-se o que lhe aconteceria!

Mas antes que pudesse pressionar – mesmo que minimamente – o gatilho, os agentes dispararam, fazendo-o sentir sua carne ser queimada e rasgada pelas balas; o sangue começou a escorrer, enquanto os olhos se arregalavam e os lábios se abriam, num grito mudo; as mãos tremularam violentamente, o que fez a arma escorregar de seus dedos, caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Mãos lhe puxaram pelo braço para longe do corpo do promotor, como se ainda temessem que tomasse alguma atitude desesperada. Era o fim, sabia. Sentia sua vida simplesmente esvair.

Chegara tão perto.

David sentiu o alivio tomar o seu corpo por completo, quando viu tirarem Bill de perto de si; era uma sensação tão forte, que ele quase conseguira esquecer as dores em seu corpo. Finalmente aquele pesadelo havia terminado. Finalmente.

Permitiu que as lágrimas corressem mais fortes por seu rosto, enquanto seu corpo tremia violentamente; acabara.

-David! – a voz dele soou por todo o cômodo, chegando a seus ouvidos como a única coisa que poderia lhe acalmar. Sentiu o toque terno em seu braço e, esquecendo-se de toda a dor que sentia nas costas, esquecendo até mesmo que seu braço estava quebrado, ergueu-se numa velocidade incrível, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele, chorando de modo compulsivo.

Seu corpo tremia sob seus soluços e ele quase não conseguia respirar, tamanha era a necessidade que tinha de chorar; queria falar, mas não conseguia emitir nenhum som; conseguia apenas fazer seus lábios tremerem tão violentamente quanto seu corpo.

-Me perdoa. – conseguiu murmurar entre um soluço e outro, apertando o corpo forte do outro contra o seu; sentiu os braços de Pierre lhe enlaçar com cuidado, para não lhe ferir mais ainda. Merda! Por que ele tinha que ser assim? – Me perdoa. – repetiu tolamente, sentindo os lábios do outro pressionarem-se, carinhosos, contra sua bochecha.

-Ta tudo bem, amor. – Pierre respondeu, sentindo seu peito se apertar a cada novo ferimento que localizava no corpo magro entre seus braços; _como_ Bill tivera coragem de fazer aquilo, por Deus? Queria tanto ter tido a chance de tê-lo matado. – Fique calmo, Davey.

Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer o outro chorar com mais vontade; o rosto delicado e machucado indo esconder-se no seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos pequenas apertavam com vontade um punhado de pano da sua camiseta; sentia o corpo de David tremer; sentia as lágrimas intensas molharem sua pele e tudo o que conseguia fazer, era sentir vontade de chorar junto ao marido.

Nunca o vira tão descontrolado; nunca o vira tão desesperado. Era um sentimento tão forte, que chegava a ser palpável. Chegava até a lhe dominar.

E vê-lo em tal estado, fazia o nó em sua garganta apertar-se de tal modo, que chegava até a ser difícil respirar. Correu os dedos entre as mechas negras do cabelo dele, sentindo-o lhe apertar mais ainda entre os braços magros.

-Pie. – ele choramingou, antes de soluçar copiosamente. – Desculpa. – ele repetiu e Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas. Pelo que, afinal, ele estava pedindo desculpas? – Eu não queria. – soluçou.

-Não precisa se desculpar, meu bem. – murmurou, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Por Deus! Sequer sabia do que David estava falando. – Já passou, esqueça.

David se afastou o bastante para poder lhe encarar; correu os olhos pelo rosto pálido, notando as manchas roxas que começavam a aparecer no maxilar e em uma das bochechas. As íris castanho-esverdeadas, outrora tão vivas e alegres, agora se encontravam opacas e cheias de lágrimas, as quais escorriam violentamente pelo rosto dele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, correndo os dedos pelas lágrimas que escorriam cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, tentando fazê-lo parar, mas sabia que era inútil.

-Só... Me perdoa. – ele murmurou, uma das mãos pequenas e geladas indo segurar-lhe o maxilar. – Por favor.

Sorriu de leve, tentando confortá-lo.

-Eu te perdôo, anjo. – disse, por fim, mesmo sem saber do que o perdoara. Isso pareceu passar pela cabeça de David também, mas este apenas fungou, antes de voltar a esconder o rosto no pescoço de Pierre.

-Me tira daqui. – pediu num murmúrio, fazendo Pierre guiar-lhe as pernas magras para ao arredor de sua cintura, erguendo-se e caminhando para fora daquela casa abandonada.

Tinha-o de volta e era o que importava. Sabia que demoraria, mas iria ajudá-lo a se recuperar de cada sofrimento que passara naquele lugar asqueroso.

E era uma promessa.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Flashback**

**Música:** _All I Wanna Do, Christina Aguilera._

_All I wanna do everyday and night  
Is love you forever  
Wanna rap my arms around you  
All I wanna do is to hold you tight  
Hold you forever, never never let you go_

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser o pior dia de todo aquele ano, e nem o fato de ser o seu aniversário fazia parecer melhor. Mas aquele pequeno fio de esperança persistira em reinar dentro de seu peito desde que acordara e descobrira que o namorado havia saído, algumas horas mais cedo, para atender alguma emergência.

Oh, bem, não podia pedir para as pessoas não ficarem doentes somente porque estava fazendo dezenove anos. Contentara-se com o breve bilhete que Pierre deixara para trás, explicando rapidamente o que acontecera, completando com um singelo pedido para que lhe ligasse.

E o fizera, recebendo um animado – embora apressado – cumprimento do mais velho, que aproveitou a deixa e lhe convidou para almoçarem juntos, prometendo que passariam a tarde toda juntos.

David não queria, realmente, descobrir como o namorado conseguia tantas tardes de folga, mas não se atrevia a reclamar: apesar de sentir-se egoísta, gostava de saber que Pierre queria passar consigo o dia todo de seu aniversário.

Quando terminara de combinar tudo com o médico, encaminhou-se para sua sala da faculdade, permitindo-se divertir com a aula prática de direito ambiental.

No intervalo, permitira-se ligar para os pais, descobrindo que havia acontecido algum problema nas propriedades que seu pai mantinha na Europa, e que ele precisara ir para lá ás pressas na noite anterior: como sabia que isso não interessava á sua mãe nem minimamente, permitiu-se cogitar o que ela queria comprar em Paris – rotina a qual ela cumpria sempre que ia para a Europa.

O resto de sua manhã passara numa lentidão agonizante, e ele não se surpreendeu a notar que, a cada cinco minutos, olhava para o relógio, querendo que o tempo passasse logo para que pudesse ficar com Pierre.

_You, you are the only one I dream about  
And you, you got the love I just can't be without  
You know I think about you everyday, on the real  
When you walk by my poor heart it skips a beat  
I look in your eyes and can't even speak  
You __take my breath away_

Quando o professor dispensara a turma, David não perdera nem um segundo a mais na sala: juntando o seu material de forma rápida, e carregando os grossos livros nos braços, caminhou apressado para o lado de fora da faculdade, não tendo dificuldade em encontrar o carro negro de Pierre no meio de toda a confusão que se formava todos os dias em frente ao portão, quando pais e namorados iam buscar quem quer que fosse.

Almoçaram num agradável restaurante japonês, conversando sobre banalidades e rindo. E, quando estavam caminhando, de mãos dadas, até o carro, Pierre comentara que queria fazer uma pequena viajem e, erguendo as sobrancelhas, David perguntara aonde o namorado iria lhe levar, sendo respondido apenas com um beijo longo.

As próximas horas foram perdidas na estrada, enquanto eles conversavam sobre nada em particular, com o rádio rodando um CD qualquer que David achara esquecido no porta-luvas.

No meio da tarde, eles finalmente chegaram e David entendeu o porquê de ter demorado tanto; Pierre simplesmente caçara a praia mais próxima possível de Montreal – fosse ela onde fosse, David pensou; nunca fora realmente bom em geografia –, e lhe levara até lá.

O dia ali estava quente como o inferno, mas isso não fez a tarde ser menos perfeita; visitaram pequenos pontos turísticos, rindo das coisas mais bobas; perderam algum tempo, em um canto qualquer daquela cidade, apenas namorando.

Ao final da tarde, foram andar á beira do mar, as mãos dadas, os pés tocando a areia fofa, enquanto eram acariciados pela água quente do mar, que ia e vinha calmamente.

Os tons alaranjados tomavam o céu, num show de cores quase divino; e ter esse espetáculo quase que apenas para eles dois, era algo que David não achava que pudesse devolver ao namorado.

_All I wanna do everyday and night  
Love you forever  
Wanna rap my arms around you  
All I wanna do is to hold you tight  
Hold you forever, and never neve__r let you go_

Suspirando pesadamente, apertou os dedos contra a mão quente entre a sua, chamando a atenção do maior, que girou a cabeça de modo que pudesse lhe olhar; um sorriso nos lábios bonitos, revelando os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

Sorriu de volta, antes de parar de caminhar, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo e ficar de frente para si, de modo que pudesse enroscar os braços em torno do pescoço dele e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, tocou-lhe os lábios com os próprios, num roçar singelo.

Os rostos se afastaram, como se um choque houvesse sido dado com o toque mínimo; os corpos se colaram mais. Uma das mãos de Pierre pousaram na base da coluna de David, puxando-o ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto a outra mão ia acariciar a nuca do namorado.

Os olhos fechados, os corações disparados, chicoteando as caixas torácicas, implorando para que todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos fosse liberto; respirações ofegantes e corpos ligeiramente trêmulos: tudo os permitindo saber que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, sempre iria parecer ser a primeira vez que iam se beijar.

Pressionou, levemente, a mão contra a nuca do menor, aproximando o rosto dele do seu; delirando com o roçar dos lábios; ofegando com os dentes pequenos mordiscando seus lábios; rindo de suas tentativas frustradas de aprofundar o toque.

Sentiu o arrepio correr sua espinha, delicioso, quando os dedos pequenos e quentes seguraram seu maxilar de forma possessiva, enquanto os lábios finos e bonitos soltavam um resmungo.

-Me beija. – o pedido veio num sussurro ofegante, enquanto a mão pequena puxava seu rosto na direção do dele de forma leve, dando-lhe a liberdade de continuar com a brincadeira delirante.

_Ohh I, I lie awake at night and wish for you  
Ohh I, I say a prayer you'll make my dream come true  
I want your kiss, want your love and I need your touch  
I want you here right beside me, I need you so much_

Era maravilhosa a maneira como David lhe fazia sentir-se; era maravilhoso sentir o coração disparar com apenas um sorriso dele; era maravilhoso sentir-se um bobo apaixonado sempre que tinha os braços magros enroscados em seu corpo, enquanto ele lhe olhava implorando, com aquelas íris magníficas, para que fosse beijado.

Era delirante a forma como os lábios se encaixavam com perfeição; era delirante a forma que as línguas se enlaçavam, sempre com paixão; sempre com devoção. Beijá-lo era como alcançar o céu e voltar á Terra em questão de segundos.

E não conseguiu mais se contentar com o roçar dos lábios; não conseguiu mais se contentar com aquela brincadeira deliciosa: precisava sentir aquele toque ser aprofundado. Precisava sentir David colocar todos os sentimentos naquele ato.

Permitiu que um suspiro trêmulo escapasse por seus lábios, chocando-se contra os do namorado; seus dedos acariciaram a pele sensível da nuca do pequeno a sua frente, antes de forçar a cabeça dele de encontro a sua, fazendo os lábios se colorem num selinho longo.

Sentiu David apoiar-se completamente nos próprios pés, vendo-se obrigado a inclinar levemente para conseguir manter o contato; a mão pequena que ainda estava em seu pescoço correu por seu ombro, indo pousar sobre seu tórax, apertando um punhado do tecido da sua camiseta entre os dedos trêmulos.

Entreabriu os próprios lábios, forçando sua língua contra a boca do menor, que não demorou em ceder passagem, permitindo que as línguas se encontrassem, lentas, apaixonadas; completamente envolvidas naquele momento de nostalgia; completamente envolvidas naquele mar de sensações que nenhum dos dois achou existir e, no entanto, deliravam em estar vivendo-as ao lado do outro.

Os lábios se moviam contra o outro numa sincronia perfeita. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado; era apenas os dois: David e Pierre.

_It doesn't matter if you take your time  
As long as you'll be mine, yeah oh_

_All I wanna do everyday and night  
Is love you forever  
Wanna rap my arms around you  
All I wanna do is to hold you tight  
Hold you forever, and never never let you go_

O vento soprava, leve, fazendo os cabelos dançarem no ritmo que era determinado; as ondas molhavam seus pés e o som das gaivotas, piando ao longe, era o único som que embalava aquele momento, juntamente ao das ondas se quebrando.

-Eu amo você. – David murmurou dentro de sua boca, antes de voltar a lhe beijar.

E ele poderia viver aquele momento para sempre; ele poderia morrer naquele instante, que o faria com extrema felicidade.

Era simplesmente fantástica a maneira como David se entregava aos momentos; era simplesmente fantástica a maneira que se sentia estupidamente feliz em saber que era capaz de causar as mesmas coisas em David, que ele causava em si.

Apertou o abraço, forçando o corpo menor mais contra o seu – como se isso fosse possível.

Queria sentir o calor da pele alva contra a sua; queria sentir o corpo trêmulo contra o seu; queria sentir o coração descompassado contra o seu. Queria amá-lo para sempre, mesmo sabendo que não seria o bastante. Queria senti-lo, como naquele momento, para o resto de sua vida.

Queria-o insana e completamente para todos os dias que ainda vivesse; queria protegê-lo; queria fazê-lo tão feliz quanto ele lhe fazia; queria fazê-lo lhe amar para o resto de suas vidas, como sabia que o amaria.

Os lábios se separaram apenas quando os pulmões começaram a implorar por oxigênio; os olhos continuaram fechados; os corpos tão unidos quanto antes; os lábios, trêmulos e avermelhados, roçando-se, enquanto as respirações ofegantes fazem o hálito quente chocar-se contra os lábios do outro, misturando-se.

_Oh baby you and I should  
Always be together this way  
Forever and ever  
Baby you and I could be loving one another  
Over and over, day after day_

-Casa comigo. – Pierre murmurou, por fim, abraçando o namorado com mais força. David arregalou os olhos, surpreso, deparando-se com um sorriso doce de Pierre, que lhe olhava.

Sentiu os olhos arderem; as mãos pequenas seguraram o rosto do namorado, enquanto esverdeadas fixavam castanhas.

-O quê? – foi a resposta trêmula e ofegante, completamente surpresa. Pierre sorriu, correndo as mãos pelas costas do outro, levando os dedos a perderem-se entre os fios sedosos do cabelo dele.

-Casa comigo. – repetiu. – Eu te amo mais que achei um dia ser capaz de amar alguém. – murmurou, permitindo que uma de suas mãos corressem pelo rosto do outro. Sorriu. – Eu quero você pro resto da minha vida; eu preciso de você. Estou completamente viciado nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso, na sua voz. Estou completamente dependente dos seus beijos, dos seus carinhos. Do seu amor. – inclinou-se o bastante para roçar a ponta do seu nariz no de David.

O menor permitiu que uma lágrima, solitária, escorresse por seu rosto, pressionando suas mãos contra as bochechas de Pierre; um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, enquanto seu coração falhava um batimento, antes de voltar a bater, violento, num grito mudo de felicidade extrema.

-Ah, minha nossa. – murmurou, rindo de nada em particular, antes de simplesmente enroscar os braços, mais uma vez, ao arredor do pescoço de Pierre, apertando-o contra si. – É claro que eu caso.

Riram, permitindo que os lábios voltassem a se encontrar; os braços fortes de Pierre enlaçaram com força a cintura fina de David, puxando-o para cima, fazendo seus pés saírem do chão e suas mãos agarrarem-se com força aos ombros largos do outro, sem permitir que o toque das línguas fosse quebrado; Pierre girou ao arredor de si mesmo, arrancando uma risada divertida de David, que se permitiu depender completamente da força do namorado naquele instante, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos quentes.

-Eu te amo. – murmurou; um sorriso magnífico nos lábios bonitos.

Pierre riu, esticando o pescoço para beijá-lo brevemente nos lábios.

-Tenho uma coisa para você. – informou, voltando a colocá-lo no chão; as mãos correram para o bolso de sua calça, tirando de lá uma pequena caixinha de um veludo azul-marinho.

David olhou-o, o sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios. Pierre sorriu em resposta, antes de abrir a caixinha, revelando seu conteúdo.

O menor abaixou os olhos, para poder ver o que era: o par de alianças mais belo que ele podia lembrar-se de já ter visto em toda sua vida.

Eram feitas de ouro branco, com um fino fio de ouro dourado ordenando-a no centro; as luzes do pôr do sol fizeram-nas reluzirem e permitiu-lhe ver, no interior das jóias, o nome deles gravados.

Eram lindas, pensou; algo simples e não muito chamativo, mas era impossível não considerá-las de muito bom gosto.

-Pierre... – murmurou, erguendo os olhos para o namorado. – São lindas.

O mais velho sorriu, tirando a menor de dentro de seu suporte e, voltando a colocar a caixinha de seu bolso, segurou a mão direita de David, retirando-lhe a aliança de compromisso, substituindo-a pela nova.

Acariciou-lhe o rosto.

-Obrigado por me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

_All I wanna do (all I wanna do)  
Everyday and night is love you forever  
(Love you forever)  
Wanna rap my arms around you  
All I wanna do (all I wanna do)  
Is to hold you tight, hold you forever  
(Forever)  
Ohh oh, yeah..._

**Fim do Flashback**

-Isso é completamente antiético! – a voz dele soava por todo o cômodo, com a intensidade de um trovão, fazendo-lhe se encolher dentro seu jaleco, mesmo que ele não erguesse os olhos da pasta á sua frente. – Completamente! Achei que soubesse disso, doutor Bouvier!

E ele finalmente ergueu os olhos, lhe fixando maneira aniqüiladora e completamente assustadora. Engoliu em seco, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sei que é antiético, doutor Stinco. – respondeu, ajeitando o corpo e colocando as mãos no interior do bolso de seu jaleco. – Mas o que o senhor esperava que eu fizesse?

Jean-François Stinco era um cara legal: do tipo comunicativo, brincalhão e risonho; gostava de ser chamado por seu apelido "Jeff". E, embora fosse amigo da maioria dos seus médicos – ele era o diretor daquela cede do hospital –, sabia separar perfeitamente sua vida social da profissional.

E era o ele estava fazendo agora.

-Que permitisse que o Doutor Hudson cuidasse do senhor Desrosiers; era isso que eu esperava que você fizesse. – ele respondeu, categórico, voltando as íris castanhas para as folhas a sua frente.

O problema todo, Pierre pensou, era que havia dado total conta de cuidar de David completamente sozinho, sem precisar da ajuda de um filhinho de papai que comprara tanto a vaga na faculdade quanto no hospital.

Jeff, pensou, estava apenas seguindo as ordens que lhe eram impostas: bem, dane-se. Não se importava se iria perder sua licença para exercer medicina, só sabia que arredaria pé dali quando tivesse certeza de que David não precisava de mais nenhum cuidado intensivo: ou seja, quando ele recebesse alta.

Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto um bico completamente infantil surgia no canto de seus lábios.

-Eu não vou permitir que um cara que se corta com o próprio bisturi toque no meu marido. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, sarcástico. – Talvez quando ele aprender a se preocupar realmente com os pacientes, eu permita que ele tome as rédeas desse caso.

Jeff bufou, fechando a pasta com força e erguendo-se; a mão espalmada sobre a mesa.

-A família Hudson dá uma grande contribuição para o hospital, Bouvier, e não vai ser impedindo-o de trabalhar que você vai nos ajudar a manter essa renda.

Deu de ombros.

-Quando esse dinheiro não for desviado do hospital, bem... Aí eu não me preocupo mais com os pacientes que ele pegar: teremos equipamentos o bastante para concertar as idiotices que ele fizer.

Jeff revirou as íris, pressionando as pontas dos dedos no espaço entre seus olhos, suspirando cansado.

-Olhe, Pierre, você não pode cuidar do David, okay? Eu sei que você se preocupa e tudo o mais, mas você pode perder sua licença se continuar com isso. Além do que... – apontou para a pasta sob sua palma. – Eu andei lendo a ficha do David; o caso dele não é sua especialidade.

Pierre torceu os lábios, voltando a pôr as mãos no bolso.

-Mas é uma emergência. – mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha. – Que, por sua vez, é uma das minhas especialidades. – Jeff cerrou os olhos.

-Você o ama, não ama? – perguntou, por fim, suspirando derrotado e sentando-se novamente na sua cadeira de couro.

Pierre suspirou.

-Demais.

-Então, deixe que outro médico cuide dele. – pediu. – Você tem um sentimento muito grande por ele, e isso é completamente perceptível. Não é um problema você desejar cuidar dele, mas não será objetivo no tratamento.

Fora a vez de Pierre suspirar derrotado, enquanto inclinava-se de modo que pudesse espalmar as mãos sobre a superfície abarrotada de papel, da mesa de Jeff.

-Não, Jeff. – crispou os lábios. – Eu não _desejo_ cuidar dele: não é um capricho. Não é pra mostrar ao Hudson que eu posso ser objetivo quando se trata de uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Não é para provar que eu posso ser um bom médico. – soltou o ar, antes de puxar mais. – É uma necessidade. Eu preciso cuidar dele; eu preciso saber que, de alguma maneira, eu o ajudei nessa história toda. Como acha que me senti desde que soube que ele havia sido seqüestrado? Como acha que eu me senti quando não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar? – passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Não podia chorar; não agora. – Eu precioso fazer algo mais do que simplesmente me sentar ao lado do seu leitor, lhe segurar a mão e, enquanto choro, murmurar frases clichês de como sei que ele ficará bom.

Jeff permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-lhe de uma maneira que Pierre sabia que ele estava lhe analisando, pensando nas coisas que estava dizendo; cogitando se Pierre seria, realmente, objetivo.

-Eu não quero fazer nada além disso, Jeff. – continuou, sabendo que isso o faria ceder. – Eu só quero cuidar dele, porque eu sei que posso fazer isso. Porque sei que o farei melhor do que ninguém, apenas porque me importo mais do que qualquer outro médico. – suspirou. – Eu... Só preciso saber que, de alguma maneira insana, posso ajudá-lo a superar seja lá o que ele tenha vivido em cativeiro.

Jean suspirou pesadamente, afundando no estofado de couro, finalmente desviando os olhos e Pierre se calou, sabendo que a decisão que ele tomasse naquele momento seria definitiva.

-Sabe que foi encontrada outra vitima no local, não sabe? – Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Os federais concluíram que era o cúmplice de Bill. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Foi baleado no abdômen, mas não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, o que nos permitiu chegar a tempo, e conseguirmos salvá-lo. – deu de ombros, deixando claro o quanto odiava salvar a vida de pessoas que eram criminosas. – Precisamos de alguém para cuidar dele de agora em diante.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas; de fato, não se importara em olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse David quando entrara no cativeiro. Sequer sabia da existência de um cúmplice, tomando conhecimento de tal fato apenas quando já estava tratando de David e uma das enfermeiras comentara.

-Deixe que Hudson cuide dele. – resmungou e Jeff riu.

-Pensei em fazer isso. – deu de ombros. – Mas, bem... Eu tenho ordens lá de cima e elas não me permitem fazer isso, da mesma maneira que não me permite te dar autorização para continuar cuidando de David... – Pierre abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som, Jeff continuou: - Mas o melhor que eu consegui para você, Pierre, foi você cuidar do cúmplice e de David. Se for, em algum momento, constato algum destrato com o outro paciente, você não poderá mais cuidar do seu marido e terá que voltar a atender seus pacientes usuais, apenas podendo ir visitar David no horário do hospital.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas: por que tinha a impressão de isso seria difícil?

-Quem é a criatura? – perguntou, por fim, deixando claro que aceitava o acordo.

-Jack Turner. – foi a resposta, desprovida de qualquer emoção.

Ah, merda! Okay, pensaria sobre isso mais tarde: no momento tinha que se manter totalmente profissional, caso quisesse continuar cuidando de David.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu, no momento em que seu nome soava pelo corredor, sendo solicitado no quarto em que David fora internado. – Mande a ficha dele para o meu consultório.

-Seja imparcial, Pierre. – Jeff recomendou, apenas e, concordando com um aceno de cabeça, saiu da sala do superior, caminhando apressado até o corredor paralelo, passando por uma porta de vai-e-vem, a qual somente as pessoas autorizadas poderiam entrar, a fim de acessar a parte semi-intensiva.

Não demorou a chegar ao corredor, onde várias portas de um tom azul-claro encontravam-se fechadas, estando apenas a do fundo aberta, onde alguns enfermeiros entravam.

A enfermeira chefe correu até ele com uma expressão que deixava claro que ela não sabia o que fazer.

-Qual o problema, Stacy? – perguntou, sem parar de andar na direção do quarto.

-Ele acordou um tempo depois que o senhor saiu. – ela respondeu, ofegante. – Eu tentei fazer o que o senhor mandou, mas ele não me deixou nem dar um passo para perto dele, menos ainda aplicar outra dose de sedativo. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, que se soltavam do coque usualmente bem feito. – Quando insisti que era necessário, ele simplesmente ficou histérico. Os meninos... – Pierre resmungou perante a forma que ela se referia aos enfermeiros. – Estão tentando contê-lo, mas Desrosiers sabe se debater para se livrar deles.

Suspirando, Pierre estalou os dedos, antes de finalmente adentrar o quarto, apenas para se deparar com o caos que estava instalado ali; dois enfermeiros – um de cada lado da cama – tentavam segurar os ombros de David e obrigá-lo a se deitar, enquanto uma enfermeira esperava o momento certo de aplicar-lhe o sedativo, sem machucá-lo.

O aparelho que fora instalado para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos de David apitava insistentemente, já desconectado do corpo magro, o qual se debatia, tentando livrar-se das mãos desconhecidas, enquanto lágrimas grossas corriam pelo rosto pálido.

E aquilo, Pierre pensou, não era histeria: era medo. David estava se sentindo como um animalzinho encurralado, no meio de tantas pessoas desconhecidas.

Estava se sentindo acuado e não sabia o que realmente esperar; por isso ele estava tão agitado, pensou.

-Soltem-no! – mandou, sua voz soando alta o bastante para se sobrepor às dos enfermeiros, que conversavam entre si, tentando achar algo que pudessem fazer.

Os dois homens fizeram o que foi mandado, afastando-se um passo da cama; David lhe olhou, agradecido, enquanto fungava e as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

Ah, minha nossa: isso ia dar um trabalho dos infernos. David com medo era pior que qualquer coisa que ele conseguisse pensar.

Suspirando, mordiscou o lábio inferior perguntando-se se deveria simplesmente mandar todo mundo sair e ele mesmo aplicar o sedativo, ou tentar fazer David aceitar que alguma daquelas pessoas iria ter que fazer isso todos os dias, enquanto o promotor não conseguisse pegar no sono sozinho.

-Pier. – ele resmungou, o sotaque francês soando com toda a força; e antes que qualquer um pudesse prever o que ele faria, David simplesmente levantou-se, caminhando, tão cambaleante quanto um bêbado, na direção do marido.

Um dos enfermeiros fez menção de ampará-lo, mas David simplesmente o repeliu com um gesto violento de seu braço, que quase o fez cair. Oh, Deus! Isso ia ser realmente complicado.

Ágil, Pierre caminhou até o menor, tomando-o entre seus braços; sentiu o braço bom dele enlaçar seu corpo e se surpreendeu ao ver que David não matara ninguém com o gesso em seu braço.

-Amor, você não pode levantar. – resmungou, guiando-o de volta para a cama.

-Eu não quero ficar aqui. – foi a resposta, um tom mimado em sua voz. – Não quero. Quero ir pra casa.

Pierre suspirou, sentando-o de volta na cama, permitindo que ele balançasse as pernas, penduradas para fora do leito. Sorriu de leve para ele.

-Eu sei, mas você precisa ficar aqui por enquanto, está bem? Você precisa de cuidados que não pode ter em casa, meu bem. Eles... – apontou para os enfermeiros. – Vão me ajudar a cuidar de você; vai ter que se acostumar com eles.

David cerrou os olhos, analisando cada uma das pessoas que estavam ali. Por fim, apenas suspirou pesadamente e a expressão dele deixou claro para Pierre que o que ele falaria dali em diante não seria uma simples manha.

-Não. – deu de ombros, por fim. Correu a mão boa pelo rosto, secando-o. – Não quero ninguém me tocando. Não quero. – completou baixinho, suspirando pesadamente e abaixando a cabeça.

-Okay. – Pierre concordou, a mão indo para os cabelos negros, sentindo-o estremecer sob o seu toque. – Eles não vão te tocar, okay? Eles só precisam aplicar seus remédios, mas não precisam te tocar.

Bufando, David se afastou, lhe fuzilando com os olhos. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o olhar do marido para si.

-_Eu. Não. Os. Quero. Perto. De. Mim._ – ele falou pausadamente; os olhos transformando-se em duas linhas esverdeadas. – Não quero ninguém perto de mim, Pierre! Se é pra ficar aqui, você e _apenas_ você vai tocar em mim.

Qual era o maldito problema, afinal? Não era como se algum deles fosse tentar algo.

Suspirando pesadamente, fez um gesto indicando que era para as outras pessoas saírem dali, no que foi prontamente atendido: Stacy fechou a porta ao passar, deixando-os completamente sozinhos.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu, levantando-se. – Deite-se, David. Você não pode forçar suas costas. – disse, simplesmente.

David lhe olhou por alguns segundos; abriu a boca para falar algo, mas mudou de idéia, voltando a fechá-la, deitando-se por fim.

Suspirando, Pierre agachou-se, pegando a ponta da mangueira que estava ligada ao saquinho de soro, prendendo-a no suporte, enquanto dizia a si mesmo que tinha manter a paciência com as manhas de David, mesmo que soubesse que de alguma maneira, não era apenas manha: havia medo ali, também. Só não sabia do que, exatamente.

Caminhou até o pequeno balcão no canto do quarto, abrindo uma das gavetas e tirando de lá uma agulha nova, substituindo-a pela que estava na mangueira.

Mordendo a bochecha, conectou a agulha ao braço do marido, voltando a liberar a saída do soro. Foi quando ouviu um suspiro trêmulo vindo da cama e finalmente ergueu os olhos para o rosto de David, vendo-o chorar novamente, baixinho.

-Davey? – chamou, voltando a sentar-se ao lado dele; uma mão indo pousar na lateral do rosto do mais novo, obrigando-o a erguer a cabeça; as íris tinham um brilho a mais devido às lágrimas, e os lábios finos tremiam violentamente. – Meu anjo, o que foi?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, dizendo que não era nada, mas ao contrário do que ele queria dizer, suas lágrimas apenas se tornaram mais intensas, correndo até seu maxilar e pingando sobre suas coxas.

-Eu... Eu só... – soluçou, escondendo o rosto na mão; os ombros movendo-se de acordo com os soluços que escapavam por seus lábios, rápidos e violentos. Intensos.

Ele estava destroçado por dentro, Pierre notou; era algo muito maior do que meramente físico. Era algo que o marcaria para sempre e sentia-se ridiculamente impotente em vê-lo chorar daquela forma desesperada sem saber o que causara aquilo; sentia-se ridiculamente impotente em vê-lo daquela forma e saber que a única coisa que poderia fazer era aninhá-lo entre seus braços, fazendo um carinho em seu cocuruto.

E sentia-se ainda pior em saber que ele não conseguiria lhe contar qual era o problema naquele momento: sabia que só iria irritá-lo se o forçasse a contar; apenas o quebraria ainda mais, e sabia disso.

Mas o modo que se sentia em tê-lo se agarrando á sua roupa de uma forma desesperada, enquanto chorava copiosamente, estava lhe matando; estava lhe quebrando completamente. Estava fazendo-lhe se sentir inútil perante a dor que David sentia.

E não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada lhe dizer; nenhuma palavra de consolo, nada. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como lhe machucava vê-lo daquela forma.

-Você quer me falar o que aconteceu? – perguntou baixinho, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um balançar de cabeça, enquanto os dedos pequenos e trêmulos apertavam com mais força o punhado de seu jaleco.

Não saberia precisar quanto tempo permaneceram assim, mas sabia que fora bastante. Suspirou aliviado quando o pranto de David se transformara em pequenos e periódicos suspiros trêmulos.

Apertou os braços ao arredor do corpo magro, forçando-o mais ainda contra si, quase como se pudessem se fundir.  
Ver David naquele estado acabara consigo e era fato; ver o quão quebrado ele voltara, fizera qualquer coisa dentro si simplesmente se despedaçar; criou um nó em sua garganta; criou um aperto no seu peito e imensa vontade de chorar, e um desejo insano de poder matar as pessoas que lhe fizeram mal.

E, talvez, Jeff tivesse razão: talvez acabasse não sendo tão objetivo quanto sabia que conseguia ser. Talvez seus sentimentos em relação a David não pudessem ser postos de lado nem mesmo quando tivesse que cuidar dele, como cuidaria de qualquer outro paciente.

Inferno!

-Mais calmo, anjo? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era tolo fazê-lo; os suspiros estavam cada vez mais espaçados e a mão pequena já não apertava seu jaleco com tanta força; o rosto dele saíra de seu peito, indo se esconder no seu pescoço.

-Sim. – os lábios roçaram a pele, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr seu corpo, enquanto o braço bom dele corria para abraçar seu pescoço. – Desculpe.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente.

-Pelo quê? – David ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Seu jaleco. – ele respondeu simplesmente, embora seu tom de voz deixasse claro que isso era mentira. Ele se afastou, forçando um sorriso pequeno, direcionando as íris esverdeadas para sua roupa. – Eu molhei.

Pierre olhou para onde o marido tocava, hesitante, com as pontas dos dedos e isso apenas lhe deixou mais confuso: desde quando David hesitava em lhe tocar?

-Não tem problema. – sorrindo, ergueu a cabeça; David forçou um sorriso, antes de passar a mão pelo rosto, secando-o; seus olhos correndo ao arredor, evitando olhar nos olhos do mais velho. – Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Pierre murmurou, minutos de silêncio depois.

David suspirou pesadamente, antes de recostar nos travesseiros, gemendo levemente quando os ferimentos em suas costas arderam.

-Não estou com fome. – respondeu, simplesmente, os olhos presos no gesso em seu braço como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Obrigado, de qualquer forma.

Pierre ergueu a sobrancelha; não havia como David não estar com fome, pensou: já estava no hospital há um dia inteiro, e passara o dia anterior todo sem comer também.

-Você precisa comer, amor. – David bufou.

-Já disse que não estou com fome, droga! – okay, esse não era seu David.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu por fim. – Suponho que queira dormir, então? – David deu de ombros, e Pierre se levantou caminhando até onde Stacy deixara a seringa com o sedativo, pegando-a e caminhando até o suporte do soro, inserindo a agulha na pequena entrada extra, esvaziando-a ali.

Não demorou muito para que David simplesmente se acomodasse melhor sobre o colchão e ajeitasse o fino lençol sobre seu corpo, e simplesmente apagasse.

Suspirando, Pierre saiu do quarto, fazendo um sinal para Stacy, que era para ela prestar atenção em David; seu gesto foi retribuído com um aceno de cabeça.

Foi para seu escritório; tinha que estudar o estado físico de outra pessoa e fazê-la falar o que, demônios, acontecera com David.

[hr]

-Como Turner está? – Jeff perguntou, assim que Pierre terminou de tomar um gole do seu café.

Estavam na lanchonete do hospital, aproveitando o pequeno intervalo que tinham naquele momento, e Jeff deixara claro que queria, finalmente, saber como estavam indo nos tratamentos, após quase um mês sem cobrar, realmente, alguma nova informação.

Pierre era grato ao superior e amigo, e não podia negar isso; Jeff fora generoso em lhe dar uma oportunidade de cuidar de David – mesmo que, para isso, precisasse cuidar de Jack também – e, além disso, lhe permitira continuar tratando do marido, mesmo depois que chegara ao conhecimento dele as várias crises que David tinha perto dos outros médicos.

-O ferimento já cicatrizou. – respondeu, dando de ombros, antes de tomar mais um gole de café. – O segurei por uns dois dias para ter certeza de que está tudo certo. Vou assinar a alta dele assim que colocar David para dormir, e os federais o levarão para a prisão.

Jeff concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de morder seu lanche; as íris castanhas fixando Pierre; o rosto abatido; a barba por fazer; a leve marca roxa que surgia sob os olhos.

-E David? Ainda tendo crises? – perguntou, por fim, sabendo que o cansaço do médico era resultado das noites que ele passava em claro, apenas tentando controlar David, que perdia horas chorando nos braços do marido.

Pierre suspirou pesadamente, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a superfície lisa da mesa; os olhos presos no interior de seu copo, enquanto a outra mão o virava levemente, fazendo o liquido negro girar.

-Fisicamente, ele está bem melhor. – respondeu. – O braço já está bom, embora ele tenha que fazer fisioterapia para recuperar o movimento que o gesso tirou; o ferimento da perna já sarou, e não ficou nenhuma cicatriz. – suspirou novamente.

-E as costas? – Pierre bebeu mais um gole de seu café.

-Bem melhor. – deu de ombros, embora Jeff soubesse que esse descaso não era real. – Um ou dois cortes que insistem em não cicatrizar, mas estou dando um jeito nisso. – bocejou. – Algumas cicatrizes, mas acho que ele pode viver com elas.

Jeff concordou com um resmungo, bebendo um gole de seu chá gelado.

-E as crises? – Pierre gemeu baixinho ao ouvir a pergunta, afastando seu copo e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo neles.

-Piores. – resmungou, evitando fixar suas íris nas de Jeff. – Ele não fala sobre o que tanto o atormenta, e fica extremamente irritado quando eu tento arrancar algo dele. Não deixa ninguém tocar nele, arma o escarcéu quando alguém entra no quarto sem eu estar presente. Parece estar com medo de tudo e todos. – bufou. – Além de estar tão fechado em si quanto uma ostra. – silêncio de alguns minutos. – Eu estou preocupado...

Jeff ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-E não é apenas com o que você acabou de contar. – não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Pierre concordou.

-É. – ergueu a cabeça. – Ele não tem comido direito, e os exames periódicos mostraram inicio de anorexia. – mordiscou o lábio. – Eu falei isso pra ele ontem, e expliquei que ele tinha que comer mais, mas tudo o que ele fez foi me mandar para o inferno.

Jeff pousou seu lanche de volta no prato, dando um pequeno gole na sua latinha, pensativo.

-Ele está irritadiço demais. – comentou, baixinho. – Quero dizer, ele é irritado, normalmente, mas nunca te destratou e, no entanto, é o que ele mais tem feito, não é? – Pierre concordou com um grunhido. – Choros aparentemente sem sentido, não deixa ninguém tocá-lo sem que ele o faça antes. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você provavelmente não vai conseguir arrancar nada dele, já que é claro que ele não quer te falar. – mais um gole na latinha. – Talvez seja melhor pedirmos para o Doutor Lefebvre conversar com ele.

Pierre pareceu ligeiramente perturbado com essa hipótese.

-Um psicólogo? – perguntou, num resmungou. – Eu não sei, Jeff. Não acho que ele vá falar algo. – Jeff sorriu, reconfortante.

-Sebastien é o melhor de sua área. – mordeu o lanche. – Mesmo que David não fale, Sebastien o fará pensar em, ao menos, contar a você o que aconteceu. – deu de ombros. – Você sabe como Seb é; não espera confiança nele mesmo, nem que os pacientes contem seus problemas para ele, mas que contem para as pessoas em que confiam.

Pierre sorriu, de leve.

-O lema profissional do Seb é: de problemas já bastam os meus. – Jeff gargalhou.

-Sebastien é um bom médico. – deu de ombros, pondo o último pedaço do lanche na boca, o mastigando lentamente. – Pode pegar um pouco pesado, e isso provavelmente será motivo para manha por parte do David, mas duvido que Sebastien vá se deixar abalar por causa de meia dúzia de grosserias.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, tomando seu último gole de café.

-Grosserias não são nada perto das ameaças que ele já recebeu. – Jeff sorriu, dando de ombros, antes de terminar seu refrigerante. – Falo sério, Jeff. Você devia pegar menos pesado com ele; colocá-lo para cuidar dos criminosos do hospital com algum distúrbio, foi um pouco de mais.

Jeff suspirou, antes de limpar a boca num guardanapo.

-Não tenho culpa que ele desagrada os donos do hospital. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Aliás, você e Sebastien são os recordistas de reclamações da chefia, e o único motivo de não terem sido demitidos ainda, é por serem os melhores. – suspirou. – Você ainda é simpático, mas Sebastien realmente irritou os chefes quando mandou aquele paciente se tocar que não passava de um zero a esquerda.

Pierre riu.

-Ele foi sincero. Cumpriu o juramento, suponho; _faça um louco se tocar que não passa de um lixo, e seja feliz._ – Jeff riu. – E, de qualquer modo, o cara já estava com os pés no hospício. Sebastien não tinha mais nenhuma obrigação de bancar o psicólogo bonzinho. A transferência para o hospício já estava assinada, as malas prontas e o diabo já estava esquentando a cama do camarada.

-Você é um sádico. – Pierre girou os olhos, enquanto ambos se levantando, jogando os restos de seus lanches fora, caminhando lentamente até o elevador, para que pudessem voltar para seu andar. – É sério; esse não é o tipo de coisa que se fala de pessoas com problemas mentais.

Pierre resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível, no mesmo instante em que as portas metálicas a sua frente se abriam, e ele e o amigo entravam no elevador; Jeff apertando o número do andar.

Ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho, cada qual perdido nos próprios pensamentos, embora soubessem que não seguiam uma linha muito diferente um do outro.

David era, de fato, um motivo para preocupações; as crises quando alguém se aproximava demais estavam cada vez piores, bem como a cada dia mais ele se fechava em si mesmo, recusando-se a falar mais do que o necessário.

Comia apenas quando passava mal pela falta de alimentação, bem como apenas conseguia dormir com a ajuda de tranqüilizantes e sedativos. Sem contar as inúmeras noites que acordava, após algum pesadelo, chorando mais compulsivamente do que nos primeiros dias, e nenhum remédio parecia fazer efeito nele nesses momentos, o que obrigava Pierre a ficar com ele, permitindo-o se agarrar a seu corpo com toda a força que seu corpo debilitado o permitia, enquanto simplesmente enterrava o rosto em seu peito, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem rápidas e intensas; o corpo pequeno tremendo no ritmo ditado pelos soluços que escapavam pelos lábios finos.

Isso, Pierre pensou, sem mencionar as várias vezes que o mais novo passara a noite toda lhe implorando, em meio a soluços, para que o perdoasse. E quando perguntava pelo que deveria perdoá-lo, ele simplesmente chorava com mais vontade, pedindo – novamente – pelo seu perdão.

E passar quase um mês vivendo nessa situação, apenas aumentara sua sensação de impotência; apenas aumentara sua confusão. Apenas aumentara aquela vontade de poder dar uma boa surra em quer que o houvesse ferido daquela maneira.

Suspirando, desencostou-se da parede metálica, caminhando para fora do elevador, quando as portas se abriram, o visor em uma das paredes indicando seu andar.

Caminhou ao lado de Jeff até o balcão das enfermeiras, parando apenas para trocar as últimas palavras.

-Vamos tentar com o Seb. – disse simplesmente. – Se David não reagir bem, desistimos. – Jeff concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Tudo bem; vou entrar em contato com o Sebastien, vou ver se ele tem um horário vago para a primeira hora, amanhã. – Pierre concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, despedindo-se do outro, caminhou para o corredor da área semi-intensiva.

Cumprimentou as enfermeiras que ficavam rondando os corredores, procurando ajudar os pacientes que precisassem, caminhando até a última porta, parando de frente para esta, com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

Puxando o ar com força, abriu a peça de madeira, voltando a fechá-la quando se viu dentro do quarto; levou os olhos para a cama: ele estava acordado.

Os cabelos estavam maiores do que antes; a raiz castanho-clara já começava a aparecer; ele estava escorado em uma pequena pilha de travesseiros, alta o bastante para deixá-lo sentado confortavelmente.

Nas mãos, um livro qualquer que pedira para que levassem, para que pudesse passar o tempo; ao ouvir o som da porta, ele ergueu as íris esverdeadas – outrora tão brilhantes e vivas e, no entanto, agora eram opacas -, permitindo que um pequeníssimo sorriso dançasse na esquina de seus lábios.

E Pierre queria acreditar que isso era um bom sinal.

-Ei, amor. – cumprimentou, sorrindo docemente para ele, caminhando até o lado da cama, vendo-o lhe acompanhar com os olhos; o sorriso crescendo um pouco.

-Oi. – ele disse simplesmente, baixando o olhar para o livro em seu colo, dobrando levemente a ponta da página e fechando-o. – Já está na hora de dormir?

Pierre suspirou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Huh, estou cansado mesmo. – ele disse simplesmente. – Isso é um bom sinal, não é? – Pierre se viu impelido a mentir e dizer que sim, era um bom sinal, mas sabia que não seria justo com ele.

-Na verdade, não, meu amor. – respondeu, erguendo os olhos para a bandeja intocada na mesinha ao lado da cama. – Seu corpo está sem de onde tirar energias, e como você não está comendo, você se sente cansado. Você ainda não pode sair para queimar alguma energia que a comida pode te dar, então isso não é um bom sinal.

David grunhiu baixinho, torcendo os lábios e fixando a capa do livro.

-Não tenho tido fome, de qualquer forma. – ele disse, enrugando a testa para o livro. – Me sinto mal quando como.

Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Seu corpo meio que se desacostumou com receber uma alimentação mais pesada. – disse, olhando para a bandeja e pegando o suco que havia ali, esticado-o para David, que segurou o copo entre as mãos, analisando-o. – Você vai ter que acostumá-lo novamente com as coisas que você gosta, mas tem que ir aos poucos, com coisas leves.

David deu um pequeno gole em seu suco, antes de suspirar.

-Desculpe tê-lo mandado para o inferno. – disse, baixinho, sem erguer os olhos. – Aliás, me desculpe por tudo o que tenho feito, o modo como ando me comportando. Eu só... – suspirando, deu mais um gole. – Bem, desculpe.

Pierre sorriu de leve, acariciando os cabelos dele, que não pareceu se importar com o afago.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu, sentando-se na ponta do colchão, vendo-o tomar goles mais longos, antes de pegar o livro sobre as pernas dele, vendo que era de medicina. – Medicina? Desde quando você se gosta desses livros?

Ele riu de leve, terminando seu suco e devolvendo o copo ao mais velho, que o coloco onde estava antes.

-Não gosto. – bocejou. – Mas as enfermeiras disseram que esse era o volume mais interessante da biblioteca do hospital. – Pierre riu, apenas balançando a cabeça.

Levantando-se, colocou o livro juntamente aos outros.

-Pierre? – ele lhe chamou, quando viu que o médico iria pegar a dose certa para seu remédio. Sorrindo de leve, o mais velho virou-se, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo.

-Sim?

-Eu gostaria de tentar dormir sem o remédio hoje. Se importa? – ele parecia sem jeito de falar isso, mas Pierre não se importou; o fato de David estar de bom-humor naquela noite lhe melhorara muito o próprio humor.

Sorrindo de leve, caminhou os passos que havia se afastado, negando com um aceno de cabeça, sentando-se na beirada da cama dele.

-Acho até melhor você tentar. – David sorriu bem de leve, desviando os olhos, parecendo sem jeito, antes de escorregar sobre o colchão, de modo a ficar deitado e, antes que pudesse impedir, Pierre ajeitou o cobertor sobre seu corpo magro; as mãos quentes do médico correram para seu rosto, fazendo um carinho de leve, antes de ele depositar um beijo na sua testa.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou dos lábios finos e, antes que Pierre pudesse entender o que ele estava fazendo, David inclinou-se levemente para cima, puxando o marido levemente pela nuca, pressionando os lábios nos dele, bem brevemente.

Quando ele se afastou, as bochechas tinham um leve tom rosado e um pequeno sorriso sem jeito no canto dos lábios; Pierre permitiu que um sorriso tomasse seus lábios.

De fato, a forma como David estava agindo aquela noite estava lhe deixando de muito bom humor, a forma como ele estava tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecendo, estava lhe encantando.

Abaixou seus olhos para sua mão, quando sentiu a de David nela, brincando com seus dedos.

-O que foi? – perguntou, de leve, voltando a olhá-lo no rosto, quando notou que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas não parecia ter coragem.

-Eu... – mordiscou o lábio, parecendo totalmente sem jeito. – Amo você.

Quando essas palavras foram processadas, foi como se algo dentro de si simplesmente derretesse, enquanto o coração disparava, dançando enlouquecido dentro da sua caixa torácica, agindo como se quisesse sair de seu peito e correr tamanha a felicidade que essa simples frase lhe trouxera.

Um sorriso tomou seus lábios, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em fazê-lo; seus dedos apertaram com força os dedos do mais novo, num aperto gostoso.

-Também te amo. – respondeu e, após um segundo de hesitação, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele novamente. Sorriu de leve. – Você precisa dormir agora, meu bem.

David concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ajeitando-se sobre o colchão fofo, enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechando os olhos.

E Pierre seria capaz de jurar que ele era o mais próximo de um anjo que poderia existir sobre a Terra; os cabelos escuros faziam um contraste belo com a pele pálida; os lábios finos estavam levemente torcidos num sorriso, enquanto o peito subia e descia no ritmo calmo da respiração.

E Pierre se permitiu ficar ali, admirando o mais novo, pensando em como tivera sorte de conseguir conquistá-lo; como tivera sorte de casar com ele.

Em como tivera sorte em amá-lo.

Não demorou muito, de fato, para que David caísse no sono. Sorriu de leve perante a facilidade com que ele dormiu, antes de inclinar-se sobre ele, beijando-o breve e levemente nos lábios, erguendo-se e caminhando para fora do quarto, parando apenas no balcão do andar, sorrindo para uma das enfermeiras da noite.

-Doutor. – ela o cumprimentou, parando na sua frente e, após uma breve conversa, Pierre saiu de lá com uma prancheta nas mãos, onde estavam os exames principais de Jack Turner, e seu documento de alta.

Caminhou apressado – embora distraído – até a ala do hospital, onde criminosos ficavam, suspirando pesadamente por ter que ficar entrando naquele corredor todos os dias do último mês.

Bem, pensou, ao menos aquela seria a última vez que teria que fazê-lo, pelo menos por causa do idiota que era Jack Turner; e, pensou, parando em frente aos federais que guardavam a porta, estava na hora de fazer algumas perguntas para aquele loiro aguado.

-Doutor Bouvier. – um deles disse, olhando para as coisas em sua mão, antes de abrir a porta para que Pierre pudesse passar; o médico o fez, deixando para trás apenas um aceno de cabeça.

Jack estava sentado na cama, enquanto as íris fixavam qualquer coisa que a janela mostrava, parecendo tranqüilo, mesmo que soubesse que assim que Pierre saísse do quarto, ele iria diretamente para a cadeia, aguardar o julgamento.

Julgamento o qual, pensou, quando o loiro lhe olhou, Andre Desrosiers faria questão de estar presente, bem como estaria aconselhando o promotor.

-Turner. – murmurou simplesmente, caminhando até a pequena mesa que havia ao lado da cama, pondo ali sua prancheta, antes de virar-se de frente para o loiro, que lhe olhava com qualquer coisa de zombaria, coisa a qual não fizera quando estava quase morrendo, Pierre pensou com amargura.

-Bouvier. – esse fora o diálogo entre ambos na maior parte dos dias; nada além de perguntas extremamente necessárias e profissionais. O que, aliás, estava para terminar assim que Pierre assinasse a alta de Jack. – Como está David? – a pergunta soou pelo quarto, vários minutos depois, quando Pierre terminara de fazer o último exame, e constatar que o outro já estava bom o bastante para passar uma temporada na cadeia.

Parou, no entanto, no meio do ato de tirar uma caneta do bolso do seu jaleco, quando ouviu a perguntar, erguendo os olhos dos papéis a sua frente, de modo que pudesse encarar o homem loiro.

-Por que quer saber? – perguntou, apenas, finalmente pegando sua caneta e assinando a alta do outro; ao menos, pensou, tecnicamente não tinha mais nenhuma responsabilidade em manter a boa saúde de Jack.

Jack deu de ombros, sorrindo, enquanto ajeitava sua blusa e se levantava, caminhando até onde Pierre estava, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro largo.

-Porque não acho que ele tenha saído muito bem do cativeiro. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, debochado. – Embora ele provavelmente quisesse ter conseguido chegar aonde você nunca conseguiu levá-lo. Eu teria feito isso por ele, se Bill não tivesse interrompido.

Pierre colocou a caneta no bolso, e virando-se de frente para o loiro, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou, pensando se devia, realmente, segurar Jack por mais alguns dias, para acompanhamento psicológico.

Jack, por outro lado, parecia estar se divertindo com o que ele sabia estar preste a acontecer; o sorriso divertido dançava sobre seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos fixavam o rosto de Pierre, como que para não perder nenhum detalhe da expressão do outro, quando verbalizasse tudo o que tinha em mente.

-David, Pierre, foi a melhor transa que eu já tive. – os olhos se arregalaram, as sobrancelhas ergueram-se e a cor fugiu do rosto dele, enquanto Pierre lhe olhava como se fosse louco. – É realmente _muito_ excitante o modo como o corpo dele se contorce; o corpo dele é maravilhoso, Pierre. Maravilhoso. E os gemidos, então? – permitiu que um breve gemido de satisfação escapasse por seus lábios, enquanto fechava os olhos. – Eu realmente entendo porque você quis ficar com ele; David é simplesmente fabuloso durante o sexo.

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram, e Jack abriu os olhos, vendo Pierre apenas lhe encarando, a expressão chocada, enquanto os dedos apertavam com força o tecido do braço do jaleco.

Frouxo, Jack pensou, era isso que Pierre era; um completo frouxo. Quando outra pessoa, que estivesse no lugar dele, já teria gritado meia dúzia de obscenidades e estaria pendurado em seu pescoço. Pierre, no entanto, apenas lhe parecia um pouco bravo e chocado.

-Você...? – Jack riu, sem o permitir terminar a pergunta, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo.

-Oh, sim. Eu o tive da mesma forma que sempre quis, e que apenas você tinha. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Digamos que até eu conseguir penetrá-lo, ele não estava muito certo se realmente queria, mas depois foi como se o desejo simplesmente explodisse dentro dele, foi como...

O resto de sua frase foi esquecida quando uma dor alucinante se espalhou por seu rosto, surgindo de seu maxilar; cambaleou alguns passos, antes de sentir as mãos de Pierre no seu colarinho, fazendo suas costas chocarem-se contra uma parede.

Os olhos castanhos estavam mais escuros e cerrados de forma a transformarem-se em duas linhas castanhas; os lábios estavam cerrados e a expressão deixava claro todo o ódio que sentia.

-Como você pôde? – ele perguntou, apertando mais ainda os dedos, fazendo Jack sentir um leve aperto em sua garganta. – Que tipo de verme você é, afinal? Que tipo de fracassado você é, que não consegue aceitar que alguém não te queira?

Jack riu.

-Não parecia que ele não me queria. – disse, permitindo sentir-se estupidamente feliz em ver como conseguia fazer com que Pierre se descontrolasse; permitindo-se sentir estupidamente feliz em ver que David sequer havia tido coragem de contar a Pierre o que acontecera. – Ele nem te contou, não é? Para você ver como ele confia em você, Bouvier, a ponto de sequer conseguir contar que, inocentemente, dormiu com outra pessoa!

Pierre grunhiu, antes de soltar o loiro, permitindo que seu corpo escorregasse pela parede; contudo, mal seus pés tocaram o chão, sentiu o punho do médico se chocar contra seu estômago, fazendo o ar faltar e uma dor alucinante tomar seu corpo.

Resmungando qualquer coisa inteligível, puxou o ar com força e, juntando toda a força que conseguiu encontrar naquele momento, fez seu punho chocar-se contra o queixo de Pierre, que cambaleou alguns passos; e antes que Jack pudesse entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele e Pierre já estavam numa seqüência confusa de socos e pontapés, atingindo um ao outro em todos os lugares que conseguissem alcançar, embora Jack tivesse que admitir que estava tomando uma bela surra.

Num gesto que surpreendeu a si mesmo, Jack conseguiu empurrar Pierre, fazendo-o esbarrar numa espécie de mesa de metal, onde havia alguns equipamentos metálicos, que haviam usado para o seu tratamento, fazendo-os cair no chão com um baque surdo e irritante.

Aproveitando o momento em que o médico estava atordoado, jogou-se sobre ele, desferindo um soco com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, atingindo-o bem no abdômen, o que fez Pierre, por reflexo, erguer o braço, chocando-o contra qualquer parte do corpo do outro, no mesmo instante em que um par de mãos segurava os braços de cada um dos dois, afastando-os.

Ofegante, Pierre viu que eram os federais.

-Mas que merda foi essa? – o grandalhão que lhe segurava perguntou, lhe arrastando para fora do quarto.

-Legitima defesa. – resmungou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, sabendo que se falasse a verdade não poderia mais cuidar de David.

Escorou-se na parede ao lado da porta, passando a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-o levemente machucado.

Puxou o ar com força, sentindo finalmente seu corpo começar a tremer quase violentamente e permitiu-se escorregar, até que estivesse sentado no chão, os joelhos dobrados em frente ao peito, e escondendo o rosto ali.

O corpo não parava de tremer, e seu coração batia rápido demais; na sua mente não parava de passar todas as palavras que Jack lhe falara, enquanto imagens de todas as vezes que David chorara, pedindo seu perdão, passavam na frente de seus olhos, como um filme em câmera lenta; sua respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante, enquanto o nó em sua garganta surgia com força total, tornando quase impossível respirar.

E antes que se desse conta, as lágrimas vieram, escorrendo por seu rosto rápidas e fortes, enquanto seu corpo tremulava com mais intensidade; um soluço escapou por seus lábios.

Passara quase um mês apenas ouvindo os lamurios de David, o qual sequer parecia – mesmo que minimamente – inclinado a sair da depressão em que se encontrava, desde que saíra do cativeiro; muito pelo contrário, pensou, apertando os braços ao arredor das próprias pernas, ele parecia apenas se afundar cada vez mais na tristeza que sentia, e quando ouvira tudo o que Jack tinha para dizer, compreendera que o bom-humor daquela noite não deveria ser encarado como alguma coisa duradoura.

Quando ouvira tudo o que acontecera ao marido, foi como se algo dentro de si simplesmente estalasse, lhe fazendo compreender toda a dor a qual David suportava há quase um mês, sozinho, sem ter coragem de contar para alguém; compreendera todos os pedidos de perdão. Compreendera aquele brilho de culpa nas íris esverdeadas, bem como compreendera toda a hesitação em lhe tocar.

Compreendera o medo das pessoas; ele ficara com medo de confiar em qualquer um que ele não conhecesse muito bem, e não tivesse certeza de que não lhe faria mal.

Conhecia o marido bem demais, e sabia que ele sendo tão inseguro quanto era, aquele acontecimento apenas fizera com que ele se quebrasse de tal modo, que demoraria muito para que ele conseguisse se convencer, mesmo que sozinho, que não tinha a mínima culpa do que acontecera.

E perguntou-se como alguém conseguira ter coragem de fazer tanto mal á ele; perguntou-se como alguém tivera coragem de marcá-lo daquela forma: de destruí-lo de tal maneira que ele permitira-se crescer de uma maneira absurda; que ele permitira-se perder todo o seu lado espontâneo, risonho, ingênuo.

Perguntou-se, acima de tudo, como fora burro a ponto de não ter pensado nessa possibilidade; sentiu-se idiota por não ter notado que tudo aquilo que David sentia, fazia e falava, não se devia apenas ao seqüestro em si; não se devia apenas a Bill.

Jack fora o maior culpado do maior horror que David vivera; Jack era o responsável por David estar do jeito que estava.

Seu David, pensou. Era o seu David que estava deprimido, destroçado e, muito provavelmente, sentindo-se um lixo. Sentindo-se sujo, humilhado.

Era o seu David, droga! O seu anjo, o seu amor... A sua vida. Era a pessoa que mais amava que fora magoada daquela maneira.

E, então, uma súbita vontade de tomá-lo em seus braços lhe invadiu de uma maneira que ele não achou que algum dia fosse sentir; queria tê-lo em seus braços para dizer o quanto o amava, e o quanto ele não era culpado por nada do que passara.

Queria abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto queria ajudá-lo a superar tudo aquilo, assim como queria poder voltar no tempo e trocar de lugar com ele; queria impedir que ele tivesse que ter passado por isso, e não se importava exatamente com o como.

Mais um soluço escapasse por seus lábios, e ele pôs mais força nos braços; sentia-se idiota. Sentia-se burro por não ter conseguido fazer David sorrir verdadeiramente nenhuma vez desde que chegara ao hospital; tudo o que conseguira fora sorrisos forçados e sorrisos mínimos, os quais sumiam sempre rápido demais para que conseguisse aproveitar bem aquela sensação maravilhosa que tomava seu corpo sempre que os lábios finos se esticavam, deixando a mostra os dentes pequenos, enquanto os músculos da face se contraiam para mostrar o mais belo sorriso que Pierre já vira.

-Doutor Bouvier? – a voz do grandalhão que lhe segurava soou, enquanto sentia a mão dele sobre seu ombro. – Está tudo bem? – Pierre apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça, embora a tenha erguido, escorando o cocuruto na parede. As mãos tremulas correram por seu rosto, secando-o.

Puxou o ar com força, tentando fazer seu coração parar de bater tão descompassado; tentando fazer o nó em sua garganta sumir, e permitir que o ar voltasse a chegar a seus pulmões com mais facilidade do que o fazia agora.

Correu as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, no mesmo instante em que ouvia a voz de uma das enfermeiras soarem pelo corredor, pelos auto-falantes, sua presença sendo solicitada na sala de Jeff, no que Pierre sabia que já havia chegado ao conhecimento do amigo o que acontecera.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou por seus lábios, antes que se erguesse, sentindo o corpo ainda muito trêmulo. Lentamente, caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas bambas permitiram, não demorando tanto quanto gostaria para chegar à sala do Jeff, o qual estava com a porta aberta, apenas lhe esperando.

Quando entrou, a cabeça baixa, os olhos fixando o chão, e os pensamentos perdidos em tudo o que acontecera há pouco mais de dez minutos, sem prestar real atenção ao olhar repreensor que Jeff lhe lançava, enquanto fechava a porta, e ia sentar-se em sua cadeira, atrás de sua mesa.

Aceitou quando Jeff lhe indicou a cadeira na frente da mesa, sentando-se, esperando pacientemente que o mais velho começasse, enquanto seus olhos fixavam suas mãos trêmulas sobre suas pernas.

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram, enquanto Pierre permanecia na mesma posição e Jeff lhe olhava, apenas esperando, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo corte que havia no canto dos lábios de Pierre e no pequeno hematoma no queixo.

Puxando o ar com força, Jean apoiou os braços sobre sua mesa, inclinando-se para frente.

-Muito bem. – Pierre finalmente suspirou, erguendo os olhos para o do amigo, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos do outro. – Eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para o que acabou de acontecer.

Sua cabeça estava doendo, Pierre pensou; estava quase explodindo, enquanto seus olhos ardiam, no que ele sabia ainda existir uma grande vontade dentro de si de continuar chorando, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento. Não era mesmo.

Mas ainda assim não conseguiu; simplesmente não conseguiu voltar a ser o profissional indiferente, que sabia a hora de permitir-se levar pelas emoções, e a hora de ser uma pessoa fria. Simplesmente não havia como.

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer fortes, intensas, molhando sua bochecha, pingando de seu maxilar sobre suas mãos. Jeff fez menção de falar qualquer coisa, mas Pierre não permitiu, começando a falar antes que o superior emitisse qualquer som.

-O filho da puta o estuprou, Jeff. – ódio e dor em cada palavra, Jeff notou. – Tocou nele, o feriu. Simplesmente o quebrou, como se ele fosse o pior verme do mundo. – os lábios começaram a tremer cada vez mais violentos, enquanto as lágrimas ganhavam mais força. – E tudo isso apenas porque David não quis dormir com ele quando tinha dezesseis anos. Dezesseis malditos anos! – ergueu-se, caminhando de um lado para o outro. – Turner não tem dignidade, não tem a mínima compaixão pelos outros. Não passa de um acéfalo estúpido, sem um pingo de escrúpulos, ou senso de ridículo. Não passa de um idiota com uma necessidade de se auto-provar de alguma forma, mesmo que todas as vezes que ele tente, ele apenas prove que não passa de um fracassado, frustrado com a vida.

As mãos corriam pelos cabelos, puxando-os levemente, como se isso fosse fazer toda e qualquer dor que sentisse passar; e Jeff se admirou em ver Pierre daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que não era o momento ideal para estar surpreso com algo.

Nunca vira Pierre se descontrolar de tal forma; nunca o vira derramar uma única lágrima, mesmo quando ele pedira para sair mais cedo quando brigara com David: ele agüentara firme, ao menos na sua frente, jurando que iria conseguir o perdão do outro: e Jeff sabia, na ocasião, que David não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem Pierre.

E isso se provara certo; e Pierre passara os dias sem David agüentando firme, sem deixar de ser objetivo no trabalho.

Mas, pensou, ao ficar sabendo do que David passara, ele simplesmente tomara a dor para si; e Jean seria capaz de jurar que Pierre, de alguma maneira, se sentia culpado e, arriscaria dizer, impotente com tudo isso.

O amor que Pierre tinha por David, pensou, era indescritível de tão grande. E Jean se atrevia a imaginar como Pierre se sentira ao descobrir que David fora estuprado... Isso explicava o comportamento do promotor, pensou.

-Você não precisava tê-lo agredido. – disse, mesmo que admitisse que teria feito o mesmo se isso tudo estivesse acontecendo consigo. – Eu sei que é difícil, e imagino o que você deve ter sentindo quando ouviu isso, mas você deveria ter pensado em David, em como ele vai se sentir se eu não conseguir explicar para a chefia o que aconteceu, e convencê-los de que foi um acontecimento isolado, e eu tiver que colocar outro médico para cuidar dele.

Pierre pareceu irritado com essa hipótese, e Jean concordaria com tudo o que ele falasse agora, sabendo que seria verdade: mas sabia melhor ainda que era sua obrigação avisá-lo do que poderia acontecer por causa de seu descontrole.

-Não precisava tê-lo agredido? – perguntou, espalmando as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa de Jeff. – É claro que precisava! Aquele cretino falava como se David quisesse aquilo; falava como se David não passasse de uma puta. – passou uma mão pelo rosto, num gesto cansado. – Ele merecia muito mais apenas pelo fato de ter tocado no David.

Jeff suspirou pesadamente; isso ia dar um trabalho dos infernos.

[hr]

Sebastien Lefebvre não achava que seus pacientes deviam lhe contar as  
coisas; de fato, acreditava piamente que seu trabalho se baseava apenas em falar o que as outras pessoas não tinham coragem de dizer, fazendo com que seus pacientes contassem seus problemas para quem achassem melhor.  
De fato, seu método não era aprovado pelos donos do hospital, mas Sebastien tinha plena consciência de que apenas não fora demitido por sempre conseguir resolver os problemas dos pacientes - embora até hoje não tivesse a mínima idéia de quais eram.  
E, de qualquer modo, não se importava realmente com o que seus superiores podiam pensar do seu método: gostava dele. A coisa, pensou, funcionava como Jeff sempre falava; de problemas bastavam os seus. E isso o fazia pensar que estava na profissão errada.

Fosse como fosse, era interessante ver como algumas pessoas podiam ficar incrivelmente bravas quando Sebastien falava tudo o que elas _precisavam_ ouvir - e não o que elas _queriam_.  
Achava interessante como as pessoas reagiam de formas diferentes a um mesmo acontecimento; Jeff lhe ligara na noite anterior para marcar uma hora para o marido de Pierre e, horas depois, Jean ligara novamente para conversar melhor sobre o caso, falando que finalmente havia descoberto o que havia acontecido a David.  
E saber exatamente que tipo de coisas o promotor enfrentara tornava ainda mais fácil; saber como ele vinha agindo com Pierre; saber como ele agia sempre que uma pessoa desconhecida entrava no quarto: e exatamente por isso, pedira para que Jeff desse seu jeito de evitar que Pierre estivesse presente durante a consulta.

Apesar de saber que o amigo queria o melhor a David, tinha que admitir que Pierre mimava demais o marido: mesmo que em momentos como o que o promotor enfrentava as pessoas sempre precisavam de alguém que amassem ao seu lado, Pierre fazia isso em excesso e isso, Sebastien pensou, finalmente alcançando a porta do quarto tão esperado, apenas retardava a melhora.  
Mas, completou com um suspiro, Pierre apenas não sabia o que fazer, e estava agindo como julgava ser o mais correto.  
Mordendo a parte de dentro da bochecha, deu três batidas secas na porta e, sem esperar resposta - sabendo que ela não viria -, girou a maçaneta, empurrando a porta, e entrando no quarto, voltou a fechar a peça de madeira atrás de si, quando se viu dentro do cômodo sendo encarando por David.

Ele não era como Sebastien sempre imaginara, mas ainda assim era tão belo quanto Pierre sempre falara que ele era; os cabelos estavam bagunçados, e a expressão ainda sonolenta deixava claro que ele acordara há pouco tempo.  
As íris esverdeadas lhe fixaram, numa pergunta muda do que estava  
acontecendo, embora a expressão tornando-se cuidadosa deixasse claro que ele não hesitaria em realmente armar o escarcéu se achasse necessário.  
-David. - cumprimentou, abrindo a pasta em sua mão e lendo alguns dados que anotara em um papel a parte, antes de voltar a erguer os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar curioso do outro homem. - Eu sou Sebastien Lefebvre, psicólogo. - ergueu as sobrancelhas quando David se remexeu incomodado. - Pierre tem completa consciência de que estou aqui e...  
-Onde Pierre está? - ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos.

-Ele não veio a meu pedido. - voltou a olhar para a ficha. - Acho que nos  
daremos melhor se você não puder apelar a ninguém sempre que se sentir acuado.  
David ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, mas permaneceu em silêncio, acompanhando com os olhos cada pequeno movimento que Sebastien fazia.  
-Se pudermos começar. - Sebastien disse, sentando-se na cadeira que tinha próxima a cama, vendo David se encolher sob as coberta; as íris esverdeadas não saiam de cima do médico por nenhum segundo.  
Aliás, Sebastien notou, ele sequer piscava.  
-Eu quero que o Pierre esteja aqui. - foi a resposta, seca, o que fez Seb  
erguer as sobrancelhas, antes de dar de ombros, sorrindo de leve.  
-Isso quer dizer que você não vai falar comigo a não ser que seu marido  
esteja presente? - seu sorriso aumentou, enquanto David dava de ombros, remexendo-se incomodado sobre o colchão.  
-Algo do gênero. - Seb riu bem baixinho; obviamente era preocupante a forma como David estava se comportando, mas não deixava de ser engraçado, na sua opinião.  
Ajeitando a ficha sobre suas pernas, cruzou os braços sobre o peito,  
encarando David pacientemente.  
-A presença de Pierre pode, e vai, prejudicar o tratamento. - David deu de ombros.  
-Não me importo. - cerrou os olhos. - Eu só falo com você sobre alguma  
coisa, se Pierre estiver aqui.  
Sebastien girou as orbes, antes de se erguer, indo sentar-se no colchão, o que fez David se encolher quase comicamente contra a cabeceira da cama; as mãos pequenas apertando com força o lençol entre os dedos pequenos e trêmulos.  
Inclinando-se levemente para frente, Sebastien tirou o ar divertido da face, preferindo colocar um profissional; talvez, assim David confiasse em si, mesmo que apenas minimamente.  
Pierre o mimara muito, e isso era perfeitamente perceptível, mas Sebastien não se importava realmente: sabia que David tinha idade e maturidade o bastante para saber ouvir um "não", mesmo que Seb tivesse que insistir nisso por toda a manhã.  
-Eu até prefiro que você não fale. - disse, simplesmente, e David pareceu confuso ao ouvir isso. - Muitos psicólogos são da teoria que ao fazer seus pacientes falarem o que tanto os incomoda, está ajudando-os, mas eu acho que você apenas precisa ouvir algumas coisas; se você quiser falar para mim, tudo bem. Se preferir não me dizer nada, mas contar ao Pierre, por mim tudo bem também. - deu de ombros, ajeitando o corpo. - Já que todos acreditam que psicólogos são amigos de seus pacientes, eu vou ser seu amigo, David. E amigos não te obrigam a contar algo. – sorriu reconfortante.  
David piscou lentamente, parecendo absorver o que fora dito, mas ainda assim não parecendo muito certo se deveria acreditar.  
Sebastien suspirou pesadamente; isso ia ser bem difícil, mas ele teria que falar tudo o que era preciso em casos de estupros - mesmo que masculinos - e seqüestros, e tinha certeza de que David não deixaria passar nada, irritando-se na primeira verdade que fosse verbalizada, mas... Bem, estava acostumado a ser odiado por aqueles que gostava de chamar de pacientes.  
Ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando que David falasse algo, mas como isso não aconteceu, Sebastien simplesmente começou a falar, sabendo que teria que verbalizar muitas coisas até que o promotor esboçasse alguma reação.  
-Eu sei o que aconteceu com você. - David lhe olhou, curioso e amedrontado. - Foi seqüestrado e torturado por um cara que condenou há uns três anos, passou um dia difícil com ele e, embora tenha sido um único dia, foi o bastante para que você se ferisse, não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Não faço idéia do que ele te disse, David; não mesmo. E seja lá o que for, é mentira. - deu de ombros. - Imagine o quão gratificante deve ter sido para ele ver sua dor quando você acreditava em cada uma das palavras dele. Ele te odiava e na mente dele, isso tudo acabaria com sua morte, então para ele era indiferente se as coisas que ele estava lhe dizendo eram ou não verdades.  
David revirou os olhos, antes de fixá-los na janela, observando a fina garoa que caia, sem se importar com o homem a sua frente; sabia disso que fora dito e, realmente, não precisava de nenhum psicólogo para saber que Bill provavelmente mentira em todas as coisas que lhe falara. Era uma completa perca de tempo o médico continuar ali; ele não poderia lhe ajudar na pior de suas dores e inseguranças, então era completamente inútil.  
Aliás, queria apenas que Pierre fosse até ali lhe fazer companhia.  
Não queria conversar sobre o que acontecera e, menos ainda, queria alguém lhe dizendo o que pensar sobre cada acontecimento.  
-David. - Sebastien chamou, mas o menor continuou olhando para a janela. Seb bufou, revirando os olhos discretamente. - Me diz uma coisa... Como você conheceu Jack Turner?  
E Sebastien viu exatamente o que esperava; o corpo pequeno ficou  
terrivelmente tenso, enquanto apertava com mais força ainda o lençol entre seus dedos, fazendo os nós ficarem brancos. As íris esverdeadas ficaram mais opacas do que já estavam, enquanto enchiam-se de lágrimas, que Sebastien sabia que seria fácil fazê-lo derramar.  
-No colegial. - ele respondeu com a voz tremulando, sem olhar para o médico, que apenas passou uma mão pelo cabelo, esperando que David terminasse. - Namoramos por alguns meses, mas não deu certo.  
Pela falta de detalhes, Seb soube que David nunca se importara realmente com o final de seu namoro com Jack, e isso provava que o promotor não tivera nenhum sentimento pelo outro homem - uma atração talvez, mas nada que pudesse envolvê-lo realmente.  
-Você transou com ele quando vocês namoraram? - David negou com um aceno de cabeça, ficando mais tenso. - E foi esse o motivo que ele te deu quando te tocou? Te culpou por ainda ter uma atração, ou algo assim? Fez você acreditar que, de algum modo, era o culpado do que estava acontecendo? Ou ele te fez achar que você estava traindo Pierre?  
As lágrimas escorreram antes mesmo que David pudesse piscar, rápidas, mas ele não desviou os olhos da janela, falando no tom de voz mais frio que conseguiu:  
-Não sei do que está falando. - Sebastien ergueu as sobrancelhas; droga, ele ainda estava na fase de negação.  
Rápido, Sebastien caminhou até o outro lado da cama, parando na frente de David e, segurando-o pelo queixo, obrigou-o a lhe encarar.  
-Sabe perfeitamente bem do que estou falando. - ergueu uma única  
sobrancelha. - Não estou falando que você quis o que aconteceu, porque é óbvio que não queria. Mas você não tem que acreditar em tudo que lhe foi dito. Pierre saberia lidar com essa situação, se fosse você a contar. Pierre sabe perfeitamente bem que estupro não é traição.

David desvencilhou-se dos dedos de Sebastien de um modo até violento, enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos; as lágrimas correndo rápidas por seu rosto, mas ele não parecia se importar.  
-Cale a boca se não sabe do que está falando. - foi o que ele disse e Seb  
apenas crispou os lábios.

-Se eu não soubesse do que estou falando, ou se estivesse mentindo, você não estaria chorando como está, David. - replicou, voltando a obrigá-lo a lhe olhar, quando David se levantou, tentando desviar os olhos. - Você sabe o que te aconteceu, David, e eu também sei. Ele te feriu de uma forma muito intensa e isso é óbvio somente de olhar para você. É natural que você se sinta sujo, ou que ache não mereça quem você tem, mas não é como se você...

-Cale a maldita boca! - David gritou, lhe empurrando. - Se fosse tudo tão fácil quanto você faz parecer, você não estaria aqui me torrando. Se fosse tão fácil, eu não estaria me sentido um lixo. Se eu fosse tão inocente quanto você faz parecer, eu teria conseguido pará-lo. Eu... - ele soluçou, antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos; os ombros balançando no ritmo dos outros soluços que se seguiram.  
Sebastien puxou o ar com força, olhando para David, pela primeira vez sem saber o que fazer; deu um pequeno passo na direção dele, mas o promotor pareceu perceber seu movimento, pois deu um passo para trás.  
-Se fosse tão fácil, eu não sentiria como se houvesse jogado tudo o que  
Pierre me forneceu por dez anos para o alto. Eu não sentiria como se eu  
fosse a merda de um traidor. - a cabeça foi balançada de um lado para o outro. - Eu não sentiria como se merecesse cada segundo de sofrimento que tenho tido no último mês! - e ele ergueu a cabeça, revelando o rosto lavado em lágrimas, a expressão de ódio deixando claro que Sebastien o irritara profundamente. - Eu ainda não estaria nessa merda de hospital! - ele completou, a voz novamente várias oitavas acima do tom normal.  
-Acalme-se, David. - Sebastien pediu, embora seu tom de voz fizesse parecer uma ordem. - Ficando nesse estado, e agindo como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo o que te aconteceu, não vai nos ajudar em nada. Você sabe que não havia como pará-lo. - voltou a dar um passo na direção de David, que voltou a recuar. - Você tentou, eu sei que tentou. Você fez tudo o que a situação permitia, mas ainda assim não havia como impedi-lo de ser o verme que ele é. _Não foi_ e _não é_ culpa sua se ele é um completo bastardo. Você não traiu seu marido.  
David soluçou, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro; as lágrimas pareciam escorrer cada vez mais rápidas, mas isso nunca fora o bastante para que Sebastien parasse o que estava fazendo. David poderia lhe odiar, e Pierre também, mas ao menos teria em mente que verbalizara todas as coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa tivera coragem de verbalizar.

Puxando o ar com força, voltou a se sentar na ponta do colchão, tentando manter a expressão indiferente; as íris incrivelmente azuis fixando atentamente David.  
-Você não sabe como é. - David murmurou, por fim. - Você não sabe como foi... Você não tem a mínima idéia de como é ter seu casamento quase destruído por causa de uma pessoa e, uma semana depois de você ter concertado tudo, essa pessoa faz algo do tipo. Você não tem noção de como isso parece uma traição.  
Sebastien suspirou pesadamente.

-Você tem razão. - deu de ombros. - Isso _parece_ uma traição, mas não é. Teria sido uma traição se você tivesse desejado também; teria sido uma traição se você houvesse permitido. Mas se fosse esse o caso, você não estaria se sentindo culpado _e_ deprimido. Apenas culpado. E não me parece que seja assim. Aliás, me parece que você não teria a mínima coragem de trair o Pierre.  
Silêncio; longo e tenso, enquanto ambos se encaravam. A antipatia que David sentia pelo médico a sua frente era algo quase palpável no ar.  
Mas isso não preocupava Sebastien; o que realmente o preocupava era a relutância de David em ver que nada do que lhe acontecera era sua culpa; sua relutância em ver que Pierre não veria isso como uma traição e que o ajudaria a superar aquilo tudo.  
Talvez, pensou, David apenas achasse que Pierre não pensasse isso: ou,  
talvez, isso tivesse a ver com aquela sensação dele de que não merecia  
absolutamente nada do que Pierre lhe dera no tempo em que eles estavam juntos. Talvez ele achasse que não merecia Pierre.  
Fosse como fosse, pensou, naquele momento não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer por David; ele ainda tinha que aceitar que não fora sua culpa, para então Sebastien ajudá-lo a superar aquilo.  
Suspirando pesadamente, Sebastien se levantou, caminhando até David, fixando seus olhos nos dele.  
-Olhe, você tem que aceitar que isso não é sua culpa. - disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Você tem que aceitar que não havia nada mais que você pudesse fazer. Não vou dizer que vai ser fácil você superar, porque não vai. Daqui algum tempo, você provavelmente vai querer dormir com Pierre, mas não vai conseguir... Isso é normal, mas você agir como se fosse sua culpa, não é. A culpa não é sua. Se você parar e analisar tudo o que aconteceu, você vai ver isso e talvez se torne mais fácil de superar, quem sabe.

E, sorrindo levemente para o outro, simplesmente saiu do quarto.

[hr]

Era como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

A garoa que caíra a manhã toda se transformara numa tempestade, a qual ninguém realmente esperava; o vento soprava forte, fazendo as árvores balançarem violentamente, enquanto fachos de luz cortavam o céu negro – o qual fazia parecer que anoitecera cedo demais, embora não passasse do meio dia -, dando uma luminosidade maior ao interior do hospital.

Os trovões soavam fortes e impiedosos a cada novo raio que caia, fazendo parecer que os vidros das janelas estavam tremulando perante o som rouco, porém poderoso.

Mas ele não estava prestando real atenção ao que acontecia fora das paredes daquele quarto, preferindo manter-se impassível, enquanto esperava que o pequeno em seus braços parasse de soluçar, como se sua vida dependesse de todo aquele choro.

Não havia como negar, obviamente, que o aperto em seu peito parecia aumentar a cada novo tremor do corpo magro, e o nó em sua garganta fazia parecer que o ar não chegava em quantidade suficiente em seus pulmões, tornando difícil o ato de respirar.

E, embora seu coração palpitasse contra sua caixa torácica como se quisesse simplesmente sair dali, e seus olhos ardessem de modo espantoso, querendo expelir cada lágrima que a dor dele lhe causava, sabia que se mostrasse que vê-lo daquela maneira lhe afetava dessa forma, não iria conseguir ter a conversa a qual passara a manhã toda planejando para ter com ele.

O silêncio ali dentro era quebrado apenas pelos soluços dele e pelo som de suas respirações; os corpos estavam colados num abraço, onde os braços magros circulavam seu corpo na altura das costelas, enquanto o rosto pálido e de traços belos estava escondido na curva do seu pescoço; seus próprios braços o circulavam da maneira mais reconfortando que pudera encontrar, ao se sentir abraçado de supetão tão logo entrara no quarto.

E mesmo que sua vontade fosse tomá-lo em seus braços e o confortar da mesma maneira que fizera no último mês, tinha que confessar – apesar de ser apenas para si mesmo – que Sebastien tinha completa razão quando falara que ele havia mimado David demais.

E isso, pensou, apertando-o ainda mais entre seus braços, era um dos motivos para David ainda estar negando tudo o que passara; era um dos motivos de ele manter tanto sofrimento, e sentimentos sem o mínimo fundamento, guardados dentro de si, permitindo-os lhe corroer de uma forma dilacerante até mesmo para Pierre.

Puxando o ar com força, permitiu o perfume tentador que emanava dos cabelos negros, invadisse o seu nariz, impregnando-se nas suas vias respiratórias, e espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo, lhe embriagando de uma maneira que sentira falta desde que todo aquele inferno se iniciara.

-Precisamos conversar. – disse, por fim, vendo alguns fios negros balançarem levemente de acordo com sua respiração. As mãos pequenas, espalmadas em suas costas, agarraram um punhado do tecido da sua blusa com força, como que prevendo o que estava por vir.

-Precisa ser agora? – foi a resposta, a voz ainda contendo qualquer coisa chorosa, embora já houvesse alguns minutos que o choro cessara; mas ainda assim Pierre podia sentir o coração do outro bater descompassado contra o seu peito, e o corpo pequeno ainda tremular vez ou outra, embora não fosse mais tão intenso quanto antes.

Suspirando pesadamente, afastou-o o bastante para que pudesse olhá-lo; o rosto ainda estava úmido no caminho que as lágrimas haviam feito; os lábios finos e bonitos tinham qualquer coisa a mais de vermelho, o que deixava claro que ele os mordera durante o pranto.

As íris estupendas fixaram o seu rosto e, teve que admitir, aquela falta de contato visual estava lhe irritando; era como se David apenas pudesse pensar que Pierre fosse ler sua alma, se olhasse em seus olhos por meros cinco segundos. Era como se o contato visual fosse o que faltava para Pierre simplesmente descobrisse tudo o que se passava com David.

E eram em momentos como esse, onde David simplesmente se recusava silenciosamente a manter um contato ocular, que Pierre se perguntava onde, infernos, estava a confiança.

Era em momentos como esse que se perguntava no que seu relacionamento com David havia se transformado.

-Precisa. – respondeu, lembrando-se que o marido havia feito uma pergunta e que lhe olhava, curioso por sua demora em responder. Talvez, perder-se em pensamentos e nostalgias fosse a forma que encontrara de adiar o máximo possível a conversa que queria ter.

David suspirou pesadamente, soltando uma mão pelo tempo o suficiente de corrê-la pelo rosto, secando-o; voltou a segurar um punhado do tecido de sua blusa em suas costas, dando um pequeno passo para frente, de modo que pudesse aprofundar mais ainda o abraço que compartilhavam.  
Erguendo levemente a cabeça, ele sorriu bem de leve e Pierre notou o quanto aquilo estava lhe soando forçado; embora qualquer coisa dentro de si derretesse perante a visão dos lábios contorcidos daquela forma graciosa, deixando a mostra os dentes pequenos e branquinhos, enquanto os olhos pareciam diminuir um pouco de tamanho, de uma forma até mesmo enlevada.

E ele poderia ficar nesse momento pelo resto do dia; ele poderia perder-se no esboço do que costumava ser um sorriso genuíno, tendo o som da chuva que caia lá fora como trilha sonora; ele poderia perder-se naquele abraço, como se sua vida dependesse de sentir os braços magros ao arredor de seu corpo, mostrando o quanto aquele pequeno a sua frente confiava em si, e até mesmo precisava de si. E era com certa ousadia que admitia acontecer o mesmo consigo: permitia David saber o quanto precisava dele, apenas com um abraço.

Mordicando o lábio inferior levemente, correu suas mãos para o rosto dele, segurando-o entre suas palmas, impedindo-o de desviar o olhar, ou até mesmo se afastar.

-Eu... – puxou o ar com força, sabendo que o resto de sua frase iria desencadear o inferno. – Quero que você me conte o que aconteceu com você quando estava em cativeiro.

O pequeno sorriso simplesmente sumiu, enquanto a pouca cor do rosto desaparecia; os dedos pequenos apertaram com mais força o tecido de sua blusa, enquanto a íris fixavam seu queixo, evitando o contato visual que Pierre tentava criar.

Uma única sobrancelha foi erguida, enquanto os dentes pequenos mordiscavam o lábio de forma nervosa. Os lábios se afastaram, prontos para emitir qualquer frase grosseira, mas David pareceu mudar de idéia, pois voltou a fechá-los antes que qualquer som escapasse. O corpo pequeno ficara tenso, mas a expressão indiferente que ele mantinha em seu rosto, não deixava nenhum rastro de tensão.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. – sentenciou, por fim, antes de seus dedos darem liberdade ao tecido que seguravam, e suas mãos correrem até o tórax de Pierre, espalmando-o, antes de tentar empurrá-lo.

Mas o maior foi mais rápido, permitindo que suas mãos corressem até o centro das costas de David, o pressionado contra o próprio corpo, impedindo-o de sair dali; de fato, não pretendia liberá-lo antes de ouvir tudo o que gostaria.

-Eu _preciso_ ouvir de você o que aconteceu lá, David. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não quero saber pelo Sebastien ou qualquer outra pessoa. – e, apesar de tudo, isso não era uma completa mentira: preferia ter descoberto do estupro por David, e não por Jack ou até mesmo Sebastien.

David fechou os olhos brevemente, resmungando qualquer coisa inteligível ate para si mesmo, ainda tentando se afastar.

-Eu não quero contar, Pierre. – ele disse de modo pausado, como se isso fosse fazer o mais velho desistir do que fosse.

Contudo, Pierre apenas o apertou mais ainda contra o próprio corpo, sentindo-o cada vez mais tenso com o contato que estava sendo criando entre os corpos.

-Eu tenho o direito de saber. – replicou, crispando os lábios. – Você tem a mínima idéia de como eu me sinto sabendo que você passou por coisas horríveis, que te assombram nos seus sonhos, e eu sequer sei o que eu poderia falar para te fazer, ao menos, parar de chorar? Você tem idéia de como é horrível ver a pessoa que você mais ama nesse estado, e não poder fazer nada além de ouvir pedidos de perdão, que soam completamente sem sentido? Será que você não percebe que isso não está acabando apenas com você mesmo, mas comigo e com... Nós?

As mãos pequenas, ainda pousadas em seu tórax, voltaram a tentar lhe afastar, mas Pierre não permitiu, levando uma das suas próprias mãos até as de David, segurando-as levemente pelo pulso.

-Eu não estou pronto para falar o que aconteceu, Pierre. – ele respondeu, num resmungo, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a correr, e Pierre se perguntou como ele conseguia chorar tanto. – Eu não quero falar; eu não quero ter que ficar lembrando disso a todo instante: já me basta ter que o fazer nos meus sonhos todas as malditas noites!

E Pierre viu a expressão indiferente ruir, dando lugar a de raiva, enquanto David tentava a todo o custo soltar-se dos braços do marido, o qual apenar o apertava ainda mais contra si.

-E quem que fica do seu lado todas as malditas noites, David? Quem que fica ouvindo você pedir perdão por nada, enquanto se acaba de chorar? Quem é a droga da pessoa que fica com você sempre que você precisa, sem perguntar nada? Apenas esperando que você conte? – sem que notasse, sua voz ia aumentando uma oitava a cada nova pergunta. – Eu cansei de te ver remoendo suas dores, guardando-as apenas para si mesmo, como se isso fosse o certo. Eu quero te ajudar, merda! Eu quero te apoiar toda vez que você ameaçar cair novamente. Mas se você não me ajuda, como você espera que eu te perdoe, seja lá pelo quê? Como você espera superar alguma coisa, se sequer fala sobre isso?

-Você está querendo me obrigar a te contar. – ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a pôr força nas mãos, mas não conseguindo se afastar nem um passo sequer. – Eu não vou te contar.

Cerrando os olhos e os lábios, levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dele, segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça e lhe encarar, finalmente fixando os olhos; raiva emanando de cada um, enquanto se encaravam, um desafiando o outro em silêncio.

-Você vai me contar, Desrosiers. – murmurou, erguendo uma única sobrancelha.

David crispou os lábios.

-Por que eu deveria? – resmungou em resposta, voltando a empurrar o outro, que bufou. – Hein, Piér? Porque eu deveria contar algo para uma pessoa que diz estar ao meu lado, mas que não sabe esperar eu me sentir bem para falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Silêncio; a tensão era quase palpável no ar, enquanto os olhos ainda se fixavam: faíscas de raiva sendo trocadas, enquanto as mãos de Pierre apertavam um punhado do tecido da blusa de David, como que para conter a raiva que sentia pela teimosia do outro.

Estava pau da vida e não havia nem como pensar em negar isso.

-Porque eu te amo, porra! – exclamou, juntando ainda mais os corpos, como se isso ainda fosse possível, sentindo-o ficar tenso. – Porque eu não agüento mais te ver nesse estado; não agüento mais sentir que você não tem mais confiança em mim. – puxou o ar com força. – Porque eu não sei mais se sou bom o bastante para você, já que você sequer confia mais em mim p...

-EU FUI ESTUPRADO, MERDA! – David gritou, interrompendo o marido, quando Pierre começou a aumentar a voz; cada vez mais lhe machucando ouvir aquelas coisas, cada vez mais lhe fazendo se sentir mais culpado e destroçado. Pierre ficou em silêncio. – Não era isso que você queria saber? Ótimo! Foi isso; Jack fez o que vem sonhando nos últimos dez anos, AGORA SOME DA MINHA FRENTE! – tirando força de onde nem ele mesmo sabia, empurrou Pierre, fazendo-o afastar-se e, por fim, lhe soltar; as lágrimas corriam rápidas demais por seu rosto e ele não sabia se chorava, respirava ou falava.

Pierre ficou em silêncio, apenas lhe olhando, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto; o coração batia desesperado contra a caixa torácica, enquanto o ar se perdia em um ponto qualquer do caminho até seus pulmões.

Apesar de já saber tudo o que Jack fizera com David, ouvir da boca dele apenas fazia as coisas parecerem ainda piores; ouvir o marido dizer isso com a dor e raiva com que fizera, antes de lhe empurrar, apenas fizera tudo aquilo soar muito mais cruel que antes.

-Anda, Pierre! – David continuou com a voz ainda alterada. – Não era isso que você queria ouvir? Você não queria saber o que me marcou tanto? Foi isso! Agora, você já pode ir, já que eu não acho que você tenha vindo até aqui porque se preocupa. – um sorriso debochado surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais rápidas. – Ou será que você quer me ouvir te dizer como machuca ser esmurrado? Ou talvez você prefira ouvir como é divertido ser "chicoteado" com uma corrente? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, secando o rosto com um gesto brusco da mão. – Mas se você for tão preocupado quanto pretende parecer, você talvez queira ouvir um relato detalhado de como eu me sinto sujo, e de como eu acho que não te mereço!

E antes mesmo que David pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, Pierre voltou a lhe segurar entre os braços, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço, enquanto as lágrimas corriam rápidas por seu rosto; o corpo tremendo pelos soluços.

-Me desculpa. – ele murmurou, apertando o marido entre os braços fortes; era simplesmente horrível sentir que não havia, realmente, algo que pudesse fazer por aquele que amava; era horrível desejar poder ter passado por aquelas coisas no lugar dele, mas saber ser impossível. – Me perdoa por ser um idiota estúpido.

David passou os braços ao arredor do corpo dele, permitindo-se chorar como ele o fazia. Permitindo-se sentir-se mais aliviado depois de ter verbalizado aquelas coisas e ver que Pierre não se importava: ele lhe apoiaria e lhe mostrava isso somente com o abraço que estava lhe dando naquele momento.

E como sempre, pensou, seus temores mostraram-se completamente errados; como sempre, subestimara demais Pierre, e este mostrara que era exatamente como se mostrava ser.

E o amava indescritivelmente por isso.

-Eu vou te curar, Davey. – Pierre murmurou, segundos de silêncio depois. – Você vai ver, anjo: isso tudo não vai passar de uma péssima lembrança. Prometo.

E David se atrevia a acreditar piamente nisso, mesmo que Pierre não conseguisse cumprir essa promessa, apenas porque não conseguiria seguir em frente sem ele.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Música:**_Write You A Song, Plain White T's._

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own_

_**Alguns psicólogos acreditam que os sonhos são a forma do inconsciente alertar o consciente de algo que falta, de algo a ser melhorado, ou apenas algo que não é aceito. Outros acham que é necessário sonhar, caso contrário pode-se enlouquecer. **_

Seis meses e ele sequer tinha coragem de tocar o outro. Seis meses, e sequer conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, sem sentir-se estúpido.

Seis meses, e sequer conseguia fazer alguma coisa que não fosse beijá-lo, como se fosse um adolescente no seu primeiro romance.

Sorrisos tolos apareciam em seus lábios quando ele lhe beijava meigamente na bochecha; batimentos descontrolados de seu coração quando os lábios dele pressionavam os seus, de forma até inocente; suas pernas tremiam quando ele lhe dizia o quanto lhe amava.

Sentia-se derreter quando permitia a si mesmo verbalizar o quanto o amava, e o quanto ele lhe tinha, embora a palavra fosse a única forma que encontrava de mostrar-lhe isso no momento.

Felicidade abundante invadia-lhe quando ele sorria, jurando que logo não seria assim.

_**Já eu, acho que o sonho não passa de uma forma vã de melhorar sua vida; uma forma vazia de concretizar alguma vontade estúpida: uma maneira cruel de te mostrar o quão estúpido você pode ser por não correr atrás de tudo aquilo que almeja.**_

Medo e lágrimas assolavam suas noites, quando acordava de mais um sonho de tudo o que passara em um único dia: todo o terror, desespero, humilhação a que fora submetido. 

Mas sempre que acordava de supetão, com a respiração ofegante, as lágrimas escorrendo e os soluços escapando, ele estava ao seu lado com palavras reconfortantes, abraços fortes e carinhos extravagantemente reconfortantes.

Ele sempre estava lá para lhe amar, para lhe acalmar. E o amava a cada dia mais de forma absurda.

_**O sonho é o amante da ilusão, da criatividade; é o inimigo da realidade. É cruel e não mede esforços para fazer algo parecer muito pior do que realmente é; é mesquinho e simplório.**_

E o queria.

O desejava como nunca fizera antes: queria tê-lo dentro de si, lhe preenchendo apenas como ele sabia; amando-lhe apenas como ele fazia.

Mas não conseguia: as imagens sempre voltavam; as lágrimas retornavam; os medos e as sensações também.

E ele respeitava isso: e tudo o que sabia fazer era amá-lo ainda mais.

_**Há pessoas que preferem viver sonhando, porque acham que a realidade é cruel demais para ser vivida com um sorriso nos lábios: eu digo o contrário... Os sonhos é que são cruéis demais para serem vividos alegremente.**_

O amava e o desejava como nunca achara que poderia fazer: de forma intensa, completa. Insana e tempestuosa.

E era incrível o poder que apenas um toque dele em sua pele tinha; um arrepio corria todo o seu corpo, serpenteando por sua coluna, ouriçando seus pêlos; disparando seu coração, falhando sua respiração.

Bambeando suas pernas; embaralhando seus pensamentos.

_**Sonhos são tolos; uma maneira acerba de fugir dos problemas, ou apenas enterrar-se mais ainda neles. Uma maneira acerba de sofrer ridiculamente por algo que nem sequer é real. Sonhos são apenas devaneios que devem ser ignorados.**_

O sorriso surgia antes mesmo que pudesse evitá-lo, antes mesmo que pudesse cogitar em colocá-lo em seus lábios; os olhos brilhavam de uma maneira muito mais intensa do que o fizera sua vida toda.

_**Ignoro-os desde que eles tentam fazer-me acreditar que sou sujo, ou que ao menos mereço a pessoa maravilhosa que tenho ao meu lado.**_

_**Sonhos são indecorosos.**_

_**D.D.**_

E tudo o que fazia era ter uma devoção incrível.

_-Certas coisas têm que ser superadas. – Pierre murmurou, com os lábios crispados e David sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem antes mesmo que as notasse em seus olhos._

_-Não as quero superar. – disse simplesmente, permitindo-o lhe abraçar com toda a força. – Quero esquecê-las._

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

O céu era tomado pelos tons de laranja, enquanto o sol permitia-se esconder cada minuto mais no horizonte; as águas agitadas assumiam o papel de espelho, refletindo todo o espetáculo que acontecia sobre si.

As poucas nuvens assumiam um tom delirante de roxo, dando a todo aquele show de luzes um ar mais magnífico ainda.

O mar dançava calmamente no seu sempre errôneo movimento de vai e vem; o barulho das ondas se quebrando; o som do pio das poucas gaivotas que voavam ao longe. O som da risada das duas menininhas gêmeas que corriam ali perto, brincando.

E a leve brisa que soprava naquele final de verão; fora ali que aceitara casar-se com a pessoa mais importante para si e era ali que gostava de passar horas, apenas observando o espetáculo fabuloso que acontecia todos dos dias, enquanto sentia a brisa acariciar-lhe o rosto, e brincar com os fios dos seus cabelos.

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you tonight_

Era incrível a maneira como as coisas se acertavam mais rápido do que se esperava; era incrível como amadurecera rápido demais em tão pouco tempo.

Mas era mais incrível ainda a forma como se apaixonava cada vez mais pelo marido e sequer se importava de ser tão dependente dele; de fato, adorava esse sentimento; adorava todas as sensações sublimes que tomavam seu corpo sempre que ele apenas olhava para si.

Sorriu, desviando os olhos para as crianças que corriam em círculos, uma fugindo da outra, enquanto o som pueril da risada invadia seus ouvidos.

Sentiu os braços dele enlaçarem sua cintura, enquanto o corpo forte colava-se ao seu por trás.

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

-Ei, criança. – a voz rouca invadiu seus ouvidos, com qualquer coisa de animação que lhe fez rir de leve, enquanto cobria as mãos dele com as suas, sentindo os arrepios gostosos correrem por sua barriga.

-Ei, baby. – respondeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, permitindo-a repousar sobre o ombro largo do marido; os lábios dele cobriram os seus, dando inicio a um beijo apaixonado.

As pernas bambearam, os corações dispararam e as linguas se encontraram causando mais uma seqüência indiscritivel de sensações delirantemente sublimes.

_Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)  
Both of us knew all along (knew all along)  
I've got your loving and you've got my song_

-Papai!

-Pai!

As vozes idênticas soaram, em uníssono, próximas demais para serem ignoradas, fazendo-os separar os lábios o mais rápido possível; ambas as cabeças inclinando-se de modo que pudessem olhar para as duas garotinhas de cabelos muito negros e olhos incrivelmente esverdeados, as quais os olhavam como se estivessem fazendo algo muito errado.

-Melayne? – David respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a criança que lhe chamara, enquanto Pierre sorria para a gêmea que chamara o seu nome.

-O que é Melissa? – Pierre perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que o homem mais novo.

Aquela era uma cena adorável e não havia como qualquer um dos dois negar algo do tipo: ambas as garotinhas estavam paradas lado a lado, com as mãos na cintura; os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, que balançava levemente no ritmo do vento, enquanto elas encaravam os pais adotivos com fingida repreensão.

-Vocês prometeram que não iam mais fazer isso! – Melayne respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-É! Onde fica aquela história de não prometer o que não se pode cumprir? – Melissa completou, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo, dando mais ênfase ao que sua gêmea falara.

Pierre e David se olharam, antes de rir.

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do_

Soltando-se do abraço do marido, David pegou Melayne no colo, sendo prontamente seguido por Pierre, o qual segurou Melissa entre seus braços e, lado a lado, começaram a caminhar de volta para o hotel onde estavam hospedados por aquela temporada.

-Pensem da seguinte forma... – David começou, olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse nenhhuma das outras três pessoas. – Papai sente falta quando o pai não é carinhoso com ele.

Pierre riu, passando um braço por seus ombros, puxando-lhe para mais perto, enquanto as crianças faziam caras de nojo.

-Beijo é nojento. – Melissa resmungou a opinião de ambas e Pierre deu uma piscadela para elas.

-A gente gosta. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Vocês também vão gostar um dia.

David revirou os olhos.

-Que isso ainda demore a acontecer. – as meninas olharam para os pais e, dando de ombros, iniciaram uma animada conversa sobre o desenho que iriam assistir aquela noite.

Pierre apertou um pouco mais o corpo pequeno contra o seu, sentindo um dos braços magros enlaçar sua cintura, enquanto David olhava o pôr do sol.

Não importava tudo pelo que tivessem que passar, pensou, observando a pequena e quase imperceptível cicatriz no canto dos lábios finos de David: seriam capazes de dar sua vida pelo outro, apenas porque haviam aprendido a viver em função do sorriso do outro.

E não importava quanto tempo passasse: seu amor sempre seria forte o bastante para agüentar as provações que a vida lhe impunha, desde que tivesse sua família ao seu lado.

Afinal, não seria nada sem nenhuma daquelas três criaturinhas adoráveis.

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song (I will write you a song)  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you_


End file.
